Perfidy
by Stupified333
Summary: The White Mask Terrorist Threat is ever rising. Six does something Rainbow has never done before: recruits an operator from an intelligence agency. Will he be able to meld with the others? Together, can they conquer the rising Terrorist Threat? OC x Ela
1. Kade Summers Character Profile

Name: Kade "Professor" Summers

Date of Birth: February 5th, 1973

Place of Birth: Addison, Maine

Affiliation: S.O.G's

Height: 1.92 m

Weight: 82.5 kg

Eye Color: Gray

Hair Color: Black, peppered with blonde, a blonde streak on the left side.

Unique Ability: "Reading". If given the context of the situation (where the building is, what kind of building it is, the hostiles inside the building, their purpose, the overall nature of the situation, etc.) then he can predict with a near 100% success rate the best course of action that will result in the least number of damage/casualties.

Background:

Kade showed early on that his intelligence was far above his peers. By the time Kade arrived to fifth grade (1979), it was realized that the small New England coastal town could not provide the resources for his education, so he was sent to the number one school in Massachusetts, Boston Latin School. Kade graduated high-school at the age of 14 (1987), then got a full ride scholarship to study English and Education at Harvard just a year later (1988). He'd always had a deep love for books and literature; particularly books and other associated documents written in times of war. That love was shown clearly shown in the few papers he had published while at Harvard (see, "The Confluence of the Wartime Mind and Literature"). Though, a tragic event known as (redacted), changed his direction in life. He finally finished his time in Harvard at (1998) with a Doctorate in post-secondary and Adult Education, a Doctorate in English Language arts, and because of (redacted) a Master degree in Military History and another Master degree in Psychology, the subsets of his degree including Clinical Psychology, Forensic Psychology, and Behavioral and Cognitive Psychology. Kade had accepted a professorial appointment at the Metropolitan College of New York. When asked why he chose Metropolitan over many other, more prestigious schools, he claimed, "For people such as I, this city has the most alluring aesthetic and human spirit known to man". Then, after only 3 years of teaching, 9/11 happened. Being as Metropolitan College is only 1 mile away from the World Trade Center, the event had a profound effect on Kade. Due to 9/11 and the trauma from (redacted), he enlisted in the U.S army (2001). Much to his comrade's apparent dismay, Kade showed exceptional aptitude when it came to combat, earning several accolades of bravery and valor as he worked his way up to the rank of Sergeant Major during his deployment in Afghanistan (2007). The Marines took notice of Kade, picking him up for more specialized missions, which, Kade excelled in. Not only were his combat skills exemplary, but his tactical skills were on par with close to no one. His time with the Marines ended when he reached the rank of Corporal (2009), to where the CIA recruited him for the ominous Special Operations Group, or "S.O.G". He's been there ever since doing anything from (redacted) to (redacted) and when Six was notified of his existence, he was flown to Herefordshire, England almost immediately.

*Note: Kade Summers is the first operator recruited that is affiliated with any intelligence agency, therefore, special exceptions were made due to his extraordinary ability. Needless to say, the C.I.A won't be meddling in any of Rainbow's Operations.

Psychological Profile:

(redacted).


	2. Prologue

**Note: This is my first R6 fanfiction, welcome! I hope anyone reading enjoys. That being said, I published the character profile before this, so, if you want some "inside knowledge" on Kade Summers, go check that out. Other than that, enjoy!**

 _ **Prologue**_

Kade Summers had always loved airports. He loved the amalgamation of all the different people and cultures that amassed in the massive space. He had a particularly fond  
spot for Reagan National, as their food stalls had the most delectable cuisines; with plenty of variety too. What he did not love, however, was that it was currently winter time, and Reagan always kept their air conditioning on, _no matter what_ , requiring him to remain snug in his peacoat and scarf, for which he couldn't completely complain. He sat in a private terminal by himself, a copy of _Three Shrew Plays_ in his lap. His gray eyes scanned the pages at a rapid pace, occasionally pausing to push his glasses back up on his nose. There was a _clacking_ sound approaching him, but he did not look up from his reading, if anything, he bent even further forward, seemingly taking in the text with all his being. He also had earbuds stuck in his ears, broadcasting a garbled sound of guitar and drums. Six stopped in front of him, holding a coffee out to him at eye level. He looked up and smiled, placing a bookmark in the book and taking the coffee. Six sat down next to him as he took out his headphones, "Kade Summers, a pleasure to meet you." she said. "Mm. Yes, Six was it? The pleasure, I do believe, is all mine." he said, taking a long sip of the coffee. "You've been briefed as to the reasoning of your recruitment, yes?" she asked. He nodded, "I also read up on all my comrades, you've assembled quite the team Miss Six. The variation of skills and backgrounds is simply terrific!" he said excitedly, making Six smile. "Hm. Interesting, seeing as though those documents are classified to the highest degree." she said. Kade shrugged, "Well, I am part of the CIA." he said. The two sat quietly, looking around the empty space in comfortable silence. "You know, the other operators may not like you." Six said. Kade chuckled, "Oh, I figured as much." he said, taking a cigarette out from his peacoat. He offered one to Six. She accepted. He lit her up. "Why do I not have access to your psychological profile, Kade?" she asked. He didn't answer at first, but just continued to look forward, something unreadable in his gray eyes. "I am many things, Six and one of them is a psychologist." Six smirked. "Without a license.". Kade laughed. She laughed. A man entered through an outside door, "We are ready for takeoff, Deputy Director." he said, saluting at attention. Six got up, Kade rose with her. "Are you ready, Professor?" she said. Kade picked up his trunk and umbrella, "Indubitably, _madam_." he said, bowing for extra effect. Kade Summers was going to England, albeit, not for the first time.


	3. Chapter One: Beguiling Introductons

**Note: Just to warn, there is some adult language and suggestive scenes in this one. Other than that, onto chapter one everyone, enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter One: Beguiling Introductions**_

It was a cold morning in Herefordshire, England. The fog was just lifting off the Malvern Hills, the sun rising just above them, making the snow shine like a dazzling diamond blanket. Unfortunately, the ever-beautiful Herefordshire was home to some rather _grumpy_ operators this morning, as it was 5 am and Six had summoned them. Not all of them of course, but Ash, Thermite, Rook, Tachanka, Thatcher, Zofia, and Ela were envious of the comrades on base who lay snug in their beds. "It's almost the bloody witching hour." Thatcher said, yawning as he walked with the others towards the deputy director's building.

Thermite took a long drag of his coffee, which he had taken the liberty of adding some whiskey to, "Yeah, no kidding. The hell is Six calling us in for, anyway?" he wondered.

Tachanka laughed in the way he always did,

"Oh, you did not hear, comrade?! We are getting new operator!" he said.

Ela sighed, "Who said we needed the help." she said.

Zofia nudged her in a reprimanding manner, "New skills are always welcome here, what do they bring?" she asked.

Ela flashed her a look of annoyance, but couldn't do much more as Zofia softened, putting an arm around Ela's shoulder. Ela looked away, blushing. Ever since their enrollment in Rainbow, things had actually been improving between the sisters. They would still have their spats, but, they both seemed to desire to close the gap that a rocky childhood and time had created.

Ash swept her braid to the side, the rising sun shining off her aviators, "Good question Zo, Six hasn't told me jack. How about you, Julien, anything?" she said.

Rook only shook his head, his massive frame slightly shivering from the cold, wintery air. Thermite got to the front entrance first, holding the door open for his friends. He ogled Ash as she walked by, but, was cuffed on the head by Thatcher as he passed. Rook chuckled while the others smiled, mornings sucked, but moments like these made them bearable.

The operators stood at attention in front of Six's desk, awaiting her to reveal the supposed new comrade. "At ease, my operators." she said. They found different positions around the room, but Ash remained standing in front of Six.

"Not that I don't love seeing your face, director, but why are we here?" Thermite said.

Six smiled, "Inquisitive as always, Jordan. Today, we have a new operator." she said.

Tachanka grinned, " _Da_! They are Russian, no?".

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Alexandr, however, I find myself quite an enthusiast of your country's literature." Kade paused for a moment, coming out from behind the wall from the back of the office, "Hm… 'Man is a vile creature!...And vile is he who calls him vile for that.'" he quoted. "Oy! I like this man!" Tachanka exclaimed.

Ela narrowed her eyes, "Wait. How do you know his name?" she asked.

"Everyone, meet Kade Summers. Callsign, Professor." Six said.

Ash was starting to share a similar feeling of suspicion with Ela,

"What branch are you from?" Ash demanded.

"Oh, me? I'm from S.O.G." he said, a mischievous look in his eyes. Thermite dropped his thermos. Zofia gasped.

"You recruited a god damned spook?!" Thatcher exclaimed in protest.

Tachanka's grin faded into his mouth making an _o_ shape, "I lied!" he said.

Ash walked right up to Kade, taking her aviators off. "How much do you know about us?" she asked coldly, searching his seemingly entertained face for _something._

"Oh, Eliza, I know everything there is to know about all of you." he said, meeting the eyes of the operators in the other room. He brought his eyes back to Ash, "I am a Professor after all, _I do my homework_." he taunted.

Ash slapped him hard in the face. His glasses fell to the floor. A hardness filled his face.

Six shot up, "Eliza, you will stand down!" she barked.

Ash looked frustrated but took a step away from him, turning her attention to Six. "Director, I understand your concern about the rising white mask threat, but, isn't this going too far?!" she said. Kade put his glasses back on.

"Impulsive, are we?" Kade said distastefully, "Not that I didn't expect it, your profile warns of such tendencies.". Thermite grabbed Kade by the scarf, Kade could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"You need to _watch_ yourself, man." Thermite warned, Kade looked down at Thermite's scarred hands.

"Hm, drunk, not adhering to safety procedures." Kade said, turning his head to Six, "Are you these are the world's best, as you so graciously described them?" he said. Thermite raised his fist. Kade smiled. Six slammed her hands down on the table,

"Enough!" she shouted, causing all to freeze. She had never raised her voice like this before. "I understand you all don't like my decision, you don't have to." she paused, looking at all her dedicated operators. Rook walked over to Thermite and slowly untangled him from Kade, nodding to Kade as an apology. "However, I have chosen him because he has the skills and experience this team needs. This fact will not be disputed." Six said firmly. Ela stood beside her sister, taking in all that had just happened.

"And what skills would those be?" Ela asked, looking Kade dead in the eyes. Kade looked back. ""If you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you." Kade quoted, holding her gaze. Ela frowned, she did not like this strange man. Further still, she did not like how he was the only man to ever hold her domineering gaze with just as much confidence as she.

"You all better get to know him better, because, in two days, he'll be leading an operation to raid a White Mask safe house, rumored to have priceless information on the location of multiple White Mask leaders." Six said. Ash looked like she was about to protest, but one look from Six silenced her. Ela felt her anger rise. What god damn right did this odd _buffoon_ have running an operation?! She'd been with rainbow for a while now and had never gotten the chance to lead one! She almost opened her mouth before she felt Zofia's hand on her shoulder.

"Cool it." she whispered, "Anymore mouth and Six might _eksplodować_." she said. Ela began muttering curses under her breath, giving Kade a look of pure venom.

"Dismissed, operators. I will notify all those who are participating in the operation at Six-teen hundred hours." she said. They all saluted, before leaving Six's office in a brisk fashion. Kade lit up a cigarette, glancing at Six who had an annoyed expression on her visage.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head,

"You are a fucking _jackass_. If you're going to smoke, do it outside." she said. Kade saluted in perfect form before leaving the room. Six rubbed her temples with her fingers. _That, was a certifiable train wreck._

The mess hall was a buzz with talk. The operators who had reported to Six were all there and had entered the establishment extremely agitated and brooding. Their fellow operators, who had been enjoying a rather peaceful breakfast, were given the details of the situation by a fuming Ash. Twitch, Blitz, IQ, Dokkaebi, and Doc were seated with the disgruntled operators, trying to make sense of their anger as possible.

"Sure, feels weird, knowing someone other than Six has access to those files." Blitz remarked, munching on a piece of toast with a displeased frown. The others only made grunts of agreement, all thinking of the leverage Kade possibly had on them. After all, even the operators themselves didn't have access to each other's profiles. Dokkaebi made a sudden chirping noise, and the group looked over, to see her hunched over a laptop. She barely looked up,

"I found his profile!" she said. Everyone was squeezed behind her in an instant, scanning the words with feverous intent.

"Hey, wait a moment, you have no been spying on me, right comrade Dokkaebi?" Tachanka said.

"Oh, do not worry friends, Director Six made only this one available for our viewing. I would not cross your boundaries." she said. The others knew that it wasn't truly her respect for their personal boundaries that prevented her from hacking into their information, but they let it slide.

"Odd. Why would Six have allowed us to see his profile?" Twitch said. Doc and Rook only stood behind their French comrade, speaking to each other under their breath.

"My gut says Six knew we'd be bloody pissed, and this is her way of compensatin'." Thatcher said.

IQ frowned, "I don't like zat ve can't see his psychological profile."

Thermite made a sound, "Nothing we didn't already see, guy's a fucking asshat!" he grumbled. Ash stood back, giving Thermite a reassuring pat on the back.

"From what I can gather on this guy, he's definitely a genius. Several doctorates and masters. A highly acclaimed professor and academic. But we already have genius's here, and his "reading" ability doesn't sound like something all of can't already do." she said. Ela was reading closely over Dokkaebi's shoulder, not liking what she saw. There was only the bare minimum, and with the redacted psychological profile and mysterious incident, Kade seemed to be what Thatcher had first observed him to be: a fucking spook.

"Russian spies are scary! Mean! American spies? Bah! Cowardly, will shoot you in back!" Tachanka said with disdain. Tachanka did not look forward to telling his squad about the new arrival, he knew Fuze or Kapkan would want to take hm straight to the training yard to "test his mettle". The door to the Mess Hall opened, it was Lion and Finka and someone with a black peacoat and scarf behind them. Ela was the first to turn and see them, with the sight of Kade Summers, her blood immediately began to boil. Tachanka saw them next, to which he immediately said:

"Ah! You traitorous swine!" to which Finka looked only confused, and Lion just looked annoyed. Kade waved past them, to the operators who had yet to meet him face to face,

"Hello everyone! I see you've made good use of your time, looking up my profile." he said, nodding towards Dokkaebi, who slammed her laptop down with lightning speed, a light blush on her cheeks. Ela stalked up to him, anger and hatred plain in her face,

" _I_ don't like you. _We_ don't like you. Leave here, _now._ " she said, getting intimidatingly close as possible to his face as possible. Kade smirked,

"Then make me, _Elzbieta_." he said. No one used her real name. Not even Six. Even Zofia rarely said it. Her ears roared. He had _no_ damn right. She took a swing at him. Something smarted her wrist. He held an umbrella in his hand. He'd used the handle to deflect her punch. She growled, going for another. He did the same thing. She could hear movement behind her, someone spitting curses. _Definitely_ Thermite. He was running, most likely going for a tackle. Then, everyone froze. Thermite had made it to him, however, Kade had somehow got him in a headlock, pointing a very worn M1911 at his head. Kade's face was ice cold, betraying no emotion. All of Ela's gusto left her. _This guy is fucking insane_ her brain screamed.

"I've tried to be friendly, but, seeing as you won't take to that, let's do this in a way you people will understand." Kade said. Thermite struggled in his grasp, attempting to go for a punch to his groin. Kade grimaced, twisting Thermite's head to look up at him. Kade pistol-whipped Thermite in the face, sending him to the floor.

"You people don't have to like me, whether or not you do makes no difference to me. The bottom line is that I was chosen to be on this team and that decision is final. I will be leading a squad of you for an operation in two days. You don't have to like me, but you _will_ respect the authority I have for this mission." he said. Rook looked furious, and for the first time, he spoke, his voice like a booming cannon in the silence,

"What is there _to_ respect?!" he demanded. Doc looked up from tending to Thermite, clear disdain on his face.

"Yes, I understand your frustrations _Dr._ Summers, but there was no reason to threaten and hurt Jordan." he said, who was balefully staring holes into Kade, holding a tissue to his nose. Kade didn't miss a beat, unloading the magazine to reveal it to be absent of ammunition.

"This was only to send a message. I would like to work with you all proficiently as squad mates. Nothing about this arrangement dictates that you need to like me or befriend me, however, you feel threatened by what I know of you." he said, addressing them all as if he would a group of students during a lecture. "I've read your profiles at length because it is indicative to my performance here. That is all. The information contained in said documents are only important to be if they pertain to missions and your performances. Otherwise, I have little interest." Kade finished with this, putting his pistol back into his peacoat. Lion and Finka had looks of total bewilderment on their faces. They thought they'd just be showing a new comrade the mess hall. He gave no formal goodbye, only lighting a cigarette as he exited.

"You weren't kidding, zat man _is_ a jackass." IQ said. Tachanka was only thinking about how Fuze and Kapkan were _really_ going to want to smash Kade's head in. Thermite got up from the floor,

"I am going to _kill_ that mother fucker." he said hatefully. Ash only rubbed her friend on the back, looking after Kade seemingly deep in troubled thought. Zofia didn't even try to reprimand Ela for her brash, she only took her sister's hand in her own. Ela was too upset to even protest. She _would_ punch the hell out of him.

It was at exactly 4:00 pm that Thermite, Ash, Ela, Thatcher, IQ, Lion, and Finka got the news: they would be on the detachment led by Kade Summers for the operation in two days. Worse, Ela was ordered by Six to personally deliver documents to Kade that would be vital for preparation of the mission. It was a chilly winter evening on Rainbow's base, and the sun had set, leaving only lamp post to light the darkness. She walked silently towards what the base called "The Spire". It was a large, pillar like structure, which had previously been used for storage, but, according to Six, had been renovated as Kade's living space. Zofia had offered to go with her, but, she'd refused. She could do this n her own. In and out, easy. Maybe. _As long as he doesn't open his mouth_. she thought. She opened the heavy iron door, sighing at the copious number of stairs. Though, there was a coat rack, which she took advantage of, hanging her bright green puff jacket and gloves. Underneath she only wore work out clothes, as she had just gotten out of training with Zofia and Valkyrie when she received the directive from Six. She kept anticipating the encounter as she climbed up the steps. _I knock. He opens the door. I explain my orders, hand him the papers, and leave. Easy._ She would not cross his accursed threshold.

She got to his door. She knocked. She heard shuffling. Kade opened the door, a smile coming to his face when he saw Ela.

He looked down at the papers, "Welcome! I assume those are for me?" he asked. She made a _tch_ sound, "You sure sound different from this morning." she said, immediately cursing herself for going off script. He let the comment roll over him, choosing instead to silently study her. She did the same. He wore a white button up shirt which was unbuttoned slightly along with a black vest that had a pocket watch snuggled in the pocket. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing forearms covered in indistinguishable tattoos. She hated to admit it, but he was handsome, in a scholarly, mysterious kind of way.

She offered the papers to him, "Important documents Six wanted you to have. I'll take my leave now." she said shortly. She was about to turn to leave when she saw something just past Kade's broad shoulders that stopped her. It was a picture of her. She immediately brushed past him, going to discover just why in the _hell_ he had a picture of her. It was a whiteboard, with pictures of all of the operators going on what had now been dubbed "Operation Sweep". The board was almost completely covered in notes and arrows, from what she could tell it was almost like a puzzle that Kade was trying to fit together. She then looked around the room, realizing it was much bigger than she'd thought. His bed and a little night stand were lifted on a loft in the back, right above a miniature library. Hundreds of books were stacked on a sizeable bookshelf, but, as she observed more of the room, she realized he had books _everywhere_. Tables, chairs, even the floor had piles of books. There was a desk that had at least a few dozen books on it, along with a small laptop computer. The room was dimly lit with candles and oil lamps, no electrical lighting could be seen. She also noticed something odd, he had no pictures of anyone or anything. No family, no friends, _nothing_.

"Welcome in, I suppose." Kade said, startling her. He faced her, offering her a glass. "Winnaca Turnau Riesling ranked amongst the top ten percent of wine's in the world." he explained. She looked at the glass very hesitantly, before taking the glass gingerly in her hands. She didn't know what to say or do, so she only stared at him, sipping the wine. He smiled at her again, taking a generous sip from his own glass. He invited her to sit on the island/bar in the middle of the room, which was surprisingly bare of books. She took a seat on the stool while he took the opposite. He lit up a cigarette, offering her one. Her brain screamed no. She accepted. He lit her up.

"Well, since you're here, you can ask me anything." he invited. She looked around the room some more. There was a tinkering desk hidden in the back of the room, it was mostly hidden from view, but, she could see the M1911 pistol from the morning sitting on it.

"What wars did you fight in?" she asked. He laughed,

"Interesting question, as I recall, you and many of the others read my profile, did you not?" he said. She shrugged,

"Yes, but, you were a member of the s.o.g, and if I know one thing about you American's, it's that you like to have your hand in every basket." she countered. He paused, the smoke from their cigarettes floating into the air, intertwining, splitting apart again. She realized then that she didn't want to bite his head off. She wondered how long that would last.

"Well, I can't give specifics, because otherwise I'd be arrested and killed for treason." he then took on a mischievous look, " _However_ , I can say that I believe I was in Iraq the same time you were, if I read your profile correctly that is." he said. Kade confused her. She couldn't tell how much of his words and actions were an act rather than genuine, or if she could even trust the damn fool. After all, he'd gone from friendly and charming one moment to what Thatcher had referred to as "bloody murder eyes" the next. He had _spook_ written all over him in her head.

"Oh really? Did you watch me while I was there?" she asked. Why in the hell was she asking these questions? She started to feel as if his presence was simply roping her in, manipulating her into saying things she didn't mean. He chuckled,

"No, but looking at you now, I really wish I did." he finished off his glass, refilling it. Ela looked down, she realized she'd finished her glass. Her ears were red from the drink. His flirting made her feel flustered because of the drink. It was _only_ the drink. It had to be. He offered her the bottle. She took a swig from it straight.

"My my, thirsty, are we?" he teased. Ela frowned,

"Don't treat me like a child, jackass." she warned.

"How would you like to be treated then?" he asked, she could see pleasure in his eyes.

"Like a god damned person, _not_ some object you can just manipulate with mental gymnastics.". His teeth were incredibly white. The drink was making her mouthy.

"You intrigue me, Elzbieta. You're ruthless in your ascent to greatness. You strive to be better than anyone else and based off of what I read you are damn close. The standards you hold yourself to are impossibly high, yet, you succeed them. Your drive, it's alluring." he said. His eyes held a more serious tone, as if he was looking at her as a person, face to face, as she was looking at him.

"Don't call me that. Compliments will get you nowhere, _oszukać_." she said. Her native tongue was slipping through. This was some _really_ good wine.

"Fool? Yes, I suppose I am. 'Once the bear's hug has got you, it is apt to be for keeps.'." he quoted. Ela made a disgruntled sound,

"Your quoting is annoying. What is that from anyway? What do you do, _read_ your enemies to death?" she said, disappointed when he only laughed.

"The quote? Just some old newspaper. Your tongue is as charming as this morning, I see." he said. He lit up another cigarette. She finished her glass. She felt tipsy. She seriously needed to leave.

"Do you have a family?" she blurted out. The wine was too damn good. He paused for a moment, she could tell he didn't like this question.

"Back home, yes." he said shortly. She could tell he _really_ didn't like this question. She got excited, of all things. Perhaps this was how he felt, when he manipulated her emotions.

"A wife? Kids?" she asked. Now he just looked sad.

"My work never afforded me such luxuries." he said wistfully. Now the excitement was gone, replaced with guilt. She wouldn't apologize.

"I'm sorry." she said. Damnit. The words tumbled out of her mouth. This _damn_ wine.

"Don't worry yourself about it, you seem inebriated, I believe I need to walk you back to the dormitory." he said stonily. His whole demeanor had changed. He'd gone from being the charming Dr. Summers to the stoic Killer Kade. Again. Ela felt like an idiot. She felt angry with herself, so she took it out on him.

"I don't need you to walk me, bastard, I'm _fine_." she said, beginning to slur her words. She stumbled towards the door. She felt a hand grab her wrist. She yanked. He did not let go. She spun around, preparing to swing, but, lost her balance. She sent them crashing to the floor, Kade's head smacked the wood floor hard as she landed on top of him. His glasses knocked askew. She could feel his hard muscles beneath her hands. His breath tickling her nose, it smelt of minty, boozy, cigarettes. Handsome men and good wine were her kryptonite. She couldn't go further. She thought back to Tachanka's cry of "traitorous swine". Sleeping with the enemy? She'd rather wring is neck. At least that was before. Now, she thought about leaving marks on the skin. Kade made the decision for her. He gently pushed her off him by her shoulders, helping her to her feet. She had drunk too much too fast. She felt _very_ drunk. She couldn't remember much after that. She vaguely remembered him apologizing. Putting her coat on. Him leading her by the arm to her dorm. Quietly sneaking into her shared dorm with Zofia. Him tucking her into bed, making sure she was on her side and the trashcan by her bed. Needless to say, she had never met a man that had made her so angry, curious, and attracted in one fell swoop. Kade Summers wan an enigma. One that she felt colossal rage towards. But there was something else. An insatiable hunger to solve that mystery that was Kade Summers. She felt his lips touch her head. She cursed him in her mind. She also imagined them making love. _God damn you_ , _Kade Summers_ she swore inwardly, as her warring thoughts eventually subsided into nothingness.


	4. Chapter Two: The Enigma

**NOTE: Just another advisory for adult language! Other than that, enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter Two: Preliminary Preparations and the Mysterious Enigma**_

It was another bright and early day for Rainbow HQ. The sun rose beautifully over the hills, recruits milled about all throughout the base, completing all the menial task that come with running the most covert counter-terrorist base. Ela groaned as her body woke itself up. Glimpses of the previous night pervaded her foggy morning thoughts. _Fuck me_ she said exasperatedly in her mind. Her head pounded painfully, making her wince as she got off her bed. Zofia then walked into the room, clad in her workout attire. She smiled at her sister, "Finally awake, sister, it's not like you to sleep so soundly, or so late, or in the clothes you wore _yesterday_." she teased. Ela threw off her clothes, each garment being launched towards her sister. Zofia laughed, mimicking her sister with the same action. There was suddenly a knock at the door, surprising them. " _Gówno!_ Alexandr, you bastard, we will _not_ join you in the showers!" she exclaimed, the sisters darting to wrap shower towels around their exposed bodies. The door slowly opened, revealing Valkyrie and IQ barely containing their laughter, also in their towels. Zofia blushed in embarrassment, while Ela laughed at her sister, but, stopped immediately as it made her head pound like a jackhammer. The women chatted as they walked to the girl's bathroom, but, Valkyrie quickly noticed that Ela was being oddly quiet, quieter than she normally was. Valkyrie affectionately bumped her,

"El, what's going on?" Valkyrie asked, worry reflected in her eyes. The other two women took notice, looking expectantly at Ela. She felt cornered and flustered, unsure of what to say, she simply blurted out:

"I was at Kade's last night!".

"Oh _my_ " IQ said, a mischievous look on her face.

"Well _damn_ , you better tell us everything! The guy's a prick from what I heard from Jordan." Valkyrie said. Zofia's face was frozen in a shell-shocked expression. Ela realized what it meant and quickly zipped into one of the shower stalls before Zofia could grab her.

" _Elzbieta!_! Ela you get out here this _instant_ and tell me every detail! Not a single missed one! Did he hurt you?!" she demanded. Ela smiled at her sister's overprotectiveness. When they were first reconciling, she found it borderline rage inducing, but over time she came to realize it was only because she cared. Ela shed her towel, turning on the water, the warm water in the coldness of winter with her added hangover was a god send.

"He did not hurt me, Zof, I can assure you of that!" she said over the water. She could hear the others getting into the stalls.  
"Well, what _did_ he do then?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well…" Ela said, unsure of how to word it.

"Did ze two of you make love?" IQ asked. She could hear the question launch Zofia into a tirade of curses and insults towards Kade.

"No. No! We just…smoked and talked. That was it!" Ela said. She could hear sounds of disappointment from IQ and Valkyrie.

"Aw, damn, was hoping for something a little steamier!" Valkyrie said despondently.

"Truly, a shame." IQ lamented.

"You know smoking is bad for your health, Ela!" Zofia scolded. She decided that for her own health and Zofia's, she would not mention the _finer_ details of the encounter, at least, not while Zofia remained within earshot.

The girls eventually finished, Ela dodging her friend's more specific questions and discreetly popping some ibuprofen when Zofia wasn't looking before heading to the B.O.D by the mess hall or "Board of Directives". Many of their fellow operators and friends joined up with them as they walked, but, Ela was lost in thought. After the previous night, she wasn't sure how to feel about him. On one hand, she hated how he teased and taunted her, seemingly out of enjoyment. On the other hand, there was just _something_ about him that caused her to be attracted towards him, like a magnetic force had pulled her across his threshold that night. She scanned their posse of ultra-deadly operators, but, Kade Summers was no where to be seen. They stopped at the board, "Well, ain't that something." Blackbeard said, studying a white piece of paper that had been affixed to the center of the board. Thatcher read the paper, "Ah, blast! Everyone who's goin' on the operation has to report to the function room." he said. Ela's heart began to beat at the prospect of seeing him. She remembered something. She felt his lips on her head last night, as he went to leave. _Why did he kiss me?!_ she shrieked in her mind. Now she was angry. She wasn't a damn child. She didn't need to be _tucked_ in to bed. What did he think she was, his student, susceptible to whatever form of manipulation he expensed?! Fuze and Kapkan made sounds of disappointment, "I wanted a shot at his face!" Fuze exclaimed, disappointed. Kapkan mirrored similar disappointment, longingly stroking his prized combat knife.

"Ela?" Ash asked, bringing Ela out of her stupor, the others were already heading towards the function hall.

"Sorry." she muttered. IQ smiled knowingly, Ela pushed her in a friendly manner, thankfully the cold air hid her blush.

The function room was a room in the back of the mess hall, which Six would often dine with visiting figures of importance. Most operators could count on one finger the times they'd even _seen_ the interior of the room. Nonetheless, the operators did their duty, and reported to the function room, only to find that no one was there. Instead, an extravagant buffet sat before them. Eggs, toast, bacon, grits, fruit of all assortments, luncheon meats, Tea, Coffee, and whatever breakfast food that any one person there could think of was there. In the center of the tables was a vase with a red poppy flower, and a note leaned against it. Ash walked up to the note, reading it aloud:

" 'If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world.' " Ash looked up from the note, raising an eyebrow at Thermite who only shrugged, most of his attention on the wonderfully smelling food. Lion was already stuffing his face with brioche, downing it with incredibly sugared coffee. Ash continued on,

"Good morning comrades, I've prepared you all this breakfast in order to achieve the highest proficiency when we devise our plan of attack for Operation Sweep. Meet me in my study in the Spire when you all finish. _Bon appetit!_ -K.S" she finished. Thermite spit out his toast,

"And I was gonna eat this shit too!" he cried out in disappointment.

"He is certainly eccentric. It feels odd though, taking orders and such from someone we barely know." Finka said, digging into her fried eggs and fruit. Lion shrugged his shoulders,

"Hey, this is damn good food, spook or not. Reminds me of my mothers Sunday breakfast, he's good in my book." he said. Thermite reluctantly bit into some bacon, toasted to perfection,

"Well, that's not saying much. Pretty sure a cardboard box could get your stamp of approval." he said. Lion laughed,

"Hey, you're just upset because he gave you a beat down! Which, on a side note, was hilarious." Lion teased. Thermite threw a bit of pancake at him. This only caused him to throw more insults. Ash rolled her eyes, sinking he teeth into a cream cheese bagel.

"So, I heard you had to deliver some documents to him last night, how'd it go?" Ash asked Ela.

Ela hadn't been listening, taking absent bites of her spinach and cheese omelet, thinking about how much she wanted to throttle the man for daring to put his lips on her.

"Oh…ah, fine, I suppose. I gave him the documents." she said lamely. IQ leered at her from across the table, her knowing stare boring holes into Ela's skull. IQ _loved_ gossip. She would never partake in it, but, would be hanging on one's every word, ready to absorb whatever juicy secrets the gossiper had to say. It was safe to say, with this very delicate information in her possession, IQ's morning was going nothing less than spectacular. Ash knew there was _definitely_ something going on, but, didn't press any further. Lion and Thermite had finally stopped hurling insults at each other, content to enjoy their food instead. Thatcher meanwhile had been silent the whole time, sipping his tea and reading _The Guardian_. Ela had to admit, the breakfast food was _damn_ good. It reminded her of her father's cooking, which both excited, and saddened her striving heart. Ash stood up, looking refreshed from the meal.

"Okay guys listen up. I know that some of us might not like Kade as much as others." she said, giving a pointed look at Thermite.

" _But_ , for this operation he's taking lead, so we have to follow procedure, regardless of whether or not he's a spook. No exceptions." she said, her eyes landing on Thatcher. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry sweetheart I won't be 'causin' any trouble. Man makes some right good tea anyhow, I can't complain." he said. Thermite made a dismissive sound,

"At this point, the bastard is just going to quote and feed the white mask into submission." he said. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the joke. With full stomachs, and mostly full spirits, the crew headed towards the spire, where Kade Summers lay in wait.

Ela crossed the threshold a second time. Her anxiety fell away, as a soothing scent hit her nose. It smelled like the coast, salty air and seaweed beaches. Ela almost never got the chance to go the beach, but, whenever she did, she always felt a profound sense of wonder. There was also the faint sound of ambient rock music towards the back of the room. "Over here, everyone!" he called from where the music was coming from. The spire seemed to look even more scholarly with the daylight shining in, his plethora of books seeming to multiply with the sun revealing more books in corners once discreet and shadowy. Behind the bar wall there was a table, with eight chairs and eight manila folders. He'd also wheeled the whiteboard to the table, all their pictures were still there, except surrounded by even more arrows and scribblings. He looked the same as yesterday, except his button up shirt was red instead of white. "Welcome everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the breakfast." he greeted as the operators took their seats. He looked at Finka, "Dr. Melnikova, I never thanked you for showing me around the base yesterday. Let me also say, I've read almost all the papers you've published on your condition, and they are nothing short of remarkable. From one scholar to another, I must give you my most humble respects." he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Finka stared at the man's face in shock, before muttering a "thank you" and staring at the floor. Ela was alight with rage and the worse part was: she couldn't figure out why. _Chaos is your home, Ela, own it_ she thought, saying the mantra in an attempt to calm herself. Lion fidgeted,

"Are we going to kiss each other's asses for our skills, or are we going to talk about the operation?" he asked, giving Kade a hard look. Kade frowned,

"My apologies Oliver, I forget myself sometimes. Please, open your folders." he said, lighting up a cigarette. Ela opened her folder. It was a series of documents, detailing the location of the Operation, the possible enemies they would encounter, procedures to breach, etc. etc.

"Using every resource at my disposal, I have created a plan that will result in the most effective results with the least amount of detriment. Please, turn to the 5th page, where your individual duties for this mission are described." he explained. Ela turned to the 5th page. She found her name. "Patrolling?" she asked aloud. Kade came behind her, looking at the paper, "Yes, once we breach level B, I'll be sending you and Monika ahead, you'll be clearing each room on the level, contacting me via radio after you clear a room and once the level is clear." he explained. She could barely look at him in the eyes. Her mind went back to the previous night. His handsome face, so close to hers. His toned physique pressed up against her.

"Okay, thanks." she said, keeping her eyes stuck to the documents. She was so taken aback by his proximity she almost forgot her anger. Almost. She watched him, going around the room, answering any small questions the other operators had. She could tell he was entirely in his element, talking with the charisma of the over-confident, if not misguided Tachanka, but guided by the wit and quips of her beloved friend, IQ. He even got Lion and Thatcher to laugh at the same joke, something no one expected to happen after their famed scrape in the training yard. She couldn't tell if he was acting, or if this is who he genuinely was. She still remembered the coldness of his face in the mess hall that day. Thatcher sat back in his chair, throwing the documents on the table in front of him,

"Hey mate, why is it 'imperative' that we keep one of the white masks from level D breathin'?" he asked. Kade motioned to a faded black and white picture on the whiteboard, seemingly just a pile of monitors, computer towers, and _lots_ of wires.

"Wonderful question, Mark. I have a bad feeling about how their information is protected and accessed, there have been vague reports about them using archaic storage methods in order to impede attempts to procure it, so, we're going to use one of their officers to obtain said access." Kade explained. Thatcher nodded slowly. IQ raised her hand. Kade chuckled,

"This isn't a lecture, Monika, please, speak freely." he said. She smiled,

"My apologies, your name sake proceeds you." she said, her not so subtle attempt at flirting made anger flare up in Ela once again. Not knowing the source of this anger made her even angrier. She was going to give him a _talking_ _to_ once this meeting was over.

"My question pertains zo zeeevent zhat I find electronic devices zhat need disabling, in vhich I vill require Mike's assistance, if he is helping you, how vill he help me?" she asked.

"From what I can gather, level D will be the least occupied by hostiles, as mostly officers who are not nearly as well armed remain in the D level. According to my calculations, Mike and I should be long done our assault on level D before you require our assistance." he said. Kade then brought his attention to Ela, his

"You also have Elzbieta, who from what I've read, has some valuable knowledge of electronics. On the unlikely event Mike and I aren't finished clearing level D by the time you run into an obstacle, I'm sure the two of you can manage until we arrive." he assured. She narrowed her eyes to slits,

"Do _not_ call me that. It is Ela, just as everyone else says it." she said, unable to keep her rage out of her words. Kade only raised an eyebrow to her response, turning to the rest of the group. IQ frowned at her friend's apparent anger. She wasn't sure where it had come from, but, figured it was most likely stemming from Kade.

"If no one has any more questions, I ask only that you review these documents closely until Operation Sweep commences, does that sound alright? he said. Everyone nodded silently, turning to each other, looking relatively optimistic about the operation. As the operators exited the room, Kade reminded them,

"My phone number and email are on the documents, contact me if you think of any more questions!".

"Cripes, he really is like a professor." Thatcher said as they slowly descended, their voices fading away with each step. Kade sighed, turning around, only to receive a hard-knuckled fist to the face.

" _That_ was for being a jackass!" she growled. Another punch.

" _That_ was for kissing my head!". Kade did not attempt to evade or block her punches.

"And _that_ was for not calling me by my god damn name!" she shouted. He stood there, silently.

"Come, coward! Fight me!" she challenged. His nose bled. His eyes betrayed nothing. There was no emotion.

"No." he said stoically. She stood before him, trembling with rage. She _really_ wanted to beat him. For all his dumbass remarks. All his constant teasing and manipulating, she wanted him to pay for it. Most of all, she wanted him to stop putting her emotions through a hellish rollercoaster ride. She let out a sigh, as if all the anger was let out of her in one breath.

"I think it's time you left." he said, not even looking at her, as if far away in thought. She brushed past him, tears in her eyes

"I think it's time I did too."

It was later that evening when IQ, Valkyrie, Zofia, and Ela all sat in the Bosak sisters' room, talking about training, base chit chat, and generally enjoying each other's company. Their room was nicely decorated, the birth of Zofia's child had awakened the interior decorator dormant in her. Sky fall blue walls with white furniture, there were pictures all around the room of Zofia's family, even a picture of her and Ela stood on Ela's desk. Ela sat on her bed, her back against the wall, listening to some ambient rock music, her gaze out the darkened window. From various lights still on in the base, she could tell it was snowing. She loved snow and the winter. Perhaps it was just her polish blood. IQ and Valkyrie sat on a white chair and beanbag respectively, talking to each other and Zofia, who was on the floor by them knitting winter clothes for her daughter, while they all periodically glanced over at Ela. Just about every operator knew something was up with Ela, and that it had to do with Kade. After all, her angry state after the meeting hadn't exactly been subtle. Ela was at first surprised that they were dancing around the subject, they clearly all wanted the inside details. Zofia in particular seemed worried, barely repressing her urge to ask Ela what was wrong through out the day. To try to rid herself of all her negative feelings she had doubled down on her training, which, had extended through just about all of the day. Her body was now exhausted, but, she didn't feel much better about Kade. His coldness was pervasive, it had numbed the inside of her body, morphing her boiling rage into a cold, hard knot at the bottom of her stomach. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She tore her gaze from the falling snow, removing her earbuds. Valkyrie sat next to her, while IQ and Zofia sat across from them on Zofia's bed.

"Sorry girly, your staring out the window is starting to make all of us depressed. Spill." she said, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. Ela let out a long breath.

"He makes me incredibly angry. More than anyone else." she said.

"It didn't seem to bother you, talking about him this morning." IQ observed.

"Things are…complicated." she said. Valkyrie tightened her grip on her struggling friend,

"You can tell us, sweetheart." she said. Valkyrie had always treated her more as a sister than a friend when they had met. It was their relationship that had opened Ela's eyes to rekindling with her sister. She couldn't ask for a better best friend than Valkyrie.

"He makes me feel frustrated, but, it's more than that. I also feel…attracted to him, you know?" she explained. Her friends did not speak, only listened.

"I mean, there's something about him that's just _pulling_ me towards him. Sure, he's attractive, but I feel like its more than that." she said. IQ chuckled,

"I vould say so, you bristled like a porcupine when I made a little pass at him." she said. Ela blushed continuing her venting,

"I guess, for as angry as I feel towards him, I feel just as much attraction." she said. Zofia held her hands to her mouth, as if marveling at the endearment of her little sister. Just then, Rook appeared in their door frame. The heavy framed man looked panicked, his frame shuddering from heavy breaths, "The hell's the problem big guy?" Valkyrie asked, clearly not worried by his sudden appearance. IQ narrowed her eyes, "Did you run all the way here from ze men's dorm?" she asked. Rook finally caught his breath, "You guys need to come with me, _now_." he said.

When they got to the recreational center, a shared facility that both dormitories had access to, it was as if the air itself was at a standstill. Fuze and Kade stood in the middle of the room, while many other operators stood or sat around them, observing the spectacle with tense expressions. Fuze had his PMM pistol leveled at Kade's head. Kade stared at him, betraying nothing, a cigarette hung loosely from his mouth. They stood a few steps away from a card table. There were copious amounts of liquor bottles on and around the table. Ela had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

"You, cheating, lying, American dog!" Fuze drunkenly spat, his pistol wavering.

"Hm, I do believe the drink us gotten to you quite severely, friend." Kade observed.

"Friend?! You are American spy, you have no such thing as friends!" he said.

" _Was_. I _was_ in the CIA." Kade corrected. Fuze got uncomfortably close to Kade.

"Once a spy, _always_ a spy." he said through gritted teeth. Kade looked over at Tachanka.

"Does he always act like this when he loses a card game?" he asked.

"No! Shuhrat, comrade, please put down gun! Let us drink and play more cards, yes?" Tachanka pleaded.

" _No!_ Not with this _svin_ ' _ya_." he said menacingly. That was when Ela acted. She stepped between the two. She put her hand on Fuze's shoulder,

"Please, Shuhrat, put the gun down." she said gently. The spetznaz operators had always had a soft spot for Ela. They had always felt horrible about the way their mother country, Russia, had treated Poland, and in their own way, extended the olive branch to Zofia and Ela. While the two sisters weren't crazy about politics, the two groups of operators had grown close over many a night sharing beers, stories, and good company.

"Why should I, Ela? You hate him just like we do, yes?" he said. She didn't look at Kade, only keeping her attention on Fuze.

"That doesn't matter right now, Shu." she said, her voice softening further with the use of her nickname for him. Fuze had always had trouble socializing, and he had a general distrust of almost everyone not on the Rainbow base. Kade with the implied shady past that came with the CIA and his mysterious nature was just about everything Fuze could hate in a person. Fuze liked straightforward, honest people. Kade was anything but.

"Yes, it does! Why is he even _here_?!" Fuze demanded. Thermite, who was sitting at the card table, sipping from a whiskey bottle stood up.

"Come on Shuhrat, you've always been bad at cards. I think you're taking it a little far." he said. Kade gave him a look. He wasn't defending him, but, at least he wasn't joining in on the fun either. Ela put her hand on Fuze's wrist, gently lowering it.

"Yup, just like that. It's okay, Shu." Ela murmured. She finally got him to let go of the gun, which dropped into her hands. Fuze just grumbled angrily, sitting down heavily in his chair at the table. At first, no one said anything. Kade fixed his collar, snubbing his cigarette on the ashtray at the table. With a _click_ he checked his pocket watch. He picked up a handle of half-finished rum, "Thank you for the drinks, gentlemen." motioning a farewell to Thermite, Fuze, Tachanka, and Jackal. They all grunted a goodbye. Ela watched him go as he walked across the room. She felt a shove from behind her. It was Zofia, of all people.

"Go talk to him, Ela. Your heart will be better for it." she said. Ela sighed, giving her Fuze's pistol. She jogged out of the rec center, spotting Kade not far down the path. The snow was still falling, and she could feel the cold, wet droplets dash her cheeks. She caught up to him,

"Can I help you, Ela?" he asked, without looking at her.

"Yes, we need to talk." she said. Kade smiled,

"Not like the way Shuhrat was talking to me, I hope." he said, taking a swig of the rum. He offered her the handle. She waved it away. "Suit yourself." he said, taking an even longer swig. Ela looked up at the sky. The stars shone beautifully, like shimmering metallic orbs, simply there to steal her breath away.

Instead of the bar, they stood on the terrace that the Spire apparently possessed. Kade held his empty handle of rum. Ela held a million questions.

"You had things to ask me, correct?" he said.

"Uh…yes. I did." she said back awkwardly. She felt incredibly frustrated with herself.

"Well?" he asked, turning to her, looking down into her eyes. She looked away from his gaze, but then, back into it.

"I…don't know how to feel about you." she said. He nodded slowly,

"Okay, that's a start. Mind elaborating?" he said.

"You..frustrate the hell out of me, I guess. You make me feel like one of your stupid college kids or something, I guess. You call me my given name just to make me angry. It seems like you already know how to manipulate my anger, and that pisses me off." she said. Kade opened his mouth, but Ela continued speaking, her face getting red under the moonlight.

" _But_ , there's something else about you, I can't explain it. It…well, it makes me attracted to you, I guess, is what I'm trying to say." she said, her voice raising slightly in pitch and speed towards the end. Kade was looking up into the stars,

"I suppose this means you want to know more about me then, yes?".

"I would like to start there, yes." Ela said quietly.

"Start there?" he asked, she shuffled her feet.

"You know what I mean, jackass." she said. Kade grinned,

"Yeah, I do.". He put his hand on top of hers resting on the terrace railing. She blushed further. She shivered. He wrapped his coat around her shoulders. It was incredibly warm. The stars really _were_ beautiful tonight.


	5. Chapter Three: Operation Sweep

**NOTE: Adult language advisory! Other than that, enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter Three: Card Games and Operation, go go go!**_

Ela woke that morning feeling more refreshed and optimistic than she had in years. She felt light and quick on her feet, and a warm feeling continued to pervade her chest as she took a shower and changed into some casual clothing. Due to her excessive training the previous evening, she decided she'd put off today's regiment for later in the evening, and decided instead, to go to the mess hall. There, she found a surprising sight. Fuze stood in front of Kade, offering him a handle of Vodka.  
"I want to apologize for last night. It was unlike me. I am ashamed." Fuze said. Kade had a confused look on his face.

"Quite a change in demeanor from last night, are you alright, Shuhrat?" he asked in a concerned manner. Fuze began sputtering and muttering, before Kade took the handle of vodka and clapped him on the back,

"Apology accepted, _comrade_." he said. Tachanka, Jackal, and Lion cheered at this. The group, now including Fuze, had seemingly become fans of Kade overnight after their drinking and card games. Ela walked in, affectionately rubbing Fuze's shoulders.

"I'm proud of you, big guy." she said. The heavyset man blushed,

"Thank you." he said, going back to sit with his spetnaz squad mates. Ela took a seat next to Kade, who was already sitting with Thermite, Doc, and Rook.

"Oh? Do I see a budding romance, Dr. Summers?" Doc asked.

"Oh, damn! You two?!" Thermite said.

"Oh, wow." Rook said in shock. Kade wrapped his arm around her shoulder,

"We are what you could call, 'exploring'." he said. Ela blushed deeply while the men made heckling noises. She removed his arm and playfully punched his shoulder,

"Idiot." she said, going up to the front to find food. She piled a load of eggs on her plate, only for someone else to put bacon on her plate. IQ was standing next to her, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"I've heard some rather, _interesting_ news." she said. Ela could feel the heat on her face. At this point, she was going to be a tomato all day.

"Have you, now." Ela said, not looking at her, scooping some pineapple onto her quickly filling plate.

"Mm. vhat's more, I hear you and Kade are _dating_." IQ said into her ear.

"Dating?!" Ela exclaimed, making everyone zero in on the two women. Ela lowered her voice,

"No! It's not like that…not yet, anyway." she said. IQ's body language reflected incredible excitement,

" _Ela_! Is zhis your first boyfriend?" she asked excitedly. Ela huffed,

"He's _not_ my boyfriend! But, this _is_ the first time I've been…involved..with a man." she said. IQ squealed,

"Oh, I am so excited, you don't even know!" she said, getting out of range before Ela could kick her. This was not going to be an easy day, she already knew. She sat back down next to Kade, whom was being questioned by his newfound friends.

"So, what countries _have_ you worked in, then?" Doc asked him.

"Well, let's see, over the course of my career of my career you mean?" he said. Doc nodded. The others listened intently as Kade pondered the thought.

"Nine years of service, would, if I remember correctly, equate to 135 countries." he said. Thermite whistled.

"Damn Doctor, you've been busy." Rook said. Kade laughed,

"Oh, just as much as anyone else, I'd say.". Jackal had also joined them, he leaned forward,

"What about your family? You have one, right?" he asked. Ela froze. She remembered his reaction the last time she had asked him that question.

"Yes, I do. My little brother." he said, his demeanor seeming unchanged. _Perhaps I went too far when I asked_ Ela thought.

"Aw! How old's the little guy?" Mira asked, joining in the conversation as she sat down next to Jackal.

"He's 27. His name is Robert." Kade replied. Ela noticed how short his answers were, she began to feel a prickling anxiety form in her stomach.

"What's he do? He in the service?" Thermite questioned.

"He's a working author." he answered. He shifted uncomfortably. Ela could tell the pervasive questions were starting to be a little much.

"Kade, would you like to take a walk with me?" she said. His features brightened.

"What a lovely idea, Ela!" he exclaimed, taking his and her's empty plates. He gave the other's a slight blow,

" 'Parting is such sweet sorrow', there will be more time for questions, comrades, but for now, a blustery stroll with the beloved must ensue." Kade said. IQ and Valkyrie swooned, making faces at Ela. She stuck her tongue out at them.

"Hey, don't hog this _guapo_ _hombre_ sweetheart!" Mira shouted after them. She only waved off their jeers and taunts, but some part of her felt euphoric that _she_ held the power to separate him from the rest. The two grabbed their coats, then were out the door.

The base was chilly as ever, strong winds blowing up small walls of snow every so often. Recruits rushed around, doing their duties as always. They would occasionally stop and store, or salute if they walked close enough. All was well at Rainbow base. Despite the cold, she felt warm next to Kade. He let out a heavy sigh,

"Thank you for getting us out of there, I thought I would burst." he said. She took his arm in hers, like they did in the movies. He didn't protest. She decided she liked it.

"Mm, you seemed uncomfortable. Also…you can call me by my given name, if you'd like." she said. He grinned,

"Well then, _Elzbieta_ , I'll take full advantage of that." he said. She really wanted to ask him about his family but couldn't tell if he'd even answer _her_ questions. Suddenly, from around a crate, walked Zofia. She had a serious look on her face, not completely unusual for her, but, Ela held a bad feeling when she saw it. The couple stopped in front of her, Kade looking between the two sisters inquisitively.

"So, my little sister, is this what I believe it is?" she asked. Ela held resolutely to Kade's arm,

"..Sort-of." she said. It was then that Zofia's demeanor broke out into pure glee. She rushed forward, embracing the two.

"Ah! I never thought my precious Ela would find love, and this sight fills me with such joy!" Zofia exclaimed. Ela shoved her off,

"What do you mean, ' _never find love'_?!" she demanded. Kade and Zofia shared a laugh,

"But, if this is for real, I would like to get to know more about you, Dr. Summers." Zofia said. She saw the apprehensive looks on the couple's faces as soon as the words left her mouth and decided to amend her statement.

"Not that it needs to happen right now of course. Just one day, we should sit over a cup of tea, and chat." she said. Kade smiled warmly,

"Zofia, I believe that would be wonderful." he said. With that, they exchanged their farewells. Kade adopted a pensive look as they trod along the base.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Would you like to train?" he said. Her curiosity was provoked completely. Many of the operators talked about their regiments like it was their magnum opus, and quite frankly, they were. The operators had spent many years of their lives building and tweaking their training patterns until they were perfect for them. Getting to know one's regimen was the equivalent of getting to know the person. She couldn't have said yes quicker.

The Rainbow base's training facility was massive to say the least. It possessed a full length professional indoor track field, along with an olympic sized pool and weight room big enough for an entire army to use. She waited for him outside the men's locker room, preparing herself. _Don't stare too much, for the love of god_ she thought to herself. She felt the muscles under his shirt that night. She knew he was packing. That being said, her expectations were blown out of the water. While, according to his profile his age was 45, his body seemed that of a much younger age. Granted, the greying chest hair she could see from the occasional slips of his sleeveless tank top betrayed his age, but the toned and defined muscles rippled with every step he took. She could also see many tattoos tucked underneath his shirt, but, couldn't definitely make out their shape our patterns. His forearms were covered in tattoos though, and now that she saw them more closely, had many quotes referring to literature, pictures of books and insignias relating to the military.  
"Ela? I'm not familiar with this facility, so could you give me the tour, so to speak?" he asked. _Shit_ she swore inwardly. She had _definitely_ been staring.

"Oh..uh, yes, this way." she said, escorting Kade to the weight room. He was immediately at home, doing some light stretching before going to work. As she watched him, she noticed that unlike many operators, he didn't focus on a particular core part of the body. For example, Glax liked to do lots of exercises with his arms and legs because of his skills, while Montagne focused on his legs, arms, and core in order to embody the shield he held. Kade seemed to focus on every part of his body, large or small, doing many exercises that were familiar to her, and many that weren't. She would ask him about it and he would explain the origin, it was a back and forth that Ela found invigorating and relaxing, he liked it when he _told_ her about things, not lectured her on them.

"Aren't you going to join?" he asked her. She looked down at her outfit, a black t-shirt with a white cardigan, accompanied by blue jeans.

"No, I did this morning's sets yesterday." she assured. He shrugged,

"Fair enough." he said, going back to his work out. She adjusted her hat, the beloved black cap her late father gifted her with. She stared at him thoughtfully,

"Kade, you didn't mention your parents back there, why is that?" she asked. He didn't look at her, in the middle of a mean set of skull crushers.

"Oh? Did I not? Well, not much to say about them. My father's a lobster fisherman, my mother, a school teacher." he said. Ela's curiosity once again flared. She _loved_ the ocean. The sound of the waves, the smell of the salty sea air, nothing to her was better. She began rattling off questions, all of which he answered with measured patience and an openness she hadn't discerned from the mess hall. Then, like all other times, Tachanka and Kapkan entered the gym, immediately strolling over to where the Ela and Kade were situated.

"Ah! Comrade Kade, I have proposition!" Tachanka said heartily. Ela inwardly sighed, it was never good when Alexsandr had a proposition. Kade finally finished his set of skull crushers and got up from the bench.

"What can I help you with, Alexsandr? Victor?" he said, addressing the two spetznaz operators.

"I want to spar, comrade." Kapkan said. Kade and Kapkan had hit it off quite well, Kapkan asking many questions about psychology from Kade during their night of cards and booze. Kade shrugged,

"If you'd like, I would be happy to." he said. Tachanka clapped his hands together which, with the massive paws he had, made a booming sound that echoed throughout the weight room.

"Yes! Little Ela and I will be cheerleaders, yes?" he said. Ela playfully punched him in the arm,

"I think you'll be the only one doing that, _princess_." she teased. He laughed,

"Speaking of princesses, congratulations on engagement!" he said. She scoffed,

"Oh, shut up, Alex." she said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. He had quickly become a father figure in during her time at Rainbow. No one could replace her biological father, but his endearing charisma and heart and genuine care for her had done well in filling the gap. They were now in what many called the "stretch room", it was essentially a big empty room with mirrors on the wall, with some exercise balls and mats hanging on the wall. Some recruits who had been using the machines had followed them, Kade and Kapkan's spar now had an audience.

"I will be referee! I decide when battle ends! We agree, yes?" Tachanka announced. Kade and Kapkan nodded. Kapkan raised his hands. Kade raised his hands. Kapkan rose his. The two circled eachother. Hunter versus hunter. Ela felt her blood pressure rise. She felt excited. Scared. Euphoric. Chaotic. She had sparred with Kapkan before. She lost in pathetic fashion. Kapkan was an expert. What was Kade? Kapkan made his move, closing the distance, immediately going for a kick to his legs. Kade blocked with his knee, faking a kick to Kapkan's head before delivering a solid punch to his gut. Kapkan staggered for a moment, before regaining his composure. He lunged. He landed a solid hit on Kade's jaw. Kade took the jarring punch like a brick wall, before unleashing a deadly combination of punches to Kapkan's chest. He staggered again, his eyes narrowed, trying to dissect his prey. Kapkan once again closed the distance, this time, getting quick, hurtful hits on Kade's thighs before performing a mean crossover on his jaw. This hurt Kade. He shook his head, his black/blonde-peppered hair covered in sweat. Blood began to run down his nose. This time, Kade closed the distance. His speed was furious, for every strike Kapkan blocked, another got through. The two men beat on each other mercilessly before Tachanka finally let out a loud, piercing whistle. They immediately stopped, Kade extended out his hand,

"You hit like a goddamn grizzly, comrade." he said. Kapkan wiped his mouth of blood,

"Same to you, Kade, you hit like Russian _barsuk_." he said, taking Kade's hand in a firm handshake. Ela and Tachanka stood stunned, almost no one had gone against Kapkan evenly matched. Ela already knew the base would be on _fire_ once people got a wind of this. Kade finished his workout accompanied with the two Russians, before leaving them to shower at the spire. Ela watched him walk along the path. She was staring. Again. But this time, she didn't care.

It was later that evening, that Ela decided to go to the rec center. She was fresh out of the shower from her work out session, clad in sweatpants and a sweatshirt from GROM. She had been thinking about her observation of Kade in the gym all day. He left no part of his body untouched, he put every single part to use. It reminded her of what his profile said, that if given "all relevant information" he could create the best plan of attack for any situation. _Perhaps, his regiment plays in to that?_ she wondered. Her breath made small clouds in the cold night air as she walked over, the stars, unfortunately, were not out tonight. Her mind couldn't help but wander to the mission taking place the next day. Would his plan be as impervious as the documents she had been studying claim to be? What kind of operator was Kade while on a mission? She could feel the tips of her fingers tingle in an excited apprehension, it had been awhile since she was on a notable mission. She _loved_ the thrill of combat. Although, that didn't make particularly unique, considering just about _every_ operator of Rainbow was the same way. She opened the door to the rec center, only to witness a familiar sight. Another drunken card game was being played, only, this time, with a few new faces. It seemed that Caveira, Lesion, and Frost had taken an interest in the new operator and joined the already sizable crew in a game of progressive. The American operators were in a far corner watching a Tv screen, American football playing on the screen. Somehow, the FBI and SEAL operators had gotten the S.A.S operators heavily invested in the sport. The whole sas crew now had a shared fantasy football pool with the American operators, who, surprisingly consistently lost against the Englishmen. Ash, who had been the only Patriots fan, received back up from her sas comrades who had all taken a liking to Tom Brady, claiming, "He'd make a good Englishman!". Worse, Kade himself was a Patriots fan, making the remaining American operators incredibly outnumbered. They were outfitted in their respective jerseys, glued to the TV screen as the Patriots and the Chargers. "You guys are screwed today!" Valkyrie exclaimed, wearing her charger's jersey with a puffed-out chest. Pulse reclined next to her, an arm around her shoulder, his matching jersey shining from the light of the TV.  
"Damn right, Brady's gonna have a bad time today." Pulse said. Sledge waved his hand in dismissal,

"My chap Tommy boy has this game. Rivers is a pansy!" he said. Blackbeard playfully shoved the Scotsman, laughing heartily.

"Ha! Says the guy with a QB that runs like a damn turtle!" he said. Mute sat with them, silently sipping his Budweiser beer, not taking his eyes off the screen. You could guess who came in first in Fantasy Football.

"Well, you should consider that, statistically, Brady has a conceivable advantage." Kade called over. Ash, who was laying comfortably in Thermite's lap, threw her empty beer can at Kade,

"Hey, stay in your lane, Shakespeare!" she said. The whole room erupted in laughter. Ela took a seat next to Kade, Caveira began zipping a new hand of cards around.

"Playing, Ela?" she asked. Ela shook her head, turning to Kade,

"Who's winning?" she said. Kade looked down at his notepad, letting out a low whistle,

"Sure as hell not me." he muttered. In this game of progressive, Lesion was first, with Caveira closing in behind him. Kade was second to last, with, unsurprisingly, Fuze holding up last place.

"So, you two a thing now?" Caveira said, continuing to pass out the cards. Ela suddenly realized that she no longer blushed when someone implied her and Kade in a relationship, if that's what she could call it. Kade rose his Guinness, looking charmingly at Ela,

"To trying new things!" he declared. The click of glasses ensued, then, Tachanka passed her an opened beer.

"Here, little lovestruck maiden!" he teased. She only shook her head as she downed some of the drink.

"Yes, congratulations, Ela and Kade!" Lesion said happily, the beer painting his cheeks rosy pink. His drunkenness, however, didn't prevent him from chewing on his favored toothpick. The cards were dealt.

"What's it this time, Kade?" Frost asked. Kade took his glasses off, the drink clearly getting to him.

"Hm..one set, two runs." he said. The table groaned,

"God damn runs, they're Satan's invention!" Lion bellowed. Fuze only muttered angrily. Runs were his kryptonite.

"What is all this about runs and sets?" Ela asked. Kade looked at her, his face seemed different without glasses. Almost younger, more vibrant.

"Sets are three of the same card regardless of suite, a run is an ordered group of four consecutive cards in the same suite." he explained. Ela nodded slowly, it had been a long time since she'd played card games, but the concept seemed easy enough.

"May I, comrade?!" Tachanka asked Frost, a 7 of clubs shining brightly on the tabletop. Frost looked at him devilishly,

"No can do, Alex." snatching up the card.

"Bah! Capitalist bastard!" Tachanka swore, making the table laugh. Tachanka was perhaps the most animated operator in Rainbow and no matter where he was, he tended to make an impression. Mostly good ones. Mostly. Ela shifted her attention back to Kade, only to find that he was leaning close to Fuze, speaking in a lone tone, pointing at his cards. She smiled. It was nice, seeing a sweet side to Kade. The game continued around the table, many curses, laughs, and compliments were given; but all in the merriment of a friendly atmosphere. The drinks had been going around quite steadily too, which was made all the more clear when the football crew began screaming at the TV.

"That's my boy! Brady!" Sledge cried, standing up, beginning to chant "Brady!". It grew in volume, and before Ela knew it, she was chanting it, and then the whole building took part. She was buzzed, which made her feel good, she was going to have an operation tomorrow, which fired her up, and she was _with_ Kade (sort of), which made her euphoric. He looked up at him, giving him a smile. He looked back, something tender in his eyes. She couldn't help it. She was drunk, she was happy. She placed a kiss on his cheek. The table roared in approval. Zofia, who had just walked in with two bags full of snacks, dropped them at her feet and ran over to them. For the second time that day she embraced them, kissing their heads, "You precious lovebirds!" she exclaimed in mirth. Ela couldn't recall a time in recent memory where she had been this happy. She wanted to hold onto this moment forever. She held onto his hand underneath the table. Perhaps, if she held on long enough, she could make the moment last forever.

 **OPERATION SWEEP: COMMENCE**

She was still thinking about the previous night as they sat in the helicopter, on their way to the White Mask base codenamed point "Easy Money". They sat in the groups they were breaching in, Thermite with Ash, Lion with Finka, IQ with Ela, and Thatcher with Kade. Kade had only a bulletproof vest, gloves, and padding on his legs. Underneath, he still wore his classic button up shirt. He checked his pocket watch, before clicking it closed.

"We're about ten klicks out comrades, any last questions before we touch down!" Kade said over the roaring of the helicopter.

"Yeah, who the hell named the safehouse 'Easy Money'?" Thermite asked while inspecting his assault rifle.

" _I_ did." Ash said, glaring spitefully at Thermite. He shrugged,

" _Well_ , I was just going to say it's a great name, that's all!" he said. She punched him in the shoulder, unable to keep the smile off her lips.

"Oh, did you figure out vhat to do about ze machine you mentioned?" IQ said. Kade nodded,

"Don't worry it'll all be taken care of!" he said. The helicopter's red light turned green and began shrieking insistently. The bay door opened. They were a go. Ela could feel the heat seep through her clothing. The documents hadn't said the location, but wherever they were, it was nothing but sand and rocks for miles; except for the White Mask base of course. They moved together, low to the ground, in a tight unit. Ela could see the structure, an unremarkable three-story concrete building. Typical of the White Mask. They had three guards, two on an elevated watch post while one looked outward behind some sandbags. Kade signaled for them to stop behind a rocky outcropping. He went ahead with his silenced M1911 pistol, creeping below the watch post, his pistol aimed at baddie #3 by the sandbags. He waited. The wind picked up. He shot. The guard fell. The other two didn't notice, talking about something rather intensely it seemed. Kade creeped around. They didn't wait but three seconds before the two guards fell in quick succession. He came out from the watch tower, waving for them to advance.

"EE-D activating in 3!" Lion hissed into their earpieces. They lifted their specialized glasses. Ash and Thermite rappelled up to level A. Finka and Lion headed up the stairs for level C. The scanning begun. Ela and IQ lined up on level B and with practiced precision, IQ laid out the breaching charge. Ela nodded to her. The blast echoed loudly in her ear drums. She stepped into the doorway, her Scorpion biting into the surprised flesh of the first White Mask she saw. She heard screams from the upper and lower levels. The plan was working down to the finest detail, so far. The first half of level B was easy going. Little resistance and no electronic devices allowed Ela and IQ to mow down any White Mask in their path. However, the second half of level B proved to be particularly arduous, just as Kade's documents had predicted. They had dug in towards the end of the level, also deploying multiple electronic traps that IQ couldn't shoot or get an angle on. Ela and IQ stood in opposite doorways, periodically peeking out to return fire. Ela clipped one in the shoulder, she could hear him scream in pain as he went down. She felt a sudden rush. _Finka_ She'd always loved the chaos of combat, but, Finka's nanomachines were something else, to say the least. She threw one of her Grzmot mines towards them. She heard the explosion. She heard explosions upstairs, most likely Ash and Thermite. Both her and IQ whipped around their cover, high on Finka's nanobots and emptied their clips into the stunned foes. Ela took a sigh of relief.

"Scan number two coming, get ready!" Lion yelled in her ear. The scan commenced. There were a _lot_ of tangos incoming from the bowels of level B. IQ saw it too. Ela threw another Grzmot above the door before them, setting a trap if they got too close. IQ was about to radio for Thatcher, but, she didn't have to speak before the operator appeared behind them, his EMP grenade sailing in front of them,

"Lookin' for me, ladies?" he said.

With a flash, all the traps were destroyed. The White Mask surged forward. They were met with three heavy bursts of gunfire. All was still on level B.

"Final scan incoming!" Lion shouted once again. Nothing appeared on level b. The last bursts of gunfire were heard from level C.

"Everyone, clear your level's then report to level D. Thermite, bring the ordnance." Kade ordered. Ela, IQ, and Thatcher were slow and methodical in their search. Nothing of much interest were in the rooms. Desk and tables covered in weapons, ammunition, and other equipment. Ela entered the last room, a dorm room of sorts. There were small, uncomfortable looking bunks with mismatched blankets. Looking closer, she could see pictures of families and letters pinned to the walls. She grimaced. This was the part of combat she _didn't_ like. She heard a rustling behind her. She whipped around, only to find a pistol's barrel staring her hard in the face. A White Mask stood in front of her, motionless, silent. A loud bang made her jump. He fell. IQ ran in, panic in her eyes, before settling on the unharmed Ela. She let out a heavy breath,

" _Gott_ , _meine schwester,_ are you okay Ela?!" she asked breathlessly. Ela nodded slowly, trying to calm her beating heart. Thatcher peaked into the room, glancing at the body on the floor

"With you 'round, can't say she'll be nothin' but fine." Thatcher said. The two-woman chuckled at this, making their way to the basement level.

"How was combat with ze Professor?" IQ asked Thatcher. Ela's listening ears turned to full attention. Thatcher grunted,

"Bloody bastard knows how to fight. Guy's like a fuckin' ice box, reminds me of the bloody grim reaper." he said with a shiver. Ela wasn't sure how to feel about the description. All she could think of was his stone-cold face when he went into "Killer Kade" mode. The troupe made it to Level D, where Ash, Thermite, Lion, and Finka were already waiting. Kade stood in front of an archaic looking machine, several computers ran complex algorithms and hundreds of wires sprung out of the backs of the towers. He was typing furiously on a Macbook laptop, seemingly connected through crude means to the towers, but found himself unable to get in. Ela looked around. White Mask officers lay dead all over the floor. The air smelled strongly of iron and sweat. They wore all white, no mask, and wore white berets with a small red pin clipped to them. The smell was starting to get to her. Thermite and Ash were crouched down by some sort of device, what she assumed was a bomb. They seemed to be rigging it to the towers. Lion and Finka stood guard at the stairs and Kade and Thatcher's entry point respectively. Kade suddenly went around the large stack of towers, dragging out a squirming White Mask officer. He slammed him into a chair covered in blood. He uncovered the young man's mouth. The man, who couldn't have been older than 22, took in deep, gulping breaths. He had tears in his eyes. He didn't look like he belonged with the White Mask.

"Please don't kill me." he begged pitifully. Kade sat across from him, emotionless.

"I won't, if you tell me what I need to know." he said.

"Whatever you want! I'll tell you! Anything!" he said. Kade produced a pen and paper from his breast pocket.

"Listen to me _very_ carefully…" he paused, reaching down the boy's shirt and pulling off his dog tags.

"Conrad." he paused again, leveling his pistol at the kid's head. The kid began sobbing.

"I'm going to untie you. You will move very slowly. Move fast, you die. Move anything but your hands, you die. You're going to write the password for this computer on this piece of paper. You are going to put the pen down very slowly when you're done. Do you understand?" he said. The boy slowly nodded, his lip quivering. Kade cut the zip tie with his combat knife. With shaking hands, the boy began to write. Kade did not once take his eyes off the kid.

"Device planted!" Ash called from across the room. The boy finished, putting the pen down. Kade snatched the pen and paper from him, throwing some zip ties to the table,

"Fasten him to the chair." he ordered. Ela and Thatcher took the zip ties, Ela got his arms, Thatcher his legs. Kade typed in the password. Kade hit _enter_ but did not take his hand off the button.

"IQ." Kade said sharply. She stood at attention, "use your scanner on this computer system." he commanded. She nodded, flipping open her screen. She gasped.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"It's…It's all one big bomb." she said, horrified. Ela's heart began racing. Then, their prisoner began to cackle.

"Hahahaha! My act, so convincing was it not?! You people have no idea-" the prisoner was silenced with three shots to the head from Kade's pistol. Kade holstered his gun, producing a flash drive from his breast pocket.

"Hm, I had a feeling it might be a trap." he said, typing away on the keyboard; without lifting his finger from the _enter_ key.

"Uh, that might have been a good thing to mention to us _before_ we hooked up a big bomb to an even _bigger_ bomb." Thermite said. No one laughed.

"Order's professor, what are they?" Lion said, looking down from the stairwell.

"I'm going to retrieve the information in this computer. You all are to report to the extraction point, I will meet you there." he said.

"I don't think so, professor." Ash said, stepping close to him, "We don't leave our own behind.".

He turned to look at her,

"Well, I'm ordering you to. So, you will. Ela, give me one of your mines, please." he said. Ela walked numbly over to Kade. Would this be the last time she ever saw him? She could feel her heart shattering at the thought of it. She set it next to him, onto the table.

"Promise me you know what you're doing." she said. Kade half smiled, not looking at her as he smashed keys and scanned webpages.

"I haven't let us down so far, have I?" he said. She couldn't argue. Other than this, his planning had been nothing short of perfect. She kissed his cheek for the second time. Although, this time, she felt as if she was saying goodbye; perhaps for the last time. They formed up at Kade and Thatcher's entry point, reluctantly looking back at the man furiously typing away on the laptop. He briefly glanced back,

"Go, I'll be right behind you. Let me know when you're out of range." he said. His focus and deep calm under pressure were incredibly impressive to Ela, but, due to the situation, she didn't reflect on it long.

"You better be there, mate." Thatcher said, motioning for the others to begin filing out of the building. Ela looked back at him one last time. She exited the building. They made it to the extraction point. Kade was not behind them.

"Thunderbird 241, team "Cash Grab" is ready for extraction." Ash said into her earpiece.

"Copy that Ash, headed to your position now." the pilot responded. They all anxiously eyed the horizon.

"Professor, we are at extraction. What's your position?" Ash radioed. Silence.

Ela began nervously fidgeting with her mines. Lion held his cross tightly, murmuring prayer. She could hear Thermite saying _Come On_ like a mantra under his breath. Thatcher fiddled with his combat knife. IQ held tightly onto Ela's hand. Suddenly, there was a gargantuan explosion that rocked the very ground they stood on. They all stood in shock, frantically searching the surrounding area for Kade. A few moments later, Kade appeared over the hill, covered in smoke, but seemed fine otherwise, his SDM-R hanging from his shoulder via its strap. Ela's heart leapt. Thermite whooped and hollered. Lion raised his cross to the heaven's. Once he stood in front of her, she couldn't help but embrace him tightly.

"I always keep my promises." he whispered in her ear, his blackened face grinning when she finally stepped back. She felt as if she could cry, but, she held it in, and instead displayed a fragile smile,

"Yeah? I can't say I dislike a man that keeps his word." she said. Thermite clapped Kade on the back,

"How the hell'd you manage that, Professor?!" he exclaimed. Ela could hear their ride approaching in the distance. Kade tossed Thermite the flash drive, walking towards the lowering helicopter,

"Wouldn't you like to know?".

 **OPERATION SWEEP: SUCCSESS**


	6. Chapter Four: Date Night

**Notes: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, the work is picking up at university! Just beware of some adult language and themes. Other than that, enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter Four: Date Night**_

Six and Kade stood across from each other in her office, Ash standing closer to the door.

"Quite the daring escape, Professor." Six remarked, looking over his report. Kade chuckled, lighting his Marlboro cigarette. He once again offered one to her, she waved it away. He offered it to Ash. She also refused.

"What do you think is on the flash drive you secured?" she asked, putting the manila folder full of neatly typed documents to the outer corner of her desk.

"Hard to say, the files I was downloading were encrypted, I'll have to borrow a decryption program from Grace in order to sift through them all." Kade said. Dokkaebi was often the go to authority when it came to anything computers, IQ and Twitch also getting consulted often on gadgets and a myriad of technical problems.

"Other than Dokkaebi, do you require any other operator's assistance in sorting through these files?" Six asked. Kade thought for a moment.

"No, I shouldn't. Though, if any interesting IP addresses pop up or hidden firewalls and encryption programs appear, I'll be sure to enlist the help of the geek squad." he said. Ash laughed at this, but, quickly composed herself when Six raised her eyebrow/

"I would appreciate you not to refer to our technical experts as the 'geek squad', professor." she said, a faint smile on her lips. Kade grinned and saluted,

"You know I jest, I respect their intellect is far above my own in such matters.". Six smiled, gesturing to the door.

"Good, take your leave operators, Professor, keep me updated on your progress." she said. Ash and Kade saluted, leaving the office. It was after they passed the threshold of the main compound that Ash burst out laughing,

" _Geek squad?!_ " she guffawed, holding her sides. Kade took a drag from his cigarette,

"Does it surprise you that I can make a good joke every now and again?" he said. Ash wiped a tear from her eye,

"Yeah, kinda. I guess you have 'em saved up, try not to use them all in one place." she teased, walking ahead of him towards the training facility. Kade sighed, throwing his cigarette on the ground and snubbing it out. Today was going to be a long day of work.

Ela was fidgety. She had been all morning. The previous night was a blur, a drunken celebration of a mission almost gone wrong gone right. She could only remember reveling in the fact that Kade had somehow come out of the ordeal alive. Ash had just come back from their report to Six and was telling IQ, Twitch, and Dokkaebi Kade's new pet name for the trio. Twitch couldn't help but chuckle, while IQ looked over at Ela,

"Oh, I'll show him _geek_ squad." she said, giving Ela a sensuous wink. Ela threw her plastic fork at IQ. Dokkaebi seemed confused,

"We _are,_ technically, the geek squad though, yes?" she said. Valkyrie spit out her water, laughing hysterically. Ash was doubled over, almost on the floor. Thermite, Bandit, and Lion approached them, setting down their plates of food next to their friends.

"So, something good must have happened at ze briefing, spill." Bandit said. Ash, through fits of laughter, explained Kade's joke. Thermite and Lion roared with laughter, while Bandit quietly chuckled,

"Zhat is a good joke, fits Monica _perfectly_." he said, making eyes at her. She rolled her eyes,

"You and ze boys come back from a mission, Dom?" she asked. Bandit nodded wearily,

"Yes, simple breach and clear, but ze white mask vere very, ah, _persistent_." he said dryly. She laid her hand on his,

"Vell, enjoy your time off for now." she said comfortingly. Blitz took a seat down next to them,

"Zhis new operator, Kade, I've heard he is quite ze character." he said. Montagne took a seat next to his shield brother, clapping him on the back.

"Good to have you home, my friend!" he said enthusiastically. Blitz wrapped hi arm around the giant's shoulders,

"Ah, I couldn't stay away from you long, you start getting _anxious_." he teased. Montagne laughed, shrugging him off.

"No, but now I have someone to consult for improvements on my shield." he said. Blitz's face suddenly darkened. Bandit smirked,

"Ha, poor bastard's shield was done in during ze mission. He's got a _lot_ of work to." he said. Ela cast a sympathetic towards Blitz. An operator's gadget was akin to their most prized possession. Then she was reminded of her lost Grzmot mine.

"I'm going to the workshop." she said, waving a farewell to her comrades.

"Oh, say hello to comrade Kade when you see him!" Tachanka said, sitting down next to Finka. Ela waved him off, her mind already lost in the process that was making a Grzmot mine.

The workshop was a moderately sized building split into three parts: A computer room, a shop room, and a sitting area. When she walked in Jaeger was already there, he grunted as she walked by. He was never very communicative, rather, there would be times where he loved to talk and others, where he'd be almost as silent as mute. She ruffled a piece of trident gum out of her pocket, laying it on his work bench. He took it, muttering a _zank you_. It was how they had first become friends. She was only three days new to Rainbow base, working on her Grzmot mine's when he, without saying a word, passed her bench and laid a piece of trident gum on it. She said thank you and, after that, they would always talk in short burst, until Jaeger decided he didn't want to anymore, or was just bored. She began her process by grabbing all the metal bits she needed, and a welder. She adjusted her headphones on her head, deciding to enjoy some music while she worked. She loved the chaos of punk rock, particularly bands from her home country, like _KSU_ and _The Analogs_. The adrenaline rush that came with the thrashing instruments and throaty vocals was almost as invigorating as combat or Finka's boost. Somehow, the chaotic music allowed her to focus as she meticulously constructed her mines. She then got a tap on her shoulder, which jumped her out of her skin. Her loving sister, Zofia, stood behind her.

"Hello, Ela, how has your morning been?" she asked, settling onto the bench next to her. Ela could feel the adrenaline pounding in her head.

"Ah, good. You scared me out of my skin sister, I told you not to sneak up on me." Ela replied. Zofia giggled,

"Mm, yes, I must remember my _little_ sister is easily spooked." she taunted. Ela gave her sister a smart kick on the bottom, making Zofia cry out in surprise. Jaeger looked over, sweeping an agitated look their way. Ela turned back to her work while Zofia muttered apologies Jaeger's way.

"You _shithead_." Zofia hissed, making Ela snicker,

"You asked for it." she said. Zofia huffed indignantly, beginning maintenance on her Lifeline launcher. While the two sisters had certainly grown closer, there were times when their rivalry of old would spurn itself up now and then. It had amounted to anything serious, simply teasing back and forth; wrestling if the teasing really got to them.

"I got a call from Alfons, this morning." Zofia said. Ela perked up,

"Oh? How is Amanda doing?" she asked. Zofia beamed,

"Oh! She is doing just _wonderful_ , she is learning how to read, and Alfons told me she finished her first book last night." she said with a fondness that could only match that of a mother. Ela was happy to hear it. As the child's godmother, she took almost as much pride in Amanda's accomplishments as Zofia. _Almost_.

"Oh, Alfons is also _very_ happy that you've gotten yourself a boyfriend." she said. Ela grunted,

"Was he of the opinion that I would die alone too?" she said gruffly. Zofia rubbed her sister's shoulders,

"You know that was only a joke, my sister. You are a beautiful woman and I think Dr. Summers sees that even more acutely than myself." she said. Ela leaned into her sister's touch,

"Thank you, Zof.". Just then, her phone made a singular ringing sound. Jaeger once again looked over at them menacingly. She smiled sheepishly, she would have to buy him a whole pack of gum as an apology later. It was Kade. He had sent her a text.

 _Kade: Mind swinging by the spire when you have the time?_ Ela's heart began to beat. Zofia looked to see who it was. She saw her

"Well, answer him!" she whispered.

 _Ela: I could after I finish at the workshop. Why do you need me?_

 _Kade: Do I need a reason to want to see my partner?_

Ela's heart left her body. At least, that's what it felt like. Her sister seemed elated, saying various happy musings in polish.

 _Ela: Okay, I'll be there_.

She once again found herself climbing the spire's stone steps, her heart beating fast. She considered her clothing, wondering if her usual t-shirt and cardigan were enough for the occasion. _At least they're easy to take off_ she thought, her face beginning to burn at the thought. When she entered, her eyes were immediately drawn to Kade, who was clad in only t-shirt and sweatpants, going over a towering stack of files on the bar. She could once again smell the oceanic candle, her nerves instantly relaxed, just as they had before. He was incredibly focused, his brow furrowed as his eyes scanned the pages with incredible speed. His black hair shone from the bar light, his streaks of blonde and grey like lightning across his head. She knocked on the wall, he looked up, startled, his hand on his M1911 sitting on the bar. Ela froze. He smiled and relaxed when he saw it was Ela.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." he said, gesturing to the seat across from him. He got up going to his sink and fridge area, he glanced behind him,

"Want some coffee?" he asked. She was staring at him. She _really_ liked how he looked in casual clothes. She started, coming to.

"Y-yes, please. Two cream and three sugar." she said. She watched him prepare her coffee. There was so much she wanted to ask him. So much she didn't yet know. She wondered if coming here really was a good idea, considering how mysterious his character was to her.

"I imagine you're wondering why I invited you here, beyond just desiring to see you." he said, turning around with a steaming cup of coffee. She accepted the cup with both hands, taking in the rich scent of caffeine. It was perfect for a cold winter day.

"Hm, I thought you just wanted to see your _woman_." she teased. He grinned, suddenly hugging her from behind, settling his tattooed forearms on her collarbone region.

"Who said I didn't." he whispered into her ear. His breath tingled. It smelled like mints and coffee. She shivered. She gulped. He suddenly stepped back, taking his original seat across from her. Ela's face was burning red from passion.

"I've observed over the past couple days that my affection for you has been steadily increasing, as such, I feel as if I should open up to you. That you should know more about me, and I, you." he said, a look of slight discomfort on his face. Her blood pressure quickly quelled at this sight. She leaned over, putting her hand on top of his.

"You don't have to share if you're not ready." she said comfortingly. He took her hand in his, stroking it with his thumb.

"Oh, I think I'm ready. It's just harder than I imagined it to be." he said, taking a big gulp of coffee.

"You spend almost a decade keeping secrets and taking on differing personas, you start to forget who you are. It becomes impossible to open up after a while." he finished his cup.

"Well, only share what you're comfortable with, Kade. If I ask a question you don't want to answer, I understand." Ela said. He shook his head,

"There shouldn't be a problem. Please, ask away, Elzbieta." he said. She sat back thinking hard about what she wanted to ask him. _So many options_.

"Tell me about your family." she said. Before he started, he suggested they relocate to the couch, which sat snugly in front of a small entertainment center.

"My father was a lobster fisherman. My mother, a school teacher. I grew up on the coast, in a small fishing town in the states. I've always felt more at home when near the water….. Ela did nothing but listen, yet loved every second of it. Kade was a very good story teller, telling her many childhood stories of he and his brother Robert, time spent with his father on his lobster boat, waiting with his mother after school, and many other seemingly fond memories.

"Did you look into my family history?" she asked. Kade adopted a sheepish look. She hadn't seen it on him before. She decided she liked it.

"Well, let's say after I developed an interest in you, I may have delved further than I should've." he said, not meeting her eyes in embarrassment. Through their rekindled relationship, Zofia and Ela had managed to work through a lot of their unresolved feelings involving their father. However, she still couldn't help but feel pangs of heartbreak when thinking of him for more than a passing moment. For all his flaws, Jan Bosak was still her father and she'd give close to anything to simply talk to him once more.

"It seems you and I have something in common though. When I was 15, my father was lost to the sea." Kade said. He didn't look at her, his fist curled, his fingers white. She took his hand, slowly uncurling his fingers.

"They never found his boat or any wreckage. It was as if the mist simply up and swept him away." he said forlornly. Ela grimaced,

"I'm sorry, Kade, that must've been very hard for you." she said. He turned his attention back to her, as if her voice brought him to attention.

"Oh, don't worry, I've dealt with my grief as I should." he said, letting out a deep sigh. Ela looked over at his entertainment system.

"Perhaps we've shared enough today, how about we watch a movie?" she asked. Kade brightened,

"A lovely idea Elzbieta. I was going to make up some hot cocoa, want to pop some popcorn while I do that?" he said. She happily rose from the couch with him, the two performing their separate duties. Ela loved the feeling of working with him in the kitchen. She felt a domestic atmosphere as her and Kade moved around the tiny kitchen, it made her heart nearly burst. She shook the popcorn into a large bowl, while he poured the last of the hot chocolate. They settled next to each other, setting their foodstuffs onto the coffee table. Ela looked at him. Kade looked at her.

"Do you…want to, well, what is the term..hm." Kade sputtered. Ela was quickly realizing she liked it when he wasn't sure of himself.

" _Cuddle?_ Yes." she said, closing the space between them and settling her head on his chest. She could see a blush on his cheeks. She loved it. She could also feel his heart beating like a hammer. They scrolled through Netflix, deciding eventually on _Bourne Ultimatum,_ as they both realized they were avid action movie enthusiast. Though, she quickly realized she was spending more time watching _him_ than the movie. The way he at popcorn, delicately and calculated. The way he periodically squeezed her closer to him, his arm comfortably settled around her. His soothing body heat and the way his eyes narrowed when focused on something particular. She reached up and stroked his jawline. At first, he flinched, not expecting the sudden touch, but, leaned into it after momentary surprise. She glanced at the TV,

"Is this the kind of stuff you did with the CIA?" she asked with a teasing smile. Kade laughed, feeding Ela a piece of popcorn,

"Oh, nothing _nearly_ as sensational as this, I assure you." he said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. She felt sleepy, if not safe in his arms. _This is the life_ she thought. After a long period of comfortable silence, the movie ended. Kade let out a contented sigh. He took another remote, pressing a button. A sound system somewhere in the room activated, playing soft Christmas tunes.

"I almost forgot Christmas is on the horizon." Ela remarked. Kade looked at her,

"Yes. This year, I can say I'm thankful I have someone to share it with." he said warmly. His words pushed Ela over the edge. His sweetness was like a dessert; endlessly irresistible. She leaned forward, her lips meeting his. At first Kade didn't react, completely taken aback. He then kissed her back. She could tell he wasn't very experienced but, his lips were warm, and for what he lacked in experience he had in passion. She felt her hands wander his body. She could feel his muscles. She wanted to explore _everything_. It was then when he took her by the shoulders and pushed her back just slightly enough to where she could no longer kiss him. She could feel her breath coming out in ragged, passionate burst. She could feel his, doing the same. Her ears rang. Her heart hammered. This was _exhilarating_.

"El, I love where this is going. Truly. However, before this goes too far-"

"You just don't want to go all the way, right?" she interrupted him, a flirtatious smile playing on her lips. He nodded, gulping, his eyes glued to her. She saw them wander. She slowly pushed him down, climbing atop him.

"Don't worry _kochanie_ , we won't go all the way, _but we might get close_." she whispered the last part in his ear, she felt him shiver. She felt his hand take the side of her face, voraciously seeking her lips. He learned fast. She responded in kind. Now _this_ was the life.

Ela didn't know how much time had passed, but, when she lazily looked out the window it was beginning to darken. Kade sat next to her, his glasses askew, his hair ruffled, and generally seemed to have his mind in another planet. She cuddled up close to him, bringing him out of his trance. His arm snaked its way around her. She felt at home.

"Was that your first time, doing something like that?" Ela asked. Based on his performance, she could tell he hadn't much experience. Kade cleared his throat,

"Yes. I haven't had time to afford such luxuries as this before." he admitted. He grabbed a handful of popcorn, tossing it into his mouth.

"Now, I'm certainly glad I do." he said, squeezing her closer to him. She made a pleased sound, kissing his cheek. He untangled himself from her, standing up and stretching.

"I was thinking, would you want to go out to eat?" he said.

"Out out? Ela asked.

"Yes, I've made us reservations for a small eatery called _The Bookshop_ , would you like to go with me?" he said. Ela smiled,

"I think you know the answer to that, Kade." she said.

Ela stood in front of her closet, frowning at her small collection of clothes. She had clothes that looked nice enough, but nothing that showed she was out dinning with a date. Zofia, IQ, and Valkyrie suddenly entered the room, surprised to see Ela.

"Heard about your little _rendezvous_ with Kade, how'd it go?" she asked. Ela didn't look over,

"Good…" she said trailing off, very focused on picking an outfit. Valkyrie looked back at the others, confused. Zofia narrowed her eyes. IQ smirked.

"Our little poppy is going on a date." IQ said.

Zofia looked like she wanted to burst, but, her cell phone began to ring, so she stepped outside the room.

"Not a lot of prospects here, huh?" Valkyrie said, pursuing Ela's scant collection. Ela heaved a hopeless sigh and collapsed back onto her bed.

"I don't want to look like a _rat_ on our first date, you know?" she said. IQ rubbed her shoulder sympathetically,

"You know, I think I know just ze person to help" IQ said.

The women, minus Zofia, stood outside Ash's door. There problem, however came in the form of a _do not disturb_ sign hanging from the door and amorous clamor could be heard from within the room.

"How much time did you say you had?" Valkyrie asked Ela. Ela looked at her watch,

"Mm, less than an hour. Jordan can finish in a few seconds, yes?" she said. IQ covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking.

"Hey, if we're gonna make you look drop dead gorgeous, we're getting all the time we need." Valkyrie said, pounding on the door.

"Open up _hotshots_ , we got an important matter that needs Eliza's attention!" she said. The noises stopped and all those standing outside could hear was loud, seemingly irritated whispers. Ash poked her head out the door, her face flushed red

"Don't you people know how to read?" she asked, an annoyed edge in her voice. Valkyrie laughed, pushing the door open the rest of the way.

"Cool your jets tiger, we gotta help Ela get ready for a date with our very own resident spook, Dr. Summers." she said, walking in, turning the lights on. Thermite groaned, he was clad in only a t-shirt and night shorts, covering his eyes from the harsh light of the dorm room.

"Come on Val, what gives?" he whined. Valkyrie jumped on the bed, landing next to him.

"Aw, suck it up Jordy, I feel bad for Eliza having to date such a big baby." she taunted.

"Yeah? Well I feel bad for Jack having to date such a bi-" Thermite couldn't finish his sentence before getting a face full of pillow. Ash was clad in a T-shirt and shorts, her long red hair flowing down her back. She smiled at Ela,

"So, date night for you, huh? Where's he taking you?" she said. Ela curled her hair behind her ear,

"Ah…I believe he said it's a place called _the Bookshop._ "

" _Figures._ It kinda freaked me out how many books that geek has." Thermite said, Ela cast a side glare at him before turning her attention to Ash. Her room was slightly smaller than Ela's, there were posters with maps of Israel and classic American rock bands hanging all over her wall. All of her furniture, blankets and décor was red; her favorite color. She pulled out a grey cocktail dress from her closet, lifting it to show to Ela.

"When Jordan _used_ to take me on dates, I'd wear this pretty often. I think it's a nice mix between casual and formal, what do you think?" she said to Ela. It was an A-line, chiffon cocktail dress. Ela fell in love immediately.

"I'd love to try it on, if that's okay." Ela said. Ash grinned,

" 'Course! It's been took long since I've gotten to do this." she said happily, pushing a sputtering Thermite out of the room.

Ela eyed herself as she walked past one of the storage facilities. The black glass welcomed her, she was unsure of how she felt in the dress. It certainly fit her figure well, but, she wasn't used to wearing dresses at all. IQ had managed to get her hair up into a short pony tail, any remaining hair was braided to the side. While Green would always be her favorite color, gray came in for a close second, so while she struggled walking in them, she loved her gray heels. Kade had told her to meet him in section 3 of the base, where many of the military vehicles were stored. Ela was _not_ going out in a tank. She rounded the corner of a storage container, only to see Kade standing there beneath a streetlight, standing next to a 1967 Black hooded Camaro. He seemed to wear his usual attire, except his white button up shirt was replaced with a black one, a red tie also hung from his neck. He also wore a gray vest with his pocket watch glittering in the streetlight. His peacoat and scarf billowed in the occasional breeze of wind. It bit into Ela's skin. She had forgotten a coat.

"My, my. You look absolutely stunning. ****(Insert quote here)" Kade said. She walked up to him, embracing him briefly. Kade wrapped his peacoat around her shoulders.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Kade. Who's car is this?" she said. Kade beamed,

"Oh, this beauty is mine. Well, it was my father's. I've been taking care of it ever since." he explained. Ela got in the passenger seat. Kade slammed his side closed. Ela turned the radio up. She turned the heat up as far as it would go, tossing Kade's coat into the backseat. She couldn't remember the last time she got to take a road trip. Her heart beat fast. Despite the cold night, she could feel nothing but incredible warmth being beside Kade. The Christmas music blared. _God damn, it really does feel like the holidays_ she thought, staring at Kade as he maneuvered his way out of the base. They waved at the recruits watching the gates, to which they were met with jeers and shouts; all in good fun. They got out onto the open road. The stars were shining brightly, the moon was out, making the hills shine like pearls. Kade had one hand on the steering wheel, the other around her headrest. She rested her hand on his knee.

"It's been a long time since I've felt like this, you know." Ela said.

"How do you mean?" he asked her.

"Happy? Hm, no, I've been happy before. Maybe in love? Well, not that either, I don't think I've ever been in love….." she trailed off, Kade's laugh brought her out of her stupor. She playfully smacked his arm, she felt her face get warm.

"The bottom line _is_ , I'm somewhere between happy and love and I like it!" she huffed, looking away from him in embarrassment. She felt Kade's hand on her face, turning it to face him.

"Don't be embarrassed Elzbieta, I believe I feel the exact same way." he said, giving her a peck on the cheek before focusing back on the road. Ela sat back in her seat. _Life was sweet_.

They got to the small eatery in a timely manner, scooting in as wisp of snow chased them in. The little restaurant was furnished in a homely manner, oak and pine walls and banisters matched the tables and chairs, comfortable cushions sat on every chair. The banisters had red and green ribbon tied around them and more Christmas melodies played from a hidden speaker system, a woodstove in the corner kept the building warm. The two were led to a small table, where they sat across from each other. A candle was lit between them that smelled vaguely of peppermint. They were served wine. The couple didn't speak, only looking at each other, occasionally sipping their drinks.

"This doesn't feel real." Ela said dreamily, staring at the fire reflecting from Kade's eyes.

"Well, you certainly look like a dream. I don't believe my imagination could do you any justice." Kade said, taking her hands in his. She lifted his hand to her lips,

"I think, tonight, flattery _might_ get you somewhere." she said with a wink. An older couple sitting near them watched them fondly but Kade and Ela couldn't be more blind to the rest of the world. Their waitress had to call out to them to get their attention but even when giving their orders, they never took their eyes off each other.

"You know, this is the first time a man has taken me out to dinner." Ela admitted.

"Well, this is the first time I've taken a woman out to dinner, so I suppose that makes us even." Kade said.

"How far do you want to take this?" Ela asked. Kade sipped his wine.

"Us?"

"Mhm."

"How far were you thinking?" Ela thought for a moment,

"Well, I think my thinking might be a little too premature to say." she said. Kade chuckled,

"Hardly, dear Elzbieta. When I play, I play for keeps. Speak your mind, please." he encouraged.

"Hm, how do I say this? Let's just say I don't ever want to lose this feeling I have right now." she said. Kade gripped her hands tightly, staring her unflinchingly in the eyes.

"Believe me, I'm going to do all I can to make sure you don't." he said. She couldn't meet his eyes after his words, his conviction had stunned her. When their food came, there was only comfortable silence and small talk. They didn't have to talk about work. About the White Mask. About family. No, they only had to enjoy the essence of each other's company. Of course, this seemingly magical atmosphere couldn't last forever. When the two began to drive back to base, Ela started to feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She looked over at Kade, who seemed off as well. Something flashed across the rearview mirror. Kade flicked his eyes.

"It would appear we're being followed." Kade said. He nodded his head back, "There's a shotgun under the back seat, shells in the glovebox. Load it up."

Ela did as he asked, thumbing the shells into the chamber with blistering speed. They heard popping sounds. Kade took his pistol out of his vest. Ela cocked the shotgun. The car lurched, Kade kept it under control until they came to a hard stop, bracing against the impact. Their tire had been shot out.

"Get out, I think they're going to ram us!" Kade commanded. Ela jumped out of the car just in time, the black suv smashed into Kade's car, destroying the back end. Her bones jarred with the impact. She scrambled up, swinging her weapon towards the vehicle. She saw a flash of white. She unloaded, a loud _boom_ accompanying every shot. She could hear Kade's heavy pistol shatter glass and make the attackers cry out. She stopped when the chamber was empty. There was only silence. Movement seized within the hostile vehicle.

"Kade?" she called out. There was no answer. The cold bit into her exposed legs as she darted around the car. Kade was splayed against a snowbank, a man lay prone next to him. Ela felt her soul leave her body. She rushed to him, feeling his body for wounds. She felt a sticky wetness. She felt her throat tighten. Kade slowly eased her hands away, his breath labored.

"Hey hey, it's okay, this is nothing. Really. Look at what the guy was wearing." he said, urging her to look at the dead assailant. It was crushed, but, just as glaring as the snow during a full moon, a broken white mask lay on the blacktop.

"What the hell?" she said in disbelief. Kade groaned and stood up, offering her a hand.

"Either, the white mask are closer to home than we ever imagined or we have a fucking mole." he said, an unreadable steeliness in his gray eyes that could cut titanium.


	7. Chapter Five: To Tame a Mole

_**Notes: Hello Everyone! Once again, I apologize for the late upload, as university is busy as ever. Just wanted to give the usual warning for adult language and suggestive themes. Additionally, I'm going to start putting the rough translations with the foreign words I use, as that just makes more sense. Though, I will advise, I use google translate for the sake of time and convenience, so I apologize if some words are wrong! Anyways, thank you all for the continued support, it is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter Five: To Tame a Mole**_

Kade was once again sitting in Six's office nursing his now bandaged wound in a comfortable looking leather chair. Ela sat adjacent from him, concern etched onto her face. Six looked tired. Worse, she looked _really_ pissed.

"How do you believe the White Mask found you?" she asked. Kade shrugged.

"My best theory is that we have a mole. We have the world's most impenetrable security system, one that could only be accessed from the inside. I would say someone, operator or recruit, is trying to give us the slip." he said.

"From until we find the source of the attack, I will be operating under the assumption Rainbow Base is compromised. It will remain on high alert until the threat is discovered and neutralized. I will be commencing a _heavy_ screening of everyone on base. In the meantime, I'll be assigning squads of operators and recruits to canvass for the source of the attack. You two are not to tell _anyone_ about the suspicion of a mole until the investigation is complete." Six said turning to Kade. "Kade, I want you to continue sifting through those files, you might be able to find something on _how_ they know the location of our base." Kade nodded in affirmation. Six then turned to Ela. "Ela, I want you to assist him. The White Mask might have intel on the two of you so I'd like to keep you together, which I imagine won't be a problem." she finished with a knowing smile. Ela couldn't help but blush, having the commander know about their relationship gave her a strange feeling. Kade slowly got out of the chair, wincing as he did so. Six's brows raised in concern,

"You did go to the infirmary right, Kade?" she said. Kade waved her off,

"Don't worry Commander, I know a thing or two about first aid. I bandaged it up myself." he said. She narrowed her eyes dangerously,

" _Ela_ , escort the Professor to the infirmary, would you?" she said. Ela happily saluted, shooting a smirk Kade's way. He grimaced in annoyance and left the room. Ela went to follow him but was stopped by Six calling her name. Ela turned to her,

"That dress looks good on you, Ela." Six said with a warm smile. Ela was taken aback. Six almost never showed emotion like this. She saluted again.

"T-thank you commander!" she said before quickly dashing out of the room. Six chuckled to herself, watching the two go. She turned around in her chair, looking out the glass window with the rest of Rainbow base splayed below her.

"A mole, hm?" she mused. She _would_ find them, whoever they were.

Kade and Ela had barely made it out of the main building when they were greeted by a fretting Zofia and a small group of other operators.

"Jesus, datenight didn't work out so well, huh?" Thermite said. Kade chuckled, looking fondly at Ela,

"Well, other than an attempted mugging, I'd say the night went swimmingly." he said. Ela didn't have time to respond before Zofia gave her a bone crushing embrace.

" _Oh moja slodka siostro_ " Zofia murmured softly. She then quit the embrace, holding her sister at arm's length. "You are okay?" she confirmed, worry evident in her green eyes. Ela smiled reassuringly, "Yes sister, just scrapes and bruises." she said.

"Kade's ride isn't lookin' too hot though." Mira said, nodding at the crushed remains of the '64 camaro. Ela felt her heart shudder. She remembered Kade saying it was his father's care, what if it was the last thing he'd had from him? Kade scoffed,

"I'm sure I can buff it out. Only a couple scratches, right?" he said, earning laughs from his fellow operators. Doc suddenly took Kade's hand, moving it from his side. Blood was leaking through his shirt.

"Oh damn, are you alright Kade?" Ash asked. Kade couldn't answer before Doc began pulling him towards the infirmary without a word. Ela looked longingly after them. She felt a hand nudge her towards them. It was IQ.

"Go be vith your beloved." she teased with an endearing smile. Ela only smiled graciously and walked quickly after them.

"Am I the only one not buying this whole mugging thing?" Thermite asked as he watched them go. Ash made a face.

"Yeah, I was getting that feeling too." she agreed.

"Well, if it wasn't muggers who else could it have been?" Mira said.

"Ze Vhite Mask?" IQ pondered aloud. The silence met with IQ's words was like a heavy blanket amongst the group, no one said a word. The cold scream of the winter air was the only thing that answered IQ's ominous prediction.

In the infirmary, Doc had just finished tightly bandaging Kade's wounds when he took out a bottle of pills.

"You bandaged yourself up well, Professor. Take these painkillers, two every few hours, okay?" he said. Kade waved them off, standing up.

"Thank you, Gustave, I appreciate it. I'll have to decline on the pills though." he said. Ela and Doc looked at each other incredulously.

"Kade, why must you insist on suffering?" Ela said, feeling slightly exasperated. Even on the way back to base, he was insistent on not going to the infirmary or getting proper aid, much to Ela's frustration.

Kade smiled ruefully,

"Apologies Elzbieta. I used to be addicted to painkillers, hence my hesitation to take the pills and come here at all." he said. Ela was shocked into silence. Doc looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You _really_ need to send me your medical files. Are you sure you can't take just one?" he asked. Kade smiled apologetically,

"Of course, I'll email them to you right away Gustave. I'll have to refuse, if the time comes where I absolutely must take them, I will. For now, I'd like to avoid them whenever possible." Kade said, standing up with some difficulty, extending his hand towards Doc. Doc shook it firmly,

"Thank you for bandaging me up, Doctor." Kade said. Doc nodded, turning back to clean the small mess they had made. Ela was still beating herself up over Kade's words when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders.

"You didn't know Elzbieta, please, don't torture yourself over it." he said reassuringly. She sighed heavily,

"I know, but I was so stubborn." she said dejectedly. Kade rubbed her shoulder,

"It just shows you care, don't sweat it, dear." he said. She felt warm, being called "dear" by Kade. The cold began seeping into her body once again, even with Kade's jacket wrapped around her. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of the women's dorm. He looked down at her lovingly.

"Well, I had a wonderful time tonight, for the most part anyway." he said. Without a word she gave him a tight embrace.

"I had a great time too, you're sure you're alright?" she said, pointedly looking where his wound was.

"Completely. More importantly, I _really_ want to lay in bed with a good book." he said, beginning to stretch. He _did_ look incredibly tired. His grey eyes were beginning to look bloodshot and his tall frame was slightly slouched, the way one does when their body simply craves a resting place.

"I think, I'd like to join you in that book reading." Ela said. Kade seemed to awaken at her statement, at first taken aback before he reigned in his emotions. She could, however, sense an air of excitement about him.

"I certainly would love your company. Why don't you go get changed, I'll wait in the common room." he said. Ela felt a giddiness reupt inside of her that she hadn't felt since she was a little girl. It was like when she went to a friend's house for a sleepover or when father brought her and Zofia gifts home from his campaigns. She suddenly grabbed him by the collar, giving him a kiss before quickly turning around and scanning her ID card, letting them both in. Caveira, Mira, Frost, and IQ all sat in the common room, a TV with the hallmark channel on played in the background. The common room was plain looking, simple carpeted floors and oak panel walls with a few couches and a table. The TV was attached to the wall in front of the assorted couches and chairs. It was meant as a place to relax rather than fun, unlike the recreation center.

"Hey, lovebirds, heard your date ran into some trouble!" Caveira teased. She had a beer in her hand and wore nothing but a tank top and sweatpants. The other women were in similar nightwear, two six packs of Heineken sat on the table in the middle of the sofas. Kade took a seat on an empty chair before immediately being chatted up by IQ. Ela smiled,

"We ran into some trouble, but, we're going to amend that soon." she said with a coy smile before disappearing down the hallway.

"Damn, you guys are already at that level, huh?" Caveira said with a grin. IQ took a sip of her beer,

"It seems like a hallmark film is happening before our very eyes." IQ commented.

Kade swiped a beer, using a ring on his finger to crack the bottle off.

"These types of movies don't seem to fit your character, Taina." Kade said, nodding towards the screen.

"Saying she can't enjoy romances like the rest of us, huh professor?" Mira teased.

"Oh really? _What_ is in my character then?" she said, getting up and sitting on the arm of Kade's chair with a leering stare.

"Hm, well, considering your psychological profile, a movie like the _Hateful 8_ or _Bridge of Spies_ I would think suit your taste more." Kade said.

"Is that what you think, _Mr. Professor_?" she said, getting uncomfortably close to his face. He didn't shy away, only stared into her black, soulless orbs with his equally lifeless grey ones.

"Wouldn't that be movies more to your liking? After all, _you're_ the resident spook." Frost said. Caveira laughed, hopping off of Kade's chair and taking her seat back next to Frost.

"What's up with that anyway, everyone calling you a spook?" Caveira said. Kade downed the rest of the beer, slamming the glass down on the table, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Let's just say that the CIA doesn't have a good reputation with the rest of the world." Kade said, laying his head back on the chair.

"And S.O.G?" IQ asked with a smirk. Kade chuckled,

"Scum of the fucking earth Monica. You know that." he said, his eyes closed. Ela entered from the hallway, dressed in simple leggings and a sweatshirt, a small bag hung from her shoulder. She also wore a blue and green striped winter hat which had a green puffball on the top.

"Ready to go, Kade?" she said. Kade got out of the chair, taking the empty glass and raising it to the women before throwing it into the recycling bin.

"Yes, my dear Elzbieta. Thank you for the drink, ladies." he said before exiting the dorm with Ela.

"He is a _snack_. First man that I _haven't_ scared the shit out of." Caveira said, watching the retreating couple with glittering eyes.

"You two do seem kind of similar." Frost remarked. Caveira glanced over at the TV, where a cheery couple kissed passionately.

"Well, if he's too much for Ela, I'll eat him up in a _heartbeat._ " Caveira said with a vicious smile.

"I vouldn't be so sure, Zaina. Ela is a fierce voman, passionate too. All I see in Kade is stars in his eyes, blinded by her." she said, staring out the window.

"Speaking of, when is Dom gonna ask you out? He's been making _the eyes_ at you ever since he and the boys got back." Mira said to IQ. IQ shook her head with a laugh and a

"Oh _Christus_ Elena, Dom has ze bravado of a lion but ze courage of an ant; at least, when it comes to vomen." she said

"I don't know why, but something about Kade strikes me as wrong. I mean, aren't the S.O.G forced to do _really_ messed up shit?" Frost said, staring down the barrel of her bottle.

"Well shit, if he's got something broken inside him then he really _is_ similar to Taina." Mira muttered, making Caveire pounce with a mock roar, the two then began to wrestle on the floor. IQ watched frost worriedly. She had the same thoughts too but wasn't sure if should voice them.

"Zhere is definitely darkness in him, I can see it." IQ said. _Even so, I hope I am wrong, for Ela's sake_ she thought.

Kade and Ela made their way back to the Spire quickly, the cold seeming to become only deeper and more chilling as the night progressed. Kade lit a few candles around the room and threw fire into the fireplace. Ela lit the match, throwing it in. She sat down on Kade's bed, which was a short distance from the fire and sofa. Her heart hammered in her chest. She was _much_ more nervous than she thought she'd be. She watched Kade, who was getting dressed into more comfortable clothes on the other side of the bed. When he peeled his shirt off she felt her breath leave her. Not only did he have beautifully toned muscles, but most of his body was covered in tattoos. Most notably, a snake coiled around a standard issue rifle writhed on his back as he moved.

"What's with the snake?" Ela asked, settling herself comfortably on the bed.

"For an old friend." Kade said quietly. Ela could sense it was something he clearly didn't want to talk about.

"Why do you have so many?" Ela asked again. Kade paused,

"To erase sins of the past. The S.O.G was no place for saints." Kade said, she could almost hear an edge to his words. She knew she was pushing. She needed to relent, at least, slightly.

"Are you religious?" she asked lightly. Kade sighed,

"I was born and baptized a catholic, I can not say I've followed the scriptures, however." Kade confessed. He finished changing his clothes, wearing simple night shorts and a t-shirt. He went over to a pile of books by his dresser, carefully considering the piles contents, before picking a book called "The House of Leaves". He took his glasses off, she could see the grey in his eyes brighten in the fire light. He made to get under the covers, gesturing for her to join him.

"You want me to sleep with you?" Ela asked him. She could feel her face getting hot and her heart beating fast. Kade raised an eyebrow,

"I think we're operating under two different assumptions here." he said. She suddenly felt embarrassed,

"Well, what was your expectation?" she said.

"That we could sleep together and _only_ sleep together." he said. She steadied her breath and heart.

"Okay, sorry, I guess I was caught off guard." Ela said.

"Do you not want to?" Kade asked. Ela laughed, taking off her sweatshirt. She wore only a tank-top. She nestled into the sheets next to Kade, cuddling close to his side.

"Of course I want to." she said softly. The atmosphere was perfect. The lowlight of the candles and bedside lamp, along with the crackling of the fire made her feel peaceful and at ease. The shadows crept on the refurbished walls like little dark little goblins preparing to make mischief. Kade was incredibly warm, a good counter to her always cold hands. She let them wander under his shirt. She felt his body shudder against the sudden cold. He wrapped an arm around her, still keeping his eyes on his book.

"I want to know so much more about you." Ela whispered. Kade smiled, still not looking at her.

"I'm glad. I would like to open up to you, as time goes on." Kade said.

"Then, you see this going for a long time?" Ela said hopefully. Kade paused his reading.

"Ela, my life has always been in constant motion. I've always been doing something, going somewhere, never having time for anything else but my work." he stopped speaking for a moment, planting a soft kiss on her head.

"You are the first and only woman to make me stop. You stopped my endless clock. You make me feel exuberant and enchanted, unable to express all my true feelings. It hasn't been long since I've known you, which is the most perplexing part. Something about you just has me _hooked_." Kade said, his face like one who was given a highly complicated puzzle. Ela brought his lips to hers, biting his lip slightly when they parted.

"Careful, _professor_ , saying such sweet things will make it hard to keep my hands off you." she said sensuously. Kade put a bookmark in his book, setting it aside.

"So she thoroughly taught him that one cannot take pleasure without giving pleasure, and that every gesture, every caress, every touch, every glance, every last bit of the body has its secret, which brings happiness to the person who knows how to wake it. She taught him that after a celebration of love the lovers should not part without admiring each other, without being conquered or having conquered, so that neither is bleak or glutted or has the bad feeling of being used or misused." Kade quoted, making Ela look up at him, one arm holding her head up while the other was snaked under his shirt.

"I don't know where that's from, but I think I like it when you spew nonsense." Ela said with a teasing tone. Kade looked briefly indignant.

"It's not _nonsense_ it's from Sidd-" Kade couldn't finish before Ela shushed him and kissed him.

"Save the lecture, _profesor_ , and just kiss me, won't you?" Ela said. Kade wordlessly obliged, the crackling fire and the couple's quiet, satisfied sighs the only noises to fill the otherwise hushed room.

When Ela awoke the next morning to Kade's body wrapped around hers, his head nestled in her chest. She could feel his breathing tickle her skin. She sighed happily, combing through his salt and pepper hair with her long, slender fingers. She could never remember feeling content or happy when waking up from her previous encounters with men. Most of them were one-night stands or hardly serious relationships and she usually felt cold and alone waking up before leaving. She then began tracing the lines of his tattoos, surprised to see upon closer inspection that they almost reached his neck, stopping just at his collarbone. He suddenly stirred, slowly turning onto his back before cracking his eyes open.

"Good morning, Elzbieta." he said affectionately. She thought he looked adorable, just waking up. His beard was slightly disheveled, the thought lines on his forehead seemed deeper and his eyes bleary and unfocused. For some reason, for Ela it was like looking at an incredibly cute teddy bear.

"Good morning to you, _mój słodki człowieku_." (trans: my sweet man) she said with a bursting happiness she couldn't help but keep out of her voice. He made a grunt,

"Have I ever told you I like it when you speak nonsense, _mój słodsza kobieta_?" (my sweeter woman) he said. She was about to chastise him before she realized that he'd just spoken his language. She sat straight up in the bed in surprise,

" _You speak polish?!_ " she exclaimed in astonishment. Kade grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and got out of the bed,

"As someone who was part of the CIA, I had to learn many languages." he said. Ela felt even more elated. She immediately envisioned trips to Poland, she would take him to all her favorite places and Zofia would approve immensely.

"I'll make you breakfast, go ahead and take a shower in the back, if you'd like." she nodded, happily walking over to his bathroom. It was well furnished, a deep onyx tiling and wooden flooring made for a modern and pleasing viewing experience. She stepped into the shower, into the warm embrace of the hot water. She was on cloud nine, it felt like it could only go up from where she was. Kade's words from last night played over and over in her head. He had never explained his feelings fully, so hearing him say what he did breathed life into Ela she hadn't known existed. She hummed happily to herself as she dried off, putting on her classic black t-shirt, white cardigan, and blue jeans. She decided to squeeze the mass of her hair into a bun while leaving some to hang in the front on both sides of her face. When she exited the bathroom, she was greeted with the hunger inducing scent of buttered rolls and scrambled eggs with bits of bacon mixed in. There was also fresh fruit and a steaming cup of coffee with a lighthouse on it sat by her plate. Ela immediately dug in, the flavor overwhelming her with freshness and buttery goodness.

"Thank you, darling. Where did you learn to cook like this?" she asked him. Kade took a sip from his own coffee mug,

"My mother taught me before I left for Massachusetts. I like it when you call me that, by the way." he said, smiling over his mug. She took another delicious bite, this time of the egg. Kade took his own plate, which had two pieces of buttered toast, and sat down at a piano buried under a mountain of books near his desk that Ela hadn't noticed before. He slowly began to remove the books.

"You can play the piano?" she said. Kade nodded.

"How about you, Elzbieta, are you instrumentally inclined?" he said. She took another bite before answering.

"I played the flute along with Zof in grade school. I don't remember much now." she admitted. He opened the piano up, testing a few keys. After he was satisfied, he began to play. It was a rather simple melody, nothing noticeably complicated. However, his fingers would occasionally wander to a seemingly unneeded key, adding flair and beauty to the piece. As Ela listened to the pleasant melody she wondered just how many skills the man had. According to his profile he was incredibly talented and capable, their previous operation together had proved that. Although it was clear to her there was definitely some things he wasn't telling her. In particular, she wondered about the incident that was redacted in his profile. As much as she wanted to ask him, she didn't want to ruin the current cheery atmosphere. She decided there would be a later, more convenient time to ask such questions. Kade finally stopped playing, closing it back up. He got up, taking a seat across from her. They ate their food in comfortable silence, studying each other, as if thinking of their next words with heavy contemplation.

"Oh, what will I be helping you with today?' Ela asked. Kade got up and placed his dish in the sink, going over to his grey table covered in paperwork and files.

"We have the incredibly entertaining task of sifting through these files, looking for key words and phrases, which I've listed on the dry erase board." Kade explained, pointing to his board. Ela studied the board. They were terms mostly related to rainbow and the HQ. Kade fetched his laptop off his cluttered desk,

"However, due to the possibility of the mole, we have to consider all the names of the Operators and Recruits working on base, Identification numbers included." Kade said, a printer on his desk began printing out sheets upon sheets of paper.

"Ah, does this remind you of your more academic days?" Ela asked, taking a seat across from him at the grey table. He adjusted his glasses, glancing at her before reading over a file.

"Hardly, at least researching hundreds of pages of Shakespeare or Bloom was intellectually stimulating, this is purely mundane." he said, an annoyance in his voice that struck Ela as endearing.

"Your inner scholar is quite cute, Kade." Ela said lovingly. Ela smiled in response but didn't say a work, thumbing through the files at a surprising rate. The printer finally stopped, revealing what must have been hundreds of pages of names and identification numbers. Kade got up, dividing the pile in half.

"Here, read the files and make sure none of the terms pop up that are on the papers or the board. Once you determine that there aren't any matching terms mark it with this blue pen and put it on my side, then I'll look through it with my list of names and mark it with a red pen. We do this until all papers have red and blue checks. Sound good?" he said. Ela slowly nodded. It had been a _long_ time since she had to do heavy paperwork like this. She had a distinct feeling this was very much Kade's element. After a while, Kade put on some Christmas music and a wax melter the scent of which was "freshly baked Christmas cookies". While the work was certainly mundane, Ela didn't mind doing it in such pleasant conditions. She had gotten through about a quarter of her pile when she looked over and realized that Kade was almost done his.

"Jesus Kade, you'll make me feel bad if you go any faster." Ela said. Kade chuckled,

"My apologies Elzbieta, time is of the essence, so I feel as if I must hurry. This is sort of what I do, so please don't feel bad, dear." Kade said, still not looking up at her, engrossed in his work. She couldn't help but stare at him a little longer in the silence. As mysterious as he was, she couldn't help but feel ultimate affection for the man who sat before her.

Eventually, Kade finished his stack and took some of Ela's, who was by that point about half way through hers. Just as she was about to check off another file in blue, she realized the last string of numbers matched an ID number for one of the recruits on Rainbow base. She stood up quickly,

"Kade! I found a number that matches!" she exclaimed, shoving the paper in his face. He swiped if from her hand before typing it into laptop at a blurring speed.

"It looks as if we have a Ronald Jenkins to visit, in barracks 3." Kade said. Ela immediately headed for the door, but Kade stopped her. He led her to a seemingly normal wall, before he pressed a certain brick. Then with a clicking sound, a doorway revealed itself, and a small armory room revealed itself. It had all manner of weapons and equipment, from the smallest to even a large rocket launcher. He handed her a pistol, a Ruger.

"If he's working for the White Mask there is no telling what he'll do. Best to be safe than sorry." Kade said. Ela couldn't speak, too stunned by the fact that Kade possessed enough weapons in his living space for a small army. Kade retrieved his trademark M1911 from the nightstand, throwing it onto the bed. He pressed a few buttons on his phone, before Ela heard Six answer.

"Kade? Please tell me you have good news. The screening and search has yet to be fruitful." she said. She sounded incredibly tired and frustrated.

"I believe so, director. In searching the files we found the identification number for a Ronald Jenkins, room 34 barracks 3. Ela and I are going to confront him now, I would request you send Taina and Ryad as backup." Kade reported. Six was silent for a moment.

"Are you sure it's him?" she said.

"If not him, Jenkins is certainly connected." Kade said.

"Alright, Professor. Capture him alive at all cost, we _must_ interrogate him for what he knows." Six commanded.

"As you say, Ma'am" Kade said before hanging up. He was now in proper pants and was putting on a shoulder holster, which held his pistol and extra magazines. Ela shrugged, sticking the pistol in the waistband of her jeans. He grabbed his coat and scarf off the coatrack and Ela did the same, he opened the door for her. Ela felt her heart beating fast. This would be the first time she worked with Kade on the field, so to speak.

Kade and Ela hastily made their way over to the barracks on the southern side of the base. Thankfully, it was mostly empty due to the many screenings and searches. It was designed almost like the operator's dorms. One common room in the front, then, a long hallway with doors on either side. "What if he's not here?" Ela whispered as they walked down the large hallway. Kade didn't look at her as he kept his brisk pace, "I have a good feeling he will be." he said. They eventually reached his room, 34, and knocked. There was no sound. Kade put his ear to the door. Ela heard the faint sound of a gun cocking back, loading a gun into the chamber. She tackled Kade to the floor as a heavy shotgun blast left a large hole in the door. Glass broke. Ela swung her head towards the sound. He'd jumped out the window. She looked down at Kade, who was wide eyed and glasses askew. It reminded her of the first night he was here. She rolled off of him, drawing her pistol. He did the same.

"I'll go out the window, you go through the exit. I think he's heading to the garage." Kade said, before running to and through the broken window. Ela did as he said, running towards the exit and out back into the cold, wintery day.

The sun was bright, she could feel it burning the corner of her eye. She could also feel the sweat run thanks to her insulated green parka. She saw Kade a ways ahead of her as he ran into the side door that was already thrown wide open. She heard a resounding boom. Then another. Her heart began to beat even faster. She urged herself to move forward faster. She zipped into the door and slid behind the first piece of cover she could find. She immediately saw an unidentifiable recruit laying dead on the floor, blood pooling out of his mostly mangled head. She peaked over the crate she hid behind. Jenkins was holding a fellow recruit hostage, standing behind him, shotgun leveled at his midsection. Jenkins was a mousy man, thin and greasy looking. He was sweating buckets, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and night shorts. Kade stood in front of him, cold as ice, pistol leveled at the hostage's head.

"Don't come any closer, motherfucker!" Jenkins screamed. He was trying to edge closer to the black jeep, but a loud bang stopped him. Kade had fired a warning shot, less than two inches from Jenkins bare feet. Kade's eyes darted over to Ela. Jenkins was distracted. Ela knew what to do. She slowly and quietly crept towards Jenkins, trying to get an angle on him from behind.

"What did they offer you, Jenkins? Money? Power? Or did they threaten you?" Kade said, his grey eyes steely.

"N-no! They showed me how _fucked_ this country and every country is! We need to burn it all, all of it!" Jenkins screamed manically. "Of course, a _dog_ like you wouldn't know that." Jenkins added with a mean sneer. Kade said and did nothing, only watching him with a cold expression. Ela was nearly behind him now, pistol leveled at his legs. Jenkins took another step but jumped when Kade took another warning shot.

"I'm surprised you haven't taken your own life in lieu of impeding our investigation into the White Mask, why is that, Jenkins?" Kade asked.

"T-there's something I still have to do!" Jenkins exclaimed with fervor.

"What would that be?" Kade questioned.

"I'll never tell you, government _dog_."

"Ronald, you must understand, I am no dog. _I'm a wolf_." Kade said, poison dripping from his last words. Ela was in position. She shot Jenkins left calf. He started to fall with a scream. Kade shot Jenkins right shoulder, as he'd separated himself enough from the hostage for a clean shot. The blast Jenkins fired in surprise went up into the ceiling thanks to Kade's shooting, and Jenkins lay writhing on the floor, blood beginning to pour from his wounds. Ela strode over and whipped Jenkins across the face, knocking him out. She spit on him,

" _White Mask lokaj_ " (lackey) she said in disgust. The recruit, who's legs were shaking, managed to rise up to the floor. Kade turned to him,

"Good job recruit, you handled yourself well. Now go to the main building and inform Six we've captured the mole." Kade said. He then walked up to Ela, holstering the pistol and taking her face in his hands. He barely paused before giving her a passionate kiss. Then he let her go, looking at her.

"That was for saving my life." he said with a grin. Ela's blood was still pumping with adrenaline and with Kade's sudden advance, she felt her desire go into overdrive. She was about to act on her impulses, which she envisioned began by shoving Kade against the supply crates and kissing the daylights out of him, before someone loudly cleared their throat.

"Seems like you two didn't need backup." Jackal said, smirking at the display. Ela blushed deeply. Caveira grinned in glee, seeming to take pleasure in Ela's embarrassment.

"What do we have here, Professor?' she asked, lightly kicking Jenkins unconscious body.

"That, Taina" Kade said, turned to look at her, "is our Mole."


	8. Chapter Six: Ghost of the Past

_**Note: Hey Everyone! Just a warning for some adult language and suggestive themes! Thanks for the support, as always. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter Six: Ghost of the Past**_

"The White Mask?!"

"A Mole?"

Many of the operators were now in the recreation center, more or less interrogating Ela and Kade about the events of the last 24 hours. It was evening now, the base was still in high alert, but Six and her attendants had taken control of the situation, giving the operators permission to let loose for the night before they needed to make mission plans the next day.

"The White Mask can reach us here? I _really_ don't like that." Vigil said, his words slightly muffled through his mask.

"Shouldn't we be out blowing up whatever rock those White bastards are hiding under sky high?" Thermite said.

"We will, in time. Six is making arrangements." Kade said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"When we blow White Mask to bits, I will be in frontline!" Fuze exclaimed, clutching a mostly empty Vodka handle. Tachanka patted his comrade's back before sitting him down into an empty chair, handing him a bottle of water. He then squeezed between Kade and Ela, wrapping his arms around them both.

"Enough of these fears! Our mole is caught, by this loving couple!" he said heartily. A sly grin appeared on Caveira's face.

"Speaking of loving, I heard Ela spent the night at your place, Kade." she said. The room suddenly grew quieter.

"What might you be insinuating, Taina?" Kade asked. He did not look amused.

"Just that you two were up to a little fun last night." she said. She seemed slightly put off by Kade's expression.

"No, we weren't. It was purely for work pertaining to the capture of Ronald Jenkins." he said coldly. Kade stood up. Ela felt rage seething underneath her veins towards Caveira. Sledge suddenly stood up, walking up to Kade. He'd never really approached Kade before, but it was well known that he had shared Thatcher's original opinion of Kade; that he was a spook who was nothing but trouble. He was also notorious for having a crush on Ela ever since she came on Rainbow base.

"Also heard you're a junkie, mate. Not looking too good, in my book." he said. Sledge was incredibly close to Kade, a confrontational air about him. Kade didn't say anything, only taking another drag of his cigarette before blowing the smoke in Slegde's face. Sledge's nostrils flared. He pushed Kade back.

"You tryin' to scrap, mate?" he said menacingly. Ela was now about to burst. She stood up, her cheeks red and a string of curses on the tip of her tongue. Kade laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Doctor Kateb, I thought we had an agreement." Kade said, turned to Doc who was sitting next to Rook. Doc looked mortified while Rook looked unsure if he should be taking action or not.

"We did! I don't know how-" Doc said completely aghast, only to be cut off by Sledge.

"I did some snoopin' of my own, ya freak." he said. Kade turned to him.

"I am not a _junkie_. Not anymore." Kade said indignantly.

"Maybe. But here ye are, actin' like yer better than the rest of us. I got secret buddies too, from M16, told me all _kinds_ of tidbits on you." Sledge said with a cruel sneer.

"Oh really? What did they tell you?" Kade asked, almost daring him to say the words. All the rage Ela had was starting to dissipate. She _hated_ what Sledge was doing but in a sick way she wanted to know more about Kade.

"Cambodia, 2011." Sledge said. Kade stiffened.

"Ya let your whole squad die on faulty orders. Your "reading" didn't work." Sledge said. Kade's lip twitched.

"Or how about Iraq, 2014?" Sledge continued. Kade said nothing.

"Your _readin'_ didn't work again, you and a comrade stepped onto land mines, your guy was dead instantly. Now you're just an old, sorry excuse for a man who has more steel rods and screws in ya than _bones_. Your "reading" is horseshit, make. A fluke. Ain't nothin' to ya but pretend and make believe. I know leadership when I see it. You ain't it." Sledge said venomously. No one said anything. Ela was feeling too many emotions to say anything. She wanted to scream, cry and punch Sledge all at the same time. Kade stuck his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Compelling." Kade said, seeming as if he couldn't mean the word any less.

"All of this, just because you want to sleep with Ela? _Pathetic_ , Seamus. Truly. Your physiological profile certainly said nothing about your fragile masculinity." Kade said. Sledge growled.

"I'll show ye how _fragile_ my masculinity is, ya bastard." he said. Kade motioned to the makeshift exhibition ring the Russians had made in the middle of the Rec center for drunken fun.

"Be my guest, we can throw down right here, right now." Kade said. His tone was light but his eyes seemed deadly. Sledge huffed, tearing off his shirt and stepping into the ring. Ela wanted to tell them to stop. But she couldn't. No one could. They all just followed the two men with their eyes, the silence now complete. Kade also took his short off, revealing all of his tattoos to the rest of the crew for the first time. Caveira whistled, which made Ela prick with irritation, but she still said nothing. At this point, for all the things Sledge said, she was hoping Kade would pound him into the ground. The anger and hatred in the air was almost palpable. Some of the operators had actually gathered around the two at this point, drawn to the spectacle; curious on how it would conclude. Kade paused for a moment, lighting another cigarette.

"Not even gonna take your glasses off, ye arse?" Sledge asked leeringly.

"No need, Seamus. You _will not_ touch me." Kade said menacingly. Sledge shrugged, stepping towards Kade with purpose. He threw a haymaker, only to be blocked by Kade with a slight _crack_ sound. Kade quickly jabbed him in the face before delivering a punishing kick to Sledge's side. Sledge fell back slightly, holding his side. Kade released smoke into the air, a cocky smile on his lips.

"I told you, didn't I?" Kade said mockingly. Sledge roared in rage. He went in for the tackle, only for Kade to ball up his fist and bring them down on Sledge's back, making him crumple to the ground. As Sledge slowly forced himself up, Kade delivered another swift kick to his chest, sending him sprawling on his back, breathing heavily. Kade stepped onto his chest, leaning down until Sledge began wheezing.

"If you _ever_ snoop around in my life again, I _will_ kill you." Kade said coldly. Blowing more smoke into his face before letting up off his chest. The wordless air seemed to finally break. Thatcher helped his comrade up, whispering something about "being daft" and "you bloody idiot". Mute, who was never one for speaking, bowed deeply in front of Kade.

"I sincerely apologize on behalf of that bloody oaf. Don't know what he's talkin' about, that one." Mute said gruffly. He seemed almost used to apologizing for Sledge. Sledge, while a fantastic leader and soldier, was incredibly pig-headed and stubborn; sometimes to the point that it was overbearing and rude. This was certainly one of those cases. Kade put a hand on Mute's shoulder,

"Don't fret Mark, Seamus is just _very_ impassioned. I don't blame his actions on you or anyone else." he said. Kade put his shirt back on and grabbed his jacket, leaving the rec center wordlessly. Zofia tried to dissuade Ela as she stalked up to Sledge, but it was no use. Ela slapped Sledge _hard_ across the face.

"How _dare you._ " Ela spit in rage, before turning on her heel to follow Kade. Sledge looked apologetically after her but said not a word. Mute gave him another slap on the back of the head.

"What the _hell_ was that, you bloody moron?" Thatcher demanded. Sledge shifted uncomfortably, holding his side. Doc walked over, silently checking him over.

"I just don't think he's good for her." Sledge mumbled lamely.

"You did all this out of schoolboy jealousy?! Ye truly are daft! Not to say I didn't enjoy your arse whoppin', well deserved that." Smoke said, downing his Budweiser in one go.

"It's not just that, mate. He's a shady character! You all know that!" Sledge said, trying to appeal to the others. No one spoke in favor of his view.

"From what I can tell, mate, he's got a past for sure, we all do. No need to dig like that though, humiliate the poor man in front of everyone." Mute said. Sledge sighed with frustration,

"You're gonna rag on me for diggin'? Didn't that _spook_ dig into all _our_ past? Knows all our names, our families?!" he said.

"Perhaps, but he's only used the intel on us to do his job here, which so far, he's done perfectly." Rook said, looking at Sledge with a look of pure disappointment.

"Heh, with an ability that doesn't even work all the time." Sledge muttered.

" _Actually_ , Seamus, his ability and planning worked almost perfectly on the last mission. None of us get it right one hundred percent of the time, why do you need to hold him to that standard?" Ash said callously. Zofia stood up, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I would imagine it has to do with my sister. Only juvenile men act on their impulses like this. I'm disappointed Seamus." she said. She left the rec center after her sister and Kade, it wasn't long before others began to filter out. Sledge had killed the mood with his outburst.

"You better apologize later, mate." Thatcher said, the building now empty except for his fellow countrymen and Doc.

"He broke 4 of your ribs from what I can tell, come with me Seamus." Doc ordered shortly, clearly cross with him.

"I'm sorry Doc-"

"Save it Seamus. I _hate_ to think I'm implicated in releasing a patient's information. I've worked too hard to be discredited like this. You should really _think_ before you take actions like this. It effects more than just you or your intended target." Doc said. Sledge sorrowfully followed him out of the building. Smoke downed another beer.

"That was bloody awkward. Huh. Still kinda funny though, don't ye think?" Smoke said to his teammates. Mute smiled.

"Especially the part where he got his arse kicked." Mute said.

Ela followed Kade all the way back to the Spire. She found him standing against his bar, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other hand. He looked completely dead, far away from Ela's plane of existence. Ela slowly walked up to him, taking away his glass and sticking his cigarette in the ashtray. She could feel his hands shaking. She slid her arms underneath his, pulling him into a tight embrace. She didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. She felt tears beginning to wet her shoulder. He began to cry, the way one does when they haven't cried for a long period of time. He embraced her in kind, his glasses sliding off his face and falling to the floor. Eventually, Ela got him over to the couch, where he fell asleep with his head in her lap. The thing she noticed most looking down at him was that he looked entirely drained. She could see dark circles underneath his eyes and his normally almost unnoticeable wrinkles looking deep and cracked. She kissed his forehead and tussled his hair. She felt guilty and ashamed, thinking back to how she _wanted_ Sledge to speak so she could learn more about Kade. She wanted to ask about the incidents that Sledge uncovered but she had a feeling he'd tell her in time. Right now, she just needed to be there for him.

She eventually left him tucked in on the couch, leaving for her dorm deep in the night. When she entered her room, Zofia and IQ were there, sitting on Zofia's bed with mugs of tea in their hands.

"Tea, sister?" Zofia offered. Ela nodded gratefully, taking a mug from her side of the room and pouring it full.

"What a night, hm?" Zofia said. Ela didn't say anything at first. She was still trying to wrap her head around all the bombshells Sledge had dropped.

"I always had a feeling he was hiding something, but what Seamus said sounded horrific." Zofia remarked. Ela could tell her sister was prompting her to speak. She could see the worry in her eyes clear as glass.

"Yes, it sounded dreadful." Ela said shortly. She wasn't sure what to say without anger towards Sledge surging through her like a vile disease.

"Is he doing okay?" IQ asked, worry also pooled in her eyes. Ela sighed,

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I haven't seen anything bother him up to now but this _really_ got to him." Ela said. Zofia got up and took a seat next to her sister.

"I just want to apologize, El. I've been harboring doubts about Kade and I couldn't help but feel suspicious about him." Zofia admitted. Ela raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to apologize, Zof. Kade is the most mysterious man I've ever met, even now I don't know much of his past." Ela said with defeat.

"Zhis is just me, Ela, but it seems like Kade has much baggage, a past that von't come to light quickly. I'm sure all zill come to light in due time." IQ said reassuringly. Ela sighed,

"That's what I've been thinking too. I just hope he knows he can tell me, anytime, no matter how long it takes." Ela said. Zofia rubbed her back.

"I think you should tell him that when he's in a better place." Zofia said. Ela looked out the dark window. The image in her head was Kade's tired, exhausted face, tear stains on his cheeks. He needed to release, more than a hug and a good cry.

"I will." Ela said resolutely.

Ela woke in the morning to an emailed report from Six.

 _Good Morning Operators._

 _Interrogation of our resident mole was successful. Two missions will now be commencing. Operation Cleaver and Operation Stakeout. The members for Operation Cleaver will be Operators Ash, Thermite, Zofia, Montagne, Twitch, and Capitão. Operators for Stakeout will be Professor, Hibana, IQ, Ela, Sledge and Blackbeard. Team leaders for these two operations will be Ash and Professor. They will contact you with details for a debriefing. Thank you to operators Ela and Professor for apprehending the mole. That is all._

 _-Six._

Ela's heart soared when she realized she'd be doing another mission with Kade but her gut wrenched when she saw Sledge on the roster. She sighed, this debriefing was going to be anything but fine. She looked over to her sister's bed, it was empty. She stripped off her clothes and wrapped herself in a towel, heading to the showers. She let the water wash over her as she thought about the events of the previous night. She realized Ash must have already assembled her crew of operators for a debriefing due to Zofia's lack of presence in their room. Ela hoped that Sledge's outburst wasn't affecting Kade. After her shower she headed to the mess hall for breakfast, where the rest of her assigned team was there except for Sledge and Kade.

"G'morning Ela! How ya doin' girlie." Blackbeard welcomed her warmly. She shrugged, taking a seat next to IQ.

"Good morning to you Craig. I'm fine, how are you?" Ela said.

"Oh, just dandy. darlin'! Finally gettin' some action with this mission, quite a show our good ol' boy Seamus and Dr. Summers put on last night, eh?" Blackbeard said, shoving a large amount of pancake into his mouth.

"Not a show I liked, personally." Ela said shortly. Blackbeard shrugged,

"Not much my taste either, but he got what was comin' to him, runnin' his mouth and all." Blackbeard said.

"I agree, his attempt at justification was distasteful." Hibana said.

"Look at your phones everyone, ve have orders." IQ said. Ela looked at her phone.

 _Greetings Comrades_ ,

 _Debriefing will take place at in the spire at 1500 hours, everyone be there on time, please. All documents in the debriefing will be sent through email using encrypted files so be sure to have the custom decoder Grace made at the ready. Any questions, email me or contact my number at 207-677-5044. "Opportunity does not waste time with those who are unprepared"._

 _Kindest Regards,_

 _Dr. Kade Summers._

"I wonder if Seamus will show up. he might still have his tail between his legs." Hibana remarked.

"I'd be kinda disappointed, I bet it would be a hoot if he showed." Blackbeard said. He finished his mug of coffee, standing up from the table.

"I'm gonna go hit the weights ladies, anyone wanna come with while we still have time to kill?" he said. IQ stood with him.

"I vill accompany you, Craig." she said. Craig laughed heartily,

"Hey! Normally ya'll say no, why the change Monica?" Craig asked. IQ winked flirtatiously,

"I want to see zose biceps at work, perhaps I could spot you, hm?" she said, hip checking the big man before heading for the exit. Blackbeard watched her leave with an exaggerated look.

"Well, see you at the debriefing ladies." Blackbeard said, tipping an imaginary hat to Hibana and Ela. Hibana turned to Ela. She looked beautiful with her dark hair down, tethered to one side with a long ponytail going down her shoulder.

"I'm going to read in the library, would you like to join me, Ela?" she said. Ela was hesitant at first, but then thought of something she _really_ wanted to do.

"Sure, I'll join you, there's something I'd like to check out." Ela said.

The library was of modest size. Two floors, with complete dark oak furnishings. The first floor was a study area of sorts, with tables and computers taking up the space. Book shelves lined the walls of the first floor and all of the second floor. Most operators didn't use the space, but Hibana was a frequent inhabitant of the place. Kade had also been seen going to it, taking out a large amount of books with every visit.

"What is it you're looking for? You normally don't come here." Hibana asked bluntly. Ela winced, Hibana was characteristic for being brutally honest, never in a demeaning way however. Even so, she was still passionate about her work at Rainbow. She would participate in most of the operator's extracurricular activities and would try to interact with everyone equally.

"I don't, I suppose. I'm curious about the writings that Kade has authored." Ela said. Hibana smiled,

"When I heard Dr. Summers was coming here, I read many of his writings. I found them enjoyable." she said. Ela brightened,

"Oh, really? Would you be able to show me where you found them?" Ela asked earnestly. Hibana typed in a web address, which brought Ela to the home page of the Metropolitan College of New York. Hibana then clicked on a couple of links, until she was under a tab that read "Works by Doctor Kade Leroy Summers". Hibana then rose and pursued the shelves, coming back with several books in her hands; Kade's name on the covers. He had close to fifty papers and essays to read on the website, along with nearly ten thick volumes Hibana found.

"When did he get the time to write all of this?" Ela muttered. Hibana turned to her, Kade's book

 _The Wartime Epidemic_ open in front of her.

"According to most of the publication dates, some of them he wrote while he was teaching while others were published during his time in the S.O.G, that's what I got from matching the dates up with his file anyway." Hibana explained. Ela raised her eyebrows, looking through some of the titles. She found it hard to visualize Kade writing _Humanity's Alluring Excellence and Repugnant Apathy_ while in the deep ghettos of Cambodia. She realized quickly his writing was incredibly dense and academic, she had to look up words almost every sentence. However, reading the writings in Kade's voice filled her with warmth and she felt an intense feeling of pride seeing all of the works he'd created. Even though the writing was egregiously difficult, she found herself enjoying it after a while. Hibana eventually got her attention, as it was time to head to the spire for the briefing. Now with Kade's musings filling her mind, she wanted to ask him even _more_ questions. When they walked up the stairs, Blackbeard and IQ were right outside the door, listening intently. IQ turned to them with a finger on her lips, motioning to the door. Hibana and Ela inched closer and closer to the door, Ela straining her ears.

"…and you said you came to apologize." she could hear Kade say.

"Ye, but you aren't understandin' what I'm saying." Sledge said back.

"I do, Seamus. You are telling me my ability is no more foolproof than any other. This is true. I don't deny that. However, I would point out that any plan will always _can_ fail or go wrong. I understand your simple and consistent mindset, like your sledgehammer you like for things to work one-hundred-percent of the time." Kade said. She could hear him walking around the wooded flooring. She could imagine Sledge, sitting in a chair while Kade slowly walked around him.

"What you seem to forget Seamus is that this is _war_. Nothing ever goes completely to plan. More often than not, a new plan of attack must be salvaged on the fly. That is why my ability is useful, because I am able to account for many mishaps and obstructions to success. Does it work always work? God, no. My dead comrades in the Cambodia operation and others, can testify to that. Accidents happen. _War_ happens. _No one_ comes out of conflict unscathed. That is all I wish to say on this topic, whether or not you are satisfied." Kade finished brusquely. There was a long silence, one that signaled the conversation was over. Blackbeard cleared his throat as he walked in,

"Sorry we were late to the party, Fellas, got side-tracked." Blackbeard said with a suggestive smirk. Sledge laughed,

"Got it on, did ye Craig?" he said. Craig shrugged with a grin,

"Not for me to say, partner." They all took seats around the grey table, manila folders with assorted documents once again set at each seat. Before Kade could start, Hibana offered a piece of paper.

"A Haiku, I wrote. Would you be up to looking over it, telling me what you think?" she said. Kad raised his eyebrows, seemingly surprised. He smiled warmly,

"I like to think of myself as an academic eternal, so I'd be happy to give it a reading, Yumiko." he said. She smiled and nodded gratefully. Ela felt a slight pang of jealously but let it slide, it was just Hibana's way of getting to know Kade. Kade lit a cigarette, letting it hang from his lip as he wrote one last note on his whiteboard. It was similar to operation sweep, where he had all the pictures of the operators in the room with little notes scribbled all around them. She noticed Glaz was on the board too, yet absent from the room. Kade took a drag of his cigarette and let out smoke before starting.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're all well. Thanks to the intel gained from our resident mole, we have the locations of two White Mask safehouses close to Rainbow base, if you refer to the files, you'll see the one we are tasked with is less than 200 kilometers away from our base." Kade said. Ela leafed through the paper, quickly spotting the page. Kade was right, the White Mask was about 160 American miles away, on the outskirts of an urban town named "Langefni".

"What about ze other one?" IQ asked.

"That one is even closer, a safehouse full of advanced weaponry and white mask soldiers. It's likely that safehouse is the one responsible for attacking Ela and I. Eliza and her operaters will be tasked with destroying the safehouse and all targets inside, scavenging any intel they can find on the way." Kade explained.

"Damn, I wanted to blow shit up!" Blackbeard whined. Kade chuckled,

"Unfortunately, Craig, this mission will take a little more tact. Unfortunately, our Mole told them of the exploits of Operation Sweep and they are attempting to improve on their mistakes. This means increased guard, more patrols, better trained soldiers and more advanced gear. In order to combat this increased resistance, I've asked Timur to join this operation as well. He will be providing overwatch, giving us eyes and assistance whenever necessary." he said.

"Ok mate, if Glazy is watchin' our arse's, what's _our_ plan of attack?" Sledge said with doubt in his voice.

"As detailed in your file, we'll be going in groups of three, all equipped with suppressed weapons, we'll move in on the area, one in a clockwise motion, the other counterclockwise, until all patrols are dealt with _quietly_. The patrols make rounds, so we should be able to eliminate them before they realize what's going on. My team will be taking level B, where most of the officers should be. Craig's team, or team B will clear level A, eliminating any foot soldiers and pacifying any officers. I believe their trap placement will be much more creative than the last operation, so everyone _must_ be extra vigilant in this regard. Keep in mind we will be working on a clock, as once the patrols go radio silent the officers will realize something is amiss and most likely activate code orange. Any questions?" Kade said. Sledge sat back, slowly shaking his head. He hadn't looked at Ela once ever since they entered. She was glad for it though, she could feel rage from just looking at him writhing just under her skin. His persistent lack of trust in Kade was also not helping things.

"It says here that you'd like me to make modifications to my KAIROS pellets to make them to melt at a quieter and quicker rate, will my ability to do this affect the outcome of the mission?" Hibana asked. Kade considered the question for a moment.

"No, I believe we will still be able to manage the mission successfully even if you can't. Based off some reading and analysis, I believe it would benefit this and future operations if you could manage to modify your KAIROS device." Kade said. Hibana nodded, her eyes looking distracted. She was already attempting to formulate the possibilities in her mind. Ela had always admired her work ethic.

"Zhese targets ve are capturing, vhat vill zhey do for us?" IQ questioned.

"According to the Mole's intel, the officers in this location are much more high-ranking than the ones from the previous operation; hence the more heavy-duty security and defense. Unlike the ones before, these officers might have crucial intel concerning the White Mask and their motives." Kade explained. IQ nodded, underlining something in the documents with a pen. Blackbeard shut his folder.

"Seems tight and well organized, I like how you think Summers." Blackbeard complemented. Kade gave a slight nod of gratitude,

"Thank you, Craig. I believe your skills will be instrumental in this missions success, so I'm happy to have you on." he said.

"Can we change the op name?" Sledge said. Kade let out a barely audible sigh.

"What would you propose, Seamus?" Kade said with an air of condescension. Sledge stuck out his chin,

"How 'bout, Operation _Sneaky Beaky_." Sledge said, an eager look on his face. No one shared in his apparent entertainment, looking at him with mostly dead expressions. His eagerness dropped into a pout of sorts.

"I thought it was cheeky…" Sledge mumbled, his words becoming incoherent.

"I think we'll stick with the original. If there are no more questions, you all are free to go. All I ask is that you carefully review the documents and your roles within the operation up until the mission date, as it will be crucial to its success." Kade said. With that, the other operators slowly trickled out of the room, leaving only Ela sitting at the table.

"So, Seamus paid you an early visit, hm?" Ela said, tossing her file on the bar before sitting heavily on the couch. Kade put his cigarette out on the ashtray before taking a seat next to her.

"Indeed, though he seemed more concerned with criticizing my methods than apologizing." Kade said. She could tell Sledge's words were getting at Kade more than he would admit. He still seemed tired and drained, though not as bad as the previous night. She knew what might brighten his mood.

"You know, I read some of your works with Hibana before coming here." she said. A fire seemed to light in his grey eyes, he shifted his whole body shifted to her as if wanting to drink up her every word. He seemed almost like a boy excited to hear a grandparent's story.

"Oh really? Which ones did you read? What did you find interesting? What did you like? Or not like?" he asked excitedly. Ela laughed, holding his calloused hands.

"Calm down, Cowboy, let me think….". The two then spent much of the afternoon going back and forth, Ela with many questions on his writings and what she read and Kade all too happy to answer her. To see him so full of life, so passionate about something, it filled her with the very same. It was infectious, addictingly so. It felt as if she could live off his sunny smile, his pure laugh, and bright eyes until the end of time. Doctor Kade Leroy Summers was a mysterious, troubled man with shadowy undertones. What was important to Ela was he was _her_ mysterious troubled man with shadowy undertones, with a past that she knew with time she would slowly uncover. It would be like peeling back an orange, peeling away the skin to get to the sweetness. No matter the darkness in his life, she vowed she would do all in her power to be the brightness. For all his demons, she would bring the angels. Staring into Kade's beautiful glacial eyes, watching the way his chiseled jawline shifted and the way he shifted his toned body into different positions, her conviction doubled. Kade was quickly beginning to cement himself into her life like an addictive drug she couldn't help but taking. He was like sweet, sweet honey, trapping her in place and keeping her sated with delightful sugary goodness. Kade suddenly stopped talking, looking at her with his head tilted in an inquisitive manner. She had been staring too much. Fuck it. Before he could question her, she leaned forward and meshed her lips with his. He responded enthusiastically. She felt his tongue. She bit his lip. Her hands wandered. His hands wandered. This was _bliss_

 **OPERATION ENTRAPMENT COMMENCED**


	9. Chapter Seven: Operation Entrapment

_**Note:**_ Hey guys, hope you all are well! Just a warning for adult language and graphic depictions of violence. Enjoy!

 _ **Chapter Seven: Operation Entrapment**_

 _Kade was standing in his backyard, it was 1981. He and his father were playing catch. It was fall, the leaves were all manners of yellows, oranges, and reds. They made a crisp crunching sound every time Kade moved to catch the ball. His father's face was strange, however. It didn't show all the joy and warm feelings associated when one thinks of a father playing catch with his son. His face betrayed no emotion as he watched Kade like a predator observing its prey. It was like the world stopped when the ball hit the ground. Kade had failed to catch it. Kade's father strode over to him, brusquely seizing Kade by the arm. Kade began to whimper as he was dragged down the basement steps. Using a belt, his father secured Kade's arm to his workbench. Kade began to cry out and beg him to stop when father picked up the tire iron. His black, soulless eyes killed any hope Kade had about his father showing mercy._

" _We Summer's don't make mistakes, son." he said gruffly. A half empty bottle of Vodka sat on a nearby bench._

" _I-I won't drop it again father, please don't." Kade begged, tears beginning to dust his wide grey eyes. Kade's father nodded,_

" _After this, I know you won't." he said. He brought the tire iron down. There was a crunch. Kade screamed in pain._

Kade awoke with a start, clutching his left arm. Ela looked at him with slight concern,

"Are you okay, Professor?" Ela asked. They were in military grade SUV, rolling towards the target White Mask location. It seems Kade had fallen asleep. Kade cleared his throat, sitting up.

"Yes, fine. What's our ETA?" he asked.

"Ten minutes, sir." the recruit driving replied. Kade glanced at the rearview. The other car carrying the remaining operators was following them without issue. Kade was with Glaz, IQ and Ela in his car.

"Your sleep seemed troubled." Ela noted with a frown. Kade shook his head,

"Just a bad dream. No need to worry. Did you read over the documents, Glaz?" Kade said, changing the subject deftly.

"Yes, comrade. Your six will be covered." Glaz reassured. Kade held a finger to his earpiece.

"This is Professor. Team 2, are you ready? ETA is estimated at 10 minutes." Kade said. Blackbeard answered, the elected leader of Team 2, answered.

"Locked and loaded, Professor. Gonna have some fun!" Blackbeard said happily. Kade chuckled and shook his head,

"Save the cheer for after the operation. Remember, quick and quiet is the key to our success." Kade reminded. Blackbeard only laughed before the radio went dead.

"He's something else, zhat's certain" IQ remarked. Ela smirked,

"Yeah, you've been getting to know that in more ways than one, eh?" she teased. IQ swatted her arm. Kade then touched his earpiece again.

"Overwatch, how's our radio signal? We're about ten klicks out." Kade reported.

"We hear you loud and clear professor, we'll let you know if anything changes." Overwatch, or better known around base as Charlie, replied. Kade hadn't met Charlie yet, but he was regarded highly amongst the operators. Charlie had been running overwatch and radio support on operations for all of his military career and had been at it at Rainbow base for almost a decade. He had the experience and fortitude of a veteran, something Kade deeply valued. The driver then spoke up.

"ETA about three minutes, check weapons, Operators.". Kade ran is hands over his SDM-R, checking his magazine, stock, barrel, and sight before doing the same with his pistol. Ela checked her Scorpion and sidearm, while IQ mirrored her with her G8A1 and pistol. All their weapons were equipped with silencers, including Glaz's distinct sniper rifle, which he checked carefully and lovingly. Kade looked up from his rifle to see his comrades looking at him. Their weapons were all spray painted white with flecks of black and grey in order to blend in with the surrounding environment.

"All right. You all know the drill. We hit them hard, we hit them fast and we hit them quietly. Kill only the foot soldiers, keep as many of the officers alive as possible. Wound if necessary. Any last questions?" Kade said. Glaz raised his hand.

"Yes, Glaz?"

"Are we keeping score?". Kade raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What would we be keeping score of?" Kade asked.

"Kills! My SAS brothers and I-" Kade laid a hand on Glaz's shoulder before he could continue.

"I don't keep headcounts, Glaz. If you want to, be my guest." Kade said. Glaz nodded slowly, seemingly disappointed. Ela studied Kade, who was once again, barely armored other than a vest and gloves. However, this time it was different, as all the operators were wearing white jumpsuits in order to blend with the snow and combat the cold. Not that she could criticize, considering all she wore was a white vest exactly like his and everyone else's. She felt the adrenaline start to seep into her veins, as it always did before a skirmish. She readjusted her grip on her Scorpion. She was excited for the frenzy, but even more so to see how Kade operated. The driver stopped in the specified location. It was go time.

Luckily for the Rainbow operators, the safe house was surround tress, but, it was winter time, so there was little to no coverage. Fortunately, however, there were quite a few rocks and outcroppings. Glaz found himself a perch on a small hill, becoming nothing more than a mound of snow with an irregular stick poking out.

"Glaz in position. Patrol A coming your way, Team 1, permission to engage?" Glaz said.

"At fifty yards, engagement is permitted. You take the ones on the right side, we'll take the ones on the left." Kade whispered in his earpiece, weapon aimed just over a snow-covered rock. IQ stood only a little way away from him behind a thick tree, while Ela was the closest hiding behind a big boulder. She could hear the crunch of the snow on boots as the patrol got closer and closer. It was when she heard the first body drop by Glaz's rifle that she stepped out from behind the rock, silently filling the white masked foot soldiers full of holes. They didn't make a sound as they dropped down, the team had killed seven men in less than five seconds.

"Team 1, patrol A terminated. Let's move clockwise, keep to cover. Glaz, watch our six" Kade said into the earpiece. It was immediately followed by Blackbeard's confirmation,

"Team 2, patrol E wiped, movin' counter-clockwise". The building looked odd for a White Mask safehouse. Rather than a concrete block it was a two-story log cabin; a nice one at that. Several military grade trucks and containers were strewn around the building, including a garage which Ela assumed doubled as a storage bunker. There was also a large radio tower in the center of the compound, where Ela thought she could see a couple of men with rifles.

"Glaz, men on that radio tower. Kill them before they spot us, would you?" she said over the radio. She could almost see Glaz's wolfish grin.

"Letting me top off my kill-count? Generous little _devushka_ " (girl) he said. It wasn't a second later before the two men fell, one bullet had slain them both. They began to slowly move, sticking to the cover of the trees and rocks. The snow wasn't helping things, making her movements feel sluggish and weighed down. Sledge had suggested snowshoes, but Kade argued that they would hinder more than they'd help. Ela was pondering how nice it would be to have some when Patrol B approached less than 70 yards away. She flipped up her hood and dived to the ground, blending in almost perfectly with the snow.

"Engage as soon as they reach the fallen tree" Kade whispered. Kade had once again found another rock to rest his rifle on, watching the White Mask slowly approach through his scope. As soon as the lead soldier stepped over the fallen log Ela squeezed her trigger. He fell without a sound. The others raise their weapons, looking around wildly before Kade and IQ's bullets slammed into them, blood leaking into the pure white snow. One man had escaped the hail of bullets and frantically ran into the tree line; right towards Ela. She was well camouflaged enough to the point that he didn't see her, giving her the opportunity to trip him. He fell onto his face and before he could recover, Ela climbed atop him and slit his throat with a combat knife. Her adrenaline _really_ began running now. She loved CQC. She wanted _more_. Kade's voice in her ear brought her out of her lust for war,

"Team 1, patrol B is dust. Glaz, any activity at the house?" he reported.

"Nothing." Glaz answered shortly, intensely focused on keeping aware of all his surroundings.

"Team 2, patrol D is toast. We meetin' up to grill the last one?" Blackbeard asked quietly.

"Affirmative, Blackbeard. At the northern ridge, just as we planned. Glaz, keep us posted on the house." Kade replied. Ela felt herself shudder with anticipation. Everything was going to plan so far, which she knew was a good thing, but she was craving the chaos of bullets flying and explosions sending mud and dirt left and right. She knew that Kade knew that she got antsy on missions like these, where a more delicate approach was necessary. She did, however, recall Kade referring to her as his "ace in the hole" when they piled into the SUV that morning. The more she thought about it, it seemed like Kade brought her along for _if_ something went wrong, as chaos had always been her specialty. IQ nudged her out of her thoughts,

"Ve are close to ze rally point, enough day dreaming, ya?" she whispered, making a purposeful glance at Kade. Ela nudged her back,

"Enough, I am focused."

"Ja, focused on his ass in zhat ju-" Ela hissed for her to be quiet, as Kade had stopped ahead of them. They had reached the rally point. Ela could see Sledge, Blackbeard, and Hibana gathered a little way away, hiding behind various cover points.

"Final patrol will be in your line of sight in less than 100 yards, comrades. Place your shots." Glaz warned.

"Copy Glaz. Everyone find cover and fire on my go." Kade ordered. The operators did as they were told, finding positions of vantage and waiting for the white mask to appear. Ela saw them come over the crest of the hill, trudging at a glacial pace through the snow. She eyed their weapons. They really did have high grade weapons, as she couldn't even recognize some of them or compare them to others.

"Go." Kade whispered. They all began firing at once. It was like a death carrying wind had swept through as their bodies soundlessly fell to the ground.

"Movement in the house. It's the radio silence, I think they're getting ready to move the V. " Glaz said. Kade thought for just a second.

"Alright, change of plans, folks. Everyone grab a mask, we're making a house call. Glaz, don't fire until I give the clear." Kade said.

A White Mask soldier opened the entrance to the cabin, scanning their surroundings. The patrols and radio tower had stopped answering check in calls and worse, those sent to physically check on them hadn't come back. As officers began to move to the vehicles, he noticed a patrol sized group of figures approaching the cabin. He was about to raise his weapon before he saw the similar jumpsuits and familiar mask. He waved his hand. They waved back. he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back to the officers, opening his mouth to speak, but oddly, no words were coming out. He looked down, blood was spreading rapidly over his perfect white jumpsuit. He coughed up blood, falling to the ground. The officers looked around wildly, seeing nothing but confused white mask trying to locate the source of the shooter. They realized too late that the patrol that was approaching the house was in fact, not a friendly patrol. The remaining soldiers had no choice but to rush out of the house in an attempt to protect the officers, all in a futile struggle. Kade ripped off his mask, standing over a white mask who was groaning and twitching. He pulled the trigger. The man stopped moving. The officers were huddled around a military vehicle, frozen with guns pointed at them from every angle. Kade strode up to them,

"Go inside or die, simple decision gentlemen. Sledge, Blackbeard, secure the interior." he said. The officers quickly made their way back into the house, where Ela, IQ, Hibana, and Kade immediately zip tied them to the dining room chairs. Sledge and Blackbeard came back down the stairs after a brief search of the upstairs,

"All clear upstairs, Professor." Blackbeard reported. Kade nodded and turned his attention to their captives. They all looked anxious and fearful, except for one, who stared at Kade with his chin held high from the head of the dining table.

"We were warned about you, _Kade Summers_." the man said with a smirk.

"Were you? I suppose they had the right idea, then. Glaz, targets secure, request-" Kade couldn't finish before Glaz cut him off.

"Comrades, we have company. Several military grade vehicles approaching down the drive. They look like White Mask. Permission to engage?" Kade darted to the window, closing the curtain as he did so. Glaz was right, white SUVs with machine gun turrets at the top were speeding down the road fast. They didn't have a lot of time.

"Permission granted Glaz, shoot the gunners if you can, we don't have the fire power to take out those guns. The moment they make you, run for the hills and not a second after, understood?" Kade turned to the other operators before hearing Glaz's affirmative.

"Sledge, Blackbeard, your upstairs. Close the curtains just enough so you can shoot, try to keep as many off Glaz as you can. Everyone else, you're down here with me. Pick a window and post up, place your shots, we don't have enough ammo to fight all day." he ordered. With scattered affirmations, the operators scattered, taking tactical positions throughout the house. Kade then focused back onto the officers. He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't suppose you people will reveal where they're coming from, will you? At least, not with a little coaxing." Kade said. The conceited man raised his eyebrow,

"What do you intend to do, _Professor_? You need us alive and well for your mission's success, don't you?" he said snobbishly.

Kade raised his pistol to the first officer on the left side of the table, shooting a bullet into his skull. Blood sprayed all over his fellow officers as the now deceased man's head hid the table with a _thunk_. Then, there were five. The more fear prone officers began begging for their lives as Kade went around the table, kicking their chairs down onto the floor.

"You need us, our information!" the once smug officer cried out, anxiety beginning to twist his handsome face into something ugly. Kade kicked his chair down last. Kade crouched down to the man so he was right in his face.

"You're right…" Kade paused to look at the Officer's grey coat lapel, "Mr. Stevens, I do." Kade said. He poked Stevens with the suppressor of his pistol, making the man whimper. "I'm not an idiot, Mr. Stevens. It's more than likely you all share the same pool of information, so why keep six men around when I only need one?" Kade said with a hint of malice. Ela and the others cast sidelong glances at Kade, surprised by his rather cruel mindset.

"Professor, I thought the mission directives stated we needed _all_ the officers alive." Hibana said, an edge to her voice. She was not a supporter of needless suffering.

"Correct, Hibana, the directives did say that. However, if we don't get the coordinates of where these reinforcements are coming from, we all die. It's time to see how much conviction these men truly hold to their cause." Kade said. A bullet suddenly whizzed through Ela's window. Then another.

"Incoming fire!" Ela shouted, aiming through a slit in the curtain to get eyes on. They were surrounded, but thankfully, distracted by Glaz's hail of bullets. She fired her scorpion in small burst, the glass shattering as the soldiers began to fall. She took cover as a flurry of bullets rained over her, destroying various pieces of décor and furniture behind her. Hibana laid prone on the landing of the stairs, able to see through the glass of the front door, periodically shooting small burst with her rifle, a white mask soldier falling every time she pulled the trigger. IQ had kicked over another table in the sitting room adjacent to the dining room and was using it as cover as she laid down heavy fire with her G8, causing any White Mask in her weapon's path to either die or flee behind one of the vans. Even the vans weren't sacred, as Sledge slung grenades from above, the SUVs beginning to explode in spectacular fashion. Kade had moved himself to a nook just to the left of Ela which gave him a view out of her window and another to his right. He would periodically peer out of both, squeezing off shots followed by cries of pain, or nothing at all.

"Glaz, what's your status?!" Kade shouted through all the gunfire.

"Low on mags comrade, they have not found me yet! I'm like white death!" he whispered excitedly.

"Okay, start slowing down, only fire when absolutely necessary! Any more incoming?!" Kade said.

"Another convoy! Oh-uh oh." Glaz replied.

"What the hell is it you Russian maniac?!" Blackbeard demanded, clearly tiring of Glaz's rather lively manner.

"They have a tank." Glaz said. It was like they all froze.

"Everyone, basement, now!" Kade shouted. Everyone went into action. Clearing their last clips, they all headed for the basement stairs. Kade, without any expression or mercy, shot and killed four of the officers, leaving only Stevens. He took the back of Stevens chair and started dragging towards the stairs, who was now screaming for mercy and help from his comrades. The basement was crowded with supplies, which the operators were looking through to find ammo that matched their weapons.

"Glaz, get back to the escort vehicles quickly and quietly. We can't cover you if you're made. That's an order." he said. Glaz grumbed but Kade could hear an affirmative through it all. He didn't like giving up Glaz's support, but he couldn't risk him getting blown to bits either. Kade spotted a hammer and nails on a workbench nearby. He roughly threw the chair to the floor, setting his rifle on the bench. He set the Officer back up, hammer and nails in hand.

"Coordinates on where they're coming from or you become a living voodoo doll, which is it?" Kade said, a deadly tone in his otherwise lifeless voice. Stevens only stared at Kade, paralyzed in fear. Kade didn't hesitate, smacking a nail deep into the officer's thigh. He screamed like an animal being shot, making all the other operators jump to alert, weapons at the ready.

"Jesus Christ mate, what're ya doing!?" Sledge demanded. Kade ignored him, tapping another nail into Stevens hands until it burrowed through both palms completely. Then Kade slugged him across the face, left and right, until he heard his jaw crack. Kade grabbed Stevens by the back of the skull and pulled Stevens close to his face.

"Coordinates Stevens. I can do a hell of a lot worse and I don't think you want to see what that feels like. Your kneecaps go next. Kneecaps or coordinates, Stevens, which will it be?" Kade said with a venomous edge. Stevens looked to be in borderline shock from the pain, but his eyes widened at the mention of kneecaps.

"Okay! Okay! I'll say them! I'll give them! Anything, please just no more!" he cried out pitifully, tears rimming his eyes. While a supposed high-ranking office, the man seemed to have little to no combat experience, something Kade had been taking advantage of the whole time. He didn't know pain as intimately as Kade did. Though, all Kade could hear in his head was his father screaming at him for being such a failure, for making such a mistake, for not realizing there was a third white mask base chalk full of heavy reinforcements and armor.

"Overwatch we've had a bit of a complication. Heavy enemy reinforcements have trapped as at the mission area with no chance of evac. We need a payload down on the coordinates about to be said to you, then another on ours, as we have a tank on our doorstep. We're hunkered down in the basement of target base, do you copy?" Kade said. Charlie's voice came over the radio,

"Loud and clear Professor. Give us the coordinates." he said. Kade took out his earpiece, holding it to the officer's mouth. His other hand held his pistol at Steven's kneecaps.

"Tell them. Speak clearly, enunciate. If you're one number off, you'll never walk again." Kade said.

"Latitude is 52, 7, 43. Longitude 2, 47, 3.5." Stevens said, his voice shaking with every syllable.

"Confirmed, Professor. Will deliver payload to specified location and your location. Overwatch out." Charlie said. Kade grabbed his rifle, smacking Stevens hard across the face with the butt of it. Stevens moved

"Everyone, find a position and watch the door. They're going to throw all the soldiers they have at this room. Eyes and ears out for tacs and frags. We just need to hold out until the payload hits." Kade said. While it seemed like some wanted to speak on the violence just displayed, they understood the urgency of the situation and got into position. At first, nothing came. The plank Blackbeard stuck under the door handle was still and there was no sound, other than the breathing of the operators. It was unbearably hot in the basement, Ela tugged at her jumpsuit's collar, she could feel sweat pouring from every orifice. Her senses were thrown into overdrive, she was almost begging God to have the White Mask storm through the door, violence was her home. Then, with a large explosion, the door was breached and White Mask came flooding in. They all fired at once. Casings flew through the air. Blood spattered. Men and women screamed in pain. White Mask cracked. It was chaos and Ela wouldn't want it any other way. That was, until she ran out of ammo for her Scorpion. She yelled in rage, throwing the gun at an oncoming White Mask, stunning him. She pulled out her pistol, emptying several bullets into his chest. Blackbeard's shield absorbed a point-blank shotgun blast, breaking on impact as he pulled his trigger hard, the shooter going down in a fountain of blood.

"Gonna look like god damn cherry ice pops after this!" Blackbeard shouted over the noise, taking cover behind an ammo crate before returning fire with his desert eagle sidearm.

"Less talking, more shooting!" Hibana yelled out, taking down three white mask with lightning quick burst from her rifle. Another rushed her before she could reload a new magazine, forcing her to beat him back before producing a combat knife and burying it deep within the Mask's neck. IQ was doing her best to shoot and keep her eye on her Spectre in order to look out for enemy projectiles, but huffed in anger when an incoming bullet hit and deflected off the back of the screen, forcing it closed. She stood up from her cover, unloading a clip of her pistol into several White Mask.

"Zhis is not going according to plan, Kade! Vhere is zhat payload?!" she yelled from her cover point.

"Overwatch! Have you hit the designated locations?!" Kade shouted. He disarmed a White Mask, forcing the Mask in front of him like a shield. He absorbed several bullets as Kade fired from behind the body, blood spattering all over his face and body from his now deceased meat shield. Kade felt one bullet pass through the body and bury itself into his gut. Armor piercing rounds. He made not a sound as he shoved the now useless body in front of him, jumping behind cover immediately. It was then when they felt a large rumbling that shook the operators to their core, dust and dirt falling atop them from the ceiling. The payload had landed. Sledge roared, running forward with nothing but his hammer. He smashed in the skulls of two White Mask before a powerful shotgun blast sent him flying across the room, an audible crack was heard as he hit the stone wall.

"Seamus you god damn idiot!" Blackbeard said, shooting a clip into the white mask before getting over to his body. Before he could drag him over to cover, a bullet grazed his helmet, hitting his ear. He screamed in pain, dragging Sledge the rest of the way behind a supply box.

Ela was so deep into the combat she hadn't even noticed, simply emptying round after round, clip after clip, an almost deranged smile on her face.

"Ela, Griz mines, now!" Hibana ordered, which shook Ela out of her blood lust. With practiced motion she unhooked all three she brought from her waist and threw them all at the entrance, stunning several White Mask at once. They were mowed down in quick fashion, bullets tearing their bodies to bloody shreds. For the first time in ten minutes, the chaos had quelled.

"Blackbeard, you good?" Kade called from his cover spot. Blackbeard groaned in pain,

"Damn Mask nearly took my ear off, ol' Sledge here is gonna need a med evac, sooner rather than later." he said.

"Overwatch, we need a med evac stat, friendlies are wounded." Kade reported.

"Affirmative Professor, Med Evac will be there in 15 minutes. Is the opfor clear from the area?" Charlie asked.

"Negative, Overwatch. I'll radio in when it's cleared." Kade said. Before the operators could get their gear together to go back up the stairs, IQ stopped them.

"Something's coming down ze stairs, everyone at the ready!" she shouted. Hibana had a dark look cast over her face. She _hated_ when her comrades got injured. She wrestled her Kairos launcher out of her pack, aiming it at the door. Just as she did, a shielded foot soldier and two bombers rounded the corner. It was a last-ditch effort by the White Mask to take the Rainbow operators down with their now decimated forces. With three rapt shots, Hibana deployed the thermal pellets into the charging enemies. It was obvious to everyone Hibana had miraculously upgraded her Zairos pellets in time, as they exploded almost on impact. The explosion was nothing but a red mist, their bloody stumps and gore flying to all corners of the room. Hibana, despite her nerves of steel, began retching in the nearest corner. She had never intended to use her precious invention on humans. It made her sick. Even Ela was starting to feel sick, the stench of blood was stomach churning, not to mention the basement's new "wallpaper".

"Blackbeard, carry Sledge up. We'll keep you covered. Hibana, are you ready to move?" Kade said. Hibana wiped her mouth,

"Yes, professor. Let's move." she said in conformation. Kade cut Stevens ties to his chair, doing a fireman's carry as he heaved the officer's unconscious body onto his shoulders. He stumbled for a second, making Ela's gut pang with worry, but he stabilized, his face betraying nothing but absolute focus. The weary team of operators slowly made their way up the stairs, the sunlight of the late afternoon nearly blinding them. The once homely and modern log cabin was reduced to nothing but blackened ruin. Small fires were present all around, the White Mask vehicles now only blackened, smoking husk. Kade could see what had to be Glaz and their escort vehicles approaching down the lane. He set Stevens body on the ground,

"Ela, secure him, would you?" he said. She complied, producing a zip tie from her pack with was now drenched in blood. She looked around at all them. They really _did_ look like cherry ice pops. She could hear the med evac helicopter in the distance. They had _survived_. Blackbeard gently set down Sledge, putting his pack below his head as some support.

"Talk about a mission not goin' to plan, huh, Professor?" he said, taking a seat on the ground as the escort vehicles pulled up.

"Alive to fight another day, eh comrades! Is Sledge okay?" Glaz asked as he exited one of the vehicles. Hibana was taking a closer look at him,

"I believe he's fine. His vest absorbed almost all the impact of the shotgun blast and his skull doesn't look fractured. He'll be sore tomorrow though, that's for sure." Hibana reported. Blackbeard laughed,

"That's what that numbskull gets for rushin' the mask with his damn hammer." he said. The operators shared a laugh, before Kade started coughing in a terrible fit. At first Ela thought it was just him accidentally inhaling dust, until the coughing brought Kade to his knees; and she saw blood pour out of his mouth. She immediately ran to him, she could feel her knees skin as her jumpsuit tore from skidding on the ground, but she didn't care.

"Where are you hit?" she demanded. He had finally stopped coughing but looked about ready to keel over dead. She guided him to lay on his back, his head began rolling on the ground. He was losing blood fast.

"Bullet…gut." he said, barely managing a whisper. He was losing too much blood. She tore his jumpsuit open with her knife. She undid his vest, only to discover his entire chest was _covered_ in blood. Ela, her panic rising, noticed another bullet wound near his collar bone, just where his vest didn't cover.

"They had god damn AP rounds?! Jesus Christ!" Blackbeard said, his eyes wide looking at Kade's injury.

"The documents Kade procured did say zey might be equipped vith AP rounds." IQ said, her eyes narrowed in worry. Hibana had settled next to Ela, doing all she could to help stem the flow of blood from Kade's body. Ela felt tears beginning to prick her eyes as she saw Kade's eyes begin to flutter closed. She couldn't hear own screams as the med evac helicopter landed, nor when she couldn't find Kade's pulse. She had spoken too soon.

 **OPERATION ENTRAPMENT: SUCCSESS**


	10. Chapter Eight: Waking Up

_**Note:**_ Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long while, university once again pulls me away. Some suggestive themes and adult language, so keep the kids away! Other than that, enjoy!

 _ **Chapter Eight: Waking Up to a Never-ending Downpour**_

 __ _"Son, I don't know how to tell you this, but Ryan is…gone." Kade stood in the doorway of his family home with the stillness of a stone. The words of his mother rang in his ears. Robert had his face buried in Kade's chest, sobbing as he clung to him tightly. It didn't feel real. Nothing did._

" _Ryan's…gone?" Kade asked rhetorically. He could feel the grief wash over him in waves. It was bottomless, voracious, it ate up his entire consciousness. His knees buckled. He stayed standing, though. He had to be strong. For Robert, for his mother. He had to be strong. There was no other option. Like his father. Like his brother. He felt a hand on his face. It wasn't Robert_.

That's when Kade awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed, gulping down air in a panic. He looked around wildly, thinking he was still at the mission site. He wasn't. He was in the infirmary, with a mildly surprised Doc, who quickly eased him back into his bed. Doc pressed a paddle under bed, which slowly made Kade rise to a sitting position.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my friend." Doc said, a welcoming smile on his face. Kade groaned as he adjusted himself on the bed.

"How bad's the damage?" Kade asked, looking down at his chest. It was heavily bandaged. He remembered the bullet piercing his vest. He remembered Ela's panicked face as he went in and out of consciousness. Worst of all, he remembered his plan falling to shambles the very moment the White Mask suspected attack. _He couldn't make mistakes_. He felt his arm throb with pain, as if his father's tire iron was still beating down on it.

"I see why you had an addiction to pain killers now, Kade. The amount of steel plates, screws, and rods lodged into your body came as quite the surprise when I was digging out the bullets." Doc said.

"I don't suppose you read _how_ I got them." Kade said, though his tone implying that it was a frail hope.

"I did, as is my responsibility for all my patients. Don't fret, I won't disclose the information to anyone. More importantly, I should warn you, Ela is quite-" he couldn't finish before Ela stormed in. She looked like she hadn't slept in a few days, deep circles and red, blurry eyes were widened in surprise, seeing Kade sitting up in his bed. Her clothes, sweatpants and a sweatshirt, were clearly bedraggled and unwashed. Kade let out a low chuckle,

"You look spry, my dear." Kade said. Not that Kade looked much better, his whole chest and arms were wrapped in bandages like a mummy and his face and other body parts covered in all manner of grim, cuts and bruises. Doc took a manila folder full of files,

"I'll take these out in the hall while you two _work_ out your differences, hm?" he said, exiting the room before Kade could protest. Depending on Ela's mood, Kade might need Doc again _very_ soon.

"If you weren't beaten to hell, I'd punch you _so_ damn hard." Ela said through gritted teeth, clearly trying her best not to cry. Ela was overwhelmed to say the least. Kade had been in a comatose state for seven days, Doc not giving much hope in him waking up in a timely manner. She was beside herself, all her whimsical fantasies of her and Kade living long into life falling down around her.

"I understand how you feel. I should-"

"How can you understand?! Watching you, the person I love, laying in that bed, thinking you might never wake up again! For _seven_ days! Your hands were so cold and I just couldn't stop feeling that I was going to be alone again!" Ela yelled, her voice breaking at the end. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She began sobbing, rushing forward and holding Kade in a vice grip. Kade had a stunned look on his face, even the pain from Ela's embrace not enough to take him out of his stupor. He slowly stroked her hair and rubbed small circles into her back. After several minutes of her crying, Ela finally let him go, stepping back, wiping her tears away. She noticed Kade's shocked expression,

"What?" she asked, feeling almost embarrassed. She didn't like to show weakness but the last few days had been _hell_. Her psyche simply needed to release her grief and she was afraid she'd stunned him by showing such weakness.

"You…love me?" Kade asked, sounding as if he barely believed the words himself. Ela was finally completely composed,

"Yes, I do. 'I think it's like when you lose someone so close to you, it's like losing yourself'" Ela confessed, Kade's heart soaring not just at her confession but with her quoting a work of literature.

"Over these last few days, the thought of losing you shattered my heart every second. I couldn't function. Six made me go see the shrink, which was terrible because I saw his degree in psychology hanging on the wall and it reminded me of you." Ela's face began turning red as she realized she was rambling.

"Look, all I'm saying is that after tasting such an enriching life with you, I don't want to give it up. I've come to realize I love you. I do. I love you." Ela said, seeming to gain confidence every time she confirmed it. Kade slowly got out of bed, standing up with a slight struggle before facing her with a happiness that almost seemed to be glowing out of him.

"In my aging life, I had lost hope for companionship such as this. I thought my past too vile, my tendencies too manic and my persona too elitist for anyone to take an interest in me, let alone someone as radiant as you. I know it hasn't been long, but the feeling I feel cannot be anything other than love. I love you too, Elzbieta Bozack. I can be sure of nothing more." Kade said. Ela felt tears brimming once again and tenderly noted that Kade's eyes too were watering. She walked forward and once again embraced, this time Ela kissing him deeply. He returned in earnest, it somehow felt and tasted better than before, the two having confessed their feelings towards each other. Doc cleared his throat,

"You're clear to leave, Kade, if you feel well enough for it. You'll need to come back before the day ends, so I can give you one last look over. Six wants to see you two, so clean up and report to her." he said, standing awkwardly in the hallway. There was one thing the beloved Frenchman wasn't good at above all things and that was smoothly dealing with public displays of affection; either around or towards him. Valkyrie had once likened him to a shy middle school boy at a dance, to which he fervently denied; horrified at his comrade's agreement with the statement. None the less, they were confident someone would peer into his compassionate heart and fall into the boundless kindness that resided in him. Kade awkwardly nodded, pulling the curtain so he could change out of his hospital gurney. Ela blushed with a grin on her face,

"Sorry Gus, we'll get out of your hair. Thanks for keeping Kade in _our_ plane of existence." giving him a thankful kiss on the cheek. He only mumbled and kept his eyes on his paperwork but Ela didn't miss his clearly embarrassed demeanor. Eventually Kade and Ela bundled up and headed out to the spire so Kade could get cleaned up and meet with Six.

"What do you think Six wants to see you for?" Ela asked as Kade opened the door to the spire. Their feet clamoring on the iron stairs as they climbed up, she watched Kade's back, even without seeing his face she knew he was sorting out all the possibilities in his head.

"If I had to make a conjecture, I'd say it would have to do with my rather rough treatment of the Mr. Stevens. Yumiko and Seamus seemed particularly displeased during the mission." he said as he opened the door to his homely room. Ela thought back to is. The techniques he used _were_ pretty brutal. She almost winced when she thought about him forcing the nail through the white mask's hands. She wasn't looking up and bumped into Kade, who had turned to face her. She looked up at him, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Perhaps you are too?" he said, a knowing smile on his face. Ela opened her mouth to speak but shut it again. She didn't want him to think she disapproved of him, but she also didn't want to be dishonest to him. She wanted to place her words carefully.

"I think what you did was rather cruel, however, I wouldn't want to imagine what would've happened if you didn't." she said. Kade considered the thought, slowly taking off his shirt. His muscles rippled, and his many tattoos danced along his skin as he moved. He slowly took off his bandages, revealing his damaged skin all stitched up. The jack o' lantern tattoo on his gut was slightly disfigured, the once smiling mouth almost completely stitched over. He did the same thing near his collarbone, only to discover the tip of an angel wing that was there was disfigured with stiches.

"I'll have to get them redone, it seems." Kade said, studying his wounds. Ela didn't say anything, staring at his body. Her eyes followed the dips and masses of his muscles. The countless inked images that seemed to flow into each other, she was like a historian hungrily eating up words on an ancient scroll with her eyes. Kade's presence felt endless at that moment, as if he was surrounding every essence of her being.

"Seeing as we both need to freshen up…" Kade said, standing before the bathroom threshold wearing only a pair of jeans. She felt passion and desire fall over her in a wave. Could this be? Were things moving too fast? She felt herself trying to apply mental brakes but could hear the figurative squealing as the rubbery ions burned against the pavement that was her brain.

"Uh…" she was frozen speechless. Her body was screaming with desire. Kade didn't seem the least bit bothered by her hesitance, giving her a smile with a slightly reddened face.

"In that case, I'll be quick. I left some of your clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser from the other day, washed and dried of course." he said, about to shut the door behind him. Her heart melted. How could she not join him after that? He was sweeter than crisp berries during an early morning sunrise.

"I'll join you, darling." she said. She began stripping off her clothes, leaving a trail of discarded cloth to the bathroom door. She began to kiss him when he was close enough and he kicked the door closed with his foot. The lock clicked. She resolved to just kiss him. However, she could feel her resolve crumbling every passing moment. She would just touch him a _little bit_ , no harm in that, right?

Nearly an hour later the two exited the bathroom, their skin cherry red from hot water and passion. Kade had folded up her clothes in a uniform perfection she'd seen replicated only in her father. She decided on a black-shirt and jeans, noting one again that she _really_ needed to think about buying a new wardrobe. Kade made her feel like more of a woman, she had observed, and she wanted to show that.

"Are your stiches okay?" she asked Kade as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. Kade stood in front of a mirror by the bed, tucking in his dress shirt to his pants.

"Fine. You didn't reopen the wound, if that's what you're asking." he said with a teasing tone. She mumbled some sort of retort, of which Kade could only pick up a couple polish curse words. His phone, which he had thrown on the bed when they entered the spire, was vibrating incessantly. He picked it up,

"Kade speaking." he said. He was silent for a moment.

"Ah, yes. We'll be there shortly, just got out of the shower."

He paused. He coughed.

"Um, yes. We won't let it happen again director, apologies." he said before hanging up. Ela had a feeling what it was about. He turned to her, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Six would ask that we 'refrain from such illicit activities' when keeping her waiting." he said. Embarrassment washed over her. This meeting was going to be _awkward_. Not that she had ever had a problem sticking it to her superiors, but Six was different. Six treated her and the others with equal respect but at the same time pushed them to be more, be better; the way a good mentor would. In some ways, Six felt like a mother figure to her, which would make the upcoming meeting uncomfortable to say the least. Kade put on his vest, clipping on his pocket watch, checking the time before clicking it closed.

"Ready to go, dear?" he said.

"Yes, let's go, _professor._ " she said. She _really_ loved his scholarly aura. Not that she had ever had a thing for brainy men but Kade made one hell of a good case for the stereotype.

Kade's hypotheses for the meeting had been correct, as Sledge and Hibana stood behind Six's desk. Sledge still had bandages wrapped around his head from his injury. A certain anger seemed to be lurking just beyond the surface of his visage. However, they didn't expect Blackbeard and IQ to be there as well. The two were sitting on one of the couches of her office, leaving the other for Kade and Ela. Glaz was also there, standing with arms crossed against the wall. Kade chose not to sit however, choosing to stand and face Six and the others with an emotionless mask.

"Hello Professor, Ela, glad to see you could finally make it." she said with an air of annoyance. Ela shifted uncomfortably, while IQ and Blackbeard couldn't help but silently snigger in her direction. Kade betrayed nothing, keeping a level stare with the director.

"Firstly, Professor, I want to congratulate and thank you for completing the mission and getting all my operators home safe. The hostage you acquired has also provided useful intel, which I will send you over email later. However, that's not why we're all here." she said, shuffling some papers on her desk.

"According to these reports written by those in this room and my administration, you treated the hostage with, what could be considered rather barbaric treatment. Explain." she said. She didn't look upset, but rather curious. Sledge was staring daggers into Kade, while Hibana looked between the two with slight apprehension, seemingly worried about a quarrel bursting between them.

"I'll start by saying my treatment of Mr. Stevens is not born of some mental affliction, as I'm sure Seamus's report claims; my master's degree in psychology can speak for that." he said. Sledge bristled at the accusation but one look from Six made him freeze in place.

"I killed his comrades to wear down his mental defense. He believed I wouldn't hurt him or any of his constituents because of the information they held, but with a couple of questions and observations I immediately discerned that the others were of little use beyond fodder for the interrogation of Mr. Stevens." he said. Six didn't say anything but Sledge looked on the verge of crying out. His face was red and a rather large vein had appeared on his forehead.

"How can ye just call 'em that, _fodder_?!" he burst out. Kade raised an eyebrow,

"That's interesting of you to say, considering the rather enthusiastic use of your sledgehammer to crush their craniums. You killed them like they were nothing but base beast." Kade said.

"Like ye can talk ya bastard!" Sledge said, only for Six to raise her hand, silencing him.

"Seamus, you can leave if you can't keep silent. Continue, Professor." she said. Sledge clammed up, clearly wanting to say more.

"Finally, concerning the treatment of Mr. Stevens. Had the circumstances not been so dire, perhaps I would've taken a different approach, but they were, so I did what I was _trained_ to do. The method of torture for off the grid CIA units is meant to be dehumanizing, inhumane, cruel, and incredibly painful by trade. It is designed to break even the most resilient cases of human spirit until they can do nothing but bend to our every whim." Kade said. The office was silent. On paper, Kade's argument made perfect sense.

"This isn't S.O.G, Kade." Six said, a sternness now present in her tone.

"Perhaps not, though I would argue that Rainbow differs little from it. Rainbow is an anonymous task force meant to combat international threats, without recognition or recompense from the state. We are classified to almost everyone except for select officials of prominent organizations. We collect specialist from all over the world, across all military organizations to strengthen our ranks and suit the needs for the mission. For all intents and purposes, Rainbow is an international counterpart of S.O.G." Kade said. Arguing against Six was a ballsy move. Most would leave her office with shredded dignity after trying to challenge her views or orders. Six nodded,

"I see your point, Professor. You've provided ample justification for your actions, so I have no reason to discipline you. There's one other thing." she said, taking a small black box out of her desk. Kade stepped forward reflexively.

"While your former military ranks are more or less forced into remission, I briefly reactivated yours, in order to promote you to Brigadier General. Additionally, with your former commander's permission I'm awarding you a Silver Star medal for your show of incredible valor and leadership." Six said, getting up from her seat to pin the medals onto Kade's vest. Kade looked surprised and speechless, so did most of the others, except for Sledge, who just looked utterly upset and exasperated. Kade did a salute as she pinned the medals on, seeming unsure of what else to do.

"At ease, Doctor Summers. I can already see you'll be adding much to our organization, so I hope I can continue to expect great things from you. You're all dismissed." she said. Kade stopped his salute,

"Thank you, director, I shall." he said. Ela could hardly contain herself. She felt pride swell in her chest like a balloon. She rose with her comrades, fighting the urge to give Kade a bear hug. Sledge stayed behind, seeming to want to disclose something to Six. She felt her lip curl in disgust. She had had enough of him meddling with Kade's position on the team. They had just gotten outside of the office building, offering Kade congratulations when Thermite ran up to them, seemingly happy but a confused expression on his face.

"Hey Kade! Glad to see you're patched up, bud. I was actually looking for you, some guy with a car full of civs is here, badgering the recruits at the gate. They look like they've been through hell, the guy's name is Erik said you'd-" Thermite couldn't finish his sentence. Kade's eyes went wider than Ela had ever seen them and he immediately started running towards the gate with no explanation. Ela called after him but to no avail. The troupe, now curious as to what was happening at the gate, followed Kade's path. When Kade got there, things were tense. The recruits had their weapons aimed on someone on the other side shouting for this Erik person to put down his weapon.

"Hey! Hey! Enough! He's with me! He's with me!" Kade yelled, pushing past a couple of recruits to see what was beyond the gate. Erik Thorn stood before him, next to a beat-up red car. Kade saw Robert. He saw Anna-Lee. He saw Mary. He felt tears prick his eyes. Erik looked like hell, covered in blood, cuts and grime, a mournful expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Kade. I couldn't protect her, it was all I could do to get them out of there alive." Kade made a mind-crushing connection. The tears fell freely now. He grabbed his head with his hands, pulling at his hair. His information had been _leaked_ to the White Mask. Why hadn't he made the connection?! They had found his family home. They had killed his mother. Ela and the others got there just in time to see Kade sink to his knees, indescribable pain etched on his aging face. Erik joined him on the ground, embracing him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, brother. I'm so sorry." was all Maverick could whisper as Kade began to sob. It was all coming apart now. He'd committed the worst sin imaginable. He led them straight to his family. Rain, which had been holding off in the distance, began to pour down. Ela could only watch on, utterly confused and distressed at her beloved being in such dire straits. This was _not_ how things were supposed to go. He was supposed to _protect_ them. He couldn't feel the rain as it soaked his hair and clothes, nor hear the words Maverick said to him. He then felt rage. Unspeakable rage. He would make them _pay_. _Every single one_.

 **NEW OPERATOR ARRIVAL: MAVERICK**


	11. Chapter Nine: Revelations

_**Note: PLEASE READ! Hello, everyone! It certainly has been a long while since my last upload. It was a mixture of university and writers block that had me stuck, but fear no longer, I'm back! Just some warnings for this chapter. It is by far my longest yet for this story and almost all of it is character building, sorry for those of you looking for the action! (that'll be coming next chapter, which will be coming MUCH sooner than this one did) There is a song I used towards the end, (No one Knows me) Like the Piano by Sampha, I would recommend listening to it as you read the scene! Lastly, the original end of this chapter included an explicit sexual scene, something that is very against 's guidelines. I simply cut it off so I wasn't breaking the rules, but if you'd like to see how I meant for the chapter to come out in its completed form, follow this link to Wattpad:**_ 737704509-perifidy-chapter-nine-revelations _ **I uploaded the entire story there just so you guys could read this chapter as I meant for it to be read! Its good to be back folks, thank you all for the support and Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter Nine: Revelations**_

Kade awoke in the spire. He was in his bed. He immediately scrambled to sit up. He looked over at the kitchen bar. Erik and Ela were talking there. Anna was dozing while Robert, his brother, played with his daughter and Kade's niece, Mary. He cleared his throat, causing those that were awake to look over at him. Ela immediately made her way over to him, helping him out of the bed. For some reason, his body felt unbelievably sore and metallic. With Ela's help, he limped over to the bar, leaning on it heavily. She sat back down, watching him worriedly. _Very_ worriedly. Had he really lost control? After all this time?

"Well, glad to know you don't have ice running through your veins, Kade." Erik said with a slight grin. Kade sighed heavily. He couldn't even look at his brother in the eyes. He laughed hollowly,

"Yeah. Did Benji or CJ make it out?" Kade asked. Erik shook his head. Kade fought to keep tears from falling. His old comrades. Brothers in arms. He asked them to protect them because he thought they'd be _safe_.

"It was the white mask. I already met with Six and briefed her. Zof called Alfons, they're heading here just in case." Ela said. Kade breathed a sigh of relief. He had seized up at the gate, thinking of his and Ela's information being released. He finally looked up at his brother. He looked a lot better now, he and the rest must have taken a shower. His beard was unshaven like his and his blue eyes looked upon his brother with concern as he held Mary, slowly rocking her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry brother." Kade said, his voice choking up. Anna stirred, sitting up and looking around. Robert carefully handed off Mary to Anna, getting up and approaching his brother.

"Kade. Please. Look, I'm a _little_ bitter because I've lost some original transcripts, all of Mary's toys and pictures, all our money-well, everything. But hey! We're still _alive!_ Where do you think we'd be if you hadn't put up the precautions you did? If Erik wasn't there?" he said, clearly trying to cheer up his brother.

"If I had realized our information was leaked, you'd still be there. Mother would still be alive. CJ and Benji too." Kade said miserably. Robert grimaced, stepping forward and embracing his brother. He eventually let go and stepped back, regarding him with a more serious tone.

"Look bro, I know-at least _I_ think I know-why you do what you do. And I get it, I do. But shouldering _everything_ the way you always do? Well, let's just say you won't be long for this world, keeping up like this. We move on, right? Like we always have. Like Ryan would have." he said. Kade swallowed hard. It was all he could do to nod. Robert smiled and clapped his hands together. _Always with that kind smile_. If there was one thing Kade couldn't lost, it was his last brother.

"Enough of this talk! I don't suppose you have a place where Anna and I could stay, hm? While I certainly like what you've got up here, I think we both know separate living spaces would be better." Robert said. Erik eyed Kade and Ela with a twinkle in his eye,

"Quite right, Bob. Come with me, Six gave both you and I spaces to stay while we're here." Erik said, picking up the various bags and belongings the small family had managed to sneak out of the house. Erik stopped beside Kade before he went through the door, giving him a hard look and a nod. Nothing had to be said between them. They _would_ find who did this. Once the door clicked closed Kade nearly sunk to the floor, Ela quickly darting to the rescue, slowly easing him down. He laid half in her lap, half on the floor. Ela stroked his hair lovingly, whispering assurances as he listlessly gazed at the ceiling.

"I was supposed to protect them, El. And yet, I have failed. Again." he whispered.

"Shhhh. You mustn't blame yourself my _serce_ " (translation: heart) she said comfortingly. He didn't answer her, his eyes clouded in crushing grief. She placed a kiss on his head, giving him a sad smile.

"It is as your brother says, Kade. This line of thinking is self-destructive and circular. You _musn't_ blame yourself. For now, let us go to bed hm? We can meet with Six in the morning, come up with a game plan." she said softly, Kade nodding in agreement to her releif. She helped Kade out of his clothes, he was far too weak from grief to undress himself. She held him in her arms as he fell asleep, her heart breaking as she watched tears fall from his closed eyes. It obvious how close he'd been with his mother and one day, when he was ready, she would love to hear any stories he had of her. For now, however, she would help Kade navigate through his grief the best he could.

The next morning felt cold and it wasn't just the air. Kade's entire demeanor was frozen solid and a blank, stony look had taken over his handsome face. Still, Ela's attempts to comfort him did produce a faint smile, much to her pleasure. He still cooked her breakfast, which consisted of fried eggs, potato wedges, bacon and a few slices of watermelon all with a fine glass of Apple-Cranberry Wine.

"This wine is delicious." Ela said, almost in awe. The fruitiness was unlike any other wine she'd tasted. It was more fresh and mouth-popping than most others she'd tried. Kade smiled,

"It was my Mother's favorite. Maine wines have a rather...unique taste to them. She couldn't get enough of the taste." he said. Ela smiled back, "Your Mother certainly had good taste, darling." she said.

Kade had contacted Six as soon as the two had awoken, scheduling a meeting with her as soon as early as she was willing. When they walked in, Erik was already there scribbling away his signature on forms that would signal his offical joining into the Rainbow Six initiative. He gave Kade a friendly embrace and whispered a few words to him, saluting to Six before leaving just the three of them.

"I want to start by giving my sincerest condolences, Kade. I've already made arangements so that you may have a proper service, if that is your wish." Six said. Kade nodded gratefully but his eyes revealing little.

"I read through the intel you sent me. Can we confirm that what he says is true?" he said. Six smiled in an almost devilish manner.

"Let's just say my staff can be _awfully_ convincing." she said.

"I can assist in creating a plan of attack, if need be."

"Perhaps. I will let you know if you're expertise is required. I understand how you feel, Professor, but I will not send you out on the field harboring a vendetta, are we clear?"

"Perfectly, ma'am"

"Good. If that is all, I only ask that you find time to properly greive, Kade. Loss is something we all have to deal with and it never gets any easier. That's an order." she said, her normally no-nonsense tone softening just slightly.

"As you say." Kade replied. Just before they left Six stopped them,

"Before you leave, I will say I'm surprised you hid such a capable man under our noses, Maverick I mean." Six said. It was clear she was intrigued on their history.

"Erik and I go way back Ma'am. He wanted a more quiet life after certain events and I was more than happy to give it to him. That's really all there is to say." Kade said. Six leaned back in her chair, seeming to understand now wasn't the time to press such questions.

"Fair enough. Go get some R&R Professor, you'll need it with what is sure to come." Six said. Kade saluted her and exited the room, Ela following close behind him.

Ela and Kade entered the mess hall only to be greeted by a rather strange sight. Robert, Anna, Mary and Erik sat together, only they were joined by many of their fellow operators. Even more strange, Robert seemed to be entertaining them a great deal. Blackbeard was slapping his knee and Tachanka 's distinct laugh bellowed throughout the large hall, the others smiled and laughed along. Ela looked at Kade, who looked at his brother with nothing but fondness. Ela for just a second, wished that look was directed at her. Mary sat in Ash's lap, letting out a shrieking laugh at Ash's enthusiastic game of "peek-a-boo". The little girl's beautiful blue eyes focused on Kade, "Uncle Kade-e!" she sqeaked happily. Kade grinned fondly, raising his hands and waggling his fingers. "And Uncle Kade is gonna tickle you." he said joyfully scooping the girl up from Ash's lap and making her giggle rapturously. He eventually put her down, taking a seat between Ela and Maverick.

"Damn Kade, kinda wish we met your brother earlier, he's a thousand times more charming than you!" Thermite Ash smacked him on the arm but Kade chuckled,

"I would agree, Robert has always been one to win over the crowd. Though, he manages it with grace, unlike yourself my blunderous friend." Kade said, aiming a friendly wink at Thermite. Robert laughed,

"I inherited the fun and sociable genes, big brother here got the cynical, sarcastic, moody _and_ smart ones." he said with a grin. Ela studied the younger man and found that appearance wise, he looked loosely similar to Kade but had an air that was much more lively and vibrant, while Kade's was more subdued and broodish. His hair was also lighter-a chesnut brown, and his eyes were a bursting green-not a stormy grey.

" _Well_ , Kade's always been a good man and good to _us_." Anna said, playfully scowling at Robert,

"and I love him just as I would any of my other brothers." she finished sweetly. Anna held a similar presence as Robert, if not more scaled back. A kind smile seemed to perpetuate her lips and her long brown hair, tied tightly into a bun over her shoulder, exuded that of a woman filled with nothing but benevolence. Ela noticed there was something strange with Kade's smile at Anna's comment, as if he were ashamed or something of the sort.

"I wish only you'd come under better circumstances." Twitch said sadly, the french woman looking at the family with sympathy.

Montagne grimaced, "I agree. We must salute our newest operator, however. Protecting the family with only three contracters, _that_ is a miracle!" he said looking at Erik pointedly. Erik looked at Kade before speaking, waving his hand dismissively.

"I only learned from the best." he said shortly, jerking his thumb to Kade. Kade wasn't paying attention anymore, absently mixing cream and sugar into his coffee. He had a faraway look on his face and anyone could see the storm brewing in his grey eyes. Ela put a comforting hand on his back. She could feel the muscles beneath his classic vest and dress shirt as tight as a flatboard. While he was acting normal she knew deep down that he was barely holding it together. Everyone had seen his mask slip the previous night after-all.

"Wait...does this make you spook number 2? _Muy Guapo_ number two at that." Mira asked with a slightly teasing tone. Marverick shook his head.

"I was in the U.S army for a while before I transferred up to Intelligence. Spent a lot of time in Afghanistan." Maverick said affectionatly, absently stroking the tattoo on his forearm.

"When Kade came rolling through with the sogs it wasn't long before we became fast friends. we're the same in a lot of ways." he continued, glancing at Kade who had began listening again.

"I always thought I was the smartest person in the room until I met Kade. The few ops I had a chance to run with him...the guys in the Unit started calling him 'the magician' because any plan of action he crafted would go nearly perfect." he said.

Blackbeard laughed,

"Well shit, the White Mask must be your bad luck charm, huh Kade?" he said, before his face fell, realizing what he had said. Kade's face darkened, his eyes narrowed through his smugged glasses.

"They must be." he said icely. He downed the rest of his coffee and left without a word, grabbing his coat and scarf off the rack with more force than was necessary. Ela went to follow him but Erik grabbed her by the arm, shaking his head. While her instincts told her to follow her beloved, she also respected that Erik knew him far better than she did. Anna looked worriedly after her brother-in-law and Robert watched him go, no readable emotion on his face. Valkyrie punched Blackbeard in the arm,

"Jesus Craig what the hell was that?" she said with an annoyed tone.

"Not the best choice of words." Mute observed. Robert laughed, surprising everyone.

"That's one way of putting it! Don't worry about it Craig, you're a good natured guy from what I can tell; akin to a teddy-bear almost. I know you didn't mean to step on any eggshells." he said reassuringly. However, Ela could still see the pain in his eyes.

"Is having him as a brother hard?" Jaeger asked suddenly, making more than one of his comrades raise their eyebrows at his seemingly rude question. Robert considered the question as Mary laid asleep in his arms, her little cherubic face squsihed onto his shoulder. He didn't seem the least bit offended.

"In some ways, it's the easiest thing in the world. Other times, it can be...difficult." Robert started. Everyone leaned in at the table. Any opportunity to delve into Kade's past couldn't be missed. After all, almost everyone's dirty laundry had been aired within their first few months at Rainbow, bringing them all closer as friends and teammates.

"He's always been incredible and I think that was always the easy part. It was simply fact. He'd be doing things as a small boy that most grown, heavily schooled men couldn't do. He went to college at 14, he has countless degress, military accolades and books. He's every teenage boys fantasy. But it all came at a price. It always does." Robert said, his voice becoming forlorn. Anna wrapped her arms comfortingly around his shoulders, settling her head on his unoccupied shoulder.

"Our father wasn't a good man. Not to me, my mother, Ryan. _Especially_ not to Kade." _Ryan_. There was that name again. She assumed it was his brother but he'd never mentioned him before.

"Our Father attempted to join the military but didn't cut it. Got kicked at boot camp. It didn't matter though, whatever shred of self-importance they'd given him over there made him determined to make our lives hell. He had a lot of expectations and almost all of them fell on top of Kade once my parents realized just how gifted he was."

"How so?" Zofia asked curiously. Ela was sure her sister was seeing the similarities between Kade's father and Jan Bosak just as she was. Robert visibly stiffened at the question. His features were hardened, not a look that appeared natural on his normally lively visage.

"Let's just say a single mistake ended with Kade dragged down to the basement for…hours." Robert said, his voice dropping to a hoarse whisper. He suddenly brightened, clapping his hands together.

"Enough of that, though! I have manuscripts to organize and a…funeral to plan." he said, looking slightly haggard as he got up from the table. He gave them all a slight bow,

"A wonderful morning rendezvous, my friends. Thank you for the hospitality and the piss-poor coffee. Until next time, as they say!" he said cheerily, humming a cheery tune to his sleeping daughter as he and Anna walked towards the exit.

"He is a…unique character. Reminds me of Dominic." Blitz said, rubbing the German's bald head affectionately. Bandit swatted him off,

"Ah shut up you big oaf. At least I am not in love with a shield!" he said indignantly. Montagne put an arm over his shield brother's shoulder.  
"You are mistaken, Dominic. _I_ am the object of this man's love." he said with confidence. Blitz chuckled and shrugged off his advance, Dominic noticed this and donned a mischievous grin.

"Yes, yes mountain man ve all know _you_ are his number one spotter in the bedroom." he said with an almost devilish glee. His jab had the desired effect, making Blitz's face break out into a sea of red while Montagne simply gave a hearty laugh. Everyone else did too, except for Ela, who was far too consumed by what she'd heard to take part. There were so many things she wanted to ask but there was too many unknowns. How would he feel about her asking such a personal question? If what she felt _was_ true love, didn't she have a right to know? Erik put a hand on her shoulder,

"You seem like a good woman, more than deserving of Kade. If I know him as well as I think I do, he probably hasn't been too forthcoming about his past. I understand if it's frustrating, for a long time I pined to know what made him tick. I wasn't nearly as eager once he gave me the truth. It isn't my place to tell you his secrets but all I can say is just give him time and be there for him. Once he really feels like he can trust you, he'll open up to you. Probably more than you'd want, if I'm honest." Maverick said. Little did Maverick know that Ela wanted Kade to spill _everything_. She lapped up every little detail about him like it was the last drop of water in the whole universe. She _needed_ to know.

Maverick found his closest friend in the Shooting Range, firing off his battered M1911 with frightening accuracy. Without a word, Maverick stepped up to the station beside Kade, slowly loading his 1911 Tacops pistol and taking aim at the target. They'd repeated this routine many times in Afghanistan, often after dinner just before the sun was setting. Kade's seemingly infinite well of knowledge, charming wit and easy smile got him many friends in the Unit, as well as cautious onlookers. If Kade was anything, he was certainly an anomaly. After all, what sane member of an elite task force wrote _books_ on the frontlines?

"Reminds you of older times, doesn't it my friend?" Kade said loudly, reloading his magazine with practiced efficiency. Maverick chuckled,

"Sure does. I can almost smell Davey's slop and feel the sands of Kabul brushing against my cheeks!" he replied.

"Like a lover's caress?" Kade teased. Maverick laughed.

"You know me too well, Professor. Speaking of lovers, you caught yourself a pretty one!" Maverick teased in kind. At this, Kade stopped firing his weapon, putting down the headphones and protective eyewear. He put on his glasses and motioned to the exit. Maverick raised an eyebrow. It seemed this conversation would be for his ears only.

They stood on a steel balcony, watching the Recruits mill about their various duties. Kade had produced a bottle of spirits. Iron Smoke Straight Bourbon Whiskey. Maverick whistled,

"Ho, ho bringing out the old Apple Wood are we? You know, the boys _loved_ that shit." Maverick said in amusement. Kade grinned, taking a generous swig and passing it to Maverick.

"She is much too good for me, Erik. Far more than I deserve." Kade said, looking mirthlessly into the snowy hills beyond the base.

"Careful Kade, that's your father talking." Maverick warned. The Whiskey burned going down his throat but damn did it make him feel warm, especially in the blustering cold.

Kade grimaced, "Well he's certainly been doing a lot of talking recently. All these failures of mine, they're piling up Erik. Is this the legacy I leave behind? A series of barely successful ops and a dead mother a practically fed to the enemy?" he spat. Maverick set the bottle on the ground, stepping closer to his friend. He pulled out a package of cigarettes, handing Kade the lighter. Kade lit him up while he protected his smoke-stick, and Maverick did the same for Kade.

"I don't think you need me to tell you that you're way too hard on yourself. You have the scars and tats doing that for you anyways." Maverick said.

"You helped me out of the darkest period of my life. Gave me a place where I could live peacefully, process my thoughts and my experiences and come out a better man." he continued. Kade didn't look at him. _Couldn't_ look at him. The truth was always the hardest to swallow.

"Now I'm here, a better man, because of _you_. You've touched far many more lives than you will ever realize." Maverick laughed.

"You know, all the way up until the White Mask attacked, you were still getting letters from old students checking in and telling you just how much _your_ teaching meant to them." Maverick could see the hint of a smile on Kade's lips. He had him.

"And your books! You've seen the absolute worst of humanity, yet still plead for the human spirit to rise up, to be more than pieces on a chessboard vying for power. You ask us to be better men and women, to rise above our base instincts and look upon the suffering and strife we have wrought with our weapons of war; to see that we are _better_ than all this senseless death!" Maverick said, almost pleading with Kade. Kade finally looked at him, that easy smile hanging on his lips just like a welcome home sign.

"If only the White Mask would appeal to reason, hm?" he said simply. Maverick let out a sigh. He had finally reached him, even if he wouldn't come out and say it. He wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder's.

"You're so much more than any of the things your father did to you. You know that." he said in a softer tone. Kade smiled sadly.

"Oh, I know. I can look at it, as a psychologist, from one side of the glass. Almost as if it isn't me." Kade said.

"Perhaps, it is too painful. Perhaps, I'm afraid. I knew what laid on the other side for the hundreds of case files I studied and patients I spoke with. I know not what lies through the abyss for me, my friend. That thought terrifies me, as if I am ten once again, being dragged down to that damnable basement just _one_ more time." he continued, his voice becoming weak in the end. Maverick patted his shoulder.

"What you seem to forget my friend is that you don't have to face it alone. You never did. But now, you have someone that's practically begging to be let in. I can see it in her eyes, brother. All you gotta do is open the door." Maverick said. Kade turned his head to face him.

"What if she doesn't like what comes afterwards? What I become once I come to terms with my demons?" he asked. His eyes were vulnerable and worried. So fiercely worried. It was the first time he'd ever seen him look that way. Maverick smiled.

"If you saw what I saw, you wouldn't be worried in the slightest. She's in love with you, Kade. Looks after you the same way I look at the crags in Kabul." Maverick reassured. He slapped Kade hard on the back,

"Now go, ya Jackass. Tell her what she needs to know. You aren't Atlas, you know. No one told you to hold the weight of the world on those old shoulders."

" 'It takes just one star to pierce the universe of darkness', as you've always told me. Where'd you find that quote, anyways?" Kade asked Maverick. Maverick smiled, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"I found the quote in a self-help book, one of your mother's. I realized it's meaning in Afghanistan. Enough stalling, go already. Also, I'm keeping the Whiskey." Maverick replied unapologetically, taking another shot of the potent liquor. Kade left his friend on the balcony, sipping his whiskey warming whiskey and daydreaming of sand, craggy rocks and darkness.

Ela had tried her best to distract herself while Kade had disappeared. She tidied her room but that didn't take care of the tight feeling in her chest. She had a cup of tea with Zofia, who was clearly worried for her, but that did nothing to help either. Robert's small revelation about Kade had brought up ugly memories for the both of them, after all. Still, she appreciated what Zofia was trying to do and gave her sister a kiss on the head before leaving their room. She even headed to the workshop, attempting to work on her grzmot mines but even that couldn't put her at ease. No, she realized that nothing would put her at ease, save being able to comfort Kade in his time of need. Unsure of what to do, she sought the council of her most treasured friends, IQ and Valkyrie. Ela laid on IQ's bed, her head resting on the German operators lap while Valkyrie laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and throwing a blue rubber ball at it which made a satisfying _thwack_ every time. Ela had also brought her sketchpad, which was normally filled with whatever doodles entered her head. However, she now had several pages with different portraits of Kade, all drawn from memory in stunning detail. She had decided this time to draw his rifle and pistol, weapons that she felt matched him better than anyone else.

"I suppose I'm just stuck, you know? I want to go to him, comfort him in this difficult time, but I don't know if I should. It is an endless back and forth." she said tiredly. IQ ran her hands through Ela's green hair comfortingly, smiling down fondly at her.

"I'm sure he vill come to you, when he is ready." she said reassuringly. Ela finished the handle of Kade's 1911, beginning to work on the barrel with its various scratches and dents.

"What if he doesn't? What if he decides I am…too much to deal with, along with his grief?" she said worriedly. Valkyrie laughed.

"Oh please, El, you worry _way_ too much. I mean, you guys said you loved each other just the other day didn't you? From what I can tell, the guy seems to mean what he says. Plus, he'd be stupid to throw away a gem like you." Valkyrie said. IQ laughed and Ela smiled. Valkyrie seemed to always know how to cheer her up. There was suddenly a soft knock at the door.

"Come on in. If it's you Jack, don't come in naked. I have guest!" Valkyrie said as the other two women snickered. Then Kade stepped in. Ela's breath nearly caught in her throat. His cheeks were red from the cold, his grey eyes filled with a mixture of warmth and apprehension. His normally clean-shaven face was starting to see the effects of unruly facial hair, something that in her book made him even more attractive. He had the look of a windswept university professor and she couldn't help but love it.

"Good afternoon, Ladies. You don't mind if I steal Elzbieta for a while, do you?" he said, his tone lighter and more serious than usual. Valkyrie snorted.

"Please do, Mr. Summers. She's just been _whining_ non-" before she could finish Ela threw a pillow into her face.

"See you later, Ela." IQ said kindly, giving Kade a kind but sympathetic look. He nodded, taking Ela by the hand back into the chilly winter air.

The walk back to the spire was chilly and Ela couldn't help but feel her heart pounding in her chest. His silence started to worry her. Would he break things off? Tell her she would be too much to handle? To deal with? Was her attitude the problem? This was how things would normally end, however. She'd come in too strong. Too fast.

"May I see your sketchbook?" he suddenly asked, catching her completely off guard.

"U-um, I'm sorry, I was distracted. You…want to look at my sketchbook?" she said warily. Kade smiled like he always did.

"If it's too much I understand. I simply wish to explore another faucet of the woman I love." he said. Ela felt her heart leap. He _wasn't_ going to end things! At least that's what it seemed like. Probably. She nervously handed him the book,

"I should warn you, there are…pictures of you in there. Judge them as you will." she said with a mixture of pride and anxiety. Kade flipped through the book slowly, starting from the first page to the last. Ela watched his face for a reaction for the duration, feeling happiness flood her when he smiled at the portraits of himself.

"I know you went to school for a brief time from your profile but…my, my. I would spend a fortune to have your art all to myself. You're incredibly talented, _moja_ _miłość_." (translation: my love) he said with a warmth that seemed to make her very soul tingle. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard, attempting to convey every single feeling she could into it. He responded in kind, his cold lips quickly becoming warm and tantalizing. He parted however before things could progress too far. She was almost disappointed before she saw the look in his eyes. _Hungry_. Just like her.

"Your…appetite for such activities is one of your endearing qualities, my dear. Let us continue inside, where we may get warm." he said with a sparkle in his eye. She grabbed his bottom with a growl,

"I find your ideas equally frustrating and wonderful. Quickly, yes? I _do_ crave your warmth." she didn't give him time to respond, nearly dragging him up the stairs by the hand. It felt beyond freeing and blissful, being able to express herself and her carnivorous nature in full towards the man she loved. She would be sure to try to convey just that feeling in the warmth of the fireplace and his embrace.

Sometime later, the two laid tangled in his bed. Their faces red, their lips redder and their hair and clothes disheveled in such a way that there was no doubt as to what they had been up to. Ela had nearly crossed the line, her hunger screaming with every fiber to tear off his clothes and give him the best god damn sex he'd ever had. Thankfully, she stopped herself before passion had completely overtaken her. Her lips and tongue, however, were nearly sore from the endeavor; a feeling which instilled a sense of euphoria and security. Kade wasn't letting her go. Even better; he embraced her and all her intricacies wholeheartedly. The least she could do was do the same for him, right? She laid with her head on his chest, listening to the once rapid heart-beat slow down to a steady, reassuring pace. The lull of his heartbeat, the crackle of the fire, the warmth of Kade's body…it was nearly enough to make her fall asleep. He kissed her head before moving to get out of bed, the Polish operator unable to stop the groan of protest that escaped her lips.

"Grumpy, are we? I suppose you wouldn't want some of this wine, then." he said with a teasing tone. She got up, resting her chin on her hands as she watched Kade pour the blood-red wine.

"Red, for fiery passion." he said sensually. Ela felt a pang of desire. Their glasses _clinked_. She barely hid her feelings behind the wine. He motioned to the couch. They spent a few minutes simply staring at each other, occasionally sipping their wine, as if no one else was there. Ela broke the silence. She knew it might ruin the mood but she had to ask it anyway.

"How…are you feeling?" she asked. He smiled, his eyes slightly narrowed in the haze of passion.

"Currently? Flying though cotton candy clouds, you've made my mind a jumbled mess with you orbiting the center." he said sweetly. Ela smiled and gave his free hand a squeeze. He was almost unbearably sweet.

"Very sweet. But you know what I mean, my love." she said with a slightly serious tone. He sighed,

"Yes, I do. To be blunt, I'm heartbroken. Crushed. Emotionally eviscerated. But by God, you being here makes me feel like I've done at least _one_ thing right." he said. Her heart hurt to know he was going through such pain but also lightened knowing that her presence was making all the difference.

"I…heard a little about your father. From Robert." she started. She wanted to know. She _had_ to know. The pained expression on Kade's face instilled fear within her. Had she pressed too far.

"I suppose you would've. I _did_ just storm off, after all." he admitted with a chuckle. He cleared his throat. "I know I haven't told you much about my past. My life before all of this. I suppose that ends tonight. If you're to love me completely and truly, you need to know all of me. Even the parts I wish for no one to see." he said. She gripped his hand hard.

"I want nothing more, Kade. Reveal yourself to me and I will do the same. Chaos…rebellion…it has always been a part of me. You've accepted this-embraced it. I _want_ you to know me as I am. Every detail. I will leave nothing out." she said with as much conviction as she could muster. Kade nodded slowly.

"This will be…traumatic for me, to say the least. Are you sure you want this? I can't say what you'll think of me once I'm done." he said with a worried expression, something she was not used to seeing on him in the slightest. She gave him a light kiss.

"I see only the man I have fallen in love with in front of me, no matter what you tell me, this will not change." she said, determined. Kade nodded again.

"Right. Okay. If I had to start somewhere, I'd start…"

It was the most open Kade had ever been. He wasn't even sure he'd even been this vulnerable even with Maverick, he did have a reputation to keep after all. He knew he had psychological issues. His education made him more than aware of that. But that education is also what pushed him to look at his afflictions from an outsider's perspective. He was able to sit a comfortable distance away, stating the facts as they were in a voice and body that wasn't his. He could avoid the pain that way. The mental trauma. That ended tonight. The beginning was always grueling, something he'd learned all throughout his life. He only hoped that the words would come easier the longer he continued. He almost couldn't bear the look on Ela's face. She'd started attentive, if not a bit serious. Then, watching as her pretty freckled face slowly morphed into a look of horror and revulsion, it was almost too much for him to bear. His mind screamed for him to stop speaking. To spare her the pain. To spare _him_ the pain. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. He owed her this. He owed it to himself, his brother, his dead mother. All his surviving family, Erik, Anna, and Mary. To demolish the White Mask, a level-head was required. This was the only way.

Perhaps the worst part of the words that came out of Kade's mouth was how frightfully good of a storyteller Kade was. She could nearly feel the tire iron coming down upon her bones as Kade described the ordeal in crushing detail. Of course, things weren't so horrific right out the gate. It had been little things at first; hard slaps to the back of the head, harsh words after a few beers and constant berating about how he needed to be "on top of his game" which became synonymous with "perfect". Once Kade was aware of his abilities, he had already set expectations for himself. Granted, they were lofty but reasonable. Realistic, even. What his father imposed upon him were tenants never meant for him, but for a bitter man who never could follow his own path. Hours of torture. Of beating, screaming and worse. Kade described the taste of bleach mixed with kerosene burning down his throat. It was a lethal concoction, just enough painfully burn his mouth and esophagus and make his stomach retch, but not enough to kill him. The abuse occasionally branched out to other members of the family but whenever that happened, Kade would step in, spurring his father's rage onto him and securing yet another trip to the basement. His older brother, Ryan, tried to step in from time to time, only to receive a brutal beating.

"I always will hate my father, but I can appreciate the lessons he taught me, indirectly or otherwise." Kade whispered quietly. Ela thought back to Jan with a dull ache. While he certainly was strict, he'd _never_ resorted to such cruel and unusual punishment to train his daughters. No, it was a firm, steady hand that had guided Ela and Zofia to greatness; her only regret was that it took until Jan's death for her to realize that.

"What can a man like that possibly teach you?" she asked in a hoarse whisper with a measure of disgust. Kade smiled thinly, as if a smile was the last thing he meant to convey.

"Perhaps the most important thing he taught me was wait for my moment to strike. That patience can be a weapon, just as much as fear, violence, betrayal, and all the others can be used." Kade said.

"Did he teach you that directly?" she asked apprehensively. She almost didn't want to know the answer.

"No. It came to me as I was squeezing the life from his neck. His veins popped and his teeth were clenched, hard enough that his gums began to bleed. I remember my mother screaming and his fist battering my face. I didn't care. I nearly laughed when I saw the hatred in his eyes turn to fear. Then I cried, when the life left him, and…I'd realized what I'd done." Kade said harrowingly. Ela didn't know what to say. Kade hardly ever looked 45, his strength, charm and mannerisms always gave him a youthful air. But just like the night Sledge dredged up his past, he looked far too old. Haggard and beaten, she took the man into her arms. She felt tears fall from her eyes and could feel Kade's body shaking beneath her palms.

"I'm sorry I lied about it, to you. It was easier than the truth." Kade sincerely. Ela made a _tut-tut_ noise.

"Do _not_ apologize to me, Kade Summers. You are telling me now, this is enough." she said firmly. She felt his normally strong arms wrap around her tightly, realizing they felt more like spindly sticks. This grief, this trauma had robbed him of all his strength. All she could do was hold on and be there for him. Just as she said she would do. Just as she _wanted_ to.

Once Kade finally seemed to recover a bit, he slowly got up, pouring more wine and turning on some ambient music. He smiled at her, which surprised her.

"You know, I actually feel…a little better, having enlightened you of my…ordeal." he said. It was the first time she'd heard him be particularly wary of his word choice, versus his typical rapid-fire wit. He sat down, handing her more wine.

"This is…only the beginning, though. If you'd like to stop, perhaps take a break, we can. I'll cook dinner, when you're feeling hungry." he said kindly. She felt tenderness sweep her heart. At his core, he was a kind soul. This wouldn't change, no matter what he told her. Her eyes never lied to her, this much she was certain of.

"Let us share the rest of our stories, first. Then, I would be delighted to have your cooking." she said fondly. He nodded, clearing his throat once again.

"Okay. Well, after my father's death…"

Kade told her many things. Almost too much. His brain was no longer screaming, but now simply questioning. No one knew this much about him and whether he liked it or not, it was a weakness. Was it really smart to give so much away? Maybe not, but there was strength in the feeling Ela instilled in her, as she had now shown him. He told her how slowly, their family began to change. Things were better, brighter. Kade threw himself into his studies and academia with fierce fervor. Anything to bury and forget the past. "Anything" unfortunately included an addiction to pills and alcohol, something he'd managed to hide incredibly well from his family. He rose through the ranks of Schooling, making a name for himself and drawing eyes from all corners of the academic world. Of course, that was when the question he dreaded the most came from Ela's lips.

"What about the event that is redacted from your file? I could not find anything on it, despite lots of digging." she said curiously. Kade swallowed hard and donned a saddened look. He sighed heavily,

"I…oh Elzbieta, I wish I could tell you. More than anything. But the CIA swore me to secrecy and if I utter a word of what happened, I will be most likely killed for treason. The one thing I _can_ say is that it drastically changed my view of the world, how I viewed everything and everyone." he said. She looked disappointed and it broke his heart but he had no choice. He still felt a sense of duty to his country and he wouldn't put her or himself in such danger when they'd both just found each other. He gripped her hand in his and she eventually nodded in understanding, signaling for him to proceed. He continued on, reminiscing in his first few years as a Professor. He sometimes wished he could still go back to those times, where the exploration into the human psyche could be debated using the words from a page and he could watch young brilliant minds grow even more dazzling as the years progressed.

"Did the young women in your classes have an…interest in you?" she asked mischievously. Kade laughed,

"Perhaps, but I made it abundantly clear very quickly that my one and true love was literature." he said. Ela raised an eyebrow.

"Does this still hold true?" she asked, clearly fishing for a compliment.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, my dear." he said with a smile. She brushed her lips against his, nodding in a satisfactory manner.

"Good. Continue, _moje_ _serce._ " (translation: my heart) she said lovingly. And that he did.

He spoke of 9/11 and the righteous fury spurred within him. Such senseless death and destruction wasted on such precious life; the crime demanded an answer. He spoke of the many comrades he'd met over the years and their unfortunate passing. He told her of Ryan's death, how to this day it still brings a tear to his eye in his most private moments. He detailed with exuberance the wedding of Anna and Robert, a day which he identified as one of the best in his life. He could tell little of what he did in S.O.G-for obvious reasons-but still told her of the many harrowing missions he was forced to complete. How he'd been forced to stare in the absolute darkness that was the very bottom of Humanity. Women and Children burned alive in nondescript villages. Human traffickers tearing families apart, using them as drug mules or taking the young girls to sell to the sex trade. Governments willing to watch as their people endured endless suffering, all whislt they wined and dined in their ivory towers. Kade went on and on, taking her on a journey that showed the absolute best and worst of humanity. For every miserable mission, every cruel-hearted group of people, Kade had still managed to endure. He saw enough to still believe in the human spirit. His comrades still found it within themselves to smile. A little girl handed him a bright yellow flower with a big-toothed smile. Someone in power felt compassion for those suffering, willing to take a stand with Kade and his team. At the end of every day, Kade felt guilty. For all the blood he'd been forced to spill. For all the biting words of his father that still rang in his head. For all the comrades that had died when a plan of his hadn't gone exactly as they'd wished. Ela realized with startling clarity that Kade was almost incapable of seeing all the good he did because of what he'd been through. Thinking about it even more, she realized his ability was most likely born of his own self-hatred and guilt. He planned perfectly because it was what he'd been forced to do; the consequence for failure meant another trip down to the basement. He looked crestfallen at his confession. She put her fingers on his chin, lifting his head to face her.

"You must listen to me carefully, Kade. You are not defined by your failures. By your father, those you have killed or those you have failed to save. You are kind, compassionate and do what you think is right. That is all anyone can ask of you. You are a _good_ man. I will not allow anyone to say otherwise." she said, gazing deeply into his silver pools without deviation. Tears stung his eyes. She could tell it had been far too long since anyone had told him as such. He shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Right. Well. thank you, Elzbieta. That is, more or less, all I have to tell. Perhaps you'd like to share now, per our agreement?" he said with a tightness in his voice. There was a look in his eyes she couldn't decipher, but from how he almost seemed to glow from the firelight, she had a good feeling he was in a better place. She decided to start with the beginning, just as he had. That meant unpacking Jan Bosak and her previously toxic rivalry with Zofia.

Kade lapped up every detail Ela gave him. He fought off the urge to grab a piece of scrap paper and begin scribbling every word. While he had read a majority of what she was saying in her file, he loved hearing the words come out of her mouth. If someone were to ask _why_ he had fallen in love with Ela, he could tell them many reasons. Her endearing attitude, her fierceness to be the best, her conviction to stay true to who she was or the powerful loyalty she held towards everyone at Rainbow base; her family. However, if someone were to ask him the precise moment, he felt the way he did, he wouldn't be able to say. All he remembered was waking up one morning in the spire after a vague dream, realizing with all his heart a stunning realization; he was in love with Elzbieta Bosak. He nearly burst out laughing when she told him of a school yard incident where a particularly mean-spirited boy had crudely referred to her as "Ball-Sack". This resulted in the bully getting a near trip to the hospital, a daughter of Jan Bosak was taught never to take anything laying down, after all. Once Kade had collected himself he nodded in satisfaction,

"I would say you gave him his just deserts." he said. Ela emptied her wine glass with a dangerous smile.

"Things were quite peaceful after I thrashed him. Little _Jedrzej_ was at my every beck and call after that." she said. Kade raised an eyebrow,

"Was that your goal in attempting to punch me? Make me into your humble follower?" Kade teased. Ela shrugged, the beginnings of a grin playing upon her lips.

"Hmmm…once I realized that wouldn't work, I resorted to other… _tactics_." she said with a sensuous wink. Kade's heart burned with passion. He'd certainly scooped up what Maverick would call a "fire-starter".

She then began to chronicle the teachings of her father and how his methods and tendencies began driving a wedge between herself and Zofia. It was clear to Ela he showed favoritism towards her sister and she was not a _fan_ of rigged competitions. The bullying she received in military high school for being Jan's daughter certainly didn't help things, either. She got out as soon as she could, going to art school at the first opportunity. Kade didn't bother asking her about the incident that had caused her expulsion. He'd rather she told him up front, than him having to pry it out of her. Eventually she felt the tug of her old life. She adored everything about combat. She loved the smell of a freshly fired gun, of shell casings clattering on the ground, the rush that came with CQC, and the grunts of exertion and the sound of a well-landed punch. She loved triumphing over an enemy and the recognition that came with it. First there was her work as a PMC, which Kade had gone over extensively. All her abilities were on display when she began; her quick thinking, chaotic and unpredictable battle prowess and ability to relentlessly attack and pursue the enemy until they were exactly where she wanted them. Then, she got the news. Jan Bosak had taken his own life. Kade held her hand tight. Unfortunately, he now knew exactly how she felt.

"It seemed so…wrong, yes? I thought he was the strongest man in the world but after hearing how he died…I wasn't so sure." she said, her pale blue eyes reflecting a deep sadness.

"Even the strongest of men and women have their weaknesses. We all do." Kade said comfortingly. Ela smiled sadly, continuing her story.

She immediately terminated her contract as a PMC, training hard to enter the GROM forces. It's what Jan would've wanted and for her, it was the only way she could make amends with him now. Kade had read of the spectacular prowess she'd shown, impressing the higher ups in GROM, no doubt thinking something along the lines of "Well, she _is_ Jan's daughter." Then there was of course, her meeting with Valkyrie. Her first true friend. Kade thought it was so like her, not bringing any attention to the nearly perfect mission they'd accomplished but of how she'd made her first real friend within it.

"I'm surprised she hasn't approached me with threats of bodily evisceration if I were to ever hurt you." Kade said with an amused expression. Ela grinned slyly,

"Oh, the threat goes unspoken my dear Kade. I thought you were good at picking up hints, no?" she teased back. He could only laugh and shrug, sipping the last of his wine. Finally, after some time in GROM she got the faithful call from Six. Which meant reuniting with Zofia. Kade imagined with amusement the shocked expression Ela no doubt wore when Zofia arrived onto Rainbow base. Things were difficult at first. There were screaming matches and barbed insults, almost too much bad blood to wade through. But if Zofia was one thing it was certainly persistent, and after extending the olive branch countless times, Ela cautiously grasped out at it. It was all it took. It wasn't long before they were sharing secrets, drinking tea and talking for long hours about Zofia's little daughter, Amanda.

"Now, I am here, with you." she ended, smiling sweetly at Kade. He felt his heart nearly burst. She was…beyond what any words could begin to convey. He let out a long breath, the two simply looking at each other for a while. Things felt… _different_. Kade felt lighter, as if he could take on the world as long as he had Ela by his side. Based on the healthy color of her cheeks, he had a feeling she was feeling something similar.

"Dinner, then, my dear?" Kade asked, slowly getting up from the couch after such a long time sitting. Ela's stomach grumbled in reply as she mirrored his action, shooting Kade an embarrassed glance.

"That is your answer, I suppose." she mumbled, before quickly brightening,

"But let me help this time, Zofia has been teaching me!"

The two lovers cooked two separate dishes with full intent on sharing, Kade cooking his mother's classic Pasta Alfredo with signiature spices mixed with chicken and broccoli, while Ela tried something Zofia had just recently shown her; Slow-Cooked Sauerkraut Soup. She was thankful, however, for Kade's assistance when she ran into any difficulties. The entire spire quickly became enveloped with the richness of homecooked food. Once it was done, Kade and Ela studied their handiwork, realizing they'd made for too much for just themselves. They looked at each other, then the food. Then at each other once more.

"You call your crew, I'll call mine, hm?" he said with a sparkle in his eye.

"You read my thoughts, _przystojny_ " she said sweetly, darting in for a quick kiss before dashing away, giggling with youthful exuberance. Kade shook his head with mirth. Maverick was right. He had caught one _hell_ of a woman.

Robert's face brightened as soon as he walked through the door.

"Jesus, Kade it smells just like Ma's!" he said joyfully. He embraced his older brother with glee,

"You know I've been waiting way too long for your cooking, right?" he said. Kade jokingly shoved him towards the large bowl filled with the pasta,

"Yes, it's all you ever talk about when I'm around. Just get some and shut up, would you?" he said. Mary ran up to Kade and Kade scooped her up, holding her securely in one arm.

"Now how's my favorite niece, hm?" he asked, kissing her atop her small head. She smiled a big smile in the way that children always did.

"I played with Ta-Tach-Tachanky!" she cried excitedly. Ela laughed from the Kitchen table a short distance away from the bar,

"He is wonderful with children, Kade. I don't think I ever told you." she said fondly. Anna walked up to Kade, taking her daughter and kissing him on the cheek. She was clearly relieved to see Kade in higher spirits.

"I see you cleaned up. Looking handsome as always Kade." she said indicating his now clean-shaven face.

"Thank you Anna, you're far too sweet. It's always wonder why you settled for Rob." he said jokingly, Anna swatting at him playfully before bringing Mary over to the food. Maverick then entered, smiling broadly at his friend, the Iron Smoke Whiskey hanging from his hand.

"Ah! You shaved, such a shame, I was hoping we could have a beard growing contest." Maverick joked, extending a hand to his brother in arms. Kade took it firmly, clapping him on the back.

"I think we both know who would win that contest by a mile, Kabul seems to prefer you scruffy. Saved some spirits for me, have we?" he asked, taking the bottle from Maverick's hand.

"In all our years together have I ever struck you as a moocher? And is this Mama Summers Alfredo I'm smelling? Spoiling us tonight aren't we, Papa Kade?" he joked, giving him a good pat on the shoulder before going to load his plate like the rest. Ela herself had called in her sister, IQ, Valkyrie and Tachanka-who's favorite food was strangely sauerkraut. Before Ela or Kade knew it, the normally quiet spire had become livelier than it had ever been. Books were moved and chairs were arranged around the table and while space was tight, the bonds between brother, sister, wife and husband, friend and family grew ever tighter. The clinking of silverware, the exchange of humor and laughter, the taste of good food, it began to fill an empty hole that both Ela and Kade had felt for long too long. A hole that was beginning to heal thanks to the sharing of their inner selves.

It was beginning to get late in the evening, where the food had been devoured, the perfect amount of drink had been consumed and a round of cards had just been finished. Now all there was to do was listen to the crackling of the fire and exchange pleasant conversation. That was, until Ela had a wonderful idea.

"Kade, you should play the piano." she said with a smile. She knew perfectly well what she was doing. Robert lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw the instrument, nearly falling out of his chair to get to it.

"Oh my…Kade, I thought we lost it in the attack but..it's here. _Mother's_ piano." he said with wonder, slowly lifting up the cover, revealing the black and white keys, shining with the light from the fire. Kade raised an eyebrow at Ela before looking at his brother.

"Indeed. I suppose I never did tell you I brought it here. I wanted a piece of home with me, always." he said, slowly swirling his Whiskey in his glass.

"You have to play it." Robert said with a serious tone. Kade could tell from the blush on his cheeks that his brother was slightly tipsy. Kade shook his head and waved him off,

"Oh, I haven't played in far too long. I'm not nearly as good as I was." he said, clearly shy with all the people who would be watching him.

"That didn't stop you at our wedding! You were like….Elton John!" Robert said enthusiastically, nearly tripping as he got on his knees in front of his brother, his eternally youthful face staring up at Kade with a pleading expression.

"I vould love to hear some music, Kade. I think it would be _perfect_ just now." IQ purred, making Kade roll his eyes.

"All ganging up on me now, are we?" he said sarcastically.

"Haha yes! Play us a tune you handsome American dog!" Tachanka shouted happily, a giggling Mary bouncing on his lap. It was really no surprise she'd taken such a liking to the lovable Russian, his exuberant nature had a way of pulling in anyone and everyone.

"Ela is right! I should like to see how my future brother-in-law entertains his guest!" Zofia exclaimed, earning a good-natured laugh from Maverick. Kade looked close to breaking before Anna delivered the killing blow; "Won't you, Kade? You sounded beautiful at our wedding and I just _know_ Connie loved it when you played." she said with a pleading tone, Mary adding to her plea; "Play Uncle Kade play!". Kade sighed heavily,

"Ah, fine. You know I can never say no to you, Anna." he said, slowly getting out his chair. Robert shot up, pumping his arms up and down in victory.

"That's a pretty name, your mother had." Valkyrie added kindly, her voice tinged with sympathy.

"The prettiest a mother could have." Robert said whimsically, taking a seat next to his wife as Mary climbed into their laps. Ela moved to Kade's unoccupied seat, wanting to me as close to her love as possible. She felt warm, happy and in love. She wished this feeling would stay forever but understood that it's rarity was what made it so special. If it was only to be brief, she would soak up every moment she could. Though, the beauty of it all was that now, she could experience nights like this over and over. She had a family in Rainbow and a fulfilling love with Kade. What more could she ask for? He tapped a few keys experimentally, nodding to himself when he was satisfied. Then he began. The notes were somber but tinged with hope. The melody was pleasant and matched the atmosphere perfectly. What Ela didn't expect was for Kade to sing. Even more, for his voice to sound so heavenly. Filled with so much emotion, she could sense every ounce of feeling he put into the words.

 _No one knows me like the piano in my mother's home_

 _You would show me I had something some people call a soul_

 _And you dropped out the sky, oh you arrived when I was three years old_

 _No one knows me like the piano in my mother's home_

Kade's voice was soulful and melodic, reminiscent of a man that had master all the arts. A man who understood the meaning behind every human emotion, every word ever spoken and every book ever written. Ela couldn't look away from her beloved but knew the rest of the room was feeling what she was. She heard Robert take a breath. No doubt he was feeling the emotion behind the song more than most. Then Kade's voice rose even higher.

 _You know I left, I flew the nest_

 _And you know I won't be long_

 _And in my chest you know me best_

 _And you know I'll be back home_

The feeling of loss he put into his voice couldn't be described with words. All she could do was feel. She could hear Robert softly crying now. It was more than a touching tribute. Kade was immortalizing the memory of his mother through the song. Not a soul in the room would forget the catharsis of the performance. Then came the final verse.

 _An angel by her side, all the times I knew we couldn't cope_

 _They said that it's her time, no tears in sight, I kept the feelings close_

 _And you took hold of me and never, never, never let me go_

 _'Cause no one knows me like the piano in my mother's home_

 _In my mother's home_

Ela thought of Jan. She could feel the tears beginning to form. For all that her Father, she knew that beneath all the gruff exterior and harshness there had been a loving father under there. A Father that perhaps, _did_ value her just as much as her sister. She could feel Zofia's arms wrap around her shoulders and her sister's tears on the nape of her neck. She was feeling just as she was. Such was the power of music. With a final few notes, it was over and a silence overtook the room, as if Mute had suddenly placed all his jammers at once.

"Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and that which cannot remain silent." Kade quoted. Of course, he would end it all with a quote. Ela felt a fierce love and pride that she hadn't felt towards anything before. It was new, different, perhaps even intimidating. But it was _hers_.

"Frank Hugo." Maverick whispered. Kade chuckled softly,

"Correct, my friend. A gold star for you." he said affectionately. Tachanka cleared his throat, standing up. His cheeks were dry but it was clear the performance had a profound effect on the normally boisterous man. His eyes were serious and almost far-away, as if the song had taken him somewhere far, _far_ away from the Spire.

"You…" he started, but stopped, shaking his head as if debating on what words to use. He raised his cup of liquor.

"To the _milaya mama,_ Connie Summers. I can feel her in this place, tonight." (translation lovely mother) he said with absolute sincerity. Everyone else raised their cups and glasses for a moment before taking a sip, some longer than others. It wasn't long before those gathered slowly began to leave. There was nothing left to say. It had been a perfect, touching ending to the night. It wasn't before everyone left, Robert and Anna the last to leave with tight embraces with Kade and whispered words. Ela still sat on Kade's chair, seemingly unable to move. She was brought out of her trance by Kade's warm hand on her back.

"Ela? Are you okay?" he asked tenderly. She slowly set down her drink. What a _day_.

"You are the brightest, strongest, most beautiful spirit I have ever witnessed." she whispered quietly, slowly bringing her eyes to his. He slowly got down to her level, kneeling before her. He gently laughed,

"And _you_ , my dear, are an angel who's saved this poor, tortured soul. Your brightness is blinding, your compassion endless. Truly, I could never ask anything more of you. You are _perfect. Kocham ciȩ, Moje slońce_." (translation: I love you, my sun) he said, his voice filled with a love and kindness her ears had began to nearly sing to. She felt something inside her burst, like a switch. Or explosion. She surged forward, nearly knocking the chair behind Kade down as she brought him down to the floor. Her lips were upon him before he could say a word. Her lips were hot, her tongue over eager and her hands roamed beneath his vest, searching for the buttons to his shirt. Kade could begin to feel his head swirl. Ela was always a force to be reckoned with, but the hunger he could feel radiating off her body like a fever. Ela stopped, just before Kade lost his senses. She stared at him with longing in her eyes, nearly panting from the effort she'd exerted. He was trapped beneath her, one hand slowly running through her hair and the other on the small of her back.

"Tonight…I want you." she said, fixing him with a stare that bordered on predatory. His eyes widened. I mean, _yes_ , they'd been doing quite a bit of kissing and…touching, but she _wanted_ him?

"You…do?" he questioned. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. Why, is that a problem?" she asked. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment,

"I'm kicking myself for not asking this before now but you don't mind our…age difference, do you?" he asked apprehensively. He'd been too blinded by the limelight to think of it properly. She was 32 and he was 45, that left a considerable age difference between the two of them. Ela frowned, seeming to have calmed slightly, straddled him as she pondered the question.

"No…it doesn't. I love you, this is an irrefutable fact. Your age and mine are irrelevant. We're both grown adults. I don't see a problem. Besides." she said with a devilish grin, darting down to his ear. Her breath tickled his ear, and her teeth lightly bit his lobe before she said; " _I like older men anyway_." she whispered sensuously. Her voice made him shiver.

He suddenly sat up, picking her up and rising with seemingly little effort. In an act of passion, he nearly shoved her up against the wall, her legs wrapped securely around his middle. One of his arms extended to the wall by her face, the other wrapped tightly around her waist. To her, he had never more handsome or…sexy. His face and ears were bright red, his glasses had been abandoned on the floor revealing a clear view of his stormy eyes that now seemed to take on a smokier hue. His shirt was all but undone, save for one button, his muscles slowly rising and lowering below the cloth, as if they were playing peek-a-boo with her eyes. Not to mention, his scent was nearly overpowering, sandalwood and an expensive cologne assaulting her nose and spurning desire from deep within.

"How'd you know I like rough?" she nearly growled in pleasure, their mouths barely inches apart.

"I have a knack for reading people." he replied in equal desire.

"Then, what are you waiting for, Professor? _Ravish me_." she whispered into his ear. She felt his body shudder against her with a rush of euphoria. A primal sound escaped his lips, only causing her desire to heighten further. They were on the edge. The precipice. After tonight, they would be far more than just lovers. They'd spent the day binding their souls to one another, baring their deepest, darkest secrets to one another. When the sun rose, they would be connected body _and_ soul. Kade tentatively brought his lips to hers, the slow burn kiss clearly making Ela impatient. he could feel her shifting against him, craving what laid just beneath. His suddenly broke the kiss, lightly biting the skin on her neck, slowly working his way up as she groaned in longing. He buried his face in her hair, her scent an intoxicating mixture of whiskey and ginger. He brought his lips to her ear,

"First, join me in the shower. A little foreplay first never hurt anyone, hm?" Kade teased, brining his face back to face her. Her interest seemed piqued but her patience thin. She let out a breath,

"Fine. But, full disclosure, I'm tearing your clothes off as soon as you put me down. And I'm kissing you all the way to the bathroom." she said with a slight are of indignation.

"Never wasting a moment, hm? That arrangement suits me, granted I get to do the same to you." he said with a grin. Ela smashed her lips against his and Kade wasted no time directing them to the bathroom. After all, if he could wander the jungles of South Africa in the dead of night with nothing but a crescent moon lighting his way, he could sure as hell find his way to the bathroom with his eyes closed.


	12. Chapter Ten: The Hunter

_**Note: Hello everyone! Just wanted to put out a warning: A sexual assault scene takes place more towards the end of this chapter so if that is a huge issue for you, dm me and I would be entirely willing to send you a version without it! I will say it is not overtly explicit in nature so I hope it is still within most reader's acceptable limits! Additionally, I wanted to highlight that at the end of the chapter, Vigil is wearing his Scarecrow skin from CrimsonEvil and Caveira her Death/Widow skin from the Apocalypse pack. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy; get ready for Operation Blitz and Operation Subterfuge**_

 _ **Chapter Ten: The Hunter**_

It was the smell of mouth-watering breakfast food that roused Ela out of her deep slumber. She slowly moved sliding her hand across the mattress. The mattress was empty. That explained the food. She allowed her eyes to blink open, bit by bit, the subdued light coming in from the window still enough to strain her awakening eyes. It was when she realized she was naked that the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. Happiness welled up into her chest and stayed. It smelled of eggs, potato wedges, freshly brewed coffee with just a tang of siracha. A smile came to her lips. He was cooking her favorite breakfast. She could hear music playing softly and the clatter of kitchenware and it only made her heart fuller. The Spire was quickly becoming akin to a home for her. She willed herself to rise, raising her arms up and stretching, letting out a satisfied sigh at the end. To say her body felt amazing would be an understatement. The aftershocks from their late-night activity were still present, her skin tingled with every touch of the soft-cotton blanket and every slight rush of air felt like Kade's lips hungrily seeking her most private places.

"No need to move, dear, it's breakfast in bed for you this fine morning." he said. She brought herself to look at him, letting her eyes greedily devour every detail. He was clad in nothing but a pair of loose-fitting night shorts, wishing she could follow his toned chest all the way down to its eventual destination. Her eyes slowly made their way up, noticing more than a few places where she could see marks and love bites she'd given him, despite the tattoos covering most of his body. His neck was the worst, covered in hickeys born of such raw and blissful passion. His dark hair was the unruliest she'd ever seen it. His crew-cut, typically styled between a professorial and military crew giving his hair and appearance a sleek and professional air, was sticking out in just about every direction. Her wandering hands had been the culprit. She finally met his eyes, filled with life and youthfulness he had sorely missed from him. She sat up against the headboard, relishing in the way his eyes wandered her near-completely exposed body.

"You spoil me." she said as he set down the tray in front of her. He smiled,

"It's the least I can do, _mój olśniewajᶏcy anioł_." (translation: my dazzling angel) he said blissfully.

"Especially after the wonderous pleasure you brought down upon me, like waves crashing against the rocks; tearing their defenses asunder." he added, placing a lingering kiss upon her lips. He attempted to separate but she grabbed his arm,

"Ah, ah. I wasn't done _kochanie_." (translation: darling) she whispered. His throaty laugh made her toes tingle and she sunk into the feeling of his lips against hers, tasting delectably of coffee and buttered toast. She eventually let him go, turning her attention to the wonderful breakfast Kade had prepared her.

"While I'm more than enjoying the view, I'm low on wood and it's going to get cold soon. You'll want to put something on." he said, his eyes lingering at her exposed skin before turning to pour himself another cup of coffee. Ela found her clothes bored her, so she decided Kade's black button up would more than suffice. Plus, it still smelled of his cologne and sandalwood, filling her mind with the satisfying memories of their passionate lovemaking. Kade settled down next to her on the bed, his coffee and a lit cigarette in one hand and a book titled _The Yoga Sutras of Patanjali_ in the other. The first bite of her spinach and cheese omelet with just a dash of siracha exploded with flavorful goodness in her mouth. She let out a satisfied noise, chewing it slowly as to savor the flavor. Kade set his coffee down, taking a drag of the cigarette and stared down at his book with the kind of focus only a scholar of his caliber was likely to have. Ela liked this. No. She _loved_ it. It felt domestic, almost. Perhaps, slightly like the life of her sister. Bringing down the White Mask by day and intertwining as star-crossed lovers at night. Even as she tried her best to enjoy it, the unique taste and flavor Kade managed to inject into every dish made her gobble up her breakfast as if someone were about to steal it. Soon she set the tray aside and held her cup of coffee in one hand while wrapping her free arm around Kade and settling her head on his shoulder.

"I never took you as one for spiritual practice." she said teasingly, eyeing his book. Kade chuckled, closing it and setting it on the nightstand.

"Well you'd be correct, I don't consider myself particularly spiritual but if I had to choose a religion, I'd most likely follow one originating from our friends in the East." he said, returning her loving embrace. They sat in silence for a few minutes, simply sipping their coffee, listening to the soft music that played and just enjoying the company of one another above all else. Then, of course, Kade's phone rang from the nightstand and Ela's from her discarded clothes on the floor. Duty called, dragging them out of their own little world. Kade grabbed his phone and scanned the screen.

"Looks like we'll be busy soon. Two more large-scale operations, we're to report to the B.O.D and receive our assignments." Kade said with a sad sigh. Ela buried her head into his chest with a groan.

"I do _not_ want to leave this bed. Such bliss, I'm feeling." Ela complained; her voice slightly muffled by her position. Kade laughed,

"Neither do I, I find the beauty in my bed almost too intoxicating to ignore." he said as reluctantly left the bed. Ela mirrored his actions, not taking her eyes from him as he began looking through his dresser for clothes. She suddenly cleared her throat, making him look in her direction. She'd dropped Kade's shirt to the ground, standing nude in a suggestive pose.

"Join me in the shower, won't you love?" she said sweetly. Kade chuckled, slowly making his way over to her.

"I suppose I don't have a choice, your argument is far too _enticing_." he said, his voice filled with heavy desire. She jumped upon him once again, repeating their actions the night before as Kade carried them to the bathroom, making no effort to hurry as Ela's nails dug into his back and his teeth found her neck. He slammed the door behind them with a foot. No one would notice if they were a _little_ late, right?

Unfortunately, everyone noticed. Most present took note of the marks on the necks of the lovers with snickers and whispers, Zofia practically ready to burst with questions; had everyone not been focused on the board.

 _Operation Blitz_

 _Team Leader: Maverick_

 _-Ela_

 _-Valkyrie_

 _-Glaz_

 _-Kapkan_

 _-Ash_

 _-Tachanka_

 _-Finka_

 _Operation Subterfuge_

 _Team leader: Caveira_

 _-Professor_

 _-Zofia_

 _-Jackal_

 _-Mira_

 _-Montagne_

 _-Frost_

 _-Vigil_

 _Team Leaders please meet me at 1300 hours. Don't be late._

 _-Six_

"Argh! Vhen big operation comes around, vith _my_ name, I still don't get chosen! _Verdammt_!" (translation: damnit) Blitz exclaimed indignantly. Montagne put his large paw of a hand on his lover's shoulder,

"It is okay, Elias, you are still participating in this Operation." he said pointing to a smaller piece of paper containing details for a smaller operation. Blitz let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, yes but I vant _big_ operation, not little puny one, yes?" he said crossing his arms in a frustrated manner as Montagne tried to calm him down.

"Hey Kade, if I say I'm your best friend can I get in on one of these? Seems Six has a crush on you." Castle joked. Kade laughed,

"I'll put in a good word in for you, Miles." he said before pausing. " _Actually_ , thinking about it now, I have a candle-lit dinner planned with her tonight, I'll bring it up before we get to _desert_." he said, earning a laugh from a few of the surrounding operators. Ela's heart filled with joy, seeing Kade interact so warmly with everyone else. Blackbeard studied the board carefully, satisfied to see his name on a smaller-scale operation.

"You know, I've always wondered who names the ops. Six?" he said to himself, though seemingly opening up the inquiry to the group.

"That would be me, operator." a voice suddenly piped up. It was deep, smooth and oddly familiar. Everyone turned to see Charlie, everyone's favorite radio and overwatch operator. Blackbeard grinned.

"Huh, never took you to be the creative type, Charles." he said with a wink.

"Well it's a good thing Six doesn't let you name them Jensen, I was told squids like you can't think of more than two things at a time." he teased back, making his fellows erupt in laughter. Charles had the appearance of a typical recruit to a not discerning eye, his all black-tactical jumpsuit would trick most into believing so. However, his battered radio helm and his serious ice-blue eyes would clue in the careful observer that Charlie was no typical flunky.

"Anyways, just came to give a heads up for those on Subterfuge. You'll be going in dark, no sexy sound bites from me." he warned, making Kade raise his eyebrow and Caveira jerk out of some sort of stupor.

"You came all the way here to tell us that? Couldn't Six have told us?" Caveira said. Charlie gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah, she could've. But I just _really_ wanted to see your glowing face." he said sarcastically, making him the second man in Rainbow base unafraid of the intimidating interrogator. He walked away with a wave, the others beginning to disperse as well having seen their orders.

Kade turned to Ela,

"Lightning didn't strike three times, hm?" he said. He could see the disappointment in her eyes. He brought his hand to her cheek, Ela leaning into his touch.

"Don't worry about me, love. I have your sister to watch my back, after all." he reassured.

"Not until you two tell me where all those… _marks_ came from!" Zofia said, IQ and Valkyrie watching on from a distance in amusement. Ela shot them a quick, pleading glance but her two best friends only watched in delight, seeming to take great pleasure in her suffering. Ela smiled sheepishly,

"Uh…I….fell?" she said unconvincingly.

"They're love bites, surely you know what they are my dear Zofia?" Kade teased, earning a near animalistic look from the protective older sister.

"Oh? Well then, perhaps you'll recognize a fis-" she suddenly stopped, her gaze looking beyond Kade. Kade turned around, it was Robert approaching them with a wave and a smile. Zofia cleared her throat, grabbing Kade by his tie,

"I do not want to give your brother a bad impression of me so I will refrain from punching you but we _will_ talk of this later, Summers." she said in a hushed tone, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Ela gave Kade an apologetic look as her sister dragged her off, IQ and Valkyrie giving Kade a wave before following the two sisters back to the women's dormitory.

"Hey, bro-ohhh damn, someone got busy last night, huh?" Robert asked with an amused expression on his face. Kade rolled his eyes,

"Yes, yes. Get all the teasing out now, would you? I imagine I won't hear the end of it from my fellow operators." he said. Dinner was going to be a nightmare, that much he was able to predict. Robert laughed but Kade could tell something weighed heavily on his mind, his bright green eyes weren't as full of life as Kade was used to.

"What's wrong, Rob? Something's clearly troubling you." Kade said with a slightly worried tone.

"It's…uh…it's Mom's Will. I managed to nab it during the attack and haven't had the heart of it until now. Just thought we should go through it together." he said. It was clear to Kade their mother's death was affecting his brother far more than he was willing to articulate. Kade couldn't blame him, he had a wife and daughter to look after.

"Oh, right. Would you like to come to the Spire? We could grab Anna and Mary on the way." Kade offered. He knew despite his fellow operators' hospitality he was probably feeling cramped in the barracks. Robert brightened at the offer,

"Sure! We need to find Eric though, he's on it too." Robert mentioned, making Kade smiled. It was just like his mother to include Eric.

Eventually they were all gathered in the Spire, sitting around the kitchen table with freshly made tea and a small folder sitting between them. Tachanka had generously volunteered to watch Mary, which Mary certainly had no problem as the large Russian had become her new favorite playmate. After a fair bit of small talk and teasing of the marks on Kade's neck had been exhausted, there was now only silence as they all stared at the folder.

"The moment I pick it up, it'll become far too real." Robert said mournfully. Kade sighed heavily, his brother was right. They'd been almost lucky to be surrounded by the chaos of Rainbow Base, able to distract their minds to some extent from the loss of their mother. Now, nothing stood between them and this folder.

"I just wish…" Maverick trailed off. It was clear where his thinking was leading to.

"Let's not go down that road, hm? Robert shouldn't have to repeat the same thing he said to me, to you. You did all you could. That's more than I or any of us could've asked for, considering the circumstances." Kade reassured. Maverick nodded shortly. He would never show it but he was feeling the loss of Connie just as deeply as the rest of them. She'd slowly became a second mother to him over the years, after all. With a heavy sigh Kade picked up the folder, opening it and examining the paperwork. He began to read.

"To Annabelle Summers. I wish for you to receive all of my Cookbooks, all of the pictures of the boys from when they were younger and all of my clothes from when I was young. You're a shining light in the darkness, my dear. A chronicler of the littlest, most important things and a woman who faces life with a never-ending smile. Look after my boys, that's my only request!" Kade smiled and extended a hand out to her, Anna taking it and squeezing hard. Her eyes were misty and her lips curled into a sad smile.

"To Robert Summers. I give you all of Ryan's old things I've been stubbornly holding onto, my collection of children's books from my childhood, and a sum of exactly 200,000 dollars. You've always been the most passionate of your brothers, my little Robby. I am and always will be so proud of you. You are by far the best children's author I've ever read. Your imagination is unlimited and your love for life is without compare. Keep igniting the passion of creation in all the young children you write for. Especially Mary!"

Anna comforted her husband as he began to softly cry. Robert had been by far the most sensitive of the three brothers. Kade read on.

"To Erik Thorn, Christopher Jenkins and Benjamin Homes. You boys have dutifully protected our little family for so long there are no words I can say that are enough to thank you. I leave you each with the exact sum of 50,000 dollars, a recommendation letter to all your commanding officers demanding your immediate promotion and perhaps, most importantly the recipe to my double chunk chocolate chip cookies. My little Kade has been truly blessed indeed to make brothers out of you all!"

Erik wiped a single tear from his cheek.

"She really did make the best cookies. If you're watching us, Mama Summers…god bless you." he said wistfully looking to the ceiling mournfully. Kade didn't say anything for a few moments, catching the attention of a mostly composed Robert.

"Kade? She _did_ leave you something, right?" he asked. Kade nodded slowly, reading with a shaky voice.

"To Kade Joseph Summers. I give you every book in my possession (save the cooking and children books for Robert and Anna, I know you've memorized them anyway) and complete ownership of the Summers Household. Oh Kade, my dearest boy. You've endured far more than you deserved yet here you are, a truly gifted and wonderful individual. I'm going to apologize one last time, for what your father did to you. For my powerlessness. Just know I wanted nothing more than to whisk you away from that terrible man. But you rose from the ashes, the proverbial Phoenix, rising to spread his wings in a show of pure glory! What I can give you is only a small recompense for what horrors you faced but it will have to be enough. I love you, my son. Look after your brother, though I suppose I don't need to tell you that.

'Carve your name on hearts, not tombstones. A legacy is etched into the minds of others and the stories they share about you." Kade slowly let the paper down onto the table.

"She was too good for this world, brother." Maverick said, putting a comforting arm on his friend's shoulder.

"Truly." Kade whispered. Maverick sighed, looking at his watch.

"Shit. I have to go meet with Six. I'll come back later, we can drink Iron Smoke and reminisce." Maverick said, clapping Kade on the shoulder before leaving. The remaining three sat in a long, stretching silence. It appeared almost endless until Robert mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" Kade said.

"I never liked that, you know." he said in a low voice. Kade looked at his brother quizzically.

"What do you mean? Never liked what?" he asked.

"All the sneaking around, always off god knows where doing god knows what….I hate knowing that there's a side of my brother I'll never know." Robert said. Kade frowned, saying nothing. Anna looked between the two,

"Oh, Robert. We talked about this, didn't we? What Kade's doing-"

"I know, I know. Very important, super-secret stuff. But is it so wrong that I want to know what my brother does? What he's like around other people? I mean, you've missed out on birthdays, Christmases, anniversaries and we don't even get to know where you are!" Robert exclaimed.

Kade tilted his head at his brother, as if he was deciding how to feel about what Robert was saying.

"Robert, I won't ask you to understand because you couldn't. You don't live this life. There's a reason I've tried to keep you separated from all of this. I only ask that you trust me." he said.

"The same way we trusted Ryan? Look where that got him! Buried in the god damn dirt." Robert said miserably. Anna looked worriedly between the two, afraid to say another word as to only spread the fire. Kade took a deep breath. He was silent for a few moments.

"Robert, please, I know you're upset-"

Robert got up suddenly with too much force, knocking over his chair.

"Fuck yeah, I'm upset! My house got blown up, my mother and two good friends were killed, all my family's belongings were scorched, _we_ were almost killed, and now we're in some secret military base surrounded by a bunch of strangers and my brother won't even tell me what he's doing or what he is!" Robert shouted angrily.

"I took an oath, Robert. I keep my word." Kade said, his tone even.

"And that's more important than your family?!" he demanded. Kade slammed his fist down on the table.

"I do this for _you_. So you can live the way you do, peacefully and without worry!" Kade yelled, unable to contain his emotions any longer.

"Oh yeah? And how'd that work out? Led whoever the fuck your fighting right to our doorstep. _Your_ doorstep." Robert spat venomously.

"Robert!" Anna exclaimed in a shocked tone, her pretty face contorted in a mixture of shock and anger. It was as if Robert was in a trance. His eyes, filled with rage, suddenly became clear and he looked between Kade and Anna with a ghostly expression. He couldn't take back the words he'd said. Kade's eyes were narrowed, almost to slits.

"Kade I-I-"

"Get out." Kade almost whispered, now staring down at their mother's will. Robert looked heart broken.

"Kade-"

"Get the _fuck_ out!" Kade shouted, making his brother visibly flinch. Without a word, he grabbed his coat and left. Anna watched him go, slowly getting up to follow him. She looked at Kade with a concerned expression, as if she wanted to say something. She decided against it and silently followed her husband out the door; leaving Kade alone to his misery.

Zofia nearly blew her top when Ela eventually caved and admitted to what she and Kade had been up to the night before.

"You slept with him?! _Mój Boże_ it is much too early for that!" (translation: my god) she exclaimed with a horrified expression. Ela scowled,

"I am a 32-year-old woman, sister! I can make my own decisions!" Ela retorted indignantly. Valkyrie watched on in amusement while IQ looked slightly more apprehensive.

"Are you sure zhis was not simply a spur of the moment?" IQ asked worriedly. Ela shook her head firmly.

"I _wanted_ to do it. He told me…everything. His past, his present, his future. He gave it all, to me. So, I did the same. What I feel about him…I haven't felt about anyone else! Let me have this, please _siostra_." (translation: sister) Ela said passionately, fixing Zofia with a pleading look. Surprising everyone she broke out into a smile, hugging her sister tightly.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I just had to make sure this was truly what you wanted. There is nothing in this world I care about more than you, my _rodzina_." (translation: family) she said apologetically.

"So, when can we expect the white dress and wedding bells?" Valkyrie teased. Ela muttered curses at her friend but it wasn't hard for them to see how happy Kade made the polish woman. IQ let out a relieved sigh. Bandit owed her twenty euros.

Ela spent the rest of the afternoon gushing about everything she could when it came to Kade, IQ and Valkyrie surprisingly attentive as they asked question after question. Zofia, while at first only half listening as she went over some final reports, eventually caved and participated in the gossip just as vigorously.

"Yesterday was his first time?!" Valkyrie exclaimed.

"He walks around looking like that yet…" IQ trailed off.

Zofia only stared at Ela with a shocked expression.

"But…it surely didn't _feel_ like it." she said almost blissfully. Valkyrie and IQ let out girlish giggles while Zofia blushed a light pink.

"Was he submissive? Rough? Knowing you, I'm thinking it was the latter." Valkyrie asked.

"We were both….forward. He _did_ shove me against the wall." she admitted making Zofia gasp and Valkyrie and IQ once again burst into a fit of excited noises. It wasn't too long before Zofia's face was beet red and almost unable to look any of her friends in the eyes. When they asked her about her sex life with Alfons, she sniffed haughtily and claimed it was "none of their business". However, her friends were quick to point out the interest she took in Ela's, much to Zofia's chagrin.

Once all gossip had been exhausted the group headed to the mess hall only to see it mostly empty, they _had_ been talking for quite a while. Though, Maverick, Robert, Anna and Mary were there, talking in hushed tones while Mary obliviously devoured her food. Eric looked something close to angry while Robert looked clearly ashamed, even Anna had a stern look on her face.

"-what were you thinking, saying that?!" they could hear Eric demand as they got closer, trays full of food. Robert ran a hair through his chestnut hair, his eyes looking at anything but Eric.

"I _wasn't_ , I…I don't know what came over me." he admitted shamefully. Anna frowned.

"Clearly, you didn't. You know better. You know all he's done for us, Robbie. It was very mean-spirited, what you said." she said. Robert couldn't answer, simply looking down at his hands in humiliation.

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Valkyrie said as the quartet of women sat down with them. Mary perked up,

"Hey, hey! E-Elizibetah! Your uncle Kadie's special person right? Like mummy and daddy!" she said excitedly. Ela blushed from the Child's adorable yet forward outburst.

"I…love him very much, yes." she answered timidly, smiling shyly at Robert and Anna. Anna smiled kindly at Ela before running her hand through Mary's hair.

"Ela just sat down, honey. Let her get settled in before you ask her questions like that, hm?" she chided gently. Mary nodded eagerly, turning her attention back to her mashed potatoes with glee.

"What is this about Kade, though?" Ela asked worriedly. Robert shifted uncomfortably in his seat, making Maverick snort.

"Shi- _Silly_ head here had a little spat with Kade. Said a _lot_ of things he shouldn't have." Maverick explained. Ela immediately wanted to go to Kade's side but stopped herself. He was an adult _and_ his own person, after all. Maverick seemed to sense her urgency,

"Don't worry, he'll get over it eventually. He just needs time. _Meanwhile_ , I'll be helping this dumba- _dummy_ figure out a way he can apologize." Maverick said, careful to censor himself around little Mary.

"Annabelle, have I ever shown you a picture of my little one, Amanda? She and Alfons will be coming here within a day or two, I thought the two of them might enjoy playing together." Zofia said adoringly, already pulling out a family portrait from her wallet for Anna's viewing pleasure.

"Oh, Anna's fine Zofia and-oh! What a wonderful little family you have! Amanda looks _just_ precious." Anna gushed, the two mothers going back and forth excitedly, already planning future play dates with an excited Mary chiming in.

Robert watched the scene with saddened eyes,

"I just…miss my brother you know? I was just a little kid when everything with dad happened and not that much older when Ry was killed. I want to be able to spend time with him you know? Before he grows all old and crotchety or…worse." he admitted. Ela sympathized with the poor man. The life of a solider was certainly filled with hardships and the disconnect between the soldier and their family could be daunting. Being part of that family had its own struggles too.

"I don't mean to presume anything, but I know that Kade has a deep, fierce love for you and the rest." she said confidently. The silence afterwards however made nervousness rise within her like a wave and she felt compelled to speak more, "And he misses you too." she hurriedly added. IQ chuckled,

"And ze abrasive little porcupine suddenly becomes the blooming flower. How love has changed you, Ela." she said. Ela only muttered in response to her friend's fond teasing but Robert's face suddenly lit up.

"Ah! Speaking of animals, I was thinking of writing a new children's book! The characters inspired by all of you except your all animals in a forest. I guess the first is Ela as a porcupine! Wonderful, thank you…Monica was it?" he said excitedly. IQ laughed as Ela sputtered, certainly not wanting to be immortalized in a children's book as a _porcupine_. Valkyrie chipped in, giving Robert the full backstory as to why she was nicknamed "The Polish Porcupine" when she first arrived on Rainbow base. Ela didn't reply, angrily stabbing at her food with a deep blush settled on her freckled cheeks. This was _not_ something she wished for Kade's brother to know.

In the spire, Kade sat at the bar, the fire and candlelight giving the living space a warm, peaceful glow. Granted, shadows still loomed in parts of it but even they gave Kade comfort. He had already cleaned his pistol, the dull grey of the M1911 gleamed dangerously in the sputtering, dancing light. He had since turned his attention to his SDM-R, the heavily modified M16 now laid before him in pieces as he slowly and methodically cleaned each part. Cleaning his weapons was a ritual that allowed him to go on autopilot, his hands did the work while his mind wandered, putting him a nearly meditative state. The yoga sutras had always preached a release of worldly things, possessions, emotions; the like. So that's what he did as his hands slowly worked, allowing his mind to rise far above his plane of existence in search of…nothing. His mind wasn't supposed to _seek_ something, but rather, let it stumble upon a discovery; like someone coming across an intriguing landmark on a walk through the woods. He felt the hair on his neck stand on end, bringing him down from his contemplative state. His cigarette had nearly burnt down to the butt, squishing it onto the ash tray before lighting another. He took a sip of his Corona, thankfully still a bit chilled. Nothing was worse than a warm beer. He took a long drag and looked over into a shadowy corner, blowing smoke at it.

"You can step out of the shadows, Taina. It's a little awkward, having you stand there and watch me." he said. There was a dark chuckle from the corner as Caveira slowly stepped out, her smile looking outright ghoulish thanks to her face paint.

"Even put on your makeup, hm? What's the occasion? Considering your character, you certainly didn't come here to brief me on our upcoming operation." he said, focusing on his cleaning and seemingly unconcerned with Caveira's suspicious behavior.

"Got me figured out, have you?" she purred, the glow of the candles only making her words more ominous. She slowly walked around the bar, helping herself to a Corona in the fridge. She uncapped it with her knife, taking a long swig, her lips smacking at the taste.

"It is no _Bohemia_ but not bad, you have a good taste in drink, _Profesor_." she said, leaning seductively over the bar. He raised an eyebrow and had a slight frown on his face.

"Laying it on a little thick, Taina. Why are you here?" he asked again, his voice a little harder. She slowly began to make her way over to him, every step deliberate and menacing.

"What? I can't come get to know my fellow operator for a little while? It's going to be a long one, you know." she said, her dark eyes glittering with deception. Kade let out a short laugh, downing the rest of his beer.

"You're hardly here for that, Taina. You are here because you _want_ something. Your Sociopathic tendencies give away that much." he said. Caveira stopped her stalking, just about to cross over the corner to Kade's side of the bar. Her eyes narrowed and her painted lips formed into a scowl.

" _You_ do not know _me_." she said, her voice no longer filled with sweet seduction. Kade's smile was anything but pleasant, as if he was taking pity on roadkill.

"No, perhaps I don't. But I _do_ have a degree and license hanging on that wall over there that tells me you're just _teetering_ on the edge of being a full-blown sociopath. Inflated sense of self, manipulative, pathological lying, no guilt nor shame, shallow emotions at best…need I go on?" he said with a grin, practically daring her to retaliate. Unfortunately, she did. She burst forward, holding her knife close to his throat, her face incredibly close to Kade's. He seemed unperturbed but his eyes had changed to a look akin to a lifeless corpse. Caveira noticed this and it made her smile wide.

"I don't need a _degree_ to see there is something wrong inside of you, Kade Summers. Just like _me_. I knew it as soon as I saw you. Just _tell me_ I'm wrong." she said with near glee. She had caught her prey, corned him, just as she planned to. Kade was silent for far too long. There it was. A silent confession. She lowered her knife slightly and parted her lips, staring hungrily at his.

"Hm, see? Was that so hard?" she cooed, putting her hands on either side of her face and angling it to hers. His eyes were still just as dull and dead, regarding her with absolutely no emotion. It had been far too long since she'd stalked prey such as Kade. Most men had proven to be one dimensional, hardly worth the chase. Kade was practically oozing with mystery and hidden secrets. She hungered for every detail. Every inch of his body and mind, she wanted it _all_ to herself.

"This must be like a game for you. You've cornered me and think you've won. Unfortunately, my dear, I do _not_ play games." he said quietly. She gave him a quizzical look before his beer bottle smashed upon her head and a powerful kick sent her flying into the wall. Her head felt dizzy and she could feel blood running down the side of her head, but she still got up in a flash, a sadistic grin on her face. Now _this_ was what she was looking for. It was hardly any fun when her prey didn't fight back. He simply stood before his chair, unarmed but fixing her with a menacing stare. His cigarette all but hung from his lips, his shirt and hair were slightly ruffled, and he exuded a purely dangerous, murderous aura. Caveira had never been more turned on by simply looking at a man in her life. _This_ is the Kade Summers she wanted to see. With a growl she was on the attack, knife at the ready. Where was the fun without a little blood? She got within striking distance, going for a slash to his shoulder. He deflected her at the wrist. She blocked a kick, shoving him forward. He nearly stumbled over his chair, giving her an opportunity to cut his arm. He didn't make a noise, much to her disappointment but she'd drawn blood. That was enough. She tried for a kick of her own but was denied as he suddenly leapt forward, grabbing her arm and bashing it against the wall until she dropped the knife with a cry of pain. She delivered a savage left hook to his jaw, dazing him. She seized his collar, delivering a headbutt directly to his nose. There was an audible crack but still he made not a sound. He lurched back, only to come forward and with a clapping motion brought both hands to her temples. It stunned her. Kade delivered a devastating punch directly to her gut, making her keel over. He seized her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall, getting another good punch to Caveira's face before she ducked under the next one, tackling him to the ground. She held her knife against his throat, breathing heavily with a malicious grin on her face. He was entirely expressionless staring back up at her unflinchingly. She felt blood run down her cheek. That class ring of his sure had a bite.

"I _win_." she said triumphantly, gulping in air. Never had victory tasted so sweet. She slowly lowered her body onto his, as if life a snake, bringing her lips dangerously close to his.

"You can't deny you _want_ this." she whispered seductively, bringing his hand with her freehand to her breast. He gripped it and an electric shock ran through her body. This was going to get _good_. He parted his lips and she moved the knife slightly, allowing for him to speak. His whispers were too mumbled to hear, so she moved even closer, eager to hear what he had to say in this heated exchange.

"…too clouded by passion, my dear Taina." She widened her eyes. With movement faster than she could counter he forced her off of him, straddling her and holding her wrist above her head. Life came back to his eyes. A triumphant smirk and his proud gaze made her blood vexingly boil and crave him at the same time.

"As beautiful a woman as you are, Taina- and truly, I am flattered- my interest lies elsewhere. _Indefinitely_. I imagine we understand each other, yes?" he said. Then they could hear the heavy door down below opening and closing. Kade looked to the sound reflexively for just a second. It was all she needed. Using her nimble fingers, she angled her knife to cut his hand, making him let go. Instantly she bucked him off, getting on top of him once again. Her knife bit into his skin deeply just below the left shoulder and as he cried out, Caveira covered his mouth with hers, exchanging a deep, invasive kiss. She suppressed a moan. The victory had been enough to elicit an orgasm. It was that moment that Ela slammed open the door, her eyes widening in horror at what she saw.

Ela was still basking in the afterglow of the conversations she'd had with Kade's family from dinner. She felt like she'd managed to get a lot closer to them in the small eating period and Mary calling her "Auntie" had nearly made her melt. It was when she heard a short cry of pain- Kade's voice- that her blood ran cold. She drew her RG-15 from her jacket and dashed up the stairs and burst through the door, a sight that made her skin crawl greeted her. First, she saw Caveira on top of Kade, exchanging a kiss that could be politely described as _carnivorous_. That was enough to light her body on fire with rage. Then she saw the knife jammed nearly hilt deep into his chest. The fire exploded into napalm.

"Get the _fuck_ off him! _Now ty szalona suko!_ " (Translation: you crazy bitch) she screamed at the BOPE operator, brandishing her gun threateningly. Caveira slowly sat up with her hands raised with a shameless smile. It didn't matter. The damage had been done. As she slowly got off him she jerked her knife out of his chest, making him groan. Ela was gritting her teeth so hard she thought they would break. Caveira then licked the blood off the knife, filling Ela with another wave of rage and nausea.

"Don't look so angry, _Polish Porcupine_ , we were just having fun." she said mockingly. It was all Ela could do not to lunge at the woman. In that moment, every fibre of her being wanted to rip Caveira _limb from limb_. A sudden gunshot surprised the both of them and the metallic clang of metal hitting metal rang across the spire. Kade stood, leaning heavily against the bar, his trusty M1911 held in his hand. He'd shot Caveira's knife out of her hand.

"Leave. _Now_." he demanded. She replaced her shocked expression with a grin, giving a mock bow. She left without a word. Kade nearly collapsed had Ela not caught him, her worry skyrocketing when she saw the amount of blood and other wounds he had sustained.

"What the hell _happened_?! What did that _kurwa_ do to you?" (translation: whore) she demanded as she scoured his kitchen for hard alcohol and a clean rag.

"Let's just say she didn't come here for a friendly chat." Kade joked. Ela made a frustrated noise as she began to disinfect the wound.

She muttered unintelligible phrases in polish as she worked, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to guess at their content; or who they were directed at. She eventually got Kade out of his now torn shirt and vest and had him on the couch, slowly stitching his wounds via candlelight.

"I'm not reporting this to Six. You aren't either." Kade said after there had been nothing but silence.

" _What_?!" Ela demanded, anger and horror plain on her face.

"Ow!" Kade cried, Ela having stabbing him with her needle in her astonishment. She muttered an apology and focused back on stitching.

"What do you mean, we're not reporting her? She _stabbed_ you! _Assaulted_ you!" Ela asked, trying and failing to keep her tone level and calm. Kade grimaced.

"I know, Ela. I'm not disputing what she did or that it was wrong. She is clearly deranged, to say the least." Kade said.

"So…?" Ela trailed off, waiting for his reasoning.

"We…need everyone we can get our hands on for fighting the white mask. She's perhaps the best at what she does-"

"- _Assaulting_ people-." Ela interrupted with a venomous tone. Kade conceded her point,

"-Well, _yes_ but I know what she is-clinically. I know how to counter her…tendencies." Kade reassured.

"You do? Your wound says otherwise." Ela said incredulously. Kade smiled in an abashed way.

"Well, this was certainly _not_ part of the plan, but this actually works out for the better." Kade said, making Ela nearly throw the needle in a burst of anger.

"I am _this_ close to throttling you." Ela said dangerously. Kade laughed despite her tone.

"I fucking love you." he said, his voice absolutely filled with it. Ela began sputtering, taken off guard by his sudden proclamation. He seized her by the cheek and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Despite the tornado of emotions raging inside of her, his kiss was a good first step into making her feel better.

"She's a Sociopath, that much I'm sure of. But now that she _thinks_ she has control; I have her right where I need her to be." Kade later said, the two now in his bed, cuddled up and snaking on a bag of pretzels.

"And where is that?" Ela asked still unsure of where Kade was heading.

"In what she _thinks_ is a position of power. It gives me the opening I need to implement psychotherapy; granted a less rigid, more deceptive form of it." he explained. Ela raised her eyebrows as she traced invisible lines around his tattoos. Kade sat up, facing her with crossed legs. She could tell he was getting excited, his Professorial nature bleeding through despite the circumstances. She briefly wondered if their next night of passion would be ignited by some student-teacher foreplay. His hands waved around excitedly and his voice rose a pitch as he began his "lesson". She found him almost unbearably cute. So much so that it took all she had not to tackle him down and bury him in kisses.

"Basically, it boils down to this: I keep her convinced that she is the one in control, asking careful questions disguised as small talk that are _really_ functioning as dialogue that will help her slowly unravel her emotions and correct behavior problems. It's talk therapy but only _I_ know that it is." he said with a smug smile. Ela considered his explanation for a moment. One thing didn't sit right with her.

"When you say that you will "convince" her that she is the one in control…" Ela trailed off suspiciously. It was more than apparent what she was implying. Kade's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"Oh no no no. She is _never_ touching me again. Not without a bullet in the gut. I'll be setting ground rules, of course. Rules that, if broken, will result in an immediate report to Six. The dialogue that takes place within that space _should_ be enough to slowly correct her behavior and even out her emotions." he elaborated, making Ela inwardly sigh with relief.

"Besides" Kade declared with a grin, "She had _just_ a taste, and that taste will be more than suffice to use as a form of bait.". His proclamation made Ela incredibly jealous. Only _she_ was supposed to taste Kade, _no one else_. Besides, he was only wearing sweatpants. How could she _not_ partake in the generous feast laid in front of her? Kade settled back down against the headboard, leaning to grab his pack of cigarettes, only to be tugged back by a passion fueled Ela. She gripped him tightly, pouring everything she had into the kiss she gave him. She felt his hands roam beneath her t-shirt, then her shorts as their tongues coiled together like slivering snakes. She moaned as his fingers began to work their magic on her most sensitive spots. Ela found her own hands snaking down his pants, gripping and stroking his erection to a satisfied groan that made her shiver. They briefly separated panting and their faces glowing red with passion.

"No undergarments? You _spoil_ me." he said playfully making Ela laugh before the two once again joined lips and stripping off their clothes in a rushed fashion. Ela would spoil him _far_ more before the night was over.

It had been two weeks and Kade's disposition towards him had been frostier than winds in the tundra. To make things worse, Kade was shipping out on some dangerous mission that morning and _of course,_ no one would tell him anything about it. The two weeks hadn't been all bad though. Much to Anna's surprise and later, joy, Six had hired her on as the operator Doc's assistant. Robert hadn't told Six that Anna was a nurse, so he figured Eric or Kade had to have ran it by their director. Alfons and Amanda had also arrived to Rainbow base safely and over the two weeks both the Summers and Bosaks grew much closer to one another. They had spent many nights up late talking about what their lives had been like back home, how raising their children had been an arduous but completely fulfilling task and all their plans for the seemingly bright future. Mary had taken to Amanda exceptionally, taking care of the smaller girl as if she was her own sister. Alfons was, surprising everyone, nearly starstruck by Kade being a big-if not closeted- fan of the academic's books. Even still, Robert had not been able to bridge the gap. He'd had even less opportunity once the operators had all begun to prepare for their respective missions. Kade had only given him an icy glare or just flat out ignored him when he'd attempted to approach. But not this time. Robert waited, alone in the empty hanger bay, the runway covered in an ominous fog. The cold was biting but he didn't care. He _had_ to make things right before his brother left. A door suddenly opened and Caveira stepped through, the others Operators assigned to her op following her. Robert spotted Kade and hurried over, ignoring the looks from the others. Robert seized his brother's shoulder

"Wait! Kade, please, just-wait!" he pleaded. At first, it didn't seem like Kade was going to stop. But he finally did, putting his bags down, facing Robert with almost no expression. Kade was completely kitted out, his vest and gun hanging from his shoulder reminding Robert far too much of Ryan.

"Look I'm sorry, okay?! From the absolute bottom of my heart, I am. All that shit I said I didn't mean it and I was _so_ stupid for saying it. Just, please… _don't go_ leaving things like this. If you don't come back…I don't know how I could live with myself." he rambled, hoping to god Kade would at least listen to what he had to say. Kade looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You have shockingly little faith in me, little brother." Kade finally said. He had _listened_. Without a word Robert surged forward and hugged his brother tightly.

"I love you. Come back home safe, _please_. We can't lose anyone else. Not like this." Robert pleaded into the cloth of Kade's classic button-up. He could feel Kade chuckle and backed away,

"What's so funny?" he asked with confusion and a hint of embarrassment. Kade regarded him with a loving gaze.

"It's just incredibly hard to stay mad at you, Robbie. I'll be back home soon. Keep the Spire warm for me, won't you?" he said fondly. Robert felt tears prick his eyes. _Finally_. He felt a little stupid but didn't care. With that Kade picked up his bags and followed his comrades, giving him one last smile before stepping onto the helicopter, which started its engine as the cargo door closed. Robert wiped his tears away and let out a happy sigh. Thank _Christ_.

 **1300 Hours**

 **Tehran** **Imam Khomeini International** **Airport**

 **Iran**

Ela stepped off the helicopter, already despising the intrusive heat of the desert country. The last two weeks had been absolute bliss. Except for when Caveira ogled Kade, which prompted a murderous glare from Ela. Thankfully, she hadn't been brazen enough to try anything else since her little stunt that terrible night. Now, she was stuck in the middle of the desert with nothing but a single polaroid picture of Kade's smiling face and her sketchbook to remind her of his likeness. However, a part of her _was_ itching to get back in the field. She was particularly motivated to avenge Kade's mother and fallen comrades from his past, CJ and Benji.

"Ela! Let's get a move on, gotta get to the vacation house before dark, it's a long way out!" Erik called.

"Ah, sorry! Coming!" Ela picked up her bags and doubled timed it towards their caravan of deceptively nice black Buicks. Six did consistently deliver, citing the "very best" for her operators. Ela felt excitement in her gut. It was time to prove her worth to Six and elevate to team leader material. Especially if _Caveira_ had managed it, there was no reason she couldn't. And besides, who didn't love popping the heads of the White Mask? That's right, _no one._

 **Operation Blitz Commenced**

 **1700 Hours**

 **Somewhere in the Jungle**

 **Cambodia**

Pack Catari hated to be kept waiting. As an arms dealer, time was always of the essence. He stood on the front steps of his mansion, the jungle around him shielding it from the rest of the world like a protective cover. That and the countless armed men and women that constantly patrolled the ground. Both made him feel pretty safe. He checked his watch, nearly an hour late!

"What's the play, boss?" one of the grunts asked. Pack Catari ground his teeth. The nerve of this man. He had been told by his contact, Mabari, that this "Raze" character was one of the best in the business; yet Pack Catari had never heard of him! He, one of the most prominent figures in the field of arms dealing had never heard of this man. Ha! He would have to have _choice_ words with Mabari when this was over. Though it was suddenly that just beyond the tall trees of the jungle, Pack Catari could hear the engine of a van slowly approaching from the one path that led to his mansion. Every single man and woman pointed their guns in the direction of the sound, waiting as a sleek white van slowly came into view. It rolled along, stopping just at the base of the steps. A dangerous, yet enchanting looking woman stepped out of the driver's side. She was clad in a purple tactical suit with a strange hat that reminded Pack Catari of a mixture between bourgeoise and a grieving widow. Her face paint was also more than a little off putting. A man got out of the passenger's side and he intimidated Pack Catari even more. He wore what looked like a sack, sutured together to make a creepy looking mask, a smile stitched into the front. Pack Catari nearly shivered when the man set his dark eyes upon him. Finally, the woman opened one of the back doors and another man stepped out. Thankfully, this man wasn't wearing a mask or face paint. He was white and handsome, a pair of expensive sunglasses covering his eyes. He was clad in a cream colored suit, accented with little jewelry like a golden pocket watch hanging from his pocket and the diamond pen in his breast pocket that shined brightly in the sunlight. His fingers also held several rings, all of which sparkled with dazzling effect in the bright sun. He gave Pack Catari a friendly wave as he made his ways to the stairs, seeming to ignore the countless weapons pointed at him. He tapped the stairs with his ivory cane as if he was listening to a tune, flashing Pack Catari a smile once he reached his level. Pack Catari eyed the man incredulously.

"And you must be Raze, I presume?" Pack Catari's voice filled with suspicion. The man took off his sunglasses, stormy grey eyes glittering with liveliness and splendor.

"Why of course, who else? And _you_ must be _the_ Pack Catari! Mabari has told me much about you. It is truly _such_ a pleasure to meet you." he said, offering out his hand. Pack Catari smiled, two gold teeth shining brilliantly. They shook hands.

"Mabari has told me much about you too, Mr. Raze. Perhaps you'd like to continue this conversation inside? I _do_ have air conditioning." Pack Catari offered. Kade grinned.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask!"

 **Operation Subterfuge: Commenced**


	13. Chapter Eleven: Ops O'Plenty Part 1

_**Chapter Eleven: Operations O'Plenty Part 1**_

It was the dead of night in the Caspian region of Iran and Maverick's team was poised and ready to strike. They stood on a hill overlooking the White Mask safe house. Glaz and Valkyrie had taken the previous day to scope the place out, satisfied that their night raid could take place the very next day. Though Ash was _not_ satisfied that she would be stuck on overwatch duty with Glaz. Assigning her any role that didn't include her rushing into the thick of battle always put her into a grumpy mood. But she relented, slightly, when Maverick pointed out that if shit did hit the fan, having someone with a high amount of mobility to draw away the fire would increase the group's chance of survival; _if_ absolutely everything went wrong. Glaz had joked that because Kade wasn't here, "Nothing can possibly go wrong!". That had earned him an unimpressed glare from Ela at Maverick's debriefing.

"Place is lit like American Christmas tree! We go in shooting, yes?" Tachanka whispered excitedly, the others only chuckling silently at his joke. He always tried to make everyone at ease just before a mission, even if he'd never admit that it was his motive. Tachanka and Valkyrie both sat upon sleek, jet-black military grade ATV's, Finka and Ela riding in the back of them respectively. They were all outfitted in black tactical gear, what little could be see of their faces and eyes were the only visible parts of them in the cloak of night. Clouds had decided to cover the moon that night, as if God was hiding his light from the atrocities that were about to occur. He was right to. They were going to come down on them like a sledgehammer to a nail. The night was surprisingly cool for the Caspian region, making Ela feel comfortable in her night-raid garb. She adjusted her mask and pulled her normally pink-tinted goggles-tinted black for the raid- over her eyes. She tapped Valkyrie on the shoulder. She was ready. Maverick looked side to side, nodding at each driver as well as Kapkan, Ash and Glaz.

"Go." Maverick's voice whispered into their earpieces. Glaz immediately began popping off shots, patrolling White Mask falling at an astonishing rate. Maverick and Kapkan began making their descent, Maverick slinging shots down the hill with his AR-15 while Kapkan shot out short burst of his submachine-gun, the White Mask scrambling to mount a counter-offensive. One White Mask went for the alarm, only for Maverick to take him down. Glaz then shot out the power box. The team had already scoped the place for miles around. No one would be coming.

Valkyrie and Tachanka started their engines, beginning their fast descent down the hill. There were shouts and cries as the White Mask attempted to organize themselves, though team Rainbow was making it anything but easy. As soon as they hit the bottom of the hill, Ela and Finka began firing off their weapons. Ela's shotgun tore through the White Mask's armor while Finka's LMG mowed down what little organized resistance the White Mask could amount. Even still, the White Mask poured out of the building like a horde of rats; when one fell, three more took their place. A White Mask captain attempted to rally his troops behind a storage container, shouting orders to man after man, only for his head to explode into a red, brainy mess.

"15!" Glaz yelled out with glee. Tachanka made a disapproving sound,

"Shoot better, Comrade Finka! Glaz must not win! He gloats too much!" Tachanka yelled over the roar of Finka's gunfire.

"Shut up and let me shoot, you stupid man!" Finka yelled back. Tachanka only let out one of his hearty laughs. The crazy bastard was having far too much fun. Ela supposed she should've seen it coming with the introduction of the ATV's. Tachanka practically jumped for joy when Maverick unveiled them. Ela felt a bullet scrape her shoulder pad. She growled. She threw her shotgun to the wayside, unhitching the M32 grenade launcher from her back.

"Prepping bombs!" she advised, Tachanka and Finka immediately beginning to circle the base in order to draw White Mask fire away. Maverick and Kapkan paused their advance, taking cover behind thick trees.

"Alright El, blow em' to high heaven!" Valkyrie yelled, speeding up and making a wide circle, narrowly avoiding a heavy stream of bullets. Ela let the grenades loose, targeting any and all points of cover the White Mask were cowering behind. Shouts and screams filled the once still night ambiance. Body parts, blood and brain matter flew through the air. An arm catapulted towards her in a bloody spin, narrowly missing her face as she emptied the chambers. At the top of the building a man attempted to mount MG but was immediately shot down.

"17!" Glaz chirped into their earpieces.

"Stop stealing my marks!" they could hear Ash growl

"I _not_ stealing. Just hitting shots _you_ can't." the sniper teased, making Ash grumble and curse further as she let out single burst of her R4.

It wasn't long before Ela had run out of ammo, Glaz, Maverick and Kapkan making quick work of the remaining forces scrambling from Ela's Milkor MGL. Gunfire finally ceased, the safe house standing before them ominously in the darkness. Now all that was left was to clear the inside. Maverick and Kapkan systematically worked their way around the outside, making sure all the White Mask were truly dead. One man had his arm blown off and his chest cavity exposed, blood leaking out of almost every orifice. The man's mask had been blown off, a look of pure terror forever petrified stared up at him. He didn't react to the horrific sight. Afghanistan had nearly shrouded him in darkness. Nothing horrified him anymore.

It smelled putrid, the newly dead bodies smelling purely of sweat and feces. Ela's nose wrinkled as she got off the ATV, Valkyrie mockingly swept the air to her nose; like an Italian chef savoring the sweet aroma of his newly made risotto. Ela struggled to giggle silently, the last thing she wanted was to _taste_ the smell. She retrieved her shotgun and formed up with the rest of the group; all operators pointing their weapons at any and all entrances the White Mask could come from.

"Just like we discussed, people. We'll clear it room by room. Watch your partner's back and for traps. For all we know this whole damn thing is rigged to blow." Maverick said, getting an affirmative nod from all his teammates. Maverick had read through the reports of Operation Sweep. He hoped to god they didn't run into the same problem Kade's team had faced. Maverick's face hardened.

"Go slow, check your corners and keep your fingers on your triggers. I'm _not_ having anyone die on my watch." he reminded once again, looking pointedly at Tachanka. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, but the bear of a man was far too boisterous for his own good.

"Bah, you worry too much, comrade! I kill all who stand in way." the Russian said confidently, making Maverick and Finka roll their eyes almost in sync. Ela held back a giggle. Tachanka was always a guiding light of sorts. His humor didn't meld well with Maverick's more, no nonsense, by the numbers leadership style but she found she liked it none the less. He was certainly one hell of a planner when it came to constructing blitz attacks. The White Mask didn't even know what hit them. The piles of dead, bleeding bodies at their feet could attest to that fact.

"Glaz, Ash, keep us posted. Let's try not to make Charlie have to save us _again_. Move it." Maverick said, the group advancing with practiced efficiency. Ela and Valkyrie posted up on the second level, Finka and Tachanka taking the third while Maverick and Kapkan took the first.

"Placing breaching charge." Ela whispered, flattening herself against the adjacent concrete wall and waiting for Maverick's signal.

"On 3." Maverick whispered. Ela held her breath, holding the detonator at the ready.

"1."

Ela adjusted her footing, ready to spring into action.

"2."

She adjusted her grip on her FO-12. She looked to Valkyrie. Her friend nodded.

"3."

Three consecutive blast rocked the building. The operators rushed in, weapons ready. To Ela's left and right there were what appeared to be dorm rooms. Valkyrie took the right and Ela the left. She turned the light on, only for a White Mask to leap out at her from the corner with a combat knife. With a roar her FO-12 made him into mincemeat, blasting his body back through the previously closed-and unbroken- window. Glaz laughed,

"Down with White Mask!. That is number 10 for you, little _dikobraz_ " (translation: porcupine) he said cheerfully. Ela had always forgotten to ask him how he was able to keep track of so many details at once. She'd have to learn it one day.

"Hostile down. Room clear." she growled into her earpiece. She hated sneaky cowards. Like Caveira.

"Room Clear." Valkyrie called out. The two women continued along the level, finding no more White Mask or anything of interest. They heard the occasional shot or two come from below and above them, their teammates apparently also running into stragglers. Ela was beginning to suspect they'd raided a low-ranking outpost. Poor security, poor counter offensive measures, little to nothing of value, and their only strategy was seemingly to overwhelm with sheer numbers. At the very least, the White Mask certainly hadn't expected them. After all three levels were clear they met up together in what Ela assumed was some sort of Ops center. There were computers, communications equipment, projectors showing maps of certain parts of Iran as well as boxes upon boxes of files. Valkyrie whistled,

"Jackpot, baby." she said.

"I doubt it. Their defenses were too piss-poor for this to be anything big. Still, I imagine it'll be better than the pile of jack shit we have now." Maverick said, echoing Ela's thoughts perfectly. He set his gun on the wall and put his finger to his ear.

"Ash, move in and assist with data collection. Glaz, keep steady at your post. Report any changes."

" _Copy that, Team Leader. I'm on the move._ " Ash responded, sounding relieved. No doubt Glaz had spent the entire time lording over her his superior number of kills.

" _I copy, TL. No changes._ " Glaz whispered. When Glaz was put on guard duty he preferred to stay as quiet as possible and become one with his environment. No operator could claim they'd spotted him once he'd found his hiding place. Maverick turned his attention to Ela and Valkyrie.

"You two go clear the basement. I doubt there's any White Mask left but be on your toes. If you find any more computers or files bring them up here." he ordered. The two nodded resolutely, readying their weapons and beginning the descent. There hadn't been much protest when Maverick was made leader. He was straight forward in his leadership, not lording it over his fellows like some others were known to do. He was also very good at making every member of the team feel like they were heard, something that more egotistical leaders in Rainbow had a hard time doing. The man simply didn't showboat. He had skills and didn't need to prove to anyone why he was there. It reminded Ela of Zofia in a way. Though Maverick was more relaxed by a long shot.

The first thing Ela noticed about the basement was how _dark_ it was. She held up her hand and couldn't see it until it was mere inches from her face. Ela clicked on the flashlight attachment on her side barrel. Valkyrie did the same. Then the stench hit her. It smelled like piss, rot, human feces and rotting garbage. She nearly gagged but her mask protected her from the worst of it. Valkyrie retched, holding her scarf to her nose and mouth.

"Christ that reeks!" she exclaimed in disgust. This definitely ranked in her top ten of worst smells. She only dreaded finding the source of the awful stench. They walked slowly and checked every corner, Ela nearly hallucinating White Mask jumping her from the shadows. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. The air felt _dead._

"I see nothing of value." Ela decided, after they cleared the third room filled with ordinary ordnance. Valkyrie visibly shivered.

"Yeah. This basement is giving me the creeps." she agreed. Before they moved to leave, Ela saw one last door at the end of the hall. It looked different from the others. It was a heavy looking metal door with a wheel lock, similar to ones she'd seen on battleships. She had a sinking feeling. Every instinct told her not to approach the door. But duty called. A Bosak _never_ shirked her duty.

"Valk. We have to go in there." Ela said, motioning to the sinister door. Valkyrie didn't look thrilled, but her face hardened. They were _Rainbow_. The most elite fighting force in the _world_. Why was a dumbass door scaring them so much?

" _Find anything, you two? Could use your help sifting through stuff up here_." Maverick's voice crackling in their ears nearly made the two women jump.

"B-be right up, Mav. One more room." Ela reported.

" _Good. Keep me posted and come up quick, we might have more useful intel up here than I thought."_ Maverick said. The basement once again filled with silence like a pool, slowly rising to suffocate them. Ela felt claustrophobic and filled with anxiety the closer the two got to the door. Not to mention the stench grew sickeningly more pungent with every step. Ela let her shotgun hang by its strap, grabbing the wheel firmly. With all her strength she slowly twisted it, the door groaning and screeching in protest. The sound was grating to Ela's ears and made her long for her treasured headphones that she'd left back at their base of operations. The wave of putrid air spurned on a feeling of nausea that Ela had never felt before. It was what they already smelled but magnified several times over. Ela's mask was the only thing preventing her from emptying her stomach but Valkyrie wasn't so lucky. She ran to the nearest corner and immediately let loose, Ela coughing and gagging as she backed away from the entrance.

"What….the…. _fuck_." Valkyrie muttered weakly. Ela managed to recover relatively quickly, daring to peer in with her FO-12 lighting up the inky blackness. What she saw would be burned into her brain for the rest of her life. She had seen devastation, mangled bodies and bloody battlefields. What she hadn't seen was what could be described only as a kill room. Countless bodies littered the floor and even shored up against the walls like human sandbags. Blood, guts, bone, every body part was splayed and splashed over the walls like a twisted art piece. Some bodies hung in chains, others were pinned to the wall. There were even cages with bodies rotting inside them. Men and Women of all ages and professions seemed to be the victims from what was left of their faces and tattered clothes. What disturbed Ela the most was that the bodies looked… _mauled_. They were completely torn apart, not consistent at all with wounds sustained from bullets or explosives. No, these bodies had been _annihilated_. Devoured. Squashed. Beaten. Ela wouldn't be surprised if they found intel describing the White Mask setting a leap of Leopards loose onto the unfortunate locals. Though, what Ela definitely couldn't explain was the strange red, glowing stalagmites that had grown all over the room. Valkyrie finally spat out the last of it, composing herself and peering in the room. She gasped in shock when she saw what had rooted Ela to the spot, a horrified expression hidden behind her mask and goggles.

"Jesus _H_ Christ!" Valkyrie exclaimed in utter revulsion.

"Get the others. They _need_ to see this." Ela managed to choke out, nausea and repugnance constraining her speech. Valkyrie turned away before she felt the urge to get sick again.

"Mav. Get everyone the _hell_ down here. We've…got something." Valkyrie said.

Everyone's reactions were fairly similar to Ela and Valkyrie, though Maverick seemed less repulsed and more curious. It was the same with Finka, who had taken great interest in the strange stalagmites.

"Any idea what those are, doc?" Maverick asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Finka had a pair of tweezers out and with great precision picked off a very small piece, putting it into a thin test-tube.

"Visually? It looks like nothing I've ever seen. Yet, whatever this is it isn't strictly a mineral _or_ organic. It strikes me as a mix of both. I would need a full lab to make a conclusive identification." Finka summarized. Tachanka was oddly silent, slowly looking around the room, whatever on his face was obscured by his helmet. Kapkan was carefully observing the room, going from corner to corner and carefully studying the walls.

"Comrades. There is door." he said, pointing to north end of the room. While covered by a pile of bodies and stalagmite growths, Ela could see a part of the frame identical to the iron door she had opened. Maverick's frown seemed to only deepen.

"Finka. What's your absolute first thought when you consider this entire situation, with context? Where we are, what we found upstairs, and where we're currently standing." Maverick said with an intense tone. Ela was confused. What had they found upstairs? Finka stopped for a moment, going through a mental checklist. Then her face blanched to an almost sickly grey.

"Bio…terror." she almost whispered.

"What?! Nonsense! Strange, horrible room does not mean bioweapon!" Tachanka exclaimed. Maverick fixed him with a serious glare,

"Think about it. Their base is in the middle of nowhere. Perfect for testing such a weapon. Their defenses and counter offensive were laughable at best. Most of them looked like it was the first time they'd ever held a gun. The _one_ interesting piece of intel we found upstairs mentioned experiments and now we have…this." he said, gesturing to the grizzly scene around them. Ela came to a sudden realization.

"Most of them were scientist. They sent them out to die so they wouldn't talk." she said.

"But if they were scientist where is their research? Their labs?" Ash asked skeptically.

"My guess? All our answers lie beyond that door." Maverick said grimly.

"Something must have happened, then. I mean, that door looks like it hasn't been opened in a long time. The one to this room smelt like it hadn't been opened in months." Valkyrie mentioned. Finka still looked deathly pale, a 1,000 yard stare directed at no one in particular.

"Something went _very, very_ wrong here. You can almost feel it." she said fearfully. They stood in silence, all wrapped up in their own thoughts when the most inhuman, terrifying roar shook them to their core and out of their respective bubbles. Every operator reached for their weapons and pointed them at the source of the noise; beyond the nearly concealed metal door.

"That….sound worse than Russian bear." Tachanka said in a whispery tone. Finka looked absolutely petrified. How could she not? With all her knowledge and expertise, her mind was most likely running through all the worse case scenarios of just _what_ that roar could've came from. Maverick had a set look of determination on his face.

"Alright people. This is how we're doing this."

They had Tachanka with his turret positioned in front of the original door Ela and Valkyrie opened, bodies stacked in front of it like makeshift sandbags. No one was happy with desecrating the dead in such a way but all agreed it was a necessary evil. Maverick and Kapkan stood at the door, in position and ready to open it. One of Valkyrie's blackeyes blinked at them from the corner of the room and she had several more, one in the stairwell, one just before the main entrance on the first level, and one on a particularly tall tree with a nice view of the compound outside. Valkyrie herself sat on the roof of the building, watching her cams by the mounted MG. Finka was perched behind a rock on an incline that gave her a direct line of sight to the main entrance, her 6P41 pointed directly towards the door. Meanwhile, Ela was driving the ATV in slow loops around the building, Ash standing on the back with her R4C at the ready. Glaz, was hidden in nondescript shrubbery and-as usual- no one knew exactly where he was, but rest assured he would shoot lead into anything that wasn't a friendly operator. It should also be noted that every operator save for Glaz had a gas mask on. Glaz had stubbornly refused to get out of his hidey hole despite Maverick's direct orders. Finka refused one, seeing as she already had a suit that was more than capable of shielding her from biological threats.

"Alright, is everyone in position?" Maverick asked, his 50. cal rifle pointed directly at the door Kapkan now had his hands on. He paused, waiting to get affirmatives from all his operators.

"Tac, we're gonna dive right behind you as soon as we open this door. Keep your finger on the trigger. Everyone else, don't look away from the main entrance for a second. We have no idea what's in there." he said, shouldering his rifle and nodding at Kapkan. Kapkan nodded back and with a grunt, began to turn the wheel. It made an equally hideous noise as the first one had made, screeching in protest as the rusted bolts and hinges slowly gave way. With one final heave, Kapkan swung the door open, the two immediately backing away in a rapid pace with their guns pointed into the dark abyss before them. Red flares they'd found in one of the rooms lit the kill room in a menacing, eerie glow that made every shadow jump and dance on the bloody walls. As soon as they were close enough they dived over the "sandbags" and ran to the stairwell where they'd constructed a makeshift barricade out of deployable shields and whatever furniture they could find. Any other entrance and exit had been cut off by placement of desk, beds, filing cabinets, whatever they could use plugged up every single escape route except for one; the main entrance. At first, nothing happened. Tachanka gripped his beloved _Degtyaryov_ with stout preparation but there was no sound, no movement. Nothing.

"What do you see, guys?" Maverick asked.

"Nothing yet, comrades." Tachanka responded.

"Nada. Black eye isn't picking up anything." Valkyrie said. Maverick grimaced. Was he wrong to plan things this way? Kade would've known what to do right away. He shook his head. This was his first op with Rainbow. As Team Leader, he couldn't afford to have _any_ doubts. There was silence for moments that stretched endlessly. Maverick swallowed his anxiety, only to find his mouth completely dry. He wanted to think he was being overly cautious. Perhaps a doped-up monkey would come scampering out of the doorway and all of this was for nothing. But the unearthly howl still rang in his ears. There was no way it was a monkey, no matter how much wishful thinking he applied to it.

"Uh…I see, two glowing…objects?" Valkyrie said in an unsure voice.

"I see them too. Red…lights? Wait, objects are moving. No lights! _Eyes_." Tachanka said with realization heavy in his voice. Then another soul-shuddering shriek pierced the air and their earpieces.

"Fucking _der'mo_." (translation: shit) Glaz whispered. Then the entire building began to shake as whatever was in the room began furiously throwing itself against the metal frame of the door.

"I-it's fucking huge!" Valkyrie called out.

"Die _grebanyy monstr_!" (translation: fucking monster) he cried as they could hear is turret begin to unload on the creature.

"What are you seeing?" Maverick demanded.

"I don't know! All I know is that its huge and Tac's turret is doing fuck all!" Valkyrie answered back. _Shit_. As if on cue, the thing roared once again, its fury clearly evidenced by the pounding against the frame. Maverick and Kapkan could hear the metal screech in protest. It wouldn't last much longer.

"Get out of there Tachanka!" Maverick ordered.

"Bah! _Spetsnaz_ does not _run_!" Tachanka protested over his turret fire. The frame gave one final groan.

"Oh no." Valkyrie whispered. She watched as the behemoth of a monster burst out of the door they'd opened, charging straight towards the defiant SAS operative.

"Get out of there you _upryamyy idiot_! Adrenaline Boost incoming!" (translation: stubborn idiot) Finka yelled. Tachanka roared defiantly before his radio went silent, the beast continuing to roar and pound upon the next frame. Kapkan instinctively began to climb over the barricade to go to his comrade but Maverick shook his head. Kapkan gave him a pained look before settling back down. He of all people understood being patient. He just had to have faith Tachanka got to safety before the hulk of a beast got to him.

"Eyes Valkryie!" Maverick shouted. It was only a matter of time before it was upon them.

"I've got shit! It took out the blackeye!" Valkyrie responded frantically. _Double shit_. Maverick put down his gun, taking out all his tanks for his blow torch and setting them strategically along their barricade. Kapkan immediately knew what he was doing and nodded at him when Maverick caught his eye. The two began to slowly back up as the pounding only grew in volume and ferocity.

"Did we unleash the fucking hulk?!" Valkyrie demanded, making Maverick wonder just how close to reality the joke was.

"My bullets will pop its head like melon." Glaz said dangerously. He didn't take kindly to injuring his comrades. No one did. The frame was on its last legs, the roaring and growling only growing in intensity with every hit. It _had_ to have armor. Tachanka buried two mags of his turret into the damn thing and it shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Ash! Get your breaching rounds ready. I have a sinking feeling we're gonna need 'em." Maverick warned.

"Copy that." Ash said. Ela revved up the ATV's engine. The anticipation was making her stomach queasy.

The thing sounded like a damn pinball in a pinball machine as they could hear it flailing against the walls coming closer and closer. Maverick only saw it for a moment before it was hurling itself against the barricades. He could tell it had a similar texture to the stalagmites, cracks glowing red and an almost rock-like texture to the exterior. _That must be the armor_. Maverick and Kapkan immediately began firing at the creature while also attempting to hit the small propane tanks he'd left sitting on it. Maverick hit the money shot, the entire barricade exploding in a small, fiery _boom_. The two operators immediately made a mad dash for the entrance. They knew the explosion hadn't killed it but by its pained cries they were certain they'd at least slowed it down. They burst out of the main entrance as they could hear Kapkan's traps going off, one after the other. Maverick veered to the left as Kapkan went to the right.

"Let's make this a fucking kill box, safeties off! Valkyrie, how armored!?" Maverick ordered. Finka aimed down at the door as Ela sped up the ATV, doing loops only in the front as to give Ash a decent shot at the monster.

"Heavily but your explosives made it hurt!" Valkyrie reported, putting down her tablet and mounting the MG. Maverick took cover behind their other ATV while Kapkan had found a storage container, both with sight lines to the door. They would have the creature effectively surrounded as soon as it exited the building.

"Aim for any exposed bits. I don't know what damage we managed to do but just hit what you can. Ash, put those rounds to good use. You can't afford to miss." Maverick said. Ash snorted,

"I never miss."

For just a moment there was silence. The thing-whatever it was-had finally stopped its horrifying noises. Glaz noticed that even the forest around them had gone silent. That was never a good sign. Ela felt like her stomach would simply bottom out, the only noise being her ATV as she made methodical loops and turns, circling the entrance. Finka worried dearly for Tachanka but was careful not to let it show. Maverick could feel sweat pouring out of his every pore. This was by far the most intense operation he'd ever been a part of. If they were going to keep running into shit like this, Afghanistan was going to look like Candyland in comparison. Then, almost like out of the scene of a movie, the hulking beast burst out of the entrance, bloody, screaming and glowing red. The thought that a film crew would pop out of the trees and it would be instantly revealed they were on the set of a new Godzilla movie briefly crossed Maverick's mind. To say that the thing looked like it came straight out of hell was an understatement. It was a massive and hideous demon, covered in spikes that were strikingly similar to the stalagmite the group had found. Ela didn't even have words to describe how horrendous the creature was. Nothing could describe it. Her first thought was like some sort of corrupt knight from hell. It's dark, glowing, spiked armor reminded her of hellscapes she'd only seen in the portraits created by the tortured souls of demented artist. Nothing fully based in reality could describe what it was she was seeing in front of her. Valkyrie immediately opened fire with her MG, the thing letting out a howl as the bullet's sprayed blood from its exposed wounds. As much as Maverick wanted to blind fire he steeled his nerves and took controlled shots at its weak points, making it more agitated with every successful shot. Ash zeroed in on the beast, Ela speeding up considerably before pushing the brake and accelerator at the same time; drifting in a perfect angle right towards it. Ash shot off her first round, hitting it square in the chest. As soon as Ela confirmed the hit was successful she sped away, a sizeable chunk of armor flying off the thing's chest as Ash's breach round exploded. It roared in rage, picking up and hurling the chunk at Ela and Ash at near blinding speed. The stalagmite chunk landed just in the front of the ATV, making Ela and Ash go flying over the handlebars and into the mud as the ATV collided with the projectile. Maverick swore, emerging from cover and beginning to blind fire in hopes of getting its attention. Glaz was furiously emptying shot after shot into the things face, which seemed only to irritate it more than anything.

"Adrenaline boost in coming!" Finka called out, her nanobots breathing new life into Ela. She scrambled off the ground, unhooking a grzmot mine and throwing it directly at the beast. It exploded in a white flash, which made it begin to cry out in pain and anger, flailing its arms wildly in hopes of catching one of the operators in its path. The boost brought Ash out of her stupor as well and she immediately loaded another breaching round into the chamber.

"Reloading!" Finka called out, throwing the spent box to the side in favor of one with a full belt.

"I will cover!" Glaz declared, starting to come down from his rage and carefully plugging shots into its exposed wounds. Valkyrie's MG suddenly hiccupped and let out a resounding _click_. All out. She grabbed her tablet, stowed it away, and jumped down to the third level. Her trusty SPAS was sitting up against the wall and she couldn't help but grin as she picked it up. She didn't get to use it _nearly_ enough. She cocked it before unloading several rounds into its exposed back just as the monstrosity was recovering from Ela's mine. It roared in anger, preparing to charge her but was interrupted by the impact of yet another breaching round. It looked down at its exposed chest, frantically clawing at the round but it was too late. It had dug in. It exploded, spraying the battlefield with a near sea of blood, organs, and stalagmite pieces. The thing began staggering towards Ash and Ela but it was clearly on its last legs. Everyone raised their weapons, firing upon it with all they had.

" _Don't stop firing_!" Maverick screamed. He was fairly sure he hadn't seen anything-man or machine-take this much punishment in his entire military career. Valkyrie's SPAS and Glaz's sniper went back and forth, nearly drowning out the sound of the other's gunfire and enveloping all other sounds of the night. Maverick stopped firing once the gargantuan figure stopped its advance. The others eventually followed suit, observing it warily and praying to their respective deities that the thing was finally dead. It took one more step. Then another. Then it sunk to its knees, making the ground shake. Its grotesque, bullet ridden face looked dazed as its body swayed. Once. Twice. Finally, with a resounding _boom_ the juggernaut of a creature landed face down in the mud. It was dead. None of them cheered or reacted in any way. They all just silently stared at the body, breathing hard and heavy from the extreme endeavor they'd just been through. Valkyrie ripped off her gas mask and threw it to the side, her face red and sweaty.

"So, any theories on what the _fuck_ this thing is?" Valkyrie proposed.

"Whatever it is, I don't wish to meet parents." Kapkan said. Glaz materialized out of the trees. He too stared down at the body balefully before his eyes suddenly widened.

" _Alexandr!"_ he gasped. The whole team froze. They'd been so caught up in the aftermath they'd nearly forgotten about their fallen friend. Finka ran with lightning quick speed towards the building, the others following close behind her. They all called his name in panicked tones, fearing the worst. Finka shushed them as they got down to the basement. The place was absolutely trashed, to say the least. The walls were broken and busted, the floor covered in blood and god knew what else and it generally looked like a massive tornado had come spinning through; which they supposed wasn't a far too description. They heard a voice call weakly from one of the ordinance rooms. Finka was there in an instant, fretting over a prone Tachanka slumped up against a wall and bleeding from several places.

"I _told_ you to-" Finka began. Tachanka made dismissive sounds.

"Ah ah yes. Chew me out when head and body hurt less. Many broken bones. Could use mountain of Vodka. Beluga…Ahh, give me Beluga." he said before passing out in Finka's arms. She let out a sigh of relief.

"He will live. Broken bones and abrasions from what I can observe but otherwise fine. Stupid will kill him before monster any does." she reported. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Maverick turned to his teammates.

"You all did well. Amazing, even. Catch a breather, find any food, water or meds that _haven't_ been blown to shit and get yourselves patched up. Finka, get Tac to an empty room and make it a temporary quarantine. If he's got open wounds and some of that… _thing's_ blood or tissue made its way in there…we just need to be safe. We don't know what we're dealing with here." Maverick ordered. Finka nodded and Kapkan wordlessly went over to her side, ready to help her transport their stubborn de-facto leader.

"What will you do?" Ela asked Maverick.

"I'm calling Six. We're in _way_ over our fucking heads. So much for a routine first op, huh?" he said bitterly, slowly making his way to the stairwell. Ela frowned as she watched him go. She couldn't help but pity him. His first operation with a new outfit and they find a nearly ten foot tall behemoth that, in all likelihood, is a bio weapon in the hands of the greatest threat currently known to the free world. No pressure, right?

Six rubbed her temples as she set down her phone. She stared down at the files in front of her. She avoided looking at her computer screen, Valkyrie's footage of the abomination playing over and over in a continuous loop. She almost let out a laugh at the absurdity of it all. _Of course_ they were dabbling in bio weapons. She could only thank her lucky stars she had the foresight to welcome Finka and Lion to team Rainbow. Of course, a whole slew of things were in order. She'd need to send more operators; any with relevant experience; Lion, Doc, Smoke and perhaps Lesion if he was done wrapping up his small op. A detachment of recruits would be needed to guard the ground zero and protect the scientist she'd be sending on the off chance the White Mask was informed of their presence. She'd need to contact any relevant political bodies in the Iranian government and inform them of the situation _and_ underline in no uncertain terms that _she_ was in control. She got up and stared out the window at the setting sun, it's fading, glorious rays giving the dark oak of the window frame a golden glow. There was still far too much she didn't know. That _they_ didn't know about the White Mask. How far they were capable of reaching, what their primary objectives were, what their leadership and ranking system consisted of, the full scope of how they were funding their international operations and _so_ much more. This was only the very tip of the iceberg and the mere thought sickened her. She _really_ needed a drink. Or a smoke. Or both. What was it Kade had said? " _Reality is nothing but an illusion created by a lack of alcohol_ "? She chuckled to herself. She could certainly use a little less reality right now.

 **_OPERATION** BLITZ

 **ERROR, DIRECTIVES HAVE CHANGED**

 **RESTARTING**

 **_OPERATION SCORCHED EARTH BEGINS**

 **ATTENTION: SPECIAL DIRECTIVE**

 _ **Raze and Burn. Scorch Everything. Nothing Survives. Leave Only Ashes and Embers.**_

 _ **Note: Hello Everyone! I know this one is significantly shorter than the last one but I decided I really wanted to take my time with these arcs so they're going to be broken down as I see fit. In case it wasn't evident enough, this is the beginning phases of my rendition of Operation Chimera and Breakout. If you have any specific questions about it, please feel free to message me! I also just wanted to mention, that in case it wasn't already clear, this story will be going on for a**_ _ **very**_ _ **long time. I have a lot planned. The uploads may be sporadic at times but just know; I won't stop writing this story until it's completed. If any of you have any questions, comments or any (small) request please feel free to leave a review or message me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one. Thank you, as always for all you kind words and support. It means the world! :)**_


	14. Chapter Twelve: Ops O'Plenty Part 2

_**Chapter Twelve: Operations O'Plenty Part Two**_

 _The group of boys had led him much further into the wood than he'd anticipated. He was, at that time, reading a rather large book on Greek and Roman Mythology. The older boys had approached him after school and told him of a tree, deep in the forest that was shaped exactly like Zeus's lightning bolt. He was skeptical, this particular group of boys had struck him as allergic to both learning and reading. He wasn't even sure they knew what Zeus's lightning bolt was. However, he decided to accompany them anyway. It had been months since he'd properly talked to anyone that wasn't a teacher or his family. The dense forest of Maine had always made Kade feel at home. Comforted even. The clean, fresh air and tall spire-like trees had always done well to refresh his mind and distract him from the hell that awaited him at home. This supposed tree was no where in sight and not one of the boys looked at him. They were completely silent, eyes forward. Kade had a bad feeling. They had the same look as his father often did. They stopped when they got to a clearing. Kade immediately knew what this was._

" _We're sick of you getting' all the special treatment, Summers."_ _the ringleader said. He had a rough face, covered with acne, freckles and topped off with a mop of red curly hair that he'd tried in vain to straighten. He was big with a sour looking face. Kade was pretty sure his name was Tom. Tom vaguely reminded Kade of the cyclops he'd just been reading about. Another one chimed in._

" _Yeah! My pa says you got Satan inside you!". Kade didn't speak. Words were not something these boys would be sympathetic to._

" _Gonna beat ya to a pulp, Kade. Gonna show ya what actin' all high and mighty gets." Tom said, his buck teeth stretching into a cruel smile. Kade couldn't blame him. Tom was without a doubt a product of his parents. Only in situations like these was Kade grateful for his father. Kade threw his backpack at the first boy, all the heavy books making the boy lose his breath instantly. Another ran at him with his fist raised. Kade wondered if the other boy's father's had taught them how to fight. Kade dodged the punch, landing a solid hit in the boy's gut and making him double over with a cry of pain. Kade did as his father taught him and the next blow found the kid's neck, sending him to the ground in a heap in a crying, snotty mess. Fear briefly flashed over Tom's face but none the less he advanced. Kade raised his fist just as he'd been told. Tom looked confused._

" _Where the heck you learn how'ta fight?" he said. Before Kade could answer he was hit in the head from behind. Kade hit the ground, his vision fading in and out. Backpack boy had found a rock. Kade could hear a branch snap. Kade could feel fit pounding him and a branch whipping him on his back. He didn't care. He'd taken much worse. All he had to do was make them think they'd won. After a while the beating stopped. He felt spit land on the back of his head. Then he heard them beginning to walk away. He opened his eyes, slowly getting up without making a sound. He grabbed the stone and branch. That's all it ever was. Acting._

Kade was sitting at Pack Katari's dinner table, of which every available space was covered in food and drink. He held a baby just out in front of him as he made funny faces at it. The baby giggled and laughed, squirming in his grip in a state of pure jubilation. Caveira watched on from the door, wondering just what the hell he was doing. Pack Katari let out a hearty laugh,

"That is my little _el precioso_! Hand him off to his mother, hm?" (translation: precious one) the man said. After getting one last giggle out of the baby Kade gladly handed it off to his mother, a beautiful South American woman. She smiled and nodded at Kade before ushering the other two younger boys out of the room, leaving just Katari, Kade, Caveira and one of Katari's PMC's.

"I did not expect you to be so good with children, my friend. You must have _familia_ , no?" (translation: family) he said as he poured himself a generous glass of _Singani_. Kade took a Columbian cigar out of his breast pocket, producing a gold-plated lighter to spark it.

"No. No, I don't actually. No offense to you and yours but I see any personal connection as a liability." Kade explained, Katari raising his eyebrows in surprise. The man was as confident and handsome as Bolivian men came. He wore an extravagant suit that was black patterned with intricate gold printed floral patterns. All ten fingers were covered in expensive rings and the dip in his suit revealed several gold chains and trinkets hanging from his neck. The arms dealing business had been going well for Pack Katari to say the least.

"Tell me more, Mr. Raze! Why do you wish to be so cloaked in mystery, hm?" Pack Katari said. Kade held up two fingers.

"Two reasons, Mr. Katari. First, the only thing I want my clients to know of me is relevant business transactions. Anything else is simply a distraction or a tool they can use to manipulate the deal in their favor. Secondly, it took _far_ too much to build what I have only for it to be taken away by someone I _thought_ I could trust." Kade said. Katari let out another laugh,

"Very cynical aren't you Mr. Raze? I suppose I cannot blame you, cutthroat as our business is." he said. Katari leaned forward, his hands on the table.

"The one thing my relationship to the White Mask is built on is trust, Mr. Raze. _I_ trust you because Mabari trust you. However, for this partnership to bear fruit…I'm afraid you must show an act of good faith. Are you willing to do this, Mr. Raze?" Katari questioned with a serious tone. Kade began blowing smoke rings, a neutral smile on his face.

"Once there is blood in the water, Mr. Katari , I come to feed. If there is something I must do to impress the client it shall be done. Such is the way of business." Kade said. Pack Katari grinned, slapping his knees as he rose and motioning to the door.

"Come along then, Mr. Raze. We have some tidying up to do." Caveira followed the two men out of the room, the PMC just behind her. She smiled from under her veil. So far, everything was going exactly to plan.

Katari led them to the back of the Mansion, where a substantial plot of land had been cleared out to make space for a sprawling firing range. They'd spent the last couple days getting a tour of the place, Katari constantly poking and prodding Kade for more information on himself, only for Kade to rise perfectly to the occasion with wit and charm. If Caveira didn't know better, she'd say Kade was born for this role. Or that he was without question, Mr. Raze. Though what sight greeted them at the firing range made her heartbeat quicken. At less than a hundred yards, five men stood on their knees, two White Mask armed on either side of them. They had hoods over their heads and from the blood spots and torn clothes, Caveira assumed they had been thoroughly tortured before being placed there. A large crate of guns sat near the marked firing line and firing points. It was obvious what they wanted Kade to do. She tried to catch Kade's eye but he kept his eyes forward, a pleasant smile sat perched on his lips. He didn't seem the least bit concerned. She relaxed a little. It would be naïve of her to think that Kade didn't have some sort of plan.

"As you can see, we have some people who have been causing us…trouble." Pack Katari began to explain. Caveira hated this man. He reminded her of a snake oil salesman and the higher ups in the BOPE. All that came out of their mouths were lies. The men gathered before them were most likely civilians, maybe even protestors of the current political turmoil. The only crime they had committed was likely fighting for their freedom. Now they wanted Kade to shoot them dead.

Kade perused the contents of the crate, sleek weapons of all varieties greeted him.

"A new shipment, Katari? I already spot a few gems." Kade said, tracing his fingertips over the polished black metal. He picked up the first one. A Barret M95 Sniper Rifle. Kade whistled.

"My, my. White Mask must be blowing away entire conveys with these. Now, tell me if I'm wrong but these appear…modified." Kade said as he inspected the weapon. Pack Katari's eyes glittered.

"Ahh, a discerning eye I see! Yes, these M95's have been modified to fire _very_ powerful explosive rounds. Can punch right through the plating of any light-armored vehicle and even the more… _fornido_ ones. Impressive, yes?" translation: beefy he said with a shark-toothed grin. Caveira processed the information. This wasn't good to say the least. White Mask snipers blowing friendly convoys to bits? Their offensive against the White Mask wasn't looking too hot with these bad boys in the mix. Without another word, Kade set the bipod down on the firing stand, aiming it downrange at the innocent civilians. He wouldn't, right? With a resounding _bang_ Kade squeezed out a shot, the left most captive exploding into a mist of blood. Caveira was careful not to show her shock. The other captives whimpered in terror but it was clear there was little fight left within them. They were resigned to their fate. One by one Kade gunned them down, using a new, modified weapon with every kill that only made Rainbow's prospective grow more arduous with each reveal. Kade was letting it all roll of him though, taking the time to examine the gun, say a quip that would amuse Pack Katari, then murder the next civilian. The last one was a prototype AA-12 modified to be fully automatic that could fire devasting amounts of either buckshot or 10mm grenades, depending on what the user preferred of course. Kade stuck to buckshot, absolutely shredding the last captive with the frightening weapon. Pack Katari wore a satisfied smile that quickly turned into a look of confusion. Kade didn't stop at the civilian, quickly turning his fire to the two White Mask that had been standing stoically on either side of the captives. They raised their weapons to retaliate but Kade was far too quick for them. The AA-12 tore them apart, their bodies nothing more than mincemeat by the time he was done. Before Pack Katari could ask him just what the hell he was doing Kade strode up to him, exuding nothing but an air of danger and righteous anger. Kade seized him by his collar and shoved him against the crate, getting close to his face. He wanted Katari to see the killer in his eyes.

"Now _you_ go tell your higher ups that I want to do _business_ , not clean up their fucking messes. Capeesh?" he said, his voice barely above a deadly whisper. Katari, caught by surprise only nodded. Kade let a smile creep over his lips. Just like that the killer demeanor was gone. He clapped his hands together.

"Now that that's done, why don't we get some desert?"

Kade was silent in the car ride back to their base of operations. Caveira watched him from the passengers side as he drove. He had the windows down, the air making his salt-pepper hair frolic and dance. Kade had been more than a little frosty towards her ever since their little… _encounter_. She had half assumed it was because Ela was always with him after that. Then of course they arrived in Columbia and he still said not a word to her unless absolutely necessary. She was going to change that.

"Baker was right. You _are_ ice cold." Caveira opened, her lips shaped in a carnivorous smile. Kade had no reaction. He didn't even turn his face to answer her, just kept his eyes on the road.

"I do what needs to be done for the sake of the mission." he said coldly. Caveira whisled,

"But to kill some civies without even a _little_ hesitation? That's just _sem coraҫã,_ Professor." (translation: heartless) she said, goading him into a response. He still didn't look at her but she saw irritation flash briefly across his handsome features.

"You know what would've happened if I'd shown even an ounce of hesitation." he said. Caveira shrugged, stealing the cigar out of his mouth. He shot her a glare but she did nothing but smile as she breathed in the sweet smoke of his Columbian cigar.

"Why so cold towards me, hm? You can't tell me you didn't like my… _advances_." she said, leaning over the passenger seat to whisper the last word in his ear. Kade said nothing as she leaned back in her seat.

"Do I really need to list off the reasons?" he asked in an exasperated tone. She stayed silent.

"No? Well, I suppose I will anyway. First, you _stabbed_ me. Second, you _sexually assaulted_ me in front of Ela. Third, you then proceeded to _lick my blood off your knife_. The last one is just creepy but the first two are more than enough to get you kicked off of Team Rainbow." he said. "What, are you going to tell on me Professor?" she jeered. He fixed her with a cold stare.

"No. But if you _ever_ enter my personal space again, without my permission, I will send you to the hospital, then, write up a full and _detailed_ report of all your indiscretions towards me and demand your immediate termination from team Rainbow. Are we clear?" he said. Caveira was surprised frost wasn't coming out of his mouth.

"Whatever you say, _cubo de gelo_. Just know, I don't give up on prey easily." (translation: ice cube) she said, licking her lips with anticipation.

"You'll find that in a war of attrition, I am second to none." Kade said with pure confidence. Caveira bit her lip. She _liked_ confidence.

"Oh, we'll _see_ about that, Professor." she replied, turning the radio up loud before he could respond. She let out smoke as the Columbian sun set over a mountain, the city they were passing shining like a crown jewel. She grinned. Chasing down prey on a high stakes under cover op? This shit was practically vacation.

They finally arrived at the modest estate that Six and Mabari had prepared for them. It was three stories, with a peach colored exterior and white trimmings. There were also three massive marble pillars that gave the front entrance and the estate as a whole a distinguished and regal air.

"Do you want to give the others their directives? I need to write up a report and send it to Six." Kade said as he cut the engine. They'd been given a 100,000-dollar Lincoln Navigator SUV to function as Raze's car for business interactions. Under the sleek, black exterior it was outfitted with MIL-A 46100 steel plating, tinted & bullet-proof windows, top-grade communications & tracking equipment and a retractable M134 GAU-17 Gatling gun that, with the press of a button, could be deployed out of the sun roof and be slinging hundreds of specialized armor piercing rounds within seconds. Six had also sent them a couple of normal cars with slightly less hardware along with a couple bikes for any side-ops they'd be doing while there. They were all stored in a large, box-like garage that was about 50 yards to the left of the estate. With it being evening, the yard workers were just leaving, tipping their hats to Kade and Caveira as they passed. Of course, they weren't actually yard workers. No, they were PMC's under Mabari's and Six's joint command, ready to fight and kill any intruders at a moment's notice. Caveira adopted a playful look on her haunting face.

"As team leader, I give you two options. Either write that report _and_ give the others their directives _or_ join me in the shower and I'll do all of it. We've had a _long_ day after all." she said, her eyes glittering with desire under her veil.

"Oh _how_ tempting. Go, enjoy your shower." Kade said sarcastically, grabbing the several manila folders Katari had given him. Caveira shrugged,

"At least I asked." she said teasingly, swinging her hips in an exaggerated manner as she walked inside. Kade rolled his eyes and walked forward, but was greeted by a chipper voice as he did so.

"Hello Ka-Raze sir! Anything I can help you with?" a young lad asked. Samuel. Samuel Davies. A particularly earnest recruit Six had sent along with them, with the mind that he'd make a rather good-if not enthusiastic-secretary for Kade's alternate persona.

"Hello, Sam. You can call me Kade here, you know. 24/7 surveillance and scramblers around the perimeter allow for it." Kade said, Samuel nodding furiously before he'd even finished talking.

"Right, Mr-Kade. Yes, Kade. Anyways, I can park the car in the garage for you!" he said enthusiastically. Kade held back from sighing. After the day he'd had, his over eager attitude was beginning to wear on him.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Sam. Additionally, I'd like you to go over the paperwork in this folder, know it like the back of your hand and create an ordered schedule of all the meetings and events Katari has set up for me." Kade said, handing him one of the manila folders. Samuel took it gingerly in his hands, as if he was receiving the holy grail or golden fleece.

"R-right sir! I'll get it done right away!" he said, immediately going to get in the car.

"Take your time. We can't afford mistakes here, Samuel." Kade warned sternly. It felt good, using his serious-teaching voice every once in a while. Samuel nodded vigorously again. Kade was surprised his neck hadn't broken under the strain.

Kade walked into the estate, the smell of Venison and Sweet Potato climbing into his nose. _Venison with Sweet Potato Dauphinoise? A wonderful choice for the hot weather_ Kade thought to himself as he walked through the large entry room, making his way to the kitchen. When he walked in only Frost remained, scrubbing the dishes in the sink. The Chinese-Canadian woman was humming softly to herself, nearly jumping out of her skin when she finally noticed Kade's presence.

"K-kade! O-oh you scared me. How did everything go? I saved you and Taina a couple of plates." she said. Kade laughed as he took off his suit jacket and tie, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Apologies, Tina. It…was rather taxing. However, I was successful in gaining his trust to begin business, so that's something." he said in a tired voice.

"Does that mean…?" Frost trailed off as she dried off an expensive-looking plate.

"Yes. I'll be giving you all your directives after I write up the report." Kade said, taking a sip of his beer that drained nearly half the bottle. Confusion played on Frost's face.

"Shouldn't Taina be helping you with that? What's going on between you two, anyway?" she asked. Kade laughed again,

"Now _that's_ a can of worms that doesn't need to be opened. Let's just leave it at…it's complicated. I see you cooked Sweet Potato Dauphinoise, perfect for this oppressive heat." Kade said, deftly changing the subject. Frost's eyes lit up.

"Yes, I thought so too! Everyone else seemed to like it too. Thank _Christ_ for the air conditioning though, huh?" she said. Kade nodded,

"We'd be in a rather sore spot without it, that's for sure. I'm going to snatch my laptop, mind warming up a plate for me?" he said. Frost smiled sweetly,

"Of course, Kade."

Kade grabbed his suit jacket and tie and walked through the winding hallways of the estate, climbing two sets of stairs until he finally came to his room on the left corner of the 3rd floor. It was a spacious room with a four-poster bed, a desk, dresser and walk-in closet. Kade never liked this kind of lavish lifestyle in his normal life, but he had no problem taking advantage of the situation while he was here temporarily. He removed the rest of his suit, settling for his classic button-up w/tie and vest. He still had more work to do after all. He snatched the laptop off his desk and headed back down the stairs. Caveira caught his eye as she exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel, but he briskly walked past her before she could make any sort of suggestive comment. When he entered the kitchen, he was pleasantly surprised to see that not only had Frost heated up his plate, but had also placed a fresh cold beer next to his nearly empty one. Her sweet demeanor reminded of him in some ways of Anna, though Kade was well aware of what hid just beneath the surface. After taking a couple of bites he immediately got to work, entering the necessary information at a blinding speed. He'd just finished the report when Caveira walked in, wearing only night shorts and a tank top. She looked almost like a different person without her face paint, but her eyes would always be those of a hungry predator. Kade started preliminary planning for the side ops, daring to take a glance at Caveira as she warmed up her plate.

"Like what you see?" she purred. Kade rolled his eyes.

"It _is_ an established fact that you have a pleasing figure, yes. However, I was looking to make sure you wouldn't _stab_ me again." he said as his fingers glided across the keys. She let out a laugh.

"Relax, would you? I'm a _changed_ woman." she said in a sickly-sweet voice. Kade raised an eyebrow,

"And _I'm_ William Shakespeare. Save your breath, you're hardly convincing." he said with a tired tone. She sat down across from him, playfully stabbing at the venison and sweet potato.

"Is _this_ too close to your personal space?" she asked in a mocking tone. He didn't look at her as he typed away, only shaking his head "no" in response. She smiled.

"What should we do now?" she asked, her bare leg slowly creeping towards Kade's. Kade froze when he felt her toe trace a line up the fabric of his dress pants.

"Enough, Taina." he warned; a thinly veiled threat clearly hidden within his voice. She pouted, ceasing her advance.

"Fine. How do you expect me to entertain myself, then?" she asked. Kade shrugged.

"Try talking to me like a normal person, perhaps? You seem to do it well enough with the others. Why you insist on tormenting only me is beyond my comprehension." he said. This earned a frown from Caveira.

"Then…tell me about you. _Doctor_ Kade Summers." she said, leaning over in an exaggerated manner to feign an earnest interest. The almost transparent view down her shirt was the clear goal.

"I will. On two conditions. You sit properly and _you_ tell me all about Taina Pereira." he said, his eyes not leaving hers. She held back a growl. Kade was certainly no lesser prey, dodging each trap and bait with grace and charm. Perhaps asking some questions would tell her how and why. She sat back, her eyes reflecting curiosity rather than hunger.

"You first, team leader's orders." she said. Kade sipped his new beer.

"As you wish. Though, I will forewarn you, I'll only answer the questions I want to. I'll start…ah, my first day at Harvard! You see, I was…"

For a while, over their food and drink, they went back and forth. They didn't discuss anything too personal, just minor details on their families and many funny or heart wrenching experiences they'd wracked up over the years. Kade seemed to take a keen interest in her hatred for the court system but Caveira didn't find it unusual. From what she'd heard from the other's Kade took in any personal information of his fellow operators with a keen interest. Caveira figured it must help him out with all the planning he did. Kade finished his beer and tapped a few more keys before closing the laptop.

"Well this was truly an illuminating conversation Taina, but I must print out this paperwork and give the team their orders; per our agreement." he said. Caveira smiled, Kade almost thought it could be genuine.

"The deal is still on you know." she said, giving him a wink.

" _Ha ha_. You know, I think we'd get along rather well if you'd give up your incessant harassment." Kade said, making her laugh as he went to leave.

"I _never_ abandon my hunt, Doctor." she called after him. Kade sighed. At least psychotherapy was showing small signs of success. A smile was better than a stab wound, that much he was certain of. He left the kitchen and made his way to the lounge, where he could hear his comrades long before he saw them. No doubt they were playing either blackjack or strip poker; Mira and Jackal were involved after all. Thankfully, they were only playing blackjack. Of course, not everyone was joining in on the lively game of cards. Vigil sat in the corner in a comfortable looking armchair reading a book of poems. There was also Montagne, sitting in front of a large screen TV playing Minecraft with someone named "Flashmaster69". Considering the name and the gentle, loving tone the mountain of a man was using, it wasn't hard to guess who he was playing with. Everyone else-Frost, Zofia, Mira and Jackal-were all playing cards at a table in the center of the room. It was covered in drinks, chips with salsa and torn candy bars. To say the team was getting restless was an understatement. The two Spanish operators made celebratory noises as soon as Kade entered the room.

"Eyy! Kade _mi amigo_! Finally come to play cards instead of hiding in your room, I hope?" (translation: my friend) Jackal said with a warm smile. You could tell Jackal had been drinking when he gave you a certain kind of smile. Kade smiled back.

"No but I have something even better, Ryad. I've got your _orders_." he said. The energy of the room immediately changed. It was like staring down a pack of hungry wolves. Montagne nearly threw his controller and headset at the news and even Vigil snapped his book shut and stalked over to the table.

"About time, my trigger finger has been itching." Mira said happily. Kade passed out the folders of paperwork.

"Today, Taina and I finally gained Katari's trust. This means you now have targets to hit. _A lot_ of them." Kade said. Mira rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"The specifics are detailed in the folders as usual but as a general synopsis here's the plan." Kade began. Zofia leaned in close, listening intently with a notepad of her own at the ready.

"Katari has a substantial number of storage facilities and these will be your primary target. Katari has what I can best equate to a small army spread out amongst these facilities, protecting the merchandise with a mixture of White Mask flunkies and PMCs. You need to neutralize _everyone_ in and around these facilities, destroy any communications devices in the vicinity, then call Mabari on the SAT phone to secure the shipments for Rainbow. Zofia will be the one leading the raids." Kade said, pausing to light a cigarette. Zofia widened her eyes in surprise before composing herself and nodding firmly.

"How are we going to keep this unconnected to your Raze persona?" Vigil asked.

"Mabari and I have already prepped the gear you'll be raiding them with. I've also left specific instructions in the files that will be sure to cover your trail, make Katari think that this is some special forces or interest group trying to encroach on his business. You'll also be raiding these locations at random, without a discernable pattern, and _certainly_ conflicting with my visiting schedule." Kade explained, Zofia scribbling furiously as he spoke.

"What will you be doing, Kade?" Frost asked curiously.

"Charming the vip's _pantalones_ off I'm sure." (translation: pants) Mira said with a wink directed at him. Kade returned the wink with a grin before continuing.

"Caveira and I will be attending business transactions, meetings, social gatherings, the like; all for the purpose of networking with the higher ups of the White Mask. We get close to them, isolate them, extract them for intel, then rinse and repeat. Vigil, if need be, we'll be pulling you from the side ops for extra muscle or intimidation; whatever the situation requires. If you have any questions let me know, otherwise that's all I got." Kade finished.

"You should play a round of cards for your troubles now, Doctor." Jackal said. Kade shrugged,

"Why the hell not?" he said.

"Let's do strip poker!" Mira said enthusiastically, making everyone but Jackal groan.

After a few rounds in which Caveira eventually joined in, it ended with Jackal nearly nude and incredibly intoxicated, Zofia blushing in anger from a running joke about how her and Pulse's sunglasses made them look like douche's, and Caveira inviting Kade not-so-subtly up to her bedroom for the night. Kade, at that point, had decided it was time to retire; his schedule was packed for the foreseeable future after all, he needed the sleep. Though, as he was walking down the hallway towards the winding marble staircase, Zofia caught up with him.

"What's wrong, Zofia? Do you have a question about the op?" he asked. Zofia shook her head,

"Um, no. That is not it. I was hoping we could talk…in private." she said. Kade raised an eyebrow. It was unlike her to act in such a round about way. Nonetheless he would oblige.

"Of course. Why don't we take a stroll in the gardens?" he proposed. The polish woman smiled.

"That would be perfect."

The garden in the back was a beautifully cut, Victorian style maze of hedges and bright flowers illuminated by the moonlight with a fountain in the middle that branched out into a small pond surrounding the entire thing. They ended up sitting at a wonderfully sculpted, pearl white table, which was under a gazebo and gave a perfect view of the fountain, the trickling of the water and the night sounds from the jungle creating a serene setting.

"You know, I don't think your sunglasses make you look like a douche, if that's what this is about." Kade teased. She playfully punched his arm.

"Shut up, you know me better than that _manekin_." (translation: dummy) she said affectionately. Her smile then turned serious.

"I just…wanted to check in on you. Make sure you are okay." she said with a worried tone. Kade looked confused.

"I'm perfectly fine, Zofia. What makes you think I'm not?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I know you're still grieving for your mother and fallen comrades. Then there's that _suka_ Taina…speaking of, why is she making _you_ give out orders? That is her responsibility, no?" (translation: bitch) Zofia said. Kade laughed,

"Taina certainly isn't making life easier but we've settled on an…agreement of sorts. One that I'm confident she'll keep, despite all her showboating." he assured her. She looked at him incredulously. Ela had of course, shared the detail of Kade's encounter with Caveira to Zofia. Zofia had reacted with just as much outrage as Ela had; perhaps even more. The two sisters had been watching the BOPE operator like a hawk ever since.

"As long as you're sure. I can step in, you know." she offered. Kade put his hand over hers.

"I know, Zofia. I really do appreciate it but I promise you, I've got it under control." he reassured her firmly, patting her hand a couple times before looking up at the stars.

"I didn't know what having a sister was like until Robert married Anna. And as I become closer to Ela, and by extension you, I'm reminded of what that felt like once again. I hope that's not too presumptuous of me to say." he said, looking into her eyes, a kind smile on his lips.

"Nonsense. I too have been experiencing something similar. The relationship you and Ela share fills my heart to the brim. I just hope you didn't make me leader of the side operations as preferential treatment." she said jokingly. Kade waved her off.

"Please, it would be practically a sin not to pick you. You're a natural leader, Zofia." he said. Ifather. For a while, they sat there in silence, just enjoying the ambiance.

"How much do you think this is going to take? Our war with the White Mask?" Zofia asked quietly. She felt like a child for asking it but she felt she had to. Everyone else was thinking it. They were kidding themselves if they weren't. The White Mask were by far the most dangerous and volatile threat to the free world anyone had ever seen. Worse, they had so little information on them. No motive, no knowledge of their inner workings, no way to predict their movements. Nothing. So far, they'd just been pestering their organization, raiding safehouse after safehouse, finding whatever scraps they could. This operation _could_ change all that. Kade was the one to ask when it came to this. He was the man with a plan, so to speak. Zofia wouldn't have been surprised if she'd been told that he'd already mapped out a complete strategy to completely dismantle the White Mask; even with the scant information they possessed.

"If we're lucky? Nothing a few trips to the shrink and some sleepless nights won't fix." he replied.

"What if we're not lucky?" Zofia proposed. Kade turned his gaze to her. His eyes were dark, leaning on lifeless.

"Then we lose everything. The White Mask are like a rising tide, relentless in their approach and pace. I only hope we can withstand being dashed against the rocks when the time comes." Zofia digested his words, surprised he had such a bleak outlook on the events ahead of them. Zofia liked to think they'd be lucky. _Hoped_ they would be. Thinking the alternative would leave her unable to sleep. Unable to comprehend the true scope of this war they fought. Even so, she had faith Kade would see them through. After all, if there was one thing everyone had learned in team Rainbow, it was that Dr. Kade Summers _always_ had a plan.


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Ops O'Plenty Part 3

_**Chapter Thirteen: Operations O'Plenty Part 3**_

Ela was in her small, cramped room, hunched over her desk scribbling in her sketchbook when she heard a knock at her door. The sudden noise nearly made her jump. It wasn't surprising. After discovering what they did in the basement of that building, they were all more than a little jumpy. She was drawing what everyone was now calling a "Smasher" due to the monster's incredible destructive capabilities. What disturbed Ela the most about the beast was when Doc had revealed it was originally human. Valkyrie slowly opened the door, smiling when she saw her best friend huddled in front of her desk. The room was rather small, all their rooms were; such was the beauty of having to relocate. It didn't have much, a closet, a bed in the top left corner and the desk at the top right corner of the room. The rooms walls were also covered in old, 90's boyband posters, much to Ela's chagrin.

Valkyrie eyed the posters, "Must be nice, being watched by so many cute boys." she teased. Ela snorted, focusing almost completely on her sketchbook. Valkyrie made her way over and nearly gasped at what she saw Ela drawing. It was the Smasher, in astonishingly horrific detail. Valkyrie always knew Ela had incredible artistic talents, but the woman always had a way of surprising her with each new drawing.

"J-jesus El, that's pure nightmare fuel. Are you okay? We're not in _The Ring_ , right? 'Cause if you graduate to whispering creepy shit and having blackouts I _might_ have to shoot you." she joked. Her father had told her as a little girl, when he realized her talent for drawing, that if something ever made her fearful, it was best to "Give the fear a face. Make it _real_ so you may conquer it." She had filled sketchbooks with her vivid nightmares and to her surprise, it helped her. But she wasn't sure it was helping with the Smasher.

"Watch it. I might curse you." Ela said in a spooky tone, waggling her fingers as if she was a witch. The two girls then descended into a giggling fit. It felt like a breath of fresh air, to laugh and joke with Valkyrie as if they _hadn't_ been killing monstrosities that should only be seen on movie screens.

"We're watching _Atomic Blonde_ , wanna join?" Valkyrie asked, finally revealing her reason for intruding. Ela's eyes lit up. The film had just released in the summer of that year and it had quickly cemented itself as one of her favorite modern action films. She threw down her sketchbook and grabbed her soft cardigan off the back of her chair, hurrying out into the living room. It was of moderate size, with used but comfortable couches and chairs spread throughout. Ash was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, a big bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table in front of the sunken-in couch where she sat. Glaz sat at a table by the corner, nursing a glass of Vodka while looking absently out the window into the seemingly endless desert that surrounded them. Ela sat down next to Ash, cozying up under the large blanket she had burrowed herself in. Ash wrapped her arm around Ela.

"Hey, El. Have I ever told you that you're _so_ much more huggable than Jordan?" she said affectionately. Ela put a head on her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me. I know I am best." Ela said smugly. Glaz snorted.

"Not much of a competition. The only thing Jordan can make good love to is blowtorch." he Ash let out a hearty laugh and raised her beer.

"Aye aye, I hear that Timmy." she said. Ela giggled. Jordan was often the butt of many jokes; mostly based on the reactions to said jokes. His temper tended to be just as fiery as his exothermic charges. Valkyrie soon joined them on the couch, making a few more jokes at Jordan's expense before settling into the movie. After raiding two more White Mask compounds in quick succession-containing two more smashers no less-the group was glad to finally catch a small break. They had given the day for Doc, Lion and Finka to analyze the Smasher corpses they could salvage and while they hadn't shared much of their findings; what they had shared disturbed the team down to the core. The revelation that those monstrosities had once been human had horrified everyone. Worse, Doc's initial analysis seemed to indicate that more mutations were entirely possible and to expect them moving forward. What also became apparent was the need to capture a high-ranking White Mask scientist who had intimate knowledge of this bioweapon. Smoke and Lesion were doing what they could to gauge the lethality and danger-level of the bioweapon but they needed one of the developers of the virus apprehended as soon as possible. They had just gotten to the best part-the fight scene near the staircase-when Maverick entered the room. To say the man looked completely wrung out would be a disservice to the expression. While Six had assigned him joint leadership of planning the ops with Ash, he still had a lot of weight on his shoulders. This was his first op with Team Rainbow and being surrounded by such accomplished militant operators made his anxiety skyrocket no doubt. He had to prove himself amongst the best of the best. There was also the fact that many viewed him as Kade's protegee, a title that Ela was sure had a whole different set of expectations and pressures. They all felt for the guy and tried their best to make his load as light as possible. He plopped down into the nearest available chair, his Afghanistan tattoo in full display of the flashing lights of the Television. Despite all that was going on, he still felt at peace being back in the dusty waste that had melded him into the man he was today.

"You look like you drink vodka and brake fluid at same time, Comrade." Glaz greeted. Maverick chuckled.

"Do I look that good?" he asked. Even his voice was tired. Ela wasn't looking at him, temporarily entranced by Charlize Theron expertly throwing one of her assailants brutally down the stairs.

"How is the big Chanky doing?" Valkyrie asked, to which Maverick's seemingly gloomy and haggard appearance suddenly shifted to a more amused-if not a little embarrassed-expression.

"Okay now _that_ looks like a story. Spill the beans, chief." Ash said. Ela finally looked away from the TV at this. Maverick didn't speak, as if choosing his words carefully. A habit Ela could tell he learned from Kade.

"Let's just say that after the big man's near-death experience…his relationship with Lera has… _accelerated_." he said carefully, making the cuddled-up girls giggle and Glaz slam the table with a hearty laugh and a generous swig of Vodka.

"You caught them _boning_?! How the hell does he manage that, he's got more screws and bolts in him now than the iron giant!" Valkyrie joked, making everyone laugh even harder.

"Seems like Finka's nanobots are working overtime!" Ash wheezed out, the whole room now enveloped in thunderous howls and endless sniggering. It took nearly twenty minutes for the operators to calm themselves but they did eventually, wiping away tears and suppressing any further giggles that would only start another wave.

"Christ, I really needed that." Ash said, her voice sounding hoarse from all the laughter.

"I think we _all_ did." Maverick seconded. Ash held out a fist. Maverick gave her a fist bump.

"You're doing a damn good job, Eric. We haven't lost anyone to those... _things,_ and that's all thanks to you." she said. Maverick nodded slowly. Clearly he didn't agree.

"Thanks, Eliza. I'm just worried about what's to come. Particularly what Gustav said about there being high potential for more mutations. I don't know how to plan for something we have _zero_ intel on." he admitted. Ela couldn't blame him. The only way to obtain any information on new mutations was to fight and kill them. They all knew what consequences rushing in unprepared had in store.

"You are not Kade. And that is alright. I hope you know that." Ela said suddenly. Maverick chuckled, a kind look in his eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked with an embarrassed tone.

"Only like lady of night prowling during day, comrade!" Glaz offered, making Maverick groan.

"Oh _please_ , you're doing just fine Mavy boy. Seriously, don't compare yourself to him. You're you and _you_ can cook up some pretty badass plans on the fly. Everyone that has faith in Eric raise your hand!" Valkyrie said enthusiastically. Everyone raised their hands, making Maverick shake his head with a smile. Someone cleared their throat at the doorway. Everyone looked to see Kapkan leaning against it with his hand raised.

"But you _do_ have a plan for next raid, yes?" he said. Maverick grinned.

"Yeah, I got something. Let's just say I'm gonna make use of James and Liu while we have them." he said. Ela had a feeling that for their next outing, extra muscle was going to be absolutely necessary.

The next compound they raided had just as little resistance and coordination as the previous two, their run and gun strategy with the ATV's being nearly enough to wipe the White Mask out in the initial assault. Ela had decided to bring her Scorpian along for the ride. She was excited to try it out as she had modded it with a 60 round extended magazine and a new grip and adjustable stock that greatly improved her recoil control. She and Smoke had breached the top level, Ela having to dive behind the nearest wall to avoid her leg being blown off by the booming shotgun blast. Smoke laughed manically as he returned fire with his own shotgun, his laughter only climbing when a shell burst the wood from the frame only inches from his mask.

"Now this, love, is a _date_!" he exclaimed, whipping out of cover at the same time as Ela. The Two White Mask were blown to pieces and shredded respectively. She gave him a look as they began clearing rooms.

"You know, you're the craziest Englishmen I have ever met! Clear!" she called to him.

"All part of the charm, doll face! Clear!" he called back, making Ela chuckle to herself. While she dearly missed Tachanka on this mission, Smoke's charisma and wacky nature always had a way of snaking under his fellow operator's skin. In time, of course. The comms room at this compound was on the mid-level and what greeted them there was a chilling sight. There were video feeds of cameras all over the facility-some of them had been destroyed in the assault-but what caught everyone's eye was the cameras showing the basement level. There was a single man in a lab coat-a scientist no doubt-trapped in a small, glass cage. Surrounding him was what looked like a horde of...people? Though they could hardly be described as such anymore. This disease-whatever it was-had turned their eyes a spiteful shade of red and the strange stalagmite-like substance had covered their skins and their backs.

"Lookin' like bloody zombies." Smoke said. Ela stared at the screen in revulsion. At least the Smasher's hadn't even _looked_ human.

"And _there's_ the mutations." Maverick sighed. He turned to Legion and Smoke.

"What do you have for me, boys?" he said. Lesion and Smoke had been reading what scant notes they could find on the new mutations but seemed mostly at a loss.

"From what I can make of these notes, these mutations are easily dispatched but judging from the footage, their strength is in numbers. We would do well to not get overwhelmed." Lesion said. Smoke shrugged,

"Yeah, sounds 'bout right. I think if we just try to funnel 'em through a single-entry point, then shoot em', gas em', 'splode em, whatever the hell we decide to do, we should make it out alright. Provided there ain't an entire fuckin' army down there." he said.

"What about the scientist?" Ela asked.

"He looks safe in his hidey hole. We'll eradicate the squishies first then secure the package." he said.

"Squishies?" Ash asked incredulously. Maverick shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know. You got a better name for them?" he said.

"Zombies!" Smoke exclaimed excitedly. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Enough squabbling! More barricading!" Glaz's voice buzzed in their earpieces. Then they went to work. A one-way tunnel to death was coming right up.

Similar to how they'd dealt with the Smashers, they blocked off every other entrance and exit save for the main entrance. Maverick had them strategically positioned throughout the compound at varying heights and distances relative to the main entrance. A perimeter and kill box had been established. Now all that was left was to call the pigs to slaughter. Valkyrie had positioned herself on the roof, her MPX hanging from her sling as she had a tablet in one hand and a detonator in the other.

"Ready when you are TL." she whispered. Maverick shouldered his M4, taking aim at the doorway.

"Ring the dinner bell, Valkyrie." he said. Then there was a muffled explosion. Smaller explosions came afterwards, Kapkans traps thinning the herd no doubt. Then nothing. To Ela, who was driving Finka in loops on the AT, the silence brought on a foreboding sense of DeJa'Vu. The cries of the "squishies" were quiet at first but like a rising tide the horrible screeching of what had once been people reached their ears. Ela gripped the handlebars of the ATV until she felt her knuckles began to tingle. This shit would be nightmare fuel for weeks. Months. Maybe even years. Clinical Psychologist Kade would likely have to make an appearance after this operation was over. They began throwing themselves at the barricaded main entrance like rabid animals. With enraged cries and shrieks the creatures threw their bodies against the obstacle without abandon, Finka winced when she heard their bones breaking as they struggled. It was clear they felt no pain or that pain was of little consequence to them.

"What are we looking at, eagle eyes? How many?" Maverick asked. He'd given her the pet name after reviewing her footage from their other raids, claiming that her talent outshined any reconisence officer he'd ever worked with.

"Smoke wasn't kidding about the small army, there's gotta be a couple hundred at least! Do we even have enough ammo for this?!" she demanded. The panic in her voice set Ela's senses to overdrive. The infected and their howling, their murderous red eyes, gnashing teeth and gnarled claws chilled her spine with rigid fear. Ela hated the fear she felt but knew that she wasn't the only one. No one had faced anything like this before. Period.

"Alright everyone, just stay calm, pace your shots and don't waste ammo. Go for the head and watch each other's backs. Whatever you do, _don't_ let them touch you." Maverick ordered. Smoke threw all three of his smoke canisters around the doorway, detonating the first as the humanoid monsters breached the barricade. They choked and gagged but still rushed forward in a frenzied manner. The team immediately began tearing into them with gunfire, their resistance to bullets proving far less resistant than their gargantuan brethren.

"Keep detonating those canisters, Smoke! Glaz, keep an eye out for stragglers and cover anyone who needs a reload!" Maverick commanded, taking down three with a controlled burst of his M4.

"What if I need reload?" Glaz quipped.

"The Zombies have to find ya first, sneaky bastard!" Smoke replied as his M59 shotgun sent a group of squishies flying back in a pile of giblets.

"I hope Six has insurance on these!" Ela exclaimed as she ran down two that Finka hadn't riddled with bullet holes with the ATV. Valkyrie had brought her trusty SPAS-12 once again, blowing the squishies away into nothing but red splatters in the mud. Lesion's traps were also doing good work, preventing many of the monsters from running and slowly wearing down their endurance. Ash, never being one to stand still, had been running and gunning the perimeter, shooting small burst of her R4C and shooting the occasional breaching round into the horde when they got too thick to devastating effect. Kapkan was about to get clawed by a rogue squishy before its face exploded, Lesion giving him a grin and a nod. The two trap operators would no doubt share a drink by the end of the night. Such was the way those in team rainbow repaid debts. Ela's raid clothes were caked with the things blood. She had lost count how many Finka had gun down and she had run over. She didn't have a problem being covered in _normal_ blood. But this wasn't normal blood. She swallowed her panic and focused on driving. It was fine. _She_ was fine. No puncture wounds, no problem. She just needed a shower. A _very_ long shower.

"Reloading! Cover me!" Maverick yelled as he tossed the empty mag to the ground. Four squishies rushed him. Two of their heads popped like grapes, courtesy of Glaz. One more caught a bullet in the throat from Finka's hail of machine gun fire, the creature flailing and gurgling in the mud. The last one opened its rotting mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth, lunging for Maverick's neck. He bashed the thing in the face with the butt of his M4 before clicking his fresh mag into place and shredding its head into a bloody, oozing stump.

"The flow is slowing, I think we're getting close!" Valkyrie called out over their ear pieces.

" _khorosho_ , I'm nearly empty!" (translation: good) Finka said. Almost everyone else could relate. One or two mags and they'd be down to their secondaries. It was then, of course, that another mutation appeared. It was animal-like with white, bulbous boils absolutely covering its back. It reminded Ela ironically of a porcupine.

"New Mutation, keep your distance!" Valkyrie warned. Maverick began shooting at it from behind his boulder, which only seemed to send it into a frenzy and darted towards him at a frightening speed. No one expected the thing to blow up. Maverick went flying back, hitting a tree with a loud _thud._

" _der'mo!_ Operator down! Cover me!" (translation: shit) Kapkan cried out as he rushed to Maverick's aid. Ela's heart pounded. She hoped to god Maverick was just unconscious. With no puncture wounds. Kade couldn't lose any more family. Glaz put in work, bursting the heads of the squishies left and right as Kapkan checked Maverick's vitals.

"He lives! We must finish this!" Kapkan called out to Ela's relief. She revved the ATV's engine. She wondered if "caked in zombie blood" was covered under the insurance as she heard the bones snap and the body fly of yet another mindless freakazoid. Yes, it certainly was time to end this. Glaz, with his ever watchful eye, had taken out the rest of the "boomers" long before they could explode while the others absolutely decimated the remaining squishies. Ela's hands were shaking as she finally turned off the engine. They were so cramped that she could barely hold onto her Skorpian, but she willed herself to close her fingers around her prized weapon. The smell was over powering, nearly overwhelming her senses despite the gas mask she wore. Kapkan was slowly helping Maverick to his feet. Ela almost gasped in horror when she looked at his chest. Two stalagmite-like spines were sticking out of his chest, blood slowly leaking from under his armor. So much for no puncture wounds.

They moved quickly down to the basement, which, fortunately for them, was void of any enemies. All that was left was the portly scientist that stared at them in awe behind the glass. Tensions were high due to Maverick's quickly deteriorating condition. He was slumped against the wall, Finka fussing over him and doing all she could with what little she had.

"Can you hear us?" Ash asked loudly, her tone steely. The scientist needed to know that there would be no games. He nodded silently. He was shellshocked, by the looks of things.

"Before we do anything to let you out, there's a couple things we need to go over. One, if you try _anything_ out of line we'll gun you down. Try to run? You die. Try to go for one of our weapons? You die. So much as breath out of turn, _you die_. Understand?" she said. He nodded furiously. Good.

"Two. Do you have a cure? We have a man down with a puncture wound, do you have _anything_ to cure or at least halt the infection?" she demanded. There was a slight tone of desperation creeping its way into her demeanor. No one could blame her. Ela's eyes hadn't left Maverick who was breathing heavily, his eyes barely open and his skin sickly grey in the dull fluorescent light. He wasn't saying anything which didn't impress Ash. She struck the glass with her R4C, startling the doctor out of his stupor.

"Answer the god damn question!" she shouted. She suddenly began milling around the little lab, clearly searching for something.

"R-right! Yes! I do not have a cure but a serum that will stabilize. Break the glass on that panel and press the red button, it will lift the glass!" the scientist instructed. Smoke punched out the glass without hesitation, slamming his fist down on the button. The man waddled over to Maverick, sticking a syringe filled with blue liquid into his neck.

"What have you done?!" FInka demanded. She was overprotective when in doctor mode, as the others had found out with Tachanka. He didn't answer, pushing the rest of the liquid into their friend's bloodstream. The effect was immediate. His face relaxed and his breathing slowed but his skin still held the grey, sickly pallor. They all breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe. For now. The scientist stood back, a smile on his face.

" _Phew_! That was close, I thought I was dead for sure! My name's Richard Bobonarus, geneticist and now exonerated captive of the White Mask." he said. He was on the shorter side wearing a sweater and slacks which seemed to fit him poorly, like they were both a size or two too large. His black hair was caked to his head in a greasy pile and there were heavy bags under his now bright blue eyes. To say the guy looked miserable-albeit happy to be alive- was an understatement. His legs wobbled before he sunk to his knees.

"Would anyone happen to have any food? I...haven't eaten in two weeks. Maybe longer." he said, his voice becoming more tired with every syllable. As if on cue, his stomach let out perhaps the loudest growl Ela had ever heard. Smoke threw the man a granola bar, Lesion giving him a strange look.

"What? I never leave home without munchies." the SAS operative said defensively. If Ela wasn't a bound coil of anxiety, she may have laughed. At least the mission was mostly successful. Two new mutations discovered, another compound out of commission, and a scientist likely possessing solid intel for both the virus and the White Mask. _But at what price?_ Ela wondered.

"What is this virus? It matches no known disease on the database we have access to." Lesion asked. Richard's face darkened as he wiped crumbs from his face.

"This was-is...the Chimera Virus. If the White Mask have managed to find a way to control it, I...I don't know _what_ we'll do." he said.

"Is Afghanistan the only place they're testing the virus?" Ash asked. Richard grimaced.

"I don't know for sure. I know of one other place, where they're holding patient zero and have probably made the most progress. Though, before you go there you _have_ to destroy the remaining testing sites here. If even _one_ specimen escapes into the general populace..." he trailed off, visibly shuddering. Ash carefully took off the SAT phone clipped onto Maverick's belt.

"Overwatch, this is alpha. Compound is cleared of hostile forces, we have a captured scientist and a wounded friendly. Have Doc and Lion prepare the med bay for quarantine when we land down. You'll also need a cleanup crew here, we _discovered_ a couple new mutations." Ash said. Ela winced at the mention of quarantine.

"Good work, Alpha. Extraction is a few klicks out, hold your position." Charlie said.

"Copy that, Overwatch. Have the boys keep the coffee brewing for when we get back." she said, letting exhaustion seep into her voice. Charlie chuckled,

"Already on it, Alpha. Overwatch out." he said.

Ela could feel the weariness seep into her bones. All the fear, anxiety, and adrenaline had suddenly come down upon her. She couldn't _wait_ to take a nice, long, cold shower.

After her long cold shower Ela found herself standing in front of the quarantine room, looking in at Maverick's prone form on the bed. Tubes and wires nearly covered him and under the pale, blue light of the q-room, he looked haggard and gaunt. It was horrifying to see how the virus had brought him to such a state within only minutes of exposure. She tore her eyes from him, deciding to go to living room. She needed to be with people after what they'd just experienced.

"All I'm saying, _Gustave_ , is that it would have been nice to capture one of the specimens _alive_." Lion said. Great. She always had a bad habit of walking into Doc and Lion's little spats.

"Well all I'm saying, _Oliver_ , is that it's fairly clear circumstances didn't allow for that! We have a comrade in quarantine for God's sake! And you have the audacity to bitch and moan despite that fact? They went in there completely dark-it's a miracle no one died!" Doc shouted. Lion, now red faced, was spluttering a retort when Finka interrupted them.

" _Enough_! Both of you! What is done is done. You are both right, in a sense. Let us leave it there, _please_?" she pleaded. The two men swallowed their pride and nodded, quietly sipping their drinks. Ela couldn't blame any one of them. This was a bio-terrorism threat unlike any that had been faced before and they were at the forefront of it all. Ela sat down heavily in between Ash and Valkyrie once again, the girls wrapping their arms lovingly around their friend.

"Ela was a bloody terror on that bike! Looked like a meat popsicle by the end of it." Smoke said, _The_ _Walking_ _Dead_ comic open in front of him on the table. Ela smiled. She appreciated his attempt at making the mood light.

"I'd _love_ to see Jordan try to fix the thing." Ash said.

"The fool would end up in quarantine! The dumb ass wears gloves for nothing! No one!" Glaz said, his cheeks red and speech slurred from the handle of Vodka he'd started almost as soon as they stepped off the chopper. They would normally chide him for getting drunk during a mission but not tonight, As the resident sniper he'd seen the infected in the most startling, horrific detail after all. Ela knew those blood-red eyes would haunt her dreams tonight, making her more than tempted to reach for the handle of Whiskey sitting on the coffee table. However, the warm, comfortable embraces of Ash and Valkyrie more than sufficed in keeping her mind focused on the moment.

"Do you think Eric will be okay?" Ela asked the silent room. She knew everyone was afraid to ask the question. Maverick had established himself as part of the team within the two-odd weeks he'd been present on Rainbow base. Ela felt closer to him than the others due to their shared connection with Kade and knew that with time she would no doubt see him as a brother. _If_ she had the time. Doc, Lion and Finka all looked uncomfortable but Ela expected that. His chances from the offset were looking pretty grim.

"Doctor Richard knows how to create the serum that stabilizes the virus but thinks the cure is in the second location he mentioned in Eliza's report. For now, we're going to take the formula he has for the stabilization serum and see if we can't create our own cure. Even so..." Doc trailed off.

"We're not sure how long he's going to last, even with the stabilization serum. We need to destroy the remaining facilities here in Afghanistan as soon as possible then locate this patient zero. _That's_ our best chance for a cure." Lion added. Ela wasn't always grateful for Lion's blunt attitude but in this situation; she was grateful.

"We'll need Richard to stay here and care for Maverick then. If we're going dismantle the rest hard and fast, we'll need all hands-on deck." Ash said, looking pointedly at Doc and Lion. Lion shrugged,

"I'd be happy to. My drone can help with detecting new mutations so you're not caught off-guard." he said. It made Ela think that perhaps Maverick would've been fine if Lion had come along on the mission, been able to see the new mutation long before it came rushing out of the compound. _What is done is done_ she reminded herself. At least with Lion now on the raid, the chance of another teammate ending up like Maverick would be greatly reduced. Doc showed hesitation; he was always reluctant to abandon one of his patients.

"You're right. Yes. I will join you to...speed up the process." Doc relented. Ela sighed with relief. The faster they were out of Afghanistan and back at Rainbow base to pinpoint patient zero, the better. The Russian operators suddenly cheered, looking beyond the doorway to where Ela couldn't see. Tachanka then appeared, one of his arms enveloped in a cast and sling. One of his legs was also in a cast but he seemed to be hobbling around just fine. He raised his injured arm in celebration, using his other arm on the wall to keep steady.

"Ah! My glorious comrades! I return from ashes like great Phoenix!" he exclaimed happily. Ela didn't miss the look of adoration that came over Finka's face. He settled onto the recliner that Finka had been lounging on, the Belarus native now sitting comfortably on the lap of the larger than life Russian. The mood was already lifting, his fellow Russians ecstatic to finally see their friend out of bed and the rest basking in the excitement and joy that came with his return. After a while of joking, chatting and small talk Tachanka donned a serious look. His persona seldom differed from anything but jolly, so Ela immediately noticed the change in his demeanor.

"What is wrong, Alex?" she asked with a slightly worried expression. She was more than grateful that the big man was on the mend but hoped he wasn't about to go down the whole "I might be getting too old for this" road. To her, Tachanka was the heart of team Rainbow and a man who had cemented himself as a father-figure of sorts. Ela wasn't sure how she'd feel about one absent of his joyous presence.

"I saw Comrade Erik on my way. He look like death god himself, priority is cure, yes? We _will_ extinguish threat here. Then we find patient zero. We _will_ save Erik. He is one of us." he said firmly. Of course, his words didn't magically erase everyone's anxiety. There was a lot riding on their shoulders and no amount of words of comfort could erase that. However, Tachanka's affirmation was a good start. He let out a laugh,

"Besides I don't want Professor Kade to thrash me for letting best friend die on first mission!" he joked. _Kade_. Ela's heart sank at the mention of his name. She'd barely had time to think about him with all that had been going on. Her heart ached to be back in the spire, to listen to the fire crackling as his arms enveloped her in a blanket of warmth and security. She let out a lovesick sigh. Valkyrie immediately knew what it was. She planted an overexaggerated kiss on her friend's cheek.

"Quick Eliza! Shower her with affection or she may die of lovesickness!" she cried in a dramatic tone. The whole room erupted in laughter as Ela struggled under the "loving" grasp of Valkyrie and Ash. Things only grew worse for Ela and more hysterical for everyone else when Ash found Ela's ticklish spot. In the back of her mind, however, all she could think of was Kade. Her resolve doubled. They _would_ destroy the threat and save Maverick. She wouldn't fail her beloved. She could only wonder Kade was doing.

 _ **Bogotá, Colombia**_

 _ **0200 Hours**_

 _ **Fiebre Club**_

The music made Kade's ears ring and the flashing, colored lights only made him think he was one moment short of an epileptic seizure. He had never been one for parties. That thought resounded through his head as he leaned down to the spotless glass table of the nightclub and snorted a line of pure Columbian cocaine. The group of people around him cheered. He could hear Pak Catari hollering something. He clapped him on the back a few times, each impact feeling like a cerebral earthquake that stretched across his whole body. He could feel the rush begin to run through his veins like an Olympic sprinter. He prayed to god someone wouldn't start a fight with him. His lack of inhibitions would most likely lead to the death of the challenger. He swung his head over to Pak Catari in a haze, he could already feel the drugs clouding his vision. What else had Pak Catari made him take? He was already forgetting.

"How are you feeling my friend?" the man shouted above the music. His voice sounded far away and too close all at once.

"F-fine! More than fine!" Kade shouted back, fighting with all he had to not slur his words.

"Wonderful, Mr. Raze! This is only the beginning after all!" he shouted back, directing his attention back to the stripper that was giving him a rather enthusiastic lap dance. Kade let his head fall back on the cushioned seat, closing his eyes in an attempt to protect what little controlled thought he had left. He thought of Ela and how much he wished they were back on Rainbow base, making sweet love and pretending the rest of the world didn't exist.

"Another line, Mr. Raze!" Catari shouted from another dimension. Kade willed himself to sit up. Another pure white line was being cut up by an opal-eyed seductress, she licked her lips and eyed him hungrily. He attempted to look as disinterested as possible as he snorted yet another line. His nose was on fire and he wasn't sure he was going to make it through the night. He was getting far too old for this shit.


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Ops O'Plenty Part 4

_**Chapter Fourteen: Operations O'Plenty Part 4**_

 **1400 Hours**

 **January 15** **th** **, 2018**

 **Herefordshire, England**

 **Hereford Base, The Spire**

The Spire reminded Robert of Kade in almost every facet. The large, spacious room itself was old and rustic, of which the same description could be applied to Kade's room when their family home _wasn't_ a pile of burnt lumber. The place always smelled of dusty books and scented candle wax, which reminded Robert of nostalgic childhood memories where he'd slowly sneak up the creaking attic stairs as a child just to watch Kade reading or writing at his small desk in the corner of his room. Candlelight would make the shadow's dance, filling Robert's imagination with thrill and fright. There were a few exotic art pieces hanging or sitting on assorted furniture, gifts from the college when he had taught there. The academic side of Kade had always astounded and intrigued Robert and it was why he'd always just _watch_ him as a child. There were also two pictures on his crammed desk. The first, a family portrait of Robert, Anna and Mary. Then another, with the whole family, including Kade himself, their Mother, Erik, CJ and Benji. Kade had never been one to wear his heart on his sleeve but Robert knew how Kade felt about him and everyone else. He could never ask for a better brother than Kade, even _if_ he wouldn't tell Robert about the super-secret stuff his job required. Currently Robert was doing as Kade had asked him; keep the Spire warm. Robert sat at the bar, going through all the small lesson plans Kade had worked up for him in the two weeks before he shipped out. Robert had been willing to put Mary's education on hold while they figured things out but Kade wouldn't hear it. He insisted that it was "vital" that children her age get as much schooling as possible in order to take advantage of the plasticity of the youthful mind. And while Robert certainly appreciated the effort Kade had put into the lessons he had found quickly that he'd have to go over them before teaching them to Mary. Kade had always respected the minds of children, claiming that their intelligence was "grossly underestimated" but Robert also knew that when it came to anything related to academia, Kade got what could only be described as _overexcited_. Robert had no problem kid proofing what Kade had written. It was just a matter of taking the sometimes-difficult concepts and ideas Kade proposed and breaking them down into simpler parts. It was the same material, just digested through a more efficient system. He was thinking of how he could break down Kade's complex explanation of _Charlette's Web_ and how it handled death when a knock on the Spire's heavy door startled him. He took off his reading glasses and went to the door. It was probably Anna with Mary; his sweet little angel did get restless around this time of day. When he opened the door he was surprised to discover Alfons at the door, the German man's face red from the cold but a warm smile of greeting. The two had become fast friends when Alfons had landed down, having a lot in common with both their families and lifestyles.

"Oh! Alfons, please, come in. I'm surprised you're not with Amanda right now. Is she napping?" Robert greeted as Alfons shuffled his way in.

"Oh, no. I dropped her off at Anna, actually. I was going to bring her here with me but your wife insisted. A lifesaver in more ways than one!" he said. They shared a laugh as Robert handed a the fellow father a beer. Alfons eyed the stack of papers on the bar.

"I hope I am not barging, it seems you have much work." Alfons said, his Germanic accent heavy in his words. Robert shook his head,

"Nothing that can't be done later. Not that I don't enjoy the company, but what brings you here?" Robert asked him. Alfons pursed his lips. He was a fit, tall man with a blonde crew cut and a scar on his upper lip. He was the textbook definition of an army man and Robert had a feeling no one else would have suited Zofia. Granted he was retired now, opting to stay home and take care of Amanda which had initially surprised Robert. That was before, of course, he had become familiar with Zofia's in dominatable personality. He imagined the conversation on who would be staying home to take care of Amanda was both brief and one-sided. Not that Alfons seemed to mind. The way he looked at her when she entered the room told anyone all they needed to know about the relationship between the two.

"No reason, friend. I often find myself restless and wandering when Zofia is away." Alfons admitted. Robert nodded slowly. He could understand that feeling.

"How do you deal with it? Not knowing?" Robert suddenly asked. Alfons looked at him, his clear blue eyes filled with understanding.

"Perhaps because I was military it is easier for me. It might even make it harder, knowing what I do. Waiting is always tough on the family." Alfons said.

"It's not just the waiting though! It's all the secrets, the lies, never knowing if he's telling me the truth or just what I want to hear!" Robert burst out, quickly looking embarrassed at his impulsive words. Alfons only kept that same, kind smile on his face. Robert never felt judgement from Alfons gaze. There was no doubt in Robert's mind that his kindness was no doubt one of Zofia's most cherished parts about him.

"It is understanding, you feeling such a way. The secrets, about this place and what Zofia does here, pass my mind sometimes. But from what Zoe has told me it sounds like your brother's involvement goes deep. The CIA alone scares a lot of countries. The S.O.G's? They _terrify_ government and soldier alike. Secrets and lies have taken root as a regular necessity in your brother's psyche, I imagine." Alfons said. The SOGs? The CIA? His head spun with the information. Kade had told him he was military, _not_ CIA _._

"The _Central Intelligence Agency?_ Like the super-secret spy shit? Like Mission Impossible and Jack Ryan kind of shit?! Wait...are you even supposed to be telling me this?" Robert asked in rapid fire, a million more questions springing to his mind.

"I am not supposed to, I believe. But I am afraid of what would happen if I did not at least give you what little I know. We do not want another cold war between you and your brother." Alfons said with a joking tone. Robert said nothing, mostly out of shock and waited for Alfons to elaborate.

"I do not know the scope of what your brother is involved in. Zofia either. But, like all things, there are rumors and stories. Things Zofia has heard up and down the chain of command. None of them were good. They are called "Spooks" by some. "Spies" by others. But there is one thing everyone agrees on." Alfons said with suspense. Robert was literally on the edge of the bar stool.

"What is it? What do they agree on?" Robert urged him.

"That the Special Activities Division are elite soldiers made to do _very_ bad things. Most of them do not come out the other side good men." Alfons said with hesitation. Well that would explain why Kade was so tight lipped.

"Are you saying Kade's a bad guy? That all the messed-up stuff he had to do made him...evil or something?" Robert asked.

"I do not know your brother enough to say. On the surface he appears contrary. But with a Spook, what's on the surface could mean anything." Alfons replied. Robert sat back on his stool, absorbing the information. Kade, a bad man? He just _couldn't_ see it. But Alfons words just replayed over and over in his mind. _With a Spook, what's on the surface could mean anything._

 **2030 Hours**

 **January 15** **th** **, 2018**

 **Deep in the Jungle, Colombia**

 **The Estate**

Kade had been locked in his room almost all day. He'd come back in the early morning drugged out, babbling and pale as a sheet. One of Mabari's doctors had to be called over to flush all the drugs out of his system. A tox screen found a lethal dosage of assorted hard liquor, cocaine, molly and acid. The doctor said it was a miracle Kade hadn't died on the spot, let alone functioned the whole night and found his way home. Everyone had been stunned to see Kade in such a state. Even Caveira seemed shook, silent as the doctor listed off his ailments and the tenements to his recovery. Thankfully Kade had already established Sam as Mr. Raze's secretary so when Katari started calling Sam was able to reassure him that Mr. Raze was recovering and would be available the next day. Zofia's maternal instincts had kicked in and she had immediately nominated herself as caretaker. She sat by Kade's bed, reading a book by the lamp light as he slept, a light snore rising from his sleeping form every so often.

"You know, Kade. It really doesn't do to see my future in brother in-law like this." she said. She knew it wasn't necessarily his fault. He was undercover and one slip up meant death not just for him but everyone else on the team. _But_ it had been incredibly short sighted of him to dismiss both Vigil and Caveira and claimed that it would only be a night of "light drinking". Zofia had a feeling that once he woke up he knew that he wasn't leaving the estate without either Caveira or Vigil again. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Zofia called softly. Frost opened the door, holding a cup of tea for both herself and Zofia.

"Everything okay in here, Zof?" she asked quietly as she handed Zofia her tea and took a seat on the floor. Frost reminded Zofia of the pheasants her and her father used to hunt in her early years. Always jittery when danger was near but never left their flock alone. Frost always took injuries or close calls seriously. Sometimes _too_ seriously. She would be beside herself about her fellow comrade and never far from them until she was sure they had recovered fully.

"Yes. I think now he's just resting it off, now." she whispered.

"Thank goodness. All the stuff that Katari is making him do...where do we draw the line?" Frost asked. Zofia had been pondering the question herself. Though pulling out of the mission was the last thing any of them wanted to do, undercover missions had always rubbed her the wrong way. Kade was better suited to it than most considering his background in psychology. He was able to separate Mr. Raze from Kade Summers and therefore wouldn't get lost within the " " identity he'd created. It was the dangerous lifestyle and situations Katari was putting Kade in however that concerned the group. There were too many places that Caviera and Vigil weren't allowed to follow him where he could be placed in serious harm's way. Kade grunted, then stirred, then sat straight up with widened eyes.

"You're at the Estate, Kade. You are safe." Zofia reassured him, a comforting hand on his bare shoulders. Frost was staring at his inked skin, seeming to study the many shapes, words, colors and pictures punched into his flesh. Kade muttered something and rubbed the sleep and fatigue out of his eyes.

"Well, this trumps every other hangover I've ever had." Kade said, his voice scratchy and rough. Zofia handed him her tea which he greedily gulped down.

"Where are we with Katari? And the raid, did that go well?" he asked. _Of course_ he was already asking about work.

"You nearly _died_ , Kade." Zofia said with a stern tenor in her voice. Kade raised an eyebrow.

"We've all had our close calls, Zofia. All that matters is that I lived and am here, _now_. Seeing as you're still here, I can assume the Raid went as planned." Kade said.

"Sam and Taina took care of Katari. He'll be expecting a call from you tomorrow." Frost supplied helpfully.

"Lovely, thank you Tina." Kade said, getting out of the bed and standing up. He wobbled and Zofia dropped her book to dart to his aid.

"You _idiota_. You need to _rest,_ you stubborn fool." (translation: idiot) she hissed as she helped Kade back onto the bed.

"Perhaps my brush with death was closer than I thought, hm?" Kade admitted. Zofia snorted. He was just as stubborn and headstrong as her sister. He truly was her perfect match.

"You must be hungry, I'll go grab the leftovers! I saved you a plate." Frost said happily. Her loyalty to her comrades could never be understated.

"Do we need to call this off, Kade?" Zofia asked seriously. If it needed to happen, the quicker they did it the better off they'd be. Kade gave her a look.

"Christ, no. We're in too deep now. I've already met with the VIP's and have plans for extracting all useful intel. We _can't_ call this off. Not when we're this close." he said.

"Then how far do you plan to go? Until you die? I will _not_ bring you back to my sister in a casket." Zofia shot back. They stayed silent until Frost came back with his food, steaming from a trip in the microwave. She could sense the tension in the room as she set the plate on his nightstand.

"Um...I'm guessing Zofia asked about pulling the plug, huh?" she said. Kade nodded gratefully as he began to devour another one of Frost's homecooked meals.

"What do you think, Tina? Should we call it off?" Kade asked between bites of food and sips of water. Frost shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know, honestly. I have no experience with under cover missions. I'm afraid of how far Katari will force you to go but I feel like that's part of the job. I just...I don't know. The situation sucks either way." Frost said.

"Yes. It does." Zofia agreed simply.

There was another long silence, the only sound was Kade and his cutlery as he ate Frost's meal. What more was there to say? The only way forward was straight through.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I met CJ and Benji?" Kade suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Zofia thought for a moment. She couldn't remember him doing so. Then again, he'd talked very little of any of the family he'd lost since Maverick's arrival.

"No. If you're willing to share, I'd love to hear it." Zofia said, knowing this could be an important time for him to grieve for those he lost, if only a little.

"Me too!" Frost said excitedly. Sharing stories between comrades was one of her favorite things to do with her fellow teammates.

"I'll bite." a third person said. Caveira stepped through the door she'd managed to open without a sound. Zofia tried not to let her sour feelings show.

"Taina! Come, sit!" Frost said, patting the floor next to her. Out of all the women on Rainbow base, Caveira got along with Frost the best. While she got along with just about everyone, the two had just hit it off when Caveira arrived on base. Of course, Frost was not aware of Caveira's attack on Kade.

"Taina. How goes it?" Kade asked. His eyes betrayed nothing. She let out a sigh as she took a seat beside Frost,

"Nothing's exploded while you were out, if that's what you mean. Katari wants to meet early tomorrow and I went ahead and planned the next raid for the auxiliary team. Don't worry, contrary to your belief we _can_ function without you." Caveira said. Kade let out a laugh,

"I had no such worries but I will say, that is an awfully roundabout way of saying you're glad I'm feeling a little better. Thank you, Taina" he said. She looked embarrassed and mumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

"Now, to the story..."

 **1200 Hours**

 **January 16** **th** **, 2018**

 **La Candelaria, Colombia**

 **Genivive La Culalta**

Kade ducked behind cover and blindly fired his classic M1911 pistol, glad to hear a corresponding cry of pain.

"What part about not cleaning up your messes was not understood?!" Kade shouted over to Katari, who was also taking cover behind some boxes.

"Ha ha! This isn't a mess, this is _business_!" Katari yelled back. Kade rolled his eyes as he loaded a fresh clip into his pistol Katari was nuts, reckless and more than a little paranoid, a dangerous combination. When Kade had arrived at the estate the next morning the man had been on a tirade about one of his storage facilities being burned to the ground, which of course Kade knew was the work of Zofia and the rest but had planted evidence to suggest the contrary. Katari had been lead to believe that a small time weapons dealer was attempting a hostile takeover which had prompted the Bosnian man to haul Kade along for the massacre of the falsely blamed gang. It was no wonder the White Mask were looking for a replacement for Katari. He was far too impulsive and took even the smallest microaggression as a full threat against him. Kade, or rather Mr. Raze, had shown up at just the right time. At least he'd have an excuse when Katari asked "Why?" just before Kade pulled the trigger. They'd already captured, interrogated, and killed three White Mask higher ups over the course of their three weeks there. The information they had gathered was startling. First and foremost was their initial fear confirmed. The White Mask _were_ everywhere. Every country, every government, every city and every town. They were all loyal, fanatical members. Like parasites, they didn't care if they died as long as it was for the cause. Terrorist cells were dangerous. Cults were dangerous. Terrorist Cults? Bump that danger level up way past 10. While the intel confirmed what they already suspected, this certainly wasn't a happy revelation. Another gang member, most likely drugged out, attempted to rush Kade's hiding place. Kade picked up a pipe that was near him and thwacked him across the face with it, catching the body before it fell and using the man as a meat shield as he slowly advanced, pacing his shots to take down target after target.

"It is always like a show, watching you fight _amigo_!" (translation: friend) Katari's voice rose amongst the gunfire and shouts of pain. Kade thought Thermite was the most caviler when in battle but Katari had proven him wrong by a considerable amount. His human shield had outlived his usefulness so Kade threw the lifeless body to the floor, raising his pistol towards the last standing enemy. The man was grimy and shaky. Young. Scared. He began to plead for his life in Spanish but Kade saved his breath with a bullet.

"I sincerely hope this isn't what you had planned for the duration of the day, Mr. Katari." Kade said curtly. He needed Katari to understand that he was not someone to run his errands.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Raze. Truly. This kind of... _competition_ doesn't happen often. Tonight, I have something marvelous planned. _Extravagant_ , if you will. You'll want to come in your best clothes. And bring her." Katari nodded over towards Caveira, who was nudging one of the dead gangbangers with her foot out of boredom.

"Now _that_ sounds like something I can look forward to." Kade said. Caveira perked up. Perhaps she'd been listening more intently than Kade realized.

 **2000 Hours**

 **January 16** **th** **, 2018**

 **Bogotá, Colombia**

 **Casa Medina Bogotá, Four Seasons Hotel**

"He wasn't kidding about the extravagant part, huh?" Caveira said They stood before the expansive yet inviting Bogotá hotel, it's size and extravagance drawing many through its welcoming doors. Kade scanned every inch as they walked through the threshold, showing their ID's to Katari's men outside. Every part of the hotel was spotless, modern and chic. Nothing was out of place. All the guest were flawlessly dressed, all their jewels and signifiers of wealth shining brilliantly in the perfect lighting.

"His description more than does it justice. You look rather bewitching tonight, Cav." Kade answered, his eyes still roaming the spacious and sharply furnished lobby. Kade was wearing a red and black suit, the colors woven in intriguing and mysterious patterns. It was tottering on the edge between too flashy and just right, exactly the style Mr. Raze preferred. Flashy rings sparkled on his fingers in the limelight. A Gun Runner still had to show off his wealth, at least a little. Caveira matched his suit with a form fitting red dress with a black border. A black, shining necklace hung from her neck and a red hat with a black veil kept her face mostly hidden from outsiders. Caveira's lips twitched.

"I thought we weren't supposed to flirt, after that talk we had." Caveira teased. Kade chuckled,

" _Friends_ can complement their _friends_ on their appearance." he reminded her.

"You're right, my dear _friend_. You look _bonito_ yourself, Mr. Raze." (translation: handsome) she said. Kade had given her a talk before the event. While she was his date for the sake of his cover, she was _not_ to embrace the role enthusiastically. She seemed surprisingly receptive of his wishes. It gave Kade hope that his psychotherapy was working.

" _Remember, we need their faces_ " Zofia said in their ear pieces. Yes. The targets tonight were as many White Mask high command they could get their hands on. Everything else after that they'd have to play by ear but Kade had a plan for dealing with Katari. The pair eventually made their way to the function room arm in arm, following signs and Katari's men through well-lit corridors decorated tastefully with art and plants native to the region. What could best be described as a ballroom was just as spacious and spotless as the lobby, one side of the room covered in floor to ceiling length windows that gave a beautiful view of the glistening Bogota nightlife. The other side had larger than life portraits of the founders of the prestigious hotel, framed comfortably by vaulting vanilla curtains and drapes. It was hard not to spot Katari as soon as they walked into the vast space. The handsome Bolivian could be seen likely from a mile away in the dark, a dark green suede suit covered in flashing lights that illustrated everything from flamingos to palm trees. The man was truly in love with the high life. Kade adjusted his glasses.

" _Video feed is one hundred percent_." Vigil said. Further intel from other White Mask command had told them another important detail. When it came to formal events, they always wore a small pin resembling their infamous White Mask. This told Kade two things. One, that they were incredibly unafraid of detection to be boldly wearing their insignia on the lapel of their suits. And Two, that their numbers were so large in size and scope that they were unafraid to die. In other words, the High Command, worldwide, was likely the size of a small army that could fill up its ranks as easily as it lost them. That meant until they could find a major weakness, all they could do was take out as many as they could while gathering as much intel as humanly possible. Katari walked over to them, arms outstretched in a welcoming manner.

"Ah! What a _pareja hermosa_ we have here, eh? So glad you could make it, my friend!" (translation: beautiful couple) the jovial man said. Kade gave him a quick embrace while Caveira allowed him to kiss her gloved hand.

"Likewise, Katari. Will we be conducting business later in the evening?" Kade asked. Katari nodded.

"But _first_ , we must enjoy all the higher have provided for us, hm?" he said, giving Kade an exaggerated wink as he gestured to the many tables stacked high with quality cuisine and the fully stocked bar.

"And we have candy in the back. Of course, if you've recovered enough." Katari whispered to him. Kade smiled politely as he shook his head. There was no way in hell he was doing the laundry list of drugs Katari had put him on last time. Katari feigned disappointment.

"You wound me, partner! I only jest of course, there is still much fun to be had _without_ the powder. Come, let me introduce you to my closest clients." he said. Caveira adjusted her veil slightly on their way over. She began eyeing the High Command hungrily as they approached. Let the games begin. As Kade shook hands Caveira began making her advances, getting close to the nearest VIP and beginning to cast her spell. What unnerved Kade the most about the VIP's was that they all looked incredibly similar. Except for slight discrepancies in build, height, hair/skin/eye color they all looked like the same _type_ of person. Athletic, politely mannered, some form of military training evident in their appearances and mannerisms, and easy smiles that never reached their eyes. It was like interacting with a group of sentient drones. As he shook their hands one by one, remembering their bland, boring names he realized quickly that taking them out covertly was going to be much more difficult than he first anticipated. Unlike the officers, high command had strong, weathered hands. They knew how to fight. Following them to the bathroom and interrogating them there was going to be much more of a chore than Kade had planned. Cavirea had it easy. She just had to lure them to the nearest bedroom, bathroom, or broom closet before working her magic. The one thing that he had going for him was that, just like the officers, he really only needed _one_. It was just a matter of getting most of them into one isolated place that was going to be the problem. Caveira and Zofia's team could capture and kill the rest. The answer to his prayers came in the form of Greg, an African American man who seemed to carry himself as the true leader. It was in his mannerisms and the way the other men would look to him for certain questions and responses that gave Kade that impression _and_ his target.

"Mr. Raze, there is some business we'd like to discuss with you, privately if the rest of you wouldn't mind." Greg said. Christmas had already passed but hell if Kade wasn't feeling the cheer. Speaking of Christmas, he would have to get Ela a _very_ late Christmas gift. And New Years gift, just to make up for it. Greg and four other higher ups started leading Kade to a room with more privacy while they left behind Katari and a group of five, one of them already seemingly entranced by Caveira. Katari looked after them with a look of well-guarded confusion and suspicion. Kade had a feeling on what the higher ups were proposed but his mind remained ready to mold to any situation. The small group eventually entered what Kade could best describe as a nicely furnished board room, a long oak table and chairs stood in the upper part of the room while a fireplace and a couple recliners sat in the lower part of the room. The walls, just like the halls and likely everywhere else, was covered in tasteful art pieces and portraits. They turned to him once the door was closed and they were sure they were alone. Greg met his eyes.

"Mr. Raze. I would first like to praise you for your show of excellence and professionalism in our business ventures thus far. You're ruthless, calculated and leave nothing to chance. It is everything we need in a gun runner. Katari used to be this way. But he has grown...stagnant in his wealth and power. I understand an unknown entity is attacking his storage sites. They are already doing half the work for us. We'll need you to finish it. To kill Katari." Greg said. Mr. Raze raised his eyebrows in feigned look of surprise.

"Oh? I thought I'd made it clear I'm worth more than a one-man cleanup crew." Kade said. Mr. Raze was a shrewd man and _always_ knew his worth. Greg shifted his stance. This man knew how to play the game. His body language exuded nothing but friendliness and respect. Too bad his eyes were deader than fish at a dock.

"You are right, Mr. Raze. You're worth much more than that. Call this your last trial. Your last test of loyalty. See, we need a man who is not only good at what he does but also believes in our cause. Killing Katari will show evidence of this." Greg said. Mr. Raze simply looked at him with hardly hidden skepticism, hands in his pockets, while Kade was ingesting this new information. This was probably how the White Mask had a lot of their dirty deeds done. Through proxies or would be members. Finally Kade stepped closer to Greg. It was showtime. His hands darted out of his pockets, armed with brass knuckles, and delivered lightning fast strikes to his face and chest. He was out like a light. The rest wouldn't be so easy. The one nearest to him immediately drew a knife. Nothing could be easy, could it? Kade seized the knife hand and punched him hard in the neck, downing him instantly. He ducked under a punch but caught a kick to his nose. He stumbled back, seizing a nearby lamp and shattering it over the head of one of the oncoming attackers. One of the remaining men tackled him over a couch, the two landing roughly on the floor. The other rushed over quickly to take advantage of the situation but Kade lashed out with a kick to the ankles, bringing his approaching doom down to the floor. The man who had tackled him was getting to his feet but Kade beat him to it, delivering a tackle of his own. He got in a couple of good hits before man #2 tore him off. Kade spun out of the hold and delivered swift punches to his gut and jaw. Out like a light. The last one had managed to get a hold of the knife that man #4 had dropped. Kade lifted his bloodied knuckles. There was no fear in his opponent's eyes. Just acceptance. The realization made a shiver run down his spine. Man #1 ran at him with practiced steps. He was going to fake a strike to the gut before going for the jugular. Kade didn't fall for the feint and delivered a heavy kick to his kneecap, making him falter and interrupted his true target. With two vicious swipes Man #1 was rendered unconscious. Kade wrapped the knuckles in a rag and put them into his pocket. He then took off a shoe, pressing a button to reveal a hidden compartment with a silenced Taurus Curved pistol. He put on gloves and began his work. First, he took the nearest chair and set it under the handle. There was certainly no need for unwanted guest. Then he put his pistol to use. Without a moment's hesitation he began shooting the downed men one by one in the head. The one he'd knocked unconscious with the now broken lamp was beginning to stir when Kade put a bullet in his head. After that was finished he dragged Greg's unconscious body to the nearby radiator and produced two sets of handcuffs, attaching each hand to a nearby radiator. Kade then started putting the dead bodies into a pile. He would take care of them after he was done. He slapped Greg again and again until he his hazel eyes finally fluttered open.

"I...I should have seen this coming. You were...too good to be true. You'll get nothing out of me. Long live the White Mask." he said in an almost monotone voice, though labored. Kade shoved his pistol into the mans mouth before he could swallow his cyanide tablet, taking the small pill out with his free hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. You _will_ tell me all I want to know. I'll be sure of that." Kade said menacingly. Greg's face had no expression whatsoever. Kade took out a small pouch with small instruments. He would loosen his tongue, one way or another.

Greg had proven obstinate in his resistance. But Kade didn't have all night. Kade pulled every dirty trick he'd learned during his time in the S. . Greg may have been prepared for all known torture methods. But that was the thing with the SOGs. Their torture methods were often spontaneous and used whatever was around them or on their person. A stereo system by the door had proven convenient in hiding Greg's cries of pain. It was after Kade had broken several of his bones with his brass knuckles, wrenched off every fingernail and toenail before stabbing the sensitive skin beneath, _and_ kicked the same bruised rib over and over, again and again until it broke; that Greg finally let loose some information. Some of it was intel Caveira had already extracted. Some of it was eye opening that he would be sure to include at the top of his report. But then he began talking of a bio weapon. Test sites in Afghanistan. Old memories resurfaced and bit into his consciousness. That day. The screams. The yellow smoke. His students, crying out in agony. Then his thoughts surged back to the present. Ela was in Afghanistan. Hitting safe houses that were likely the test sites. He swallowed the wave of nausea and fear that overcame him. She would be fine. Maverick was leading them. They had support from Charlie and Overwatch. She was _fine_. He raised his pistol and emptied the rest of the clip into Greg's head. Blood, bone and brain matter spattered all over the floor and walls. He dragged Greg's body over to the rest of them, piling his body with the four others. He produced a large vial of liquid from his breast pocket, uncapping it and pouring it over the pile of bodies as best as he could. Lesion had created the lethal mixture. Equal parts acid and accelerant, once set a flame the accelerant would burn the bodies to a crisp near instantly, the acid would do the rest; corroding the remnants until they were nothing but piles of ash. He took out a lighter, the pile going up in smoke. He then began doing the same to the rest of the room. He set the curtains and drapes a light before putting his finger to his ear piece.

"Zof, I'm in the board room on the West Wing. Did you get all that?" he said.

" _Yes. Especially the parts I_ _ **didn't**_ _want to hear. Ready to move onto phase two._ " she reported back. Kade turned off the music and kicked the chair from underneath the door, going behind the couch and bracing for impact. He heard the telltale screeching of the _Fiesta_ _Bus_ in front of the room, their combat vehicle having been affectionately named as such by Jackal and approved by Mira. Then he heard four distinct _pops_ from Zofia's Kratos launcher. He heard the walls collapse with grinding protest and the room around him imploding into chaos. He was flung from behind the couch straight through the door, landing in a heap into the now debris covered hallway. _Perfect_. He immediately got up and ran back to the main ballroom, concern washing over Katari's face as soon as their eyes met. Kade gestured frantically to the exit. The remaining higher ups were almost instantly surrounded by a small group of guards, Katari's guard also materializing seemingly out of nowhere.

"What happened, Mr. Raze? We heard explosions!" Katari said, apprehension heavy in his tone. Kade made his tone as ragged as he could.

"Attackers...Black Technical...Serious firepower...Black Mask...all of them." he heaved out. Katari turned pale. The exact description of the men attacking his storage sites.

"Through the back." one of the guards urged. Kade knew Zofia heard. The whole group dashed for the double doors leading towards the back alley of the Hotel. Dress shoes clapped rapidly upon the spotless tile before the floor became concrete, the sweet night air of Bogota hitting Kade's nostrils as they burst out onto the street. The _Fiesta_ _Bus_ came barreling from the direction they were running towards. The Turret was activated and spinning up, Mira sitting atop it covered in thick body armor from head to toe. Kade grabbed Katari by the suit and dived back into the safety of the delivery bay of the Hotel as Mira mowed down the remaining Higher ups and all their guards. Kade didn't even look behind him. He thrust Katari to his feet and led him back the way they came.

"They knew! How'd they know?!" Katari demanded as they ran.

"I don't know who the _hell_ you pissed off, Katari, but it definitely _wasn't_ that gang from this morning!" Kade responded in turn. Kade could hear sirens closing in on the Hotel. They would need to wrap this up quickly. As if from thin air, Caveira was suddenly running by their side. She'd ripped a part of her dress and abandoned her heels; from her interrogation or attempting to find them Kade didn't know.

"We need a way out of here, Cav. _Now_." Kade urged. Caveira nodded,

"That's what you pay me for, boss." she responded. They winded through twisting hallways, eventually finding a longer hallway that seemed to a side exit. The door swung open, revealing a man in all black tactical gear and mask. It was impossible for Katari to tell but Kade and Caveira knew it was Vigil. He raised his gun. Caveira was faster, drawing her prized Lesion pistol and firing several silenced shots down the hall. Kade saw a couple of them hit Vigil's vest as he crumpled to the ground.

"Beautiful _and_ dangerous. Where do you find these women, eh _amigo_?" (translation: friend) Katari cracked. Kade let out a chuckle,

"Trade secret, maybe after a few more firefights I'll let you in on it." Kade joked. Caveira went to the nearest car and broke out the window with the butt of her pistol. Kade got in the passenger side and Katari in the back as she began to hot wire it. They could hear the screeching tires of the _Fiesta Bus_ once again.

"Get _down_." Caveira hissed, the two men obeying the command without a second thought. Their friends shot down the street without incident. Sirens following them shortly after indicated their plight. Kade wasn't worried, Jackal would be able to lose them no problem. He just hoped Caveira hadn't actually injured Vigil too severely and that he was able to make it safely to the car Kade and Caveira had originally brought to the event as planned. Caveira finally got the car started and began driving them to Katari's mansion. Once they were nearly out of Bogota Katari let out a bellowing, hearty laugh.

"My my, explosions and hellfire seem to follow your every step, Mr. Raze. But we always manage to pull through, you and me. You know, I think together, you and I could build quite the empire." he mused. Kade raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him in the rear view.

"Oh yeah? Maybe we can talk about it _after_ you take care of your little competition problem. _Without_ my help of course." Kade said. He would not coddle Katari. Katari was used to having most things handed to him thanks to his wealth and power. He would keep Katari strung up just long enough to learn the location of every storage site. Only then would it be time to tie up loose ends. Katari shrugged,

"Of course, Of course. I'll have it all taken care of before our next meeting. _Speaking_ of our next meeting..." Katari trailed off. Kade knew that the Bolivian man was likely going to attempt to rope him into another trip to the Strip Club for a "celebration" of their survival from a near-death experience once again. Kade held in a sigh. He wanted this mission over soon. He felt his heart tugging with the thought of Ela. He needed to get home safe back to her.

 **2400 Hours**

 **January 17** **th** **, 2018**

 **Deep in the Jungle, Colombia**

 **The Estate**

"You only needed to shoot me once, Taina." Vigil said. They were all gathered in the living room of the Estate after a mission well done. The tone was relatively lighthearted but everyone had seen Vigil brooding since they'd got back. Even with his mask on his dark eyes reflected a frown. Caveira shrugged from across the table.

"I had to make it believable, Katari was with us and under the impression we were under attack. You lived didn't you?" she said with little sympathy. Kade couldn't argue with her logic. She fired off several rounds, making sure at least a couple hit him, so she'd avoid having to "finish the job" where Katari could see in plain view.

"Your shots nearly missed my vest. I simply would've liked a warning." Vigil said. Everyone had stopped their side conversations at this point to listen to Caveira and Vigil. While Vigil was quiet, he was still a valued member of the team and when he _did_ speak; most listened. He wasn't known to have problems with any of his fellow operators but reading the tension in the air, it seemed like that could change quickly.

"Aw _come_ _on_ Hwa, it was an adjustment I had to make for the changing conditions in the field. You're not new to this. None of us are. Get over it." she said with resolution. Vigil only fixed her with a hard stare.

"But it _was_ a little excessive, you must admit." Zofia said. Caveira shrugged,

" _Everything_ I do is excessive according to you. What do you think, Kade?" Kade nearly rolled his eyes at being involved in the debate.

"Taina, as leader of this team I trust your judgement. In your defense, your logic is sound." Kade said. A confident smirk played on her lips.

" _However_ , I am also aware of how one of the many shots you fired could've went rogue and seriously wounded Hwa- _nim_. But the dice have already been rolled. We all came out alive and unharmed and that's what matters in the end. Hwa- _nim_ I hope you can eventually forgive Taina for her... _excessive_ action." Kade said. Her smirk vanished. This seemed to please Vigil and he nodded, turning back to his book of poems. Caveira gave Kade an unreadable look before abruptly getting up and leaving the table. Frost was getting ready to go after her when Kade caught her eye and shook his head. He'd take care of it. Zofia shot him a look as he left but he only gave her a small smile. He'd be fine. Probably. He followed her out of the room until he found her outside of a balcony on the second floor, overlooking the beauty of the jungle at night. Kade lit of a cigarette as he settled on the railing next to her, taking a long drag before offering it to her. She accepted, her smoke billowing almost directly into Kade's face.

"Something I said?" he asked. She let out a grunt. He studied her face. She looked relatively serious, even without all the face paint on. Then she sighed.

"No. You were right. I may hate it but you were right. I just hate the looks everyone gives me. Like I'm a loose cannon that always takes things too far." Caveira said. Kade didn't respond, just letting the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling it back out.

"I'm sick of being treated like the bad guy, Kade. And I _know_ that some of that is on me but I've been _trying_. I've been following every piece of advice you told me to and yet...there you were, talking down to me in front of everyone. I thought..." she trailed off, avoiding looking at his face. Kade's psychotherapy had been working to great effect. Perhaps more than he'd realized. She hadn't made any of these thoughts apparent to him and it was at that moment that he was realizing just how much of it she had internalized. This may just be the tipping point he was waiting for.

"You thought what, Taina?" he asked.

"...That you might be my friend. That everything you've been saying and doing this operation was more than just a ploy to fix the worst parts of me. Was I wrong? To hope for it?" she said, her voice becoming smaller. She looked to him now. Her eyes lined with tears. Caveira was one of the strongest and most capable operators on team Rainbow. But he had detected early on that there was something else there. While buried beneath memories full of darkness, feelings of guilt, self-doubt, disgust all amalgamating to a slightly twisted personality; he knew there was something else still there. A terrified, lonely little girl who had spent the entirety of her life being betrayed, stabbed in the back and stepped on. A girl who had to learn to survive through the harshest of ways and was forced to done a savage persona to exude strength and inspire fear and intimidation. A girl who had been taught through various unfortunate events that the only way to get what you want was to take it; by any means necessary. It didn't matter who you had to hurt. How it made anyone involved feel. No, to her, the only thing that had mattered was how it made _her_ feel. This was likely the first time she had ever opened up to anyone like this. Maybe the last, if Kade didn't play his cards right. Kade met her eyes.

"No. You weren't wrong, Taina. I may have a degree in psychology but I would never flaunt it and use it in such a frivolous manner. All of us here have our demons. The darker parts we conceal that we hope never see the light of day. I saw that almost immediately that night in the Spire. It wasn't that you knew whether it was right or wrong. The fact of the matter is that it was simply all you knew." Kade said. Caveira's lip trembled.

"Am I a bad person, Kade? Would you ever be able to forgive me? Would Ela? Zofia?" she asked shakily. Kade offered a smile.

"You aren't a bad person, Taina. You are a strong woman who had bad things happen _to you_ and had little choice in how you dealt with those things. You had no good role models. You had no outside resources until it was far too late. You had no one that could see the darker parts of you and still be willing to extend their hand. I forgave you as soon as my wound was sown up. Ela will take a little time. Zofia too. But all you need to be is honest and sincere. And I will vouch for you. As your friend." Kade said. Caveira let out a choked sob before throwing herself into Kade's chest. He could feel her tears stain his shirt and her hands grab tightly at his vest. He slung one arm over her quaking shoulders and looked to the moon. His heart lifted at the prospects of a newly reborn Caveira. She wouldn't lose her stubborn mouth, her air of intimidation or her cool attitude. But what she would gain, in opening her heart, was real, true, _sincere_ friends that wouldn't betray her. He felt a twinge of guilt for lying to her. He had used his knowledge of psychology very thoroughly to help her see how far she was falling. But the ends justified the means. Always. If Kade didn't believe in that mantra he would've driven himself insane long ago. After she had let out most of her tears she began to speak in a more measured tone. She told him many stories from her childhood, most of them horrifying dark and cruel. She'd been handed the short end of the stick for as long as she could remember. A life of crime on the streets was hardly ever fair or fortunate. Kade was happy to stay mostly silent and listen attentively, occasionally cracking a joke or teasing her in an affectionate manner. Anything to make her feel valued. That she was real and people wanted to listen to her not because of her skills, body or terrifying persona; but because they valued her as a person. It wasn't long after that Frost showed up, Vigil following close behind. No one in their group had let Caveira's attempts at change in her behavior go unnoticed. And just like Caveira's personal inner growth, he figured he had missed a good portion of the progress she'd made with their comrades. He left Caveira alone with the two, more than confident that at the end of it all, their bonds would all be stronger for it. He was surprised to find Zofia in his room waiting for him. Always the worrier.

"As you can see, I am quite alive." he said, putting the cigarette he was holding out onto the nearest ashtray to the door.

"I like to confirm things myself. Do you think you got through to her?" Zofia asked. Zofia had never been subtle. The translation was clear; was Caveira still a threat to his and Ela's happiness? Kade chuckled,

"I believe so. I think you'll find her far easier to talk to than before. Just try not to poke holes into her with that glare of yours. It can be rather deadly." Kade joked. Zofia's lips twitched.

"Where do we stand?" she asked, her voice switching to a more professional, business-like tone.

"Right now? In a _very_ good spot." Kade said, letting all the details wash over him once again at a blistering speed as his mind processed everything. He decided he wouldn't mention what he'd learned about the bio weapon and test sites to her. He figured that Maverick and his team had it under control and with the direct support of Six and Overwatch there would likely be little to no problems. It would reduce her effectiveness in the field. Not that Kade didn't still worry of course. More than he'd like to admit, in fact.

"Most of the High Command have been eliminated. What intel Taina gathered will most likely inform us as to the remaining location of whoever's left. Even so, I have orders to kill Katari from High Command so they will no doubt get in touch with me regardless." Kaid said. Zofia looked doubtful.

"And they will not suspect you?" she asked.

"That's the best part. We have them thinking that whoever's chasing Katari is who is eliminating them. We take another week, destroy the rest of his storage sites, let the tension build. He'll call to me to help him. I kill him. Move onto the rest of the High Command under guise of reporting success. We siege their compound. Kill them. Go home." Kade summarized. Zofia smiled.

"I do wonder, Summers, how you come up with all these plans." Zofia said. Kade tapped his temple.

"Trade secret, Zof. Now, let's enjoy the rest of our evening, hm?" he said. And that they did. With a surprisingly warm and receptive Caveira. The change in attitude made even Zofia lift her eyebrows in complete surprise. Her eyes widened even further when the BOPE operator offered her an apology in a more private setting. Things were truly going swimmingly. But they couldn't always stay like that, could they?

A week had gone by as Kade had predicted. Zofia and everyone else had been steadily taking out his storage sites while making brief passes on the High Command to make them nervous. Meanwhile Mr. Raze was running interference between the two, assuring Katari he would have his back save anything happen while equally assuring the High Command that Katari would be dead by the end of the next week; these things took time after all. Kade walked on a dangerous tightrope of cut throat allegiances but he didn't mind. He'd taken on such roles in the past. So when Sam came hurriedly up to his room, breathing hard and his forehead dampened with sweat, he knew what it was immediately.

"Mr. Raze, sir-" Sam began

"Kade or Summers, Samuel, how many times must I remind you?" he said with an exhaustive sigh. Despite the fettering young man's bumbling throughout the past month he'd found himself growing fond of the young man. It reminded him of particularly earnest students he'd taught at Metropolitan.

"Right, Mr. Summers. Katari wished for me to deliver a message."

"That message being?" Samuel shifted his feet uncomfortably. _Oh boy._

"He wants you to meet him in the same strip club you've been frequenting in Bogota. Alone." Samuel said. Kade nodded slowly. His paranoia had finally reached a breaking point. It was more than likely Katari had deduced what designs the White Mask had planned for him. Katari may be deluded, chaotic, and far too obsessed with his own power but he was by no means stupid or unobservant. He had seen Kade march off with Greg and the others that night at the hotel. Not asking Katari to come along had made a bold statement. And Kade had given the gun runner ample time to fill in the blanks.

"Well, that simply won't do, now will it? Go fetch Zofia, would you? We have a meeting to attend." Kade said. Sam nodded in relief. Seeing Kade's confidence had clearly alleviated him of his worries. Kade smiled. It was time to change that.

"Don't look so relieved, Samuel. You'll be coming along too." he said. Samuel froze. He could hear the poor boy swallow nervously from across the room. The college age kid turned around owl eyed, his boyish features only a few movements away from pure terror.

"S-sir?" he said, almost pleadingly. Kade offered a wolfish grin.

"Six and Mabari need you to have _some_ experience in the field. It's time to earn your stripes, Secretary." Kade said. Samuel gulped. Kade couldn't help but laugh. He _loved_ when things went to plan.

 **0200 Hours**

 **January 26** **th** **, 2018**

 **Bogotá, Colombia**

 **Fiebre Club**

Then of course, he _did not_ love when things went-without any shred of a doubt- to complete shit. His eyes opened groggily; blurred shapes were the only thing he could see at first. He tried to wipe at his eyes to little effect. His mind felt frozen in place, unable to process any of his surroundings. He could vaguely start to feel his limbs again but he still, for the most part, felt like he was completely out of his body. As his mind began to unfreeze and give way to a piercing headache, his senses began to come back to him. He blinked his eyes furiously until the shapes in front of him became clear. As soon as his wits came to him he could feel a cool, slick tension in the air. It was then that the searing, burning pain hit him all at once. With great effort he forced his head down to see he had various gunshot and stab wounds, as well as various other cuts and abrasions littering his body. His suit was torn nearly to shreds. He looked blearily up at the scene before him. He could tell he was slumped in one of the bathroom stalls of the strip club. Zofia and a bald, African American woman stood facing each other, pistols aimed at each other's heads. Sam stood a ways away, trembling with fright and anxiety. Kade looked up at the bald woman, his sight fuzzy and unfocused. She risked a glance at him.

"Oi, the bloody psycho is awake. Mind callin' off your pet dog, mate? She's bein' a bit thick and you need help. Like, _now_."

 **INTRODUCING** **NEW OPERATOR: CLASH**


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Ops O'Plenty Part 5 FIN

***Note: Hello, everyone! Just wanted to let you know this is the final part for the two respective ops! Whew! What a journey. The next few chapters will be a little more relaxed, more focused on the relationships and life at Rainbow Base. Thanks for sticking around, everyone. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Ops O'Plenty Part 5 (Final)**

 **0100 Hours**

 **January 25** **th** **, 2018**

 **Caspian Region, Iran**

 **Primary White Mask Research Facility**

A week and a half later and all but one of the test sites had been destroyed. That didn't matter though. Everyone was tired. Everyone was worried about Maverick's worsening condition. Tempers had flared and unkind words had been said but they all understood it was their fatigue speaking, not their hearts. Even their supplies had begun to waver, many of the Operators like Ela and Kapkan having to scavenge from White Mask test sites for materials to keep them well stocked with EDD's and Grzmot mines. Worry for Maverick and thoughts of Kade were the only things that pervaded Ela's mind. She wasn't worried for him or her sister. She knew how capable they were and had complete faith they'd come back alive. She just needed Kade _there_. Wrapping her in his arms and whispering words that made her bones shiver from her toes all the way up to the tip of her spine. At this point, anything to wipe away the terrifying, malformed faces and shrieks of those infected by the Chimera virus. The White Mask had begun adapting to their tactics and had since been sending out patrols that covered an incredibly wide search area. Hence, the crew had been forced to deploy much further away than Ash would've liked and slowly sweep through the forested areas, methodically taking down the patrols one by one. Everyone was dressed in dark camouflaged gear that made them indistinguishable from the surrounding night of the jungle. Thankfully, intel from Dr. Bobonarus had given the team some idea of what they'd run into. None of it gave them any relief, however. Especially when he began describing the other mutations of the Chimera virus. After what felt like an eternity, the team, which had split into three groups to take down the patrols, met at the tree line bordering the research facility. Seeing as Erik was down for the count, Ash was mission leader so everyone waited silently for her command. The facility was certainly better protected than the others they had successfully overtaken. A large, electric fence spanned the expansive border of the base prevented immediate entry of the premises. Within the large compound were several small buildings, from what intel Bobonarus had provided they were anything from offices to miniature testing sites. Then, at the center, was the main research building. The black and white paneled structure actually looked inviting, it was well built, well-lit and the many glass windows revealed many scientists milling about. Some were chatting, others were smiling and laughing. It could almost pass for any other research facility. But Ela knew better. They all did. Ela wondered if the scientist inside were captured like Bobonarus or actually aligned with the Mask. Watching them smile and laugh through the glass however, she had a feeling it was the former. Which made her stomach turn with disgust and simmering anger. She switched off the night vision on her goggles before looking to Ash, who was similarly studying the complex through her goggles. Ela knew there was one small building she was looking for specifically; the one that housed the generator for the entire compound. After a few more moments of observation Ash turned to the group, a grim expression on her face. She was just as fed up with this shit as everyone else was.

"Alright everyone. Our first target is the power relay. Ela and Kapkan, I'm trusting that mission to you. The rest of us will be taking down patrols and such as discussed. Ela, you cut the power only when I give the signal. Let's get this done and go home." Ash said. Everyone nodded in agreement. She touched a finger to her ear.

"Glaz, how are we on eyes?" she said.

" _Ah, you are covered, comrade. I am hoping they spot you, increase my kill count!_ " his voice buzzed over the radio. Ash rolled her eyes while Lesion let out a low chuckle. He always appreciated the Spetnaz's rather optimistic approach to most missions. Ash produced Maverick's blowtorch from her pack and slowly crept forward, having complete faith in Glaz's support. She picked a spot where the bright spotlights barely reached, beginning to burn a small entry point in the electrified chain-link. Ela and Kapkan immediately advanced, stealthily entering the heavily guarded complex. She and Kapkan were under strict orders not to engage, only to avoid all patrols until they arrived at the targeted building. The pair crept along, taking cover behind buildings, crates, or storage containers until they were finally a stone's throw away from the targeted building. Two guards were stationed just outside the entrance, their White Mask carefully scanning their surroundings. After the attacks on the other sites, it was no wonder they were extra cautious. Both operators unsheathed combat knives. Quick and dirty was more their style. Sticking to the shadows, the two trappers closed in on their targets. Ela felt a rush as the guard finally noticed her presence. It was too late for him. Her knife sank into his neck just before he could shout a warning, gurgling the only sound escaping his bloodied lips as he sank to the ground. Kapkan had taken care of the other guard in equal fashion, Kapkan immediately taking his guard's badge and scanning it to open the door. Ela stormed in, her silenced Scorpian hissing as bullets bit into the guard stationed at a small desk in the building. Once that was done the two operators dragged the dead bodies of the guards into the room, Kapkan barricading the door and Ela sitting down at the now abandoned desk. As luck would have it, the guard had been on the exact page she needed, giving her access to the power grids for the entire complex. Now all that was left to do was wait. She'd heard Ash and the others signaling off the elimination of patrols as she and Kapkan had snuck to their objective so it wouldn't be long until she could do her part.

"Do you think this place holds cure?" Kapkan said suddenly. Ela pursed her lips. She wanted more than anything for that to be true. Maverick had been fighting his hardest but it had taken time to reach this place. Time that had been painfully wearing down his body's defenses. Time Maverick didn't have.

"They better. I will drag them back from hell to make it if that's what it takes." Ela said. Kapkan chuckled,

"Yes. I imagine you are more intimidating than devil himself." he said. Ela smiled. She liked to think so.

" _It's go time, Ela."_ Ash's voice commanded.

"Lights out, _skurwieles"_ (translation: fuckers) she whispered, selecting the proper channels and cutting power to everything except for the cells which no doubt held the monsters infected with the chimera virus. Kapkan kicked the chair from underneath the door and began advancing towards the main building, Ela following him like a shadow. Their night vision goggles allowed them navigate seamlessly, passing more than a few dead patrols as they made their way to the main entrance. Ash, Smoke, and Valkyrie were going to go through the main entrance while Ela and Kapkan, as well as Lesion and Finka, would enter from previously decided entry points. Ela shot her rappel gun, beginning her ascent as soon as she heard the telltale _click_ of the hook securing itself. There were three massive floors, not including the supposed basement level. They would clear each floor and secure the building in hopes they could avoid fighting the mutations all together. That was as long as none of the scientist got desperate and released their abominations in a last-ditch effort to thwart Rainbow's counter attack. Ela kept thinking back to Maverick. Patient Zero was supposedly housed within the building so it would be ludicrous for the White Mask to _not_ have a cure. Still, life was never filled with story book endings. They didn't know nearly enough about the White Mask in order to judge whether or not they were that radical. She shivered to think of the frightening possibilities. Ela and Kapkan found their entry point, which were two adjacent windows with blinds obstructing their view. Both operators placed breaching charges on the windows and waited just above them for Ash's signal. The night air was silent as death and the only noises Ela could hear were faint, fearful whispers behind the windows. She wondered how many of them how many of them had chosen to work on creating this horrible virus. It made her gut boil with anger. Politics and ideals aside, _no one_ , no matter how righteous or just, should be subjecting a human soul to the horrors of the chimera virus. Bobonarus had given them the breakdown of what truly happens when one is overtaken by the virus. Ela had felt severely nauseous afterwards. Even Smoke had looked shaken by the new information. They'd all reviewed the footage gathered by Valkyrie. Bloated, cracked red and black faces. Vicious maws, no longer human, letting out inhuman screeches. Ela was brought out of her thoughts by the familiar sound of Ash's breaching round biting into steel. She nodded to Kapkan and their charges exploded, rappelling in to the sounds of screaming scientist. Guards protecting the scientist in a huddled corner immediately began to fire, but Kapkan and Ela kept their cool, their silenced weapons firing back in response. The guards also didn't have night vision, so their shots were largely wild and panicked. Even so, Ela felt a bullet bury itself into her thigh as the last of the guards were taken out. She swore bitterly as Kapkan shouted for the scientist all get to the ground, hands on their head. As Kapkan began zip tying scientist, Ela took a flare gun from her pack and limped to the window, firing into the lifeless night sky.

"Are you hit, comrade?" Kapkan said, looking warily at her thigh. She waved him off,

"Flesh wound. I will be fine. Just don't ask me to run." she said. Kapkan chuckled,

"If I do, I will carry you fireman style." Kapkan joked. She smiled from underneath her mask. They waited until the backup force of recruits arrived to extract the scientist before moving on to secure the rest of the 3rd floor. In the meantime, Ela had bandaged up her wound and taken some morphine to numb the pain. It would have to be enough for now. Kapkan took point while she kept pace as best she could, the flashlights affixed to their weapons lighting up the dark pools of shadow looming in every corner. Room after room they cleared, scientific instruments, documents, and compounds littering every available space. What scared Ela the most was that it seemed they had been here for quite a long time. Everything was settled. Established. Long enough to spread the virus further than just Afghanistan. They were approaching one of the last rooms when Ela felt something in her gut. She tapped Kapkan on the shoulder and using hand signals, pointed at the doorway. He nodded slowly, Ela unhooking one of her grzmont mines. She threw it into the dark to where she imagined the enemy to be and fired a shot in the same direction. There was a muffled sound, something falling to the floor, and then the explosion of her mine. The two operators darted in, filling the two disoriented White Mask with silenced lead.

" _2nd floor_ _Clear"_ Finka reported through the ear piece. The last room held a group of terrified scientists, one of them attempted to fight back with a broom but Kapkan disarmed him with little effort. Ela avoided looking into their eyes. Not that they could see hers but the fear or hatred that she'd find within them were enough to deter her from looking. They regrouped down on the first floor, where Recruits sent from Hereford base were escorting the captured scientist. Finka, seeing that Ela was wounded, immediately sat her down on the nearest chair and got to work.

"Good work everyone. All that's left now is to storm the basement, locate and extract patient zero and a cure if possible, plant explosive charges, and let our newly formed CBRN unit establish a perimeter and do clean up." Ash said

" _Acknowledge, Broomstick 1_." Charlie's voice suddenly interrupted.

"Acknowledged Overwatch." Ash said, waiting for his report.

" _Air support is now within range. Engage when ready. Just try not to have too much fun out there."_ he said. Ash snorted.

"Copy that, Overwatch. Make sure the fridge is filled to the brim with cold ones. We're gonna need 'em after this shitshow." she said.

" _Copy that Boomstick 1. Enough cold ones to celebrate a Bar Mitzvah three times over. Get home safe, everyone."_ he said. Kapkan nodded to the control panel they were gathered in front of.

"Who will guard door controls?" he questioned. Ash shook her head.

"These aren't the door controls. Those are in the basement. These just open the entrance to the basement. Even so, I'd like you and Lesion to stay behind to oversee the extraction of the scientist." she turned to Ela. "You good to fight, Ela?" Ela nodded as Finka slowly stitched the wound closed. The morphine had made digging the bullet out almost bearable, but she knew that her jaw would be sore later from how hard she clenched her teeth.

"Should we assume the doors have already been opened?" Finka asked. She was met with silence. It was a grim but necessary thought. What they were about to open was the only entrance to the basement so they had no choice but to accept the risk.

"Assume the worst. We go in tight and alert. I know we're all tired but we can't make mistakes here. Let's do what we need to do and get home." Ash said with a tone of finality. Everyone secured their mask and goggles, checked their weapons and made sure there were absolutely no gaps in their padded vest and armor. The team went down a set of stairs to be met by a large silver door. There were no visible handles or mechanisms for opening it and Ela was sure that it would take more than a few well-placed explosives to blow it open. There was a hissing sound as the door slowly began to open. Kapkan had hit the switch. They kept to a tightly packed formation as they entered what could only be described as a bunker. The lights were low, red, and dim and each operator had a deeply unsettling feeling as their flashlights moved through the inky darkness.

"Did I mention my daughter made honors this semester?" Smoke whispered to the group. Ela held back a snicker but smiled under her mask none the less. Lesion patted him on the back,

"Good for you, Smoke. I hope to one day have a daughter as well." he said.

'Oh? Will the squirt come out of the womb with a toothpick in her mouth? I bet you got a wee little one hiding under that mask right now." Smoke joked, a low chuckle coming from Lesion.

"Perhaps she will. The probability is the same as when yours no doubt entered the world in a gas mask." the Chinese man countered. Ela could see Ash's mask twitch where her lips were.

"Good one Lesion but enough. Stay focused on the objective." she reminded in a low tone. There were no doors or alternate routes in the dark bunker, just one long hallway. Either way, Ash was fairly sure the first thing they would run into was the control room. She just hoped there weren't any crazed scientist within arm's reach of the release panel. Most of them seemed compliant but she'd be naïve if she assumed all of them were. They finally happened upon another steel door with a keypad on the left. Ash took out Mavericks blowtorch once again, melting the outer case before cutting a red wire with a smaller tool. The door beeped and the lock uncoupled, Ash stepping away from the door and taking a flash grenade from her belt. She nodded to Smoke who stacked up behind her. Ela stood to the left of the door, grasping the handle and waiting for Ash's signal. Ash's fingers counted down until it was only a fist, at which Ela opened the door just enough for her to throw the flash grenade. She did as much, the grenade hitting the floor once before exploding, the flash coloring the outside wall in light. Ela flung the door open and they filed in, Smoke's shotgun roared as he dispatched dazed White Mask. She could also hear Lesion's silent shotgun pounding into flesh, the subsequent screams of death and smell of blood filling her nose and ears. She charged in, only to be greeted by a room full of dead bodies. No scientist.

"Well this can't be right. Where the hell are all the eggheads?" Smoke said with a confused tone.

"Perhaps they evacuated to the top when the power was cut?" Lesion proposed. Ash grimaced.

"Unlikely. We locked them down here when we shut down the facility. Their only time for escape would have been when we rerouted power back to the main controls upstairs." Ash said. Finka put a hand to her chin,

"Maybe they took shelter with Patient Zero." Finka said, clearly thinking aloud. This seemed the most plausible explanation to Ela.

"In that case, I want Valkyrie and Smoke here to guard the room and keep an eye on cams. The rest of us will proceed to Patient Zero." Ash said. Ela, Ash Finka and Lesion proceeded down the hallways, which now began branching off into other hallways and doors. Ela avoided looking into them, knowing she'd likely see mutations looking back at her.

" _Alright ladies, take a left up at the end of this hall. Go a little ways, take the first right and that should lead ya to Patient Zero. I'll keep an eye out for boogies."_ Smoke said over the radio.

" _You should've had me come. I am not useless in close quarters, you know."_ Glaz said over the radio. He had no doubt linked up with his Spetsnaz comrade by now.

"It's better if you're up top to deal with any outside threats, should reinforcements arrive." Ash said. There was muttered Russian curses and then radio silence. The trio took their time getting to the targeted room. There was no telling where the Scientist went or what they might have done to protect themselves. Ela was the first to arrive at the door, blocked behind yet another keypad.

"No cams into the room, huh?" Ela said.

" _Nada. Odd, if you think about it. Why wouldn't they have surveillance on the goods, you know?_ " Valkyrie answered. Ela pursed her lips in mild annoyance. There was a creeping anxiety settling itself in her gut and she couldn't explain. The same procedure was repeated, Lesion stacking up on Ash as Ela held the door ajar. Bang. Light. Ela wrenched the door open once again, the four operators flooding in only to find a room full of scientist, their scalpels and other defensive weapons strewn on the floor as they covered their eyes from the blast.

"On the ground! On the ground, hands over your head!" Ash shouted, her voice booming and authoritative. The scientist slowly knelt to the ground in their blindness, hands over their heads as the operators began securing their hands with zip ties. Ela looked around, seeing that it looked like any other room you'd see in a scientific facility. But the difference was a large screen which showed someone in a heavily contained room. Within, contained a man. He looked like a normal man, of course, if only you took a man and tore all his skin off. He sat in what could only be described as a solitary cell, reading a book and turning the pages with his fleshy, red fingertips. But what stuck Ela the most was that he wasn't like the other infected they'd seen. Other than his appearance, he acted and appeared as if his humanity was completely intact. Finka gasped at the sight of his and seized the nearest scientist.

"Is this him?! Patient Zero?!" she demanded. The scientist gulped and nodded. Finka dropped his collar and walked slowly towards the screen her eyes widened underneath her mask.

"How? How did anyone live through this...?" she asked as if speaking to no one but herself. One of the Scientist sat up slightly, eyeing her.

"B-because we engineered it not to." he said. Finka frowned.

"What do you mean?" she said with an intimidating tone. He tried to look brave but Ela could see the sweat gathering on his forehead.

"Based on data collected from other experiments we made a less lethal dosage, making a carrier specimen that served as a baseline for the creation of other mutations." the scientist explained. Finka made a disgusted sound. The scientist snorted in contempt.

"And what do you fight for? Huh? A world filled with corruption and greed! A world-" Lesion cracked his jaw with the butt of his shotgun before he could rant any further.

"That is enough of that, I think." he said. Finka stared down at the man, her stature anything but welcoming.

"Do you have a cure?" she said, each word measured with barely restrained anger. He nodded slowly, pointing to a fridge in the corner of the room.

"Good. Go get it and give it to me. _Now_." she said, taking a threatening step towards the scientist. The man whimpered and scrambled to the fridge. Ash nudged Ela,

"Use Dokkaebi's virus to get everything you can off of those computers, yeah?" she said in a low tone. Ela nodded, taking a flash-drive sized device from her pack and getting to work on the computers. Ash turned her attention to the scientist as the head scientist handed Finka the cure with shaking hands.

"Lesion, escort our _esteemed_ group of intellects to the recruits upstairs. Finka, anything we should do before we secure Patient Zero?" Ash said. Finka looked around the room, spotting a hazmat suit and tearing it off the wall.

"We'll have him get into this before he completely exits the chamber. Before he gets the suit on, _no one_ goes near him." she said. Ash nodded, glancing at Ela.

" _Ah! Ela, glad to see my little virus is doing good work. Once the data is finished downloading, send it my way and I'll sift through it."_ Dokkaebi's voice chirped in Ela's ear.

"You and the geek squad, right?" Ela said with amusement in her voice.

" _Hmm...you know, I think that nickname is beginning to stick. You'll have to thank Kade for me. Can't wait to have you all home!"_ she said, her channel finally going silent. Ela felt a pang of longing. Going home sounded just perfect right about now. Finka and Ash approached the entrance to the cell as Lesion escorted the scientist back the way they came. Finka, having seen the passcode written on a nearby whiteboard, entered the correct combination to the door and slowly entered.

"Hello? Patient Zero? We are here to rescue you." she called out. Ela watched the screen. The man didn't move, only let out a sound that sounded like a scoff.

"Ha! Now _that's_ funny. I could've used you...shit. How long have I been here again?" he said, his voice sounding rough but surprisingly lively.

"We would only ask that you put on this hazmat suit before exiting the cell. Is that agreeable?" Finka said diplomatically. The man let out a heavy sigh, throwing his book to the floor.

"Fuck it. Just about anywhere is better than here. Who the hell are you guys anyway? Oh, wait. Let me guess. The _black_ mask." he said sarcastically as he put the suit on. Ela could see Finka roll her eyes on the screen. At least this escort mission wouldn't be boring.

They regrouped back at the main controls, Patient Zero introducing himself only as "Mack". They didn't press further. The data Ela Dokkaeb's device gathered from the computers would more than likely give them all the info they needed on the snarky captive. They were preparing to head out when Valkyrie caught movement on the camera feed.

"Uh oh." she said. Ela turned around to see a disheveled scientist slowly creeping towards the control room in the basement.

" _Shit_." Ash whispered under her breath. The recruits ordered to sweep the rest of the basement had clearly missed a rat within the walls. It was clear to all of them what he would do.

"Everyone evacuate now, quickly! They're releasing the mutations! Overwatch have the fighters ready to drop the payload stat!" Ash shouted over the radio, Recruits rushing left and right to get scientist and important materials loaded up on trucks and helicopters. Kapkan hurriedly hit the switch for the main door. It wouldn't hold them back forever but it would give them precious time to clear the area.

" _Copy that Boomstick 1. Fighters maneuvering for a sweep."_ Charlie said. Ela's heart began to pound. Every manner of mutation and experimentation was supposedly contained just below their feet. They could not afford to let even a single one escape. Otherwise they'd risk an outbreak. _No one_ wanted to consider that possibility. Ela watched the feeds in growing horror as the infected began to spew out of their cages like thoughtless, hungry beast. Valkyrie tugged at Ela's arm.

"Less watching. More running. Let's go." she said shortly, her eyes glancing at the screen and back at her. Ela nodded and began running. It was only as she entered the night once again that she realized how much she hated the size of the expansive complex. She wondered what manner of death would be worse. Being mauled by what were effectively modern-day zombies or get vaporized by high-density explosives and napalm. She sided with the payload. At least she wouldn't feel anything. Probably. Then an inhuman noise pierced the night air. A hauntingly familiar sound. Then another. Then another. A horde of hellish screams reverberated over the complex. Ela felt every hair on her body stand up on end. She dared not look back. She willed her legs to run even faster, her gunshot wound screaming for her to stop. She realized that not enough of the cars were loaded up to properly escape but there was nothing she could do. As the screams of pain and terror began she realized with a sinking feeling she'd have to fight before she got out of the payload's blast radius. She took cover behind the nearest pile of crates and began firing, throwing all her grzmot mines into a wide arc in front of her. What greeted her was a sea of pure death, chaos and spine-chilling dread. There were the mutations she had seen before, the Grunts, Smashers and Breachers. But then there were those she hadn't seen. One with long, spindly limbs teleported across the battlefield, filling scientist and recruit alike with long red spikes. One suddenly teleported in front of her and she barely had time to roll away before the spikes impaled the ground where she had stood. She began firing into its ashy, volcanic chest, and the piercing sound of Glaz's sniper as he assisted from some distance away. The think shrieked and twisted away, teleporting just as a shot connected with its malformed skull. Its dead body flew through the air, crushing a group of Grunts hell-bent on tearing apart a truck filled with terrified scientist. She emptied the rest of her clip into oncoming Grunts, retreating further as she loaded a fresh magazine. She could see Valkyrie just ahead of her, occasionally glancing back blasting away Grunts or Breachers who got too close with her SPAS-12.

"Shit! Keep running, Ela!" she could hear Ash shout. She knew that as soon as she made it to the rally point there would be nothing left of the base. But time wasn't on her side. The red sea of infected wasn't slowing in any form, spreading in all directions like a grotesque pool of blood. With every passing second bombs weren't falling from the sky, the chance of the infected escaping the area increased exponentially. She felt the air just behind her shift, as if something was grabbing at her back. She forced herself to run faster, the pain from her gunshot wound making her vision blur. No sooner had she passed the invisible line did a fiery explosion send her sailing through the air. She landed hard, rolling a few feet before finally settling on her back. Her pack had been flung some wayward direction. Her ears rang and her vision swam but she realized with startling clarity that she was, in fact, _alive_. The ground vibrated violently beneath her as fire and napalm shredded the earth, the flames greedily stretching towards the black night sky. Two rounds of explosions? That hadn't been in briefing. An unfamiliar face suddenly entered her vision. They had a motorcycle helmet and sunglasses obscuring their face. They must have been speaking as they were just staring down at her without moving. Ela slightly shook her head, trying to communicate her lack of hearing. He held up a finger and began tapping her head in different places until she could hear sound beginning to flood her senses once again.

"-fuck in' ell thought I bloody killed ya! Glad to see you're still with us, dove." he said, his Australian accent heavy in his words. Ela coughed, glancing at the ring of fire that surrounded the now destroyed complex.

"Those explosives...were yours?" she said, her voice hoarse. He laughed,

"Right on, little lady! Mission directive was to help a bunch of secret soldiers with a little clean up. So Tori and I rigged up heaps of C4 with a dash of 'palm and _bam_! Righteous hellfire. Bloody cooked 'em though. The hell were those things, anyway?" he said. He was certainly energetic, if nothing else. Another stranger, a large and robust woman, came up behind him and gave him a good slap on the head.

"Knock it off, would ya Goose? You just sent her flying like a bloody trapeze artist. You okay, doll?" she asked, offering a hand. Ela took it, slowly getting up, feeling every ache and pain in her body as she did so. She loved chaos just as much as the next girl but she'd just about had her fill on this mission. She watched the fires burn, the blackened corpses of the infected dissolving only into dust. It was finally over. She could go _home_.

 **INTRODUCING NEW OPERATOR(S): MOZZIE & GRIDLOCK**

 **0215 Hours**

 **January 26** **th** **, 2018**

 **Bogotá, Colombia**

 **Fiebre Club**

They had settled into a tense silence, Zofia setting to work on Kade's more egregious wounds while he and Carla, as she had introduced herself, watched the security footage in the backroom. Kade watched in silence as he watched himself kill over and over again with brutal efficiency. Stabbed or shot, it didn't matter. He didn't let anything stop him. Carla's mouth opened into an O shape when he opened a man's belly with a broken beer bottle.

"Christ, are you the terminator? And is that bumbling muppet over there John Connors?" she said, her eyes glued to the screen. Kade chuckled,

"Sure. John Connors over there still has a ways to go, though." he said. Zofia grumbled under her breath as she stiched his last gunshot wound closed, whispering curses under her breath.

"I have a proposal, Carla." Kade said suddenly. She paused the footage and looked to him.

"Okay. Go ahead, I'm listening. As long as your guard dog doesn't bite my head off." she said. Zofia's grumbling increased, Kade holding back a laugh.

"Let's dispense with the fake names and bullshit reasons as to why we're here tonight. My name is not Mr. Raze. I am not an arms dealer. Myself, my two companions and others are attempting to take down the gun trafficking in this area. I can tell you know your way around a weapon and gunfight. I don't care who you really are and why you're really here. I would like to extend my hand out and ask for your aid. Would you be willing?" he said. Carla, or whatever her true name was, raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"And if I _don't_ want to help you?" she said with a pointed edge to her voice. Kade shrugged.

"You leave and we probably never see you again. That's all." he said. She looked even more confused.

"Why do you need my help? You have other blokes you said, yeah?" she said. He nodded.

"I do. But you're here aren't you?" he said. She stared at him bewildered. Zofia looked at an equal lost.

"What are you _thinking_?!" Zofia whispered, her voice betraying her frustration.

"Just trust me." Kade whispered back. "Carla" seemed to be thinking heavily before letting out a resigning sigh.

"Ah, toss it. I'm on vacation, might as well have fun here, right? Just call me Mo. What's yours?" Clash said. Kade slowly got up and extended his hand.

"Kade. Just call her Zof. Or attack dog. Whichever you prefer." he said, firmly shaking her hand. Clash laughed. Zofia rolled her eyes, mumbling something about "caution" and "being a good leader". Samuel meanwhile was still staring at the security footage before looking back at the group.

"Um...are we not gonna talk about the crazy superhuman shit that I'm watching right now?" he said, his boyish face covered in sweat and grime. Zofia glanced at the footage too, eyes widening when Kade fought three men at once despite two openly bleeding gunshot wounds to his chest. It _was_ gruesome. The quartet had inspected the damage after coming to a truce in the bathroom and what had once been a professional, modern strip club had looked as if someone had set off a bomb from within. Bodies, bullets and blood had littered the floor, walls and furniture like a scene from a gratuitous slasher. Katari also must have made a deal with the local police to not respond to any "disturbances" reported from the club, hence why he hadn't rudely awakened in a cell. Kade took a swig of Jack Daniels that Samuel had swiped from the bar.

"My primary conjecture is that Katari must have assumed that the higher ups chose me over him and intended to poison me with a cocktail of lethal drugs. This way, he would prove himself to those we seek to destroy." Kade said.

"But instead of dying you...became a psycho ninja?" Samuel said tentatively. Kade turned to Clash,

"I told you he was learning." he said. Zofia seized Kade by the elbow.

"If you mean to tell me you _expected_ him to poison you, I am going to _thrash_ you." she said, her words heated and harsh. Kade grinned.

"I'll have you know I didn't expect him to _poison_ me. I thought he'd pull a gun, go for mafia-style execution. That was what all his mannerisms seemed to indicate. It's why I brought you along. You're quite good at disarming people who point guns at my face." he said. She relaxed her grip on him, her lips twitched but did not break from her stern facial expression.

"Fine. I know you are reckless but you're not stupid. However, we _will_ be having a talk on your methods later." she said. Kade clapped his hands together.

"Okay. Now that that's settled, get in touch with Cav. Tell her she's hitting the rest of the storage sites with the team. We're paying Katari a visit."

They were on the highway, Kade driving the custom Mercedes Benz he and Caveira had driven to many meetings and social gatherings.

"How do you suppose the four-" Zofia stopped to look back at Samuel, "-three of us are going to siege Katari's mansion, hm?" she said.

"With lots of guns and a dash of strategy." Kade said, making Zofia groan.

"Lots of guns, eh? I like the sound of that but where are they?" Clash said from the back. Kade pointed his thumb towards the back.

"In the trunk. Our contact, Mabari, had this ride customized specifically for our purposes." he said. Clash leaned forward, intrigued.

"And the purpose is...?" she trailed off, looking at him expectantly. Kade glanced at her in the mirror with a coy smile.

"Can't say. If you stick around after the dust settles, I just _might_ be able to tell you." Samuel raised his hand, making Kade laugh.

"This isn't a classroom, Sam. Speak." he said. Samuel licked his lips,

"Y-you know, I can fight too! I have undergone and passed firearms training." he said, clearly stung from Zofia's comment. Kade stared at him in the mirror.

"I'm well aware, Sam. But what we're about to take on allows for zero mistakes. You had good marks, but I can't be sure they'll translate well to a live firefight. I want you to hack into Katari's security system and function as our overwatch and support. That's the only way we're all going to get through this alive." Kade said, his voice more serious. Samuel nodded diligently, a little relief spreading over his features.

"That being said, you do what I say and get us out alive, I'll be sure to get you a spot on base. Maybe even right next to Cav." Kade teased. Samuel blushed furiously. Everyone except for Caveira had noticed the small advancements he'd been making towards the Brazilian operator.

"How many contingency plans do you make? On average." Zofia asked Kade. He let the question settle for a moment before answering.

"5 on average. 7 if I want to err on the side of caution. 3 if it's a code black situation." he rattled off, making Zofia shake her head.

"I will never understand that brain of yours, Kade."

" " _I was not born to be forced. I will breathe after my own fashion. Let us see who is the strongest_ " ." Kade said. Clash snorted,

" _And_ he's a quotebook. I could use a useful bloke like you back in the force." she said.

"I _have_ always wondered how I'd do on a police force." he said. Zofia rolled her eyes.

"Six would track you to the ends of the Earth if you ran away to some police force, you know. Ela too." Zofia said. Kade grinned.

"Oh Zofia, don't tempt me. I may fly away to London just for the pleasure of having Ela chase me." he said.

"Shite, I thought I hid it pretty well." Clash said with disappointment. Zofia let out a bark of laughter.

"About as hidden as a traffic cone in a shooting gallery." she said, making Clash grumble for a change. Kade looked in the mirror and put on his blinker, gunning for the exit to the highway. It was time for a proper party, and this time, Kade would be pulling the gun.

 **0700 Hours**

 **Pack Katari's Mansion**

Pack Katari impatiently drummed his fingers upon the desk, watching the several security feeds before him with anxious anticipation. When he had slipped the lethal concoction of drugs into Mr. Raze's drink, he had expected the man to go into cardiac arrest, flop around like a fish, then die on the spot. What he _hadn't_ expected was for Raze to begin absolutely slaughtering his men in an inhuman rampage; shrugging off stab and gunshot wounds as if they merely mild annoyances. The dead look on Raze's face as he mercilessly murdered Katari's men was what had scared him the most. It was in that moment that Katari had realized why the higher ups had chosen Mr. Raze over him. It was also what made him realize that once Raze had finished with his men, it was only a matter of time before he came for him. His handsome face was shining with sweat and his jet black hair was greasy and unkempt. He continually stroked his beard as his light green eyes scanned the monitors again and again.

" _Mi amor..._ what is going on?" (translation: my love) his wife suddenly said, his two boys sitting with her on a nearby couch. His heart lurched. God in heaven he could not allow Raze to take them. He licked his lips and gave her a nervous smile. He seized a nearby phone and hit the speed dial button. No response. It seems the higher ups had already chosen a side. He slammed the phone down onto the receiver, making his wife and children jump. His heart fractured again but he did nothing but stare straight at the wall. He was in his safe room, surrounded by armed professionals and yet he felt terrified. He wanted more than anything to believe that Raze couldn't get through his guards and security system but Katari had seem him fight more than a few times now and could easily describe him as calculating, efficient and ruthless. There was also the fact that Katari _knew_ he had contacts somewhere in the country. For all he knew, Raze had a small army had his disposal. He had to have something, if Katari's suspicions of Raze were correct. Afterall, who else could be attacking his storage sites with such relentless expertise? If only he'd caught on sooner. Katari had been completely overtaken by his mystery, charm and the similarities they'd shared. He'd been too comfortable in his position and had taken it for granted and now he was paying the price. He remembered the days when he had just started out, where every day was simply a struggle to survive. Isabel had been for him then, just like she was now. He wouldn't let her devotion be repaid in blood. If he could give his life for that of his wife and sons, he could take that willingly into the end. He got up from his chair, kneeling down in front of his beautiful wife and children. He held her face in his weathered hands, stroking her smooth cheeks and looking into her fearful brown eyes.

"My only regret is involving you in all of this, Isabel, _mi angel hermosa"_ (translation: my beautiful angel) he said with aching sincerity. She covered his hand with hers.

"I would follow you anywhere, Katari. You have given us everything." she said, the genuine feeling behind her words crushing his heart even further. He could no longer meet her eyes and instead turned his attention to his two boys, Hugo and Alvero. Hugo was but a baby but Alvero and Javier were older; Javier 10 and Alvero 8.

"Are we gonna be okay, _padre?"_ (translation: father) Javier asked, his voice just barely trembling. Katari could see Hugo's knuckles turning white from how hard he gripped his brother's hands. The children had been told to go into the safe room if there was ever trouble. It didn't bode well that their father was in there with them. The two little boys were still in their pajamas and realizing that fact nearly made Katari cry. He kissed Javier on the head and gave him his best smile.

"Everything will be okay, my little Javie. I promise. Papa will take care of everything." he said, hugging his two sons closely. Lastly, he kissed little Hugo on his tiny forehead. The baby boy had been napping soundly ever since they entered the room, bless his soul. Isabel suddenly gasped, making his gut squirm. He didn't even have to look. He knew exactly what-or rather who-it was. He looked at his monitors and to his horror they were all turning to static, one by one. Mr. Raze had arrived. He grabbed the radio off his belt,

"Captain Ramos, they are here! Keep your men alert and begin patrolling the property for intruders!" he said quickly, not even waiting for the man's affirmative before cutting off the signal and grabbing his GALIL ACE that was sitting up against the wall. He turned off the safety and pulled the slide; gods help him if Raze was already outside the door. He turned back to Isabel, hoping that a look would tell her everything he felt for her at that moment.

"If I'm not back in five minutes, go through the tunnels. Remember what I told you." he said, Isabel nodded as tears rolled down her face. He looked at his boys. Without another word he opened the door, then closed it again. They were safely hidden behind the bookshelf. He only hoped they wouldn't grow up to despise him.

He had a group of men follow him throughout the mansion as he waited for the telltale signs of gunfire. However, things were oddly silent. The other teams were radioing back with nothing to report. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the cameras going out. Of course, that did nothing to dissuade his fear. Raze was merely playing games with him now. Trying to lull he and his men into a false sense of security. All his hope lay within his family. His only job now was to guard their escape. He reached for his radio, about to warn his men of his suspicions when he suddenly heard yelling and gunfire. He swore, directing his men towards the chaos. What he found was a bloody scene, his men lying dead in colorful beds of flowers and bushes alike. He looked around wildly, his finger on the trigger.

"Spread out!" he cried, the five men under his command immediately acting on his order. Just as one of his men rounded a marble statue, the hiss of a suppressed LMG made Katari jump. The man fell, lifeless to the ground, his gun clattering on the brick pathway. Before he could shout more orders, there was a popping sound and his world suddenly turned white and all senses left him. When he came out of it, he was left with a squad of dead men and the cursed attack dog Raze had brought with him to the club standing in front of him, her rifle leveled at his chest.

"So wonderful to see you again, Mr. Katari." she said, her voice sickly sweet. It seems he had clearly underestimated his allies as well, seeing as she had managed to survive the massacre as well. Katari smiled.

"Kill me. It does not matter. Our mutual friends _will_ know the truth." Zofia smiled.

"Oh? Clever thinking, Katari. It is a shame there is someone on our side cleverer than you." she said. It clicked in Katari's head. He let out a primal scream and lifted his gun. Zofia's gun hissed. Katari didn't even feel his head hit the ground. The perfect shot.

Isabel ran through the tunnels just as Katari had instructed, her tears freely flowing as she tugged Javie and Alvero along. She knew her husband was likely dead or fated to such an end. She could only do what it was he had asked of her. This was the price she had paid after all. He had been a good man, a poor man, simply doing what he had to do to get them out of Bolivia. She hadn't tried to warn him about what might happen down the road, taking up such a dangerous trade. She was just as eager to escape poverty and Bolivia as he had been. She had foreseen that she might die for the faith she had put in her husband. She just prayed to God above her faith wouldn't kill her children. The tunnels were dark except for the occasional light to keep them on their path. All she could hear was her own labored breath along with the boys panicked ones. After what felt like an endless stretch of time, she could see the dim outline of the ladder. She knew the path to follow once they were above ground. All that would be left would be to get to Uncle Benny's house and give him the flash drive. She went up the ladder first, the oppressive early morning air of the jungle making the air escape her lungs in short gasp. She studied her surroundings, waving at Javie and Alvero to climb up the ladder once she was sure it was safe. Alvero climbed up first, then Javie. When she turned around they were frozen stiff. She followed their sightlines to see none other than Mr. Raze, dressed in a black bulletproof vest and holding a pistol by his side. Isabel could only stare at the man. He didn't look angry, which surprised Isabel. She wasn't sure what Katari had done to him but she was fairly confident it hadn't been enjoyable.

"Isabel. Boys. I believe there is a flash drive or something of the like in your possession. I would ask that you hand it over. No one needs to get hurt. That's what we all want, right?" he said. She almost hated how remarkably pleasant his voice was, as if he was asking them what they'd like on their cereal, or how lovely the weather was. She nodded slowly, handing Hugo, who had been deathly quiet, to Javie. She smiled down at him, kissing his head and doing the same to Alvero, stroking his hair with maternal affection. Then she faced Mr. Raze, slowly reaching into the folds of her robe. Mr. Raze started slowly shaking his head as she reached.

"Don't do it Isabel. You have three children, standing right there." he said, his voice hard. Javier looked desperate and scared between the stranger and his mother.

" _Mamá_ please, just do what he says!" (translation: mother) he begged. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Forgive me, _mis preciosos hijos._ You will understand one day." (translation: my precious children) she said, pulling a pistol from her robe. Javier jumped as Raze fired his M1911, the loud bangs making his ears ring. His mother crumpled to the ground. He watched as blood began to pool beneath her head, the red hole in her pretty head sucking him into an endless void. Alvero then began to scream and cry. Mr. Raze said nothing, just watched the scene with cold dead eyes. Hugo began to scream as well, the gunshots finally spurring a reaction from the babe. Javier could only stare at Raze, hate and anger beginning to form within his chest like nothing he'd ever felt before. Raze's grey eyes stared at him, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I think the only thing you'll understand is vengeance, Javier. Perhaps I should kill you and your brother too, before the seeds of hatred can truly be planted." Mr. Raze said. It was impossible to tell if it was merely a joke or a threat. Javier eyed the gun clutched in his mother's cold hand.

"Do you wish to share the same fate as her, Javier? Your brother too?" he said. Alvero abruptly stopped crying, his big brown eyes wide with fear. Javier felt enough anger, helplessness and grief that he felt as if he could explode.

"Do it then. Kill me! I'll kill you! I'll kill you I swear, I'll kill you!" Javier screamed, his anger bubbling over like a frothing, raging tsunami; consuming everything in its path. Alvero began whimpering and moaning, begging for Javier to stop. The rational part of his brain was begging him to shut his mouth, to not throw his life away so Alvero and Hugo would have _someone_ to cling to. Raze leveled his pistol at Javier, but he stared him down, screaming obscenities at the man who had taken everything from him in the span of a measly thirty minutes.

"Last chance, Javie. Look at your brothers. Go on, look at them." Raze said, his voice reaching that steely tone again. Javier's heart beat spasmodically. It was eerie, standing before a man who seemingly had no qualms killing children. He did as the man said, however, looking down on little Hugo's crying face, then to Alvero's blubbering, snot covered one. He clenched his teeth so hard he thought they might break.

"Now tell me, do you still want to be a threat?" Raze said. Javier knew if he said the wrong thing he was as good as dead, with his brothers doomed to an unknown fate.

"No." he spat out, making Raze nod and holster his pistol.

"Good. I'm going to take that flash drive off your mother, then you'll follow me back to the mansion. Understood?" he said. The boys nodded numbly, watching silently as Raze retrieved the flash drive. He put it on the ground, stomping it under his boot until it was nothing but fragments.

"Why?" Javier asked, as they slowly walked through the thick foliage of the jungle.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Raze said, not stopping or glancing back at him. Javier thought about it for a moment.

"No." he said. What he wanted was to wake up from nightmare. What he _wanted_ was to fill Raze's head full of bullets until it was nothing but red mush. He felt Alvero's grip on his hand tighten. That, however, would have to wait. For now, he had a family to look after.

 **1200 Hours**

 **January 26** **th** **, 2018**

 **Somewhere in the Jungle, Colombia**

 **The Estate**

"Zofia, I understand the necessity of a speedy response, but an all-out assault on the White Mask stronghold? I have men, yes, but I'm unsure if I have _that_ many men." Mabari said, looking down at the schematics and aerial drone photographs they had obtained. It was much larger than any other White Mask base they'd raided before, with facilities, training grounds, barracks, spanning for nearly two miles. To destroy the entire complex would take some serious firepower, firepower they did not currently possess. The operators and Mabari all sat in a nicely furnished meeting room that Samuel had dubbed the "situation room". The table they sat around was absolutely covered in papers of all kinds. All of it, to determine exactly how they should next make their move. Kade hadn't said a word since they'd returned, instead carefully overlooking all the documents.

"Our cover still isn't blown, as I recovered the flash drive Katari planned on smuggling to the White Mask generals. I think we'll be able to use that to our advantage." he said.

"Infiltration makes me feel a little more at ease." Mabari said, leaning back in his chair. The Colombian man had been a longtime friend of Six's, so when Mabari's name appeared at the top of the list of contacts operating in Colombia, he was the obvious choice. The man was everything a military man should be. Stern, cautious, commanding and practical. He and Kade had sometimes been at odds on how to approach things, due to Kade's rather unconventional nature, but the scholar had grown on the grizzled veteran as the days wore on.

"There ain't exactly a lot of us. How do ya expect to destroy the place?" Clash asked. Mabari had allowed her to participate in the mission, only on the condition that she sign a few NDA agreements and promised to hear him out once the mission was over and done with.

"I don't think we exactly need to destroy the place, per say. Just take out the foundation." Frost said. Kade nodded.

"Currently, with our numbers and fire power, it would be completely impossible to destroy the place. What we need to do, is, as Tina said, destroy the foundation. We need to make this stronghold and location entirely unusable for them." he said. Caveira sat back in her chair, putting her boots on the table, an easy smile on her lips.

"Alright then, _Julius Caesar_ , what strategy have you cooked up for us?" she said in a teasing tone. Kade scanned one more document before meeting her gaze.

"I have yet to decide a name for it, but here's what I'm thinking. We have a small team consisting of me, Taina, Kyung-Hwa, and Gilles infiltrate the head facility where the generals are. Then, two more even smaller teams to spread out amongst the complex. The objective here..."

It wasn't until shortly before dinner time that they finally finished going over Kade's plan. They contacted the generals, Kade informing them as Mr. Raze that he had eliminated Katari and that he would begin packing up all his assets and delivering them to the stronghold in three days, but Mr. Raze would come ahead in two days to discuss payment and plans moving forward. Kade had immediately retired to his quarters afterwards, presumably taking a long nap. He didn't emerge until late into the night, when most operators had already gone to bed. Only Clash, Montagne and Frost remained awake, Clash and Montagne talking animatedly about shields use in the field while Frost sipped on tea and listened, mostly just enjoying sitting the ambiance of being with others. They were in the common room, Clash and Montagne talking on the couch while Frost sat at the table. Kade took a seat next to Frost, setting down his own cup of tea. Frost smiled warmly.

"Hey Kade. Glad to see you're well, we heard from Zofia and Mo that you had quite the episode." she said.

"That's putting it lightly, I think." Kade said. Clash laughed,

"Bloody right! Freakin' superhuman or _somethin'_ I swear." she said.

"Well I'd call him the Virgin Mary because he's been making one miracle after another." Montagne joked. Kade sipped his tea, shaking his head at his comrade's foolishness.

"Bloody shame the mother had to pull the gun like that, huh?" Clash said. Kade nodded slowly, staring into his tea.

"Why do you think she did it?" Frost asked. Kade let out a sigh.

"If I had to guess, under some misguided notion that her children could have a better life without having the wife of a notorious gunrunner as their mother. She probably figured if I killed her I'd try to put them in a nice home out of guilt or a sense of obligation." Kade theorized.

"Misguided, you say?" Montagne asked, clearly hoping for clarification.

"Their lives will be hell. With the trauma from today's events, they will live a very challenged existence and likely grow up with severe mental inflictions." he said. Silence met his words. That was always the nasty side of their work, the innocent that were always caught up in the webs of the wicked. Thankfully, the boys seemed to take a liking to Zofia, at least well enough to where Javier would let her help him with Hugo.

"Poor bastards." was all Montagne could say. Frost looked sadly down at her tea, whilst Clash picked at her nails, clearly irritated with the moral dilemma before them.

"Enough on that. I'll be sure that Six does everything she can to give them the tools they need for a better life. Tina, how is your relationship with Maxim progressing?" he said, making Frost nearly spit out her tea at his inquiry.

"I-um, Kade! Why would you ask that?! That was supposed to be a _private_ disclosure!" she sputtered, making everyone else laugh.

" _Private_?! Tina, everyone on base knows about the two of you! Romeo and Juliet, two star-crossed lovers, fated to die along because one cannot offer a peep to the other!" Montagne said, his dramatic flair making Clash laugh even harder.

"The...two...of us?" Frost said to herself very quietly, making the others explode with laughter.

"You mean you didn't _know_?! The poor man has been in love with you since the moment he saw you, _mon dieu femme,_ you must tell him at once!" (translation: my god woman) Montagne exclaimed with an utter disbelief. Frost, now cherry red in the face, grabbed Kade by the shoulders, a fierce worry now resting on her pretty features.

"Kade! Is-is it too late? Does he hate me now?" she demanded. Kade raised his eyebrow, sipping his tea.

"What makes you think I would have that information, Tina?" he asked, a playful light in his eyes. She groaned, shaking him slightly.

"Don't mess around, Kade! Psychoanalyze him! Tell me _everything_." she said desperately. Kade made an expression of mock horror.

" _Tina_!" he gasped. "I couldn't _possibly_ betray the trust-" Frost began to pummel him, interrupting his joke and putting his hands up in defeat. She sat back, looking at him with a hope and anticipation.

"So you want your odds, do you?" Kade said. Frost nodded furiously. Kade smiled.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly confident that the moment you confess your feelings to him, he will respond in kind." he said. Montagne jumped up from the couch in a celebration of victory,

"We must drink to celebrate, come, Mo, help me grab the booze!" he said excitedly, the two shield operators ducking out of the room. Frost, still red in the face, looked down at her empty teacup, a pure smile on her face. The sight made him feel a pang in his heart and it was then he realized he missed Ela in a most heart wrenching way. Then, thoughts of Ela began to spiral into thoughts of his family; living and dead. Christ almighty, he needed to be home soon.

 **1500 Hours**

 **January 28** **th** **, 2019**

 **Tatacoa Desert, Colombia**

 **White Mask Stronghold**

"With all this heat, I actually miss the cold!" Mira shouted from the driver's seat of the _Fiesta Bus_ , looking at everyone else in the mirror. Behind them was a small convey, led by Mabari which contained an assortment of Katari's best wares.

"Thank god for the air conditioning. Who the hell builds their stronghold in the middle of a desert anyway?" Clash said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Those who would like to make it difficult for their enemy to siege the location. The desert is deathly warm during the day then the opposite at night. It can truly destroy a soldier's psyche if they're exposed to it long enough." Kade said from the passenger side. They'd been driving for most of the day to get to the base, but thanks to Mira's craftsmanship and engineering abilities, the _Fiesta Bus_ made a trip a relatively comfortable and relaxing ride.

"Does everyone know what they're doing? Any last questions before we get this show on the road?" Kade asked. Silence was his only answer. That was one thing he loved about working at Rainbow. They could laugh and joke around all night and day but the moment a mission was imminent, _no one_ slacked. Pure professionalism was a commodity no longer common in many professions in the current days. Then again, Kade _was_ working with the best of the best.

"Be careful, Kade. We know little of what they may be hiding up their sleeves." Zofia warned. Kade grinned.

"Worry not, Zofia. They're in the very same boat."

When they arrived, Zofia, Clash, Mabari, Mira, Jackal and Frost split into two groups and followed White Mask personnel to "distribute the goods". Meanwhile, Kade, Caveira, Vigil and Montagne were escorted to the main building. Kade was dressed in a sleek, cream-colored three-piece suit with a patterned blue tie and white undershirt. He kept the jewelry and baubles to a minimum, settling for a glittering watch, a gold tie clip and pocket watch, and a single emerald ring on his left ring finger. Just enough to show his status but not enough to upstage his new employers. Kade had instructed the others to wear simple, run of the mill military dress and gear. Dark, plain colors with nothing that would tell an observer that they were anything more than regular mercenaries. They were brought to a lavish meeting room, Kade feeling small when he saw the vaulted ceiling. The floors were a shining white marble with a touch grey in some places while the walls matched the color of his suit. Priceless paintings and sculptures lined the walls and edges of the room, making Kade realize that he _might've_ been able to furnish the room himself; had he used every single cent Metropolitan had paid him. It was unsettling to see physical evidence of how much wealth the White Mask had access to. Still far too many unanswered questions and unknown motives. The woman who had brought them to the room came back a few minutes later, with a large tray of iced lemon water and the White Mask generals in tow. Kade's heart started to race as they kept piling in. He had guessed that seven would greet them at most. Twenty White Mask generals began taking their seats at the large meeting table. Kade himself took a seat at the foot of the table, Caveira, Montagne and Vigil taking up positions behind him. He noticed that behind the head of the table was a marble fountain, a beautifully shaped mermaid reaching to the heavens, her mouth open wide as if to scream. Kade slowly scanned the room, the Generals each looking at him with blank, lifeless expression. Every single it would take everything he knew to get he and his comrades out of this room alive. He took a breath, adjusted his tie, and completely sunk into the role of Mr. Raze.

"Good afternoon, Gentlemen. Let's start things off, shall we?"

Clash felt strangely giddy as she followed the White Mask with Zofia and Mabari. In her career on the force, she'd done undercover here and there but this was something entirely different. She felt like she was in a bond movie and it was _exhilarating_. She was passionate about her work in London but things were beginning to stagnate. She had been starting to feel that the work she was doing the past couple of years just wasn't matching her abilities. This Rainbow initiative was entirely different. She'd managed to sneak around the Estate and read a few documents that gave her a better idea of who exactly she was working with and bollocks if she wasn't impressed. The backgrounds she had managed to read were incredible to say the least, the world's best soldiers to fight the most dangerous enemy of the free world; terrorism. London had certainly been no stranger to terrorist attacks and she could remember how helpless she'd always felt when events like that occurred. By joining this Rainbow team, perhaps she could make a difference the way she wanted, while also being challenged to be at her best every single day. The three were led into a small storage facility, stocked full of weapons and ammunition.

"Here." one of the personnel said, gesturing to the floor with his weapon. Clash had just set down her box of munitions when Mira's fist lashed out at the nearest guard. A pair of knuckles seemed to appear from thin air onto Mabari's fingers, which immediately sunk themselves into the neck of another guard with an audible _crack_. Clash kicked the gun from the guard nearest to her, giving him a nasty right hook and uppercut combination that left him unconscious before he even hit the floor. She was impressed with Mabari. Despite his aging appearance, the man was surprisingly quick. Mira took the mask off of one of the guards.

"Ta-da! How do I look?" she said, posing in an obnoxious manner. Mabari rolled his eyes and Clash laughed, the trio stripping down to adopt the outfits of their enemies. The infiltration had begun.

Zofia, Frost and Jackal kept a tight formation as they traversed the complex; also disguised in White Mask garb. They had spent much of their meeting discussing which places of the complex would be the most important to destroy. They had decided on ammo dumps, communication depos, server banks and vehicle garages would do the most crippling damage if destroyed. They had one hundred pounds of explosives divided amongst them, enough to level much of the complex into rubble, which would be distributed to the designated sites and planted. Frost and Jackal carried the boxes of explosives while Zofia lead them on, armed with a White Mask AK-12. They passed a small group of White Mask, Zofia deeply nodding to them. They nodded back. That was the nice thing about an enemy who almost exclusively wore mask. Infiltration was a cake walk. It was getting out alive was going to be the hard part. She just hoped that Kade could work his magic. Otherwise, this entire operation would've been one long drawn out death-march.

"We understand that you started moving against Katari far before we gave you the order, correct?" the general at the head of the table said. He had introduced himself as Linx, not that names mattered much at this point.

"Indeed, I did. I saw his weaknesses for what they were and wished to exploit them, in hopes that you gentlemen would observe my tenacity and pragmatism." Kade said. He hated how hard they were to read. Their facial expressions and body language gave away almost nothing, forcing him to rely on his knowledge of every micro expression he could think of.

"Mr. Raze, if we're to do business as partners, there can be no hidden agendas." Linx said. Kade tapped his finger on the table, careful to space it out just enough to make it seem more a mannerism than a nervous tick.

"I can assure you, Mr. Linx, there are no hidden agendas here." Kade said. Linx had no reaction. Caveira shifted weight from her left to right foot. She could feel the tension in the air just as well as he could.

"Noted. If you haven't already, you will need to dispose of his remaining family members. No one connected to Katari can live." he said. Kade nodded.

"We have them in custody. It will be done." he said. Linx shuffled around a few of his papers, more than likely reports on his movements.

"You have one more test, Mr. Raze." Linx said, sliding a box down the table towards him. Inside was a Glock 45 ACP.

"We only have one true loyalty in this organization, Mr. Raze. Kill these mercenaries. You will work with our men and our men alone." Linx said. Kade picked up the pistol, checking the magazine and cocking back the slide. Then he laughed. Just as he did, several massive explosions could be heard. Without hesitation Kade immediately began firing upon Linx.

"Eyes!" Montagne roared, throwing a flashbang into the center of the room. Kade and the others looked away, the generals caught off guard. Caveira and Vigil tackled the two nearest generals, wrestling their pistols away from them and raining down bullets on the fatigued generals. Montagne, who had been wearing a desert robe, pulled out a shotgun from its folds and began blasting. The room became a bloodbath, with bullets whizzing, furniture breaking, and pained screams and yells. Kade felt a bullet enter his arm, making him yell and rush forward at the nearest general. Kade threw his empty gun at the general, making him miss his next shot. Kade kicked out at the firearm, sending it flying to the wall. The general went for a punch at his wounded arm and Kade took it, letting the man get close so he could seize him into a chokehold. Just as he did so two bullets entered the man's chest. One of them passed through and grazed his side. Caveira took out the shooter, deftly bobbing and weaving as if she was a cornered animal. Vigil was grappling on the ground with a general, finally ending it when his knife found the man's neck. Kade dived towards the wall as another general took aim. Montagne, however, blasted the general away before he could pull the trigger, covering the adjacent wall with blood and guts. Kade swiped up the pistol he had swatted from one of the generals, emptying six rounds and dropping two more enemies. After a few more shots, yells and growls there were only three generals left; including Linx. Montagne, who was reloading behind an overturned chair could do nothing to help, so Vigil and Caveira rushed forward, pistols popping. The two other generals went down but Vigil got hit in the leg by Linx, going down hard. Caveira fired off the rest of her clip, succeeding in hitting Linx in the shoulder and disarming him. Kade was upon him then, knocking him unconscious with a vicious punch to the jaw. Kade scanned the room for signs of life. His squad were the only breathing souls left in the room.

"Mira! You and the rest better be making your way here with the bus _now_. We've got wounded and little in the way of weaponry." he said into the radio piece. He looked down at his injuries. Two gunshot wounds to the chest and shoulder, another to his arm. Make that _heavily_ wounded. He looked at his comrades, who all sported similar injuries. It was going to be hell getting out of this building.

"Monty, you good to carry our captive?" Kade asked. The big man slowly got up, he had four visible gunshot wounds and god knew how many more under his robes. None the less, he grinned at Kade.

"You know I am." Kade glanced at Vigil, who was slowly getting up from the floor.

"Can you walk, Vigil?" Kade asked. Vigil took a step, then another. He was sluggish but mobile. Mobile enough to hold a gun at least.

"Cav, take the shotgun. Vigil and I will cover with small arms. We move in B formation, check your corners and keep your fingers on the triggers. We some luck and grace, we might just make it out of this alive." he said, tying up the last of his makeshift bandages.

"Heh, if we _do_ make it through this I'll kiss Samuel." Caveira said. Montagne whistled as he heaved Linx's body over his massive broad shoulders.

"Do it in front of everyone. It will be most entertaining." Vigil said, putting what extra clips of ammo he could find onto his belt. Kade had torn his suit jacket to shreds for use of bandages and had borrowed one of the General's belts for extra clips of ammunition. They could deal with small patrols, but if they decided to mount a large counter offensive, the group was finished. Either way, they needed to get out of there fast. Kade could already feel the fatigue from his wounds weighing his body down. He took out his lighter and held it to the curtains, then threw it into all the broken furniture.

"Form up, they'll be outside the door any minute. Vigil, on my count, throw that bang." he said. Kade gave the signal as soon as he heard the sound of boots just stopping in front of the door. The group burst out of the door firing and blasting as fast as their fingers would let them. The patrol didn't stand a chance, some only managing to fire their weapons at the ground before meeting their end. Kade scooped up an assault rifle and a couple of clips before they continued on, Vigil and Caveira doing the same. He could start to hear yelling and panic from within the facility, likely due to the fire spreading. He was hoping that at the very least, the smoke would disrupt them. They caught the next group of enemies off guard, they clearly hadn't been expecting an attack. Just as the leader had finished giving orders, Kade's bullets flew through his head. Caveira took advantage of their initial surprise, each roar of her shotgun subsequently sent a White Mask operative flying into bloody bits. They moved on as quick as they could, as the fire seemed to be spreading further and further.

" _We're by the main entrance, Professor! Move your culos!"_ (translation: asses) Mira yelled into their ears.

"Copy that." was all Kade could manage. His hearing began to distort and his vision started to blur. He didn't have much left in the tank. They took a left, the entrance just about 40 yards away. Then two patrols worth of White Mask appeared from the west and east corridors, immediately engaging Kade and his comrades as soon as they spotted them. They dove behind cover, returning fire as best as they could.

"We're pinned down Mira, could use some help!" he shouted over the gunfire. Her response was the _Fiesta Bus_ crashing through the main doors, Samuel on the turret, screaming as he rained death upon the White Mask. Kade got sent to the floor as yet another bullet slammed into his arm. His consciousness began to waver over the now muted flurry of screams and gunfire. He began to go in and out of blackness. One moment he was lying on the ground, smoke beginning to fill his lungs. The next, he could feel someone dragging him across the floor to the bus. It didn't matter. Darkness, unlike any other, was all he could see.

 **Operation Subterfuge: Complete**


	18. Chapter 16: Homecoming

**Chapter Sixteen: Homecoming**

 **Note: Hey guys! Just wanted to say a couple things. Now that our favorite operators are back home, the chapters are going to be a little shorter (between 3,000-5,000 words) unless I decide to make it longer for narrative reasons. Due to them being shorter, I'll be able to publish them a little faster so be on the lookout for more chapters as the days go on! Feel free to private message me or reach out to my inbox with any questions, comments, or perhaps things you'd like to see more of in the story. With that, I take my leave. Enjoy the chapter and happy Spooktober everyone!**

 **0500 Hours**

 **February 5** **th** **, 2018**

 **Herefordshire, England**

 **Hereford Base, Fitness Center**

As Ela ran around the indoor track, her mind could only focus on one thing. Today, Kade and Montagne were coming home. Her disappointment and fear were nearly immeasurable when she didn't see him exiting the plane with the rest of the crew. Zofia had told Ela that she wanted to stay with Kade until he fully recovered, but Mabari, their contact in Colombia, insisted she go and see her family. He would send the two heavily wounded operators back home once they recovered enough. To pass the time, she had read the reports of Operation Subterfuge, only to be horrified at their contents. Kade had nearly died several times over the course of the operation, the number of drugs found in his body the first-time making Ela's hair stand on end. It was baffling, how he'd managed to survive so many close scrapes with death. And _infuriating_. She would be sure to chew him out vigorously once he arrived. She'd made sure to comfort Blitz, who was worried sick about his mountain of a man.

"He was a _dummkopf!_ A _dummkopf!" (_ translation: idiot) the German had sworn, when informed Montagne had been hospitalized with nine gunshot wounds to the chest and legs. Doc was also beside himself when he'd heard the news, wishing he'd been assigned to their mission from the start. Kade hadn't gotten off much better, five gunshot wounds, a broken arm, and a case of walking pneumonia. Her heart had ached, knowing she couldn't be there for him as he recovered. That was why it was so fitting, that his birthday happened to be the day he returned. Ela had many things planned for his special day. Although Robert and Maverick had told her Kade was notorious for _not_ celebrating his birthday, she was determined to make him love it. After doing another lap of the track, she decided to go into the gym and do some fairly relaxed weight lifting to finish her work out. Her gunshot wound had healed nicely, leaving little soreness or discomfort in its wake. After she finished a few sets of squats with ten-pound weights, she decided she'd done enough, hitting the showers and bundling up so she could go to her room for proper clothes. Her sister had woken up the same time she did but instead of going to the gym, her Alfons and Amanda had stayed in bed, watching episodes of _Young Justice_ , Amanda's favorite show. Ela smiled at the little family. At one point, seeing Zofia so happy had made her bitter. Now, the happiness she felt to see Zofia smile and laugh as she did with Alfons and Amanda was nearly limitless.

"Zof. I don't know what to wear." she said, looking desperately through her meager selection of clothes once again. Zofia let out a dramatic sigh, untangling herself from her husband and child before coming over to look.

"I really must take you shopping, my dear sister. It pains me, seeing you wear the same things every day." she teased. Ela punched her arm, giving her a pleading look.

"Mind if I look in yours?" she said. Zofia softened, giving her sister a kiss on the head.

"Of course _moja siostra,_ take what you would like." (translation: my sister) she said. After much perusing, she found an outfit she liked. It was black boots, with black wool stockings, a black skirt and a soft and warm red sweater that exposed her pale shoulders. She also decided to put her growing hair up into a short pony-tail. She inspected herself in the mirror.

"Ah! You look splendid, Ela. Kade will be enchanted, I am sure." Zofia said happily. Ela raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Are you saying I can not enchant him otherwise?" she said. Alfons laughed from the bed,

"Easy you two. Let us just focus on the fact that he is coming home, yes?" he said. Amanda started giggling at her show, snuggling in closer to her father. Zofia smiled at her sister before getting back into bed. With all the shit she had been through, Zofia more than deserved a day or two where she could sleep in until the afternoon. She moved to leave the room. She had things she needed to prepare.

Kade _hated_ plane rides when he was injured. Every bump or jostle made his arm spike in burning pain. Montagne wasn't doing much better, grimacing every time his propped-up legs rumbled with the turbulence. Kade did, however, appreciate the private jet Six had sent to fetch them from Colombia. A near limitless supply of booze and smokes? That's what you call a little slice of heaven. Montagne sat adjacent to him, his legs propped on the couch, while he enjoyed a French newspaper. The big man had gotten some coffee and a cigarette. It was strange to Kade, seeing as he had never seen Montagne smoke up until now.

"Anything good in the editorial section, Gilles?" Kade asked, holding a cigarette in his lips as he fished the lighter out of his breast pocket. He suddenly remembered why he hated being injured, it was rather bothersome, doing everything with only one arm.

"Nah. I try not to read these too often. Too prideful." he replied. Kade lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

"Hm. French newspapers and smokes are reserved only for when your legs are broken, then?" Kade said. Montagne grunted, turning the next page

"Only for when I'm homesick. I feel it, now and again." he said. Kade let out a billowing cloud of smoke, turning his attention back to the pad of paper in front of him. While he was more than useless at art, he had felt a sudden burst of inspiration. On it, was a crude drawing of the number six with a small pistol drawn in the middle. Montagne peeked over his newspaper.

"An artist now too?" the man asked. Kade shook his head,

"Not at all, big man. My artistic capabilities are actually rather pathetic." Kade held up the pad.

"Six mentioned something about an insignia in a meeting before we left for the op so I was trying my hand at making one." he explained. Montagne looked at it, his expression confused at first but slowly turned to one of understanding.

"The execution is what we French would call _terəbəl_ , but the idea is worth saving." (translation: terrible) he said with a grin. Kade put the pad back on the table.

"Indeed. I'll have Ela or Elizabeth create the final draft." he said, his eyes suddenly distant as he stared out the window at the fluffy white clouds Montagne stared at him for a moment.

"It's a relief there's something you can't do, boss man." he said suddenly. Kade broke out of his trance, giving him a strange look.

"Pray tell what that means, my mountainous friend." Kade said.

"It means you're a damn good soldier, Kade." Montagne said. Kade smiled,

"I assume that explains the boss man moniker too." he said.

"You bet. You point, I follow." Montagne said, turning his attention back to his paper and bringing his cigarette to his lips. Kade smiled to himself. He looked at the small wrapped gift sitting on the table. _What a feeling._

Kade was surprised to see Six being the first to great him on the tarmac, which he found disconcerting considering he'd already submitted his full report while he was in the hospital. Then he spotted the man standing next to her, a grin on his face. _Harry._ Kade slowly hobbled down the stairs, using a cane to ease the pain on his sore leg. Montagne meanwhile was being wheeled down from the jet, Blitz anxiously awaiting at the bottom. Kade smiled. He had been privy to the phone conversations between the two shield operators while at the hospital and the love and care they held for each other was something he hoped to have in his relationship with Ela. _Ela_. His heart lurched, thinking of his partner. There was almost no one he wanted to see more; save Robert and the rest.

"Doctor Summers. Welcome home. I trust the ride went well?" she said. Coming from her, it sounded more like a statement than a question but Kade knew her well enough know that she cared for her operators.

"Certainly. I half-expected to go back home in a cargo plane. Mabari sends his regards, by the way." Kade said. Six nodded, a slight smile on her lips.

"I'll have to send him a fruit basket as thanks." she said. Harry looked at her quizzically.

"People still _like_ fruit baskets?" he said. Six raised an eyebrow at him.

" _Everyone_ likes fruit baskets. Let's take this up to my office, shall we?" she said, already walking in the direction of the administrative building.

"Good to see you again, Kade." Harry said, matching Kade's limping gait

"You too, Harry. Your paper on metacognition and group dynamics was outstanding and an enjoyable read."

"Ah! I published that almost as soon as you joined. Has it truly been that long since we last spoke?" he said. Kade thought about it for a moment.

"I believe so. Makes me wonder why Six has dragged you out of the shadows." Kade said. Harry laughed,

"Always so paranoid! That shrewd mind of yours gives you no rest. But I can't spoil the surprise, that wouldn't be any fun." he said, his voice filled with amusement. Kade just rolled his eyes and followed Six. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever the two had in store for him.

"You want me to do _what_?" Kade said in disbelief, sitting in front of Six's desk. His mouth was open but he quickly shut it.

"Look, I understand Elena's promotion to head of R and D, she's an absolute magician with anything involving technology. But you want _me_ to head the Psych and Resource department? I only just got my doctorate in Psychology, you know." he said.

"All the better. If I know one thing about you Kade it's that you're a scholar for life. You'll always be looking for ways to increase and improve your knowledge. With Harry stepping up as Deputy Director, I see you as the only suitable candidate to take his position." Six said. Kade settled back in his chair, taking it all in. Not only would he be responsible for every operator's psychological well-being on base but he'd also be responsible for selecting and interviewing new candidates to join the initiative.

"Do you honestly think the others would respond well to this? I'm not sure if they would be able to separate me as both their comrade and therapist." Kade said doubtfully.

"I think you severely underestimate how much trust you've gained over the course of your time here, Doctor Summers." Six countered. Kade was quickly running out of excuses to give.

"That being said, I understand you're still grieving over the loss of your family. If you wish to take time before taking up the position I understand. I would also be more than willing to accommodate a formal funeral service, if you and your family should want it." she said. Kade shook his head. He'd been trying hard to keep thoughts of his deceased loved ones as far away as possible, dealing with the painful emotions they brought in small, painful increments.

"Thank you, Six. I appreciate the thought but that will be unnecessary. What made you want to promote Harry? Thinking of retiring soon?" he questioned. She looked at him as if he'd asked in which manner she'd like her dog killed.

"I _never_ run away from a fight, Kade. I decided that if I were to ever die in this conflict, I would want someone to replace me that I could trust implicitly. I've also worked closely with Harry for years so there's little about my job that he doesn't already know. He makes for the perfect candidate as my successor, should my death occur." she explained.

"But don't misunderstand, Kade! I _love_ what I do here-or rather what I _did_. When Six approached me about this arrangement I'll admit, I was a little hesitant. I've done good work here and I'm proud of that, but duty sometimes calls us away from that which we love. That being said, I _do_ hope you'll consult me from time to time on new candidates and the like." Harry said. Kade smiled.

"Of course, Doctor Pandey. Your extensive knowledge and experience will no doubt be needed." he said. Six looked at him,

"Does this mean you'll be accepting my offer, Kade?" she said. Kade threw up his hand.

"What the hell. Fortune favors the bold and all that nonsense." he said in a defeated tone. Six nodded with self-satisfaction, getting up from her desk and grabbing her brief case seated by it.

"I have a conference call with the United Nations. Harry, if you'd take care of the rest?" she said. Kade stood to attention as she left, Harry giving off a mock salute.

"I've always thought it strange how the spirits of both a soldier and scholar reside so deeply within you. Most can only commit to one." Harry said, settling himself in Six's chair.

"Spirit...I like that better. Most would call them mask." Kade said.

"How can they be mask if rooted to your soul?"

"Performance and projection can create a powerful illusion; a controlled mirror into the soul."

"Ah! Look at us, two kindred souls in fiery philosophical debate. Enough of that, though, let us get right down to _business_." Harry said, sliding a file over to the edge of Six's desk. Kade took it in, his blood running cold. _The X-Virus._

"The Chimera virus as the White Mask have named it. Nasty and inhumane, it could be a bio-weapon unlike anything the world has ever seen. Of course, we are aware of intimate knowledge with it's, let us say... _humble_ beginnings so it is without question that your expertise will be needed." Harry went on, Kade flipping through the pages with a deep sense of dread.

"How is Erik's recovery?" he asked. He'd nearly passed out when he heard the news that Maverick had been on death's door with the Chimera virus. Six had assured him that he was stable and improving thanks to the cure Ash and the others had procured but worry had still weighed heavy on his mind.

"Progressing well! Better than well actually. Just yesterday he was strong enough to get out of bed. He's been moving around base unassisted ever since." Harry said. Relief flooded Kade's body like a calming wave in the ocean.

"Understood. I can start planning right away if need be." he said. Harry grimaced.

"That would be good, yes. Though I'm afraid you may not need to do as much planning as you normally would." he said. Kade stopped looking through the file and at him, his face unreadable.

"Why?" Kade asked. Harry could feel the tension in the room lift. He remembered, in moments like these, just how dangerous the operators of Rainbow were. Harry cleared his throat.

"According to intel extracted by Erik's team, they plan to test the effects of the bio-weapon upon innocent civilians. Their planned day of attack is March 1st, the site being...Metropolitan College." he said hesitantly. Kade grew very still. His stare was empty yet all-consuming all at once. His eyes stormed with the thunder of Zeus himself.

"You're absolutely positive?" he said quietly, just above a whisper. Harry nodded. Kade sat silently for a while.

"You know what this means, right?" Kade said. Harry nodded.

"I want you to spearhead the operation. You obviously know the grounds, procedures and inner workings of the place better than anyone else here. We'll mobilize on the 26th. I want a preliminary plan along with a list of selected operators on my desk in a week. Any questions, comments or concerns?" he said.

"No. It will be done." Kade said shortly, grabbing his cane and getting up to leave.

"Oh! Don't forget, I want a full psychological evaluation for our new operators as well as every operator who took part in phase one of scorched earth. I also made a base wide announcement that your services are open to any recruits who need it. The reports are truly harrowing, after all." Harry reminded him. Kade nodded before exiting the office. Harry felt a pang of sympathy for the man. It was a lot to take in at once, no doubt. At least he'd have a few weeks to slowly process the information and what he'd do about it. He wasn't worried for the man, however. Men like Kade always arose from the darkness. Unchanged, however? Harry could not say.

Kade was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice his entire family standing in the lobby, clearly waiting for him. He only noticed their presence when Mary bolted over and careened straight into his leg, making Kade drop his cane in surprise. He grinned when he looked down and saw Mary's sunny smile beaming up at him. He picked her up with his good arm and kissed her forehead, making her giggle.

"Why _hello_ there my little monkey! Were you a good girl while I was away?" he asked. Mary nodded enthusiastically,

"I played with Mandy lots! We made bracelets so that we'll be friends forever and ever!" she said, shoving her wrist in his face with a bubbly excitement.

"Superb craftsmanship my dear niece, tell me, would you like to sign my cast later?" Kade said, lifting his broken arm slightly in indication. She nodded again, kissing Kade's cheek and popping out of his arm onto the floor. Anna then approached him, smiling as she brought him in for a hug.

"I'm _so_ glad your home." she whispered as they embraced.

"Me too, Anna. I certainly could've used you in Colombia, though." he joked, making her laugh as she took a step back. He noticed tears lining her eyes. He smiled.

"I can promise not to do it again." he said. She wiped her eyes.

"Oh please. Just promise me you'll always come home." she said. Kade held up his pinky.

"Pinky promise?" he said in a teasing tone. She rolled her eyes and solidified the agreement. Next was Maverick, who was dressed in a hoody and sweatpants and sporting a cane but otherwise looked well on the road to recovery.

"A couple of old men now, aren't we?" Maverick said, the two soldiers clasping arms.

"Damn good work in Iran, Erik. I haven't read through all the reports but it seems like you got some good intel." Kade said. Maverick laughed,

"Yeah, I'm thinking I got a little _too_ close to the intel." he said. "But what about you, partner? Wrangling a White Mask general, taking down a notorious arms dealer _and_ shutting down their operations in Colombia? If this was any other organization, you'd be getting a god damn medal." Maverick said. Kade waved him off.

"I did my job as I was expected to, that's all I'll say. I'm just glad we both made it back in one piece." he said. Finally, Robert stepped forward, a faltering smile on his face.

"Gave us quite the scare, when we heard what happened." Robert said. Kade shrugged,

"Comes with the territory. You know that. Keep the spire warm for me?" Kade said. Robert nodded, his hands balled up in his pockets. Kade picked up his cane.

"Let's go for a walk, Rob. We'll all catch up later, have a little shindig at the spire." Kade said, waving farewell to Anna and Maverick as he and Robert walked out of the Administrative building.

"I assume there's a reason you're unable to look me in the eye. Or talk to me like a normal human being." Kade said as they strolled around the base. Recruits, as usual, were running drills, moving equipment or doing anything else that needed to be done. They would stand at attention when Kade passed by them, Kade giving them a slight nod in return. He wasn't going to salute the seemingly endless number of them, after all.

"I...I was told some information. Regarding you." Robert said hesitantly.

"Were you now? What information would that be?" It was a while before Robert spoke again.

"That you were in the CIA. That you...did some bad things. Really bad." Kade sighed.

"And?" Robert finally looked at Kade with something that resembled both confusion and disbelief. His features were more delicate and fairer than Kade's, his brother's being more defined and rugged. It made Robert's emotions plainer to see on his charming visage.

" _And?!_ Kade, how am I supposed to react to all this?! Feel about it?! I know that Ryan always said-"

"No. No, it's not the same." Kade interrupted. They walked in another stretch of silence.

"I just need to know if you're a bad man." Robert finally said.

"What do you think?" Kade asked. Robert threw up his hands in exasperation.

"I don't _know_. I'm sick of the mystery but I can settle for not knowing if you just tell me what you are." he said. Kade stopped, gesturing to a bench that overlooked a small frozen pond. Most of Hereford base's layout was practical and pragmatic, but Six had planned a couple spots where recruits and operators alike could relax. Kimpling pond was one of those places.

"Why does it matter, Robert?" Kade asked. Robert looked stunned for a moment.

"B-because I want to know! I'm your brother, I have a right to know!" he said.

"Other than to satiate your intense curiosity, what does my answer mean for you? You seem to have already made up your mind on the matter." Kade said. Robert opened and closed his mouth, willing himself to come up with an answer. Unfortunately, he could come up with none.

"This world is far too nuanced to be viewed in black and white. We could sit here and debate the moral quandaries of my work all day but that doesn't change the fact that I'm here and I'm doing it. I hate that you're involved due to my lack of awareness but there's no changing that now and I've made my peace with that. I'm right here, present, just as you wanted and I can promise you on our mother's grave that when I'm with you, it is the real me you're talking to. This is the final conversation we're having concerning this, understood?" Kade said. Robert couldn't even think of a reply. At least he wasn't mad. Robert was half expecting for the conversation to blow up to his face but Kade appeared completely neutral, yet sincere about the subject matter.

"I-um...yeah, okay." Robert said, falling silent. He then sighed, looking at Kade with a pleading expression.

"Can we start over? I'm glad that you're back, bro. Really glad." Robert said. Kade chuckled, stretching his good arm over his brother's shoulder and squeezing.

"Me too Robbie, Me too. Did the lessons I prepare suffice for Mary?" Kade asked. Robert let out a laugh,

"Yeah, until I had to revise them all. Not all six-year old's are at the intellectual level you were when _you_ were six, you know." he said, his tone clearly conveying an affectionate teasing.

"Speaking of age-." Robert said, fiddling with his jacket pocket. After a few moments of struggle he pulled out his hand, revealing a simple gold band. "-it was moms. An old gift from Ry. I thought it would suffice as a birthday gift." Kade smiled at his brother.

"Simple and not gratuitous. You know me too well, brother. Thank you, I'll cherish this." Kade said. He then went digging through his jacket, producing an expensive looking watch.

"I figured yours was pretty old and I missed Christmas once again so, here, take it." he said. Robert studied the box.

"You got this at the airport, didn't you?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Kade patted his brother's shoulder.

"My apologies, I didn't exactly have time to go _Christmas shopping_." he responded. Robert playfully punched his arm.

"I know, I know, I'm only kidding around. Thanks Kade, I'm sure Anna will love it too."

"I got her and Mary gifts as well."

"Courtesy of the airport?"

"Shut up."

The brothers then laughed together, as if releasing a maelstrom of pent up energy. Then they were silent once again, enjoying the nice yet brisk air and the sun shining off the frozen pond. Winter was a strange time for Kade. It made him nostalgic of what few happy childhood memories he had of playing in the snow with Ryan and Robert. Snow forts, snowball fights, snow angels, it was the one time they could just be kids, shrieking with laughter and joy. He'd also remembered his mother, staring out at them through the window, a smile on her face that words could never do justice. Of course, there were the bad memories too. Nights spent cold, alone, in the dark and starving on the basement floor, his father having locked him in the room for the night. However, Kade chose to remember the happy times.

"Remember when we used to play in the snow?" Kade said, breaking the comfortable silence. Robert leaned back, looking up at the sky.

"Now _that_ was the life. No school, snow up to our chest and Ma would always make that crazy delicious peach pie. You and Ry would always fight over who got more...damn. You know, seeing Mary and Amanda playing together, it's making me think she needs a brother. Or a sister. However the cookie crumbles." Robert replied. Kade nodded,

"I think having a sibling would be wonderful for Mary." he said, getting up from the bench. He bent down, scooping up snow from the ground.

"Kade, what are you-" before Robert could finish his sentence, Kade had his brother's face full of snow.

"Oh, you _bitch_! That's it, I'm coming for you, crippled old man!" Robert exclaimed, scrambling to collect snow of his own. Kade's heart felt lighter than it had in a long time, laughing and shouting, throwing snowballs at his little brother just like he did all those years ago. Robert lost his energy first, sinking down into the snow, breathing heavily.

"Okay...you win...for now. Next time...you won't be...so lucky." he gasped out. Kade chuckled,

"Well there's a gym on base so now you have no excuse to not exercise." Robert made a futile swipe at his brother's legs.

"You better not...be calling me...fat."

"No, I'd _never_ do that, Robbie. All I'm saying is that you _might_ be a few too many meals away from having a dad bod."

"Hey! As a Father, it's my responsibility to have one. Plus, Anna likes the extra flub. Makes me more comfortable to sleep on." The two laughed once again, the cold winter air traveling through his lungs and awakening all his senses.

"What do we have here? You sure do not make yourself easy to find, Doctor Summers!" a voice called from the top of the hill. Kade looked up. There, in the glory of the morning light, shining like an emerald in a glass case, was Elzbieta Bosak, the love of his life. She looked heavenly, her black coat and red scarf swirling in the wintery air. He smiled from ear to ear. Thank _Christ_ he was home.


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Birthday Bash

**Chapter Seventeen: Birthday Bash**

 **Note: Just be aware that there is an explicit sexual scene at the end of this chapter! The song featured is called "In the Blood" by John Mayer if anyways curious. Other than that, enjoy!**

 **1200 Hours**

 **February 5** **th** **, 2018**

 **Herefordshire, England**

 **Hereford Base, Kimpling Pond**

Ela was glad that Kade was just as speechless as her, as she couldn't think of a single word to say. She was overwhelmed by emotion and there was no way around it. All the words she'd thought she'd say as soon as she saw him vanished like a ghost, leaving nothing but silence rife with barely contained emotions. Before she knew it, she felt her legs moving beneath her. Kade, injured and covered in snow, stayed where he was, the grin on his handsome face making her heart pound against her chest. She barreled into him, tackling him to the ground, landing in the snow with an audible _crunch._ Her senses took in everything at once. He smelled of cigarettes, black suede cologne and a hint of sandalwood. His face felt scratchy and rough under her hands, no doubt trying to grow out his facial hair again now that he was no longer undercover. His strong frame, not at all weakened from his injuries or lack of training. Greetings be damned, her lips were upon him in seconds. During the operation she'd almost forgotten what his lips tasted like. Now desire flooded through her as she let herself be overwhelmed by him.

"I'm...still here...in case...you didn't notice." Robert breathed out, making Ela immediately sperate from him out of embarrassment. If it was anyone else, she would've hardly cared, but she didn't want to come off as some crazed sex-demon towards Kade's brother. She got off of him and helped him off the ground, Kade laughing all the while. Robert slowly picked himself up from the snow, his face red from the cold.

"Why don't we all warm up in the spire, hm?" Kade proposed, extending his hand to Ela as they walked up the hill. Ela inspected the cane in her other hand.

"Do you really need this?" she asked in a doubtful tone. Kade shrugged.

"I won't _die_ without it but the gunshot wound on my leg is still rather sore." he suddenly smiled at her.

"Why? Does it remind you that I'm an old and aging man?" he said in an affectionate tone. Ela closed the distance between them and gave him a playful shove with her shoulder.

"Call it a part of your charm, my love. But do not worry, I will push your wheelchair when you are truly old and wrinkly." she reassured him, making Kade laugh.

"Oh how I missed you and that biting tongue of yours, Elzbieta."

"Yup. _Still_ here." Robert said as they walked towards the Spire.

"Shut up, Robert." Ela and Kade said simultaneously. The couple looked at each other with wide smiles. Kade let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Despite the cold, Ela could only feel the warmth that came from loving someone and being loved in return.

Kade nearly choked on his own tongue when, as soon as he opened the door to the spire, there were the sounds of popping, cheering and one collective shout of "Happy Birthday" invaded his eardrums. He stared in surprise, He counted nearly twenty of his fellow operators in the room, Anna, Alfons and the kids there too. They'd decorated the place with balloons and signs and streamers, making the spire into a place where only cheer and joy could be shared. He was completely and utterly speechless, to put it lightly.

"I know you hate celebrating your birthday but your girl just couldn't help herself it seems. Roped us all in too." Maverick said, drinking a beer at the bar.

"I suppose this would serve as a welcome back party too. It is good to have you back, Kade." Twitch said.

"I...well I...I can't say I've ever had something like this before. Thank you, everyone." Kade said, sounding almost lost and entirely unsure of himself.

"Bollocks man, lighten up! It's your birthday, have a drink! Eat some food, you're looking like a bloody ghost!" Thatcher roared, clearly having already drank more than a beer or two. Kade shed his coat and did just that, grabbing a beer from the fridge and starting to mingle with all those who had come. Ela took a seat down next to IQ and Rook, half listening to them talk about getting older, retirement and the like. Her eyes, however, were glued to Kade, watching him make his way around the room. He stopped at Capitao, the two giving each other merry pats on the back and starting to catch up with one another. Ela had observed that Kade got along with Capitao almost instantly, their shared wisdom and experience from age making it easy to start a conversation with an entertaining story or anecdote.

"Do you think the two of you will marry?" Rook asked, taking her eyes away from Kade, widened in surprise.

"I...we haven't talked about it. Yet." she admitted. IQ smiled,

"But do you _want_ to is what I think our big friend here is asking." IQ said, her eyes glittering with delight. Ela was convinced the woman lived to see her squirm.

"I...I could not say right now. My heart leans towards yes, but I want to be cautious. This is my life partner we're talking about here." she said. Rook sipped his coffee.

"Nothing wrong with that. Did you hear about Tina and Maxim? She went right up to them when the plane landed and kissed him in front of everyone. I don't think I've ever seen the poor man's face so red." Rook said. Ela gasped. _Everyone_ had been waiting for that to happen. Everyone also knew that fraternization amongst operators was generally frowned upon by most military organizations but Six kept a blind eye. That was, as long as the love affairs didn't interfere with the outcome of the mission.

"Oh! Did _you_ guys hear about Alex and Lera? The sparks flew during the operation and _wa-la!_ Out comes Russian power couple of the year." Ela said.

"I think you mean all year, all time!" Tachanka's booming voice called over from across the room, making everyone laugh. Kade's voice rose over the rest.

"Everyone! Everyone, please, can I have your attention?" he said, his arm around Mira.

"I propose a toast, to the promotion of Dr. Álvarez as the head of Research and Development!" he said, everyone else whooping and hollering in cheers of congratulation. Mira's grin was wide and unabashed.

"Does this mean I'm part of the geek squad now?" Mira asked once things had quieted down, making the room once again erupt into laugher. The food was of course, delicious. Zofia had helped Ela cook some food native to Poland, while Twitch, Capitao, Tina and Vigil had brought cuisines of their own. Ela's heart soared as she watched Kade, talking and laughing with people he could now safely refer to as comrades. He finally made his way to Ela, plopping down next to her. Their knees touched and she could feel his breath tickle her neck.

"Hey, beautiful." Kade greeted, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Ah my two _favorite_ lovebirds. It is good to have you back, Kade." IQ said.

"You took one hell of a beating out in Colombia, thanks for looking after Gilles." Rook said.

"It's good to be back, I'll tell you that much. Gilles was, as always, a pillar of support. I have no delusions that without his assistance, I or any of the others would've made it out of that room." Kade said. Rook raised his coffee cup,

"To the mountain of a man." The other three raised their drinks, taking polite sips.

"Who wants cake?" a voice called, coming through the door with a vanilla frosted chocolate cake. It was Caveira, without her face paint and wearing a surprisingly formal outfit. Kade glanced at Ela. Ela smiled and nodded. In a twist Ela least expected, Caveira had come to her room late at night after they'd come back and gave her a surprisingly sincere apology. Ela had hesitantly accepted it but told her it would be a while until she could completely forgive the BOPE operator. Kade got up, walking up the bar where Caveira had set down the cake.

"Make a wish, _estrategista."_ (translation: strategist) she said, a smile on her lips.

"I wish, for the good health and wellbeing of all those gathered here this afternoon, and all those who are not. I wish for peace for those who have left us. I wish to read one more book, drink one more beer, and watch one more setting sun. And _god damn_ , if Erik didn't get my Iron Smoke I'm going to wish he died in Iran." Kade said.

"Amen to that!" Thermite shouted, everyone else raising their voices and drinks in turn. Next, were gifts. They had Kade sit up on the bar, Ela hushing him at his attempts to insist that they "return the gifts". She had expected his resistance but knew she could wear him down. First, was Zofia and Alfons. They had decided on an old-style ink pen that Alfons had found on some obscure listing site. Fortunately, Kade had been wanting to practice his cursive so the pen would be more than helpful in that endeavor. Thermite had decided on a joke gift consisting of a book _English Grammar for Dummies_ and a pin that said "Teacher of the Year". When he opened the book, inside, were not pages, but rather a small bottle of Pyrat rum. Hibana gifted Kade with a collection of Japanese poetry, to which Kade excitedly noted all poets from the nara period were included. Capitao gave him a small box filled with Brazilian made cigars, which Kade appreciated as it had been a while since he'd last had some and "what better way to get back into them with than with some Kristoff Ligeros?". Finally, Thatcher gave Kade a new combat knife, a KA-BAR. Kade held it in his hand, giving the thick-tanto styled blade a couple of practice swings.

"Now this is a _good_ fucking knife." Kade said in approval. Everyone then looked to Ela.

"Didn't get your boyfriend a gift on his birthday? I thought I taught you better, El." Valkyrie teased. Ela gave her the finger,

" _Of course_ I got him a gift _kretyn_ , I just save the best for last." (translation: moron) she said with a confident smirk. "and the best will be delivered to you later tonight, my love." she said, seizing his collar and giving him a fiery kiss on the mouth. Tachanka comically covered Amanda's eyes while Mary laughed and giggled. Kade shrugged after she let go of him,

"That was a gift within itself, _mój kwiat, kocham Cię._ " (translation: my flower, I love you) he said. Ela had yet to tell him that her knees turned weak every time he spoke her native tongue. Not to mention, his voice was just husky enough to the point where he could easily blend in with a native speaker. Essentially, the words sounded natural coming out of his mouth and her heart couldn't help but race every time he spoke them. Maverick approached his old friend, carrying a handle of the classic Iron Smoke whiskey. Kade poured shots for the two of them.

"To another year." Maverick said. Others saw and joined in, Kade could feel the drink go down nice and smooth. Ela then heard the plucking of guitar strings. She looked over near Kade's piano, where Robert was sitting with Mary, showing her a few chords. She looked back at Kade. An idea struck her.

"Kade, you should sing for us!" she proposed. Others roared in agreement. Robert met Ela's eyes and nodded excitedly.

"Come on, bro. I'll play, all you gotta do is sing!" Robert urged. Kade seemed reluctant but finally gave up.

"Fine! Choose the song Robbie." Kade said, getting up to take a seat next to his brother. Robert plugged the acoustic guitar into the nearby amp, playing a couple notes to make sure the instrument was properly tuned.

"How about some Mayer, from his new record?" Robert suggested. Kade shrugged,

"Fine with me, Rob." he replied. Then Robert began to play. It was a relatively simple tune but it felt warm and alive, with Robert also stomping a beat into the floor. Kade then began to sing.

 _How much of my mother has my mother left in me?_  
 _How much of my love will be insane to some degree?_  
 _And what about this feeling that I'm never good enough?_  
 _Will it wash out in the water, or is it always in the blood?_

She'd forgotten how much she loved his singing. He would rarely do it in front of people, she could sometimes hear him on the piano when she went to the bathroom and took a shower but nothing beat sitting right in front of him and hearing his voice in full volume. Others seemed to agree, Thermite giving out a holler of encouragement and some clapping to the beat of Robert's foot. His voice was magnetic, melodic and strong, taking her mind far away from the cozy little spire they sat in.

 _How much of my father am I destined to become?_  
 _Will I dim the lights inside me just to satisfy someone?_  
 _Will I let this woman kill me, or do away with jealous love?_  
 _Will it wash out in the water, or is it always in the blood?_

Ela was beginning to realize how heartbreaking the lyrics were after overcoming her initial adoration for Kade's voice. There had been quiet nights, lying in bed, where Kade told her the one thing that scared him most in the entire world was becoming like his father. It was partly what kept him away from dating or any kind of romantic entanglements. She had, of course, reassured him that was _far_ out of the realm of possibility. Kade was cunning, yes, but he was never needlessly cruel. He had a heart that beat and bled just like everyone else.

 _I can feel love the I want, I can feel the love I need_  
 _But it's never gonna come the way I am_  
 _Could I change it if I wanted, can I rise above the flood?_  
 _Will it wash out in the water, or is it always in the blood?_

Robert raised his voice, joining his brother in song. His performance had Ela enraptured but the lyrics made her want nothing more than to reach out and hold him. She knew it was very likely that Kade didn't take the lyrics to heart but Kade sang as if they did exactly that. Mary had begun to dance, cutely pulling on Anna's arms to join her. Anna then picked up her daughter, gently swaying to the beat and laughing as Mary giggled and clapped along.

 _How much like my brothers, do my brothers wanna be?_  
 _Does a broken home become another broken family?_  
 _Or will we be there for each other, like nobody ever could?_  
 _Will it wash out in the water, or is it always in the blood?_

She glanced over to Zofia, Alfons and Amanda. Amanda sat in Zofia's lap, laughing and giggling as Zofia bounced her on her lap. Alfons had his arm around his wife, tapping his foot to the music and watching her and Amanda with nothing but pure love. Ela, for much of her life, had felt like a stranger within her own home. When the opportunity came to make things right between them, Ela wasn't entirely sure she wanted to extend the olive branch. Now, she'd never want to go back to the way things were.

 _I can feel love the I want, I can feel the love I need_  
 _But it's never gonna come the way I am_  
 _Could I change it if I wanted, could I rise above the flood?_  
 _Will it wash out in the water, or is it always in the blood?_

Kade stopped singing, letting his brother pluck the strings to a pleasing solo. Kade's eyes met hers and the warmth contained within them nearly made her melt. She felt a burst of energy within her that made her want to hold him close, dance to classic rock in a bar somewhere and end the night with a glass of wine and a cigarette; lying in bed pressed up close to the only one she's ever loved.

 _I can feel the love I want, I can feel the love I need_  
 _But it's never gonna come the way I am_  
 _Could I change it if I wanted, can I rise above the flood?_  
 _Will it wash out in the water, or is it always in the blood?_

Everyone joined in on the final chorus, clapping and singing their hearts out. _This_ was exactly what she needed-what they _all_ needed-after their harrowing experiences in Iran and Colombia. Kade slowly got up from the piano seat, raising his hands in protest as everyone applauded his and Robert's performance.

"Y'all should do a two man act once the oldie finally retires!" Thermite called out. Kade waved him off,

"I was thinking you'd do well in a traveling circus with all the clowning around you do!" Kade shot back, making Ash nearly spit out her rum and coke in laughter. Ela took his free hand and led him over to the couch once again.

"I don't know what to say, Ela. To think you'd do all this for me...I find myself at a loss for words." Kade said. Ela didn't need to ask why this was so special to him. From what she knew and had learned of his childhood, Kade seldom had celebrations of any kind. Outside his brothers and mother he had not a soul he could call a friend. That's what made this night special. So many people, all gathered to celebrate _him_.

"Glad to see I have more than a few ways of making you mute. But do not think this is _all_ I had planned." Ela said. Kade raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Truly? Ela, this is more than enough-" she interrupted him with a finger on his lips.

"The birthday boy does not get a say in these matters, hm?" she said, giving him a look that dared him to challenge her word. Without a word he took her hand, kissing it gently.

"My dear, you spoil me and I do hope you'll afford me the opportunity to spoil you in equal measures one day." he said. She cuddled close to him, careful to shift most of her weight away from his broken arm.

"Is that not what couples do? Spoil each other?" Before Kade had an opportunity to answer Thatcher leaned down in between them, a grin on his grizzled face.

"You two versus me and Cappy in a little game of pong, eh?" he said, challenge evident in his voice and eyes. Kade peered around Thatcher's face to look at Ela.

 _Well?_

Ela shrugged.

 _Why not?_

"What ails ya? Scared you lovebirds are gonna lose to a couple of old blokes?"

"Not at all, Mike. I was just thinking how sad it's going to be when you lose to a team with only three hands." Kade said. Thatcher stood up and laughed,

"Bah! I bet that ain't even ya throwin' hand." Kade smiled wolfishly.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Baker. I'm _ambidextrous_." Thatcher nearly choked on his drink.

"Bollocks! Oi! Vic! Bloody bastard is ambidextrous!" he shouted to Capitao, who was waiting patiently over by the meeting table which had been transformed into a pong table.

"Do not worry, old friend! Our combined skill and record speak for our prowess. They will have to prove theirs." Capitao said, an easy, confident smile laying comfortably across his face. Kade turned to Ela.

"I'll grab us a couple more beers. Want to take the first shot?" he said.

"Oh yes, let us teach these old men a _lesson_." she said confidently, making Kade smile.

"That's my girl." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading to the fridge. She strode over to the table, accepting a ball from Thatcher.

"Ladies first and all that business. You'll need the head start anyway, love." Thatcher said with a wink. Ela clicked her tongue.

"Let's end this talk." she said, releasing the ball from her hand. _Plop_. She smirked. Kade walked up with two opened Coronas. She put her free hand around his waist.

"Ah, I suppose I need to do my part now, hm?" he said, his grey eyes twinkling with mischief. Kade carefully raised the ball, taking aim, then releasing. _Plop_.

"Balls back." Ela said with a victorious smile. Thatcher waved her off.

"I ain't worried, lass. Can't beat these vets that easy."

"Oh? We will see." Ela challenged. Back in forth the two teams went, making cup after cup and giving the other team little ground to stand on. It was in less than five minutes that both teams had only one cup left. Thatcher was the first to go, sinking it with ease.

"Finish 'em, Vic." Capitao did not answer, focusing intently on his shot. Ela wasn't worried. Win or lose, the couple had brought the game down to the wire. _Plop_. Capitao ended the game with his final shot. Kade extended his hand.

"Good game gentlemen." he said with a smile.

"Aye, I actually had to try for that one. Let's sit down and talk over a pint or two soon, yeah?" the English operator said.

"Certainly, Mike. I'd love that."

"And _we'll_ have to share those cigars at some point. Almost nothing beats the Brazilian made." Capitao said. Kade nodded as Ela shook the older men's hands. Ash, who was standing next to Thermite and spectating the match, pulled a twenty from her wallet and gave it to a grinning Thermite.

"It's all in the results, baby." he said smugly, Ash giving him an annoyed look.

"Oh shut up, it was a close game."

"Wanna go next? I bet we can take them." he offered. Ash smiled.

"Twenty bucks says we lose." Thermite laughed.

"Shit, you got me." he offered out his hand, "Deal, sweet cheeks." Ash rolled her eyes as she shook his hand.

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Hey you don't seem to mind it when-" before he could finish a swift kick to the ankle silenced him.

"Right. Mike, Eliza and I got next!" Thermite called to the SAS operator.

"Hah! She going to carry ya like the last time?"

"Bloody hell that was a sorry show." Smoke chimed in, making Thermite grumble under his breath. Kade watched on with glee. For him, it was hard to believe that so much happiness could be contained in one room.

It wasn't until a couple hours later that the Spire was left to just Kade and Ela. She just about choked on the cigarette Kade lit for her when he took off his cast to reveal his arm in pretty good position save for a couple bruises she could make out from under his tattoos.

"Um...I believe I deserve an explanation." she said. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, it still hurts like a bitch in the right spots but I can move it and use it to a relative degree. I just didn't want to freak everyone else out." Ela raised an eyebrow at him,

"And _you_ thought I wouldn't find it strange?" she asked him.

"Strange, yes but you know I'll explain it all when the time comes." he said. She sensed something darker there but decided to leave it for when he decided to open up. She trusted him after all.

"I'm going to take a shower. Mind pouring me a glass of water? I'll need to sober up a little before we head to the bar." Kade said, beginning to take off his clothes. Ela watched in silence, slowly getting up to get the glass of water. She could see all the cuts and bruises still healing, the gunshot wounds as well. He would need a trip to the tattoo parlor to get them touched up with how many wounds he was accumulating. The quotes of literature rippled as he shed his shirt, the haunting dark skull on his back staring into her soul. He gulped down the water, giving her a quick kiss before retreating to the bathroom. She stood at the bar and watched after him. She itched with anticipation. While a month and change weren't a long time in the grand scheme of things, being unable to even talk or see the man in any way had left her starved. Her thoughts drifted over to the new operators. Clash and Mozzie seemed like quite a bit of fun and Gridlock seemed like she'd be a big help to Mira in R&D. Not to mention, her dog Izzy was an absolute hit amongst the operators. She had spotted Harry and Six walking through the compound on the way to the gym and couldn't help but wonder what her enigmatic second hand was doing here. He was normally all over the world, interviewing candidates left and right. She pushed the cigarette butt down onto the ash tray, deciding she'd give Kade a bit of a surprise.

Kade found himself quite nervous, standing alone in the shower. He knew he had to tell her before the mission so he figured taking off the cast would be a good way to start it. That being said...he wasn't sure how she would take it. _I only hope she won't think less of me_. He dried himself off and threw on a t-shirt and sweatpants. They weren't going to the bar until later in the evening and god be damned if he wasn't going to be comfortable after weeks of wearing suits and dress shoes. It was only after he opened the door that he realize he'd forgotten his glasses on the bar. All he saw just before his bed was a blurry, pale white figure. He gulped. It would appear Ela was completely naked. He retrieved his glasses and stared at her. In his most quiet moments in Colombia he had thought of their nights of passion, wanting nothing more than to close the enormous distance between them. She smirked.

"What are you waiting for?" He threw off his shirt without hesitation, picking her up and slamming her against the bookshelf. She let out something between a moan and a chuckle but Kade's lips were upon hers before she could utter a word of reproach. He felt her hands roam his body, grazing his scars and healing wounds. Every time he made love to her it felt like his senses were heightened yet closed off from the entire world. His only focus was on Ela and giving her as much pleasure as humanly possible.

"Bed. Now." Ela gasped. Kade threw her onto the bed, his sweatpants falling to the floor in one swift motion.

Ela could feel the desire burn deep within. She had craved this for days on end, weeks even. To feel his touch on every surface of her skin and to feel him deep inside of her. She climbed on top of him before be could make a move, feeling around his mouth with her tongue before gradually making her way down below his waist. She began stroking him with fervor, looking up at him with a sensual smile.

"You must be backed up, no?" she teased, her body tingled from her head to her toes at his every moan and grunt. His legs bucked and twitched underneath her grip and she felt an intoxicating sense of power, melting such a capable man like putty in her hands. The warmth of his member made her quiver with anticipation and it wasn't long before she was attending to his erection with her mouth. He let out a panting breath, she could feel it twitching in her mouth as she rigorously traveled up and down his shaft.

"Shit!" he gasped. She let out a sound of shock when he released deep inside her throat. She choked and sputtered as she reflexively swallowed the load. Kade looked down at her, concern plain on his face.

"Are you...?" After she recovered enough to speak she licked her lips and put on as lustful a tone she could muster.

"Don't tell me that is all you've got, _Doctor_ _Summers_." He seized her wrist with one hand, holding them above her head while he pulled her to him with his other hand. In one motion he was inside of her and she gasped in pleasure, euphoria spreading up into her mind and making her thoughts tangled and unfocused.

"Fuck! Fuck Kade that feels _so good_." she groaned. She could feel her nails digging into Kade's back but couldn't stop herself. She needed to grab something and the feel of the taunt muscle only made her fall deeper into ecstasy. She didn't know how long it was until Kade suddenly picked her up, settling her on his lap. She shoved him against the wall above the headboard, riding him at an almost frantic pace as her hands roamed his chest and neck. She bit his lip, his neck, anything that would elicit a reaction out of her beloved. She felt his hands fondle her breast as she swallowed a deep moan. Every stab of pleasure made her head feel lighter and lighter until she was unable to hear her own raising wailing cries of erotic bliss.

"Jesus _Christ_ , Ela, you're too fucking good." Kade murmured into her ear. She couldn't say anything, her mind too overwhelmed with sensuous pleasure. She suddenly stopped, breathing heavily and shuddering atop his fully erect member.

"Ela?"

She met his eyes, hazy and half-lidded from the frenzied cloud of sex.

"I'm close. Take me from the back and make me _collapse_." she said sensually, nibbling his ear before assuming the position. Kade seized her longer hair and pulled, making her gasp just as he penetrated. His pace was strong, rapid and relentless. _Just what I wanted_. She let out a cry when Kade slapped her buttocks, _hard_. She had disclosed _very_ early on that she liked it rough and Kade was more than happy to oblige. Kade forced her down onto the bed, putting his weight on her shoulders as his thrust began to quicken. He was close and she could feel the tingling down below.

"Go! Keep going _please FUCK ME_." Ela screamed. Kade's gasp and grunts were far more guttural now, the sounds running like electricity across her body, pleasure overtaking her like a flawless seductress. The tingling evolved into something more. A _feeling_. The kind of feeling that, in that one moment, feels so unlike anything else. _Doskon∤a przyjemność_ (translation: perfect pleasure). Her orgasm was just on the horizon and all she could do was submit to it. Her mind was nearly thoughtless, formless, a pure void for erotica. Then the orgasm came crashing through her and everything came back in one startling, beautiful moment; extenuated by Kade's orgasm discharging deep within her.

"Fuck." Kade panted out. She heard him collapse against the headboard. She couldn't move. Couldn't speak. She was in cloud nine and wouldn't be coming down any time soon. Good _God_ did her fantasies not do any justice to the real thing.

They still had two hours before they had to go to the bar but the couple had hardly moved. Kade laid against the headboard, a newly lit cigarette hanging from his lips. Ela's head laid on his thigh, staring straight up to him with eyes half open, a lazy smile on her face.

" _kocham Cię_ , _Kade_.". (translation: I love you) Her voice was light and hoarse from her screams of pleasure.

" _też cię kocham, Elzbieta_." (translation: I love you too). Silence once again. The fire crackled and the Spire's occasional creak the only thing to fill the serene stillness. Kade let out a cloud, looking down at her with an unreadable look. "Would you like to hear about the redacted parts of my file?"


	20. Chapter Eighteen: Bar Night

**Chapter Eighteen: Bar Night**

 _ **1100 Hours**_

 _ **March 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2001**_

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

 _ **Metropolitan College**_

" _Until next time, Dr. Summers." Richard Barley said, the old man giving a pleasant smile and wave before leaving Kade's office. Kade sighed and spun around in his chair. As much as he loved chatting with his fellow English Professors about any manner of topics, he did appreciate a moment to himself once in a while. He glanced at the large stack of papers looming at him from the desk. The seniors had just handed in their second seven-page papers for the semester and Kade already knew he was in for many a long night of grading. Next to the stack of papers was a picture of Ryan in his military dress, his brown eyes filled with life despite the sternness of his expression. Next to that was a picture of Kade, Ryan and Robert, all grinning from ear to ear. He needed to send them both a letter soon, though he knew with Ryan on deployment, it would be more than a while until he got a response. Not that Kade minded. With their father dead and gone, their little until had finally starting feeling like a normal family. It had been far too long since Kade had seen her smile so often. He would need to give her a call before the week ended so she'd know he was doing okay. That was when he began to hear noises outside his window. He often heard the foolery of his students but there was a twinge of something unnatural. Something frightening. His heart began to beat. Something about them sounded off. They could've been mistaken as shouts and cries of children playing catch or Frisbee or anything else college age kids would be doing on a mild spring afternoon. Kade resisted his mind's attempts to trivialize his fears. He listened intently. More shouts and hollers. Then coughing. They began to morph, from suspicious noises to blood curdling screams, coughs and gasp. Kade darted from his office, heading straight for the stairs. His office was only on the second floor so it didn't take him long to get outside. He ran up the sidewalk, taking a hard left which let him to the main pavilion and admissions building. The sight that awaited him filled his heart with horror and his mind with utter confusion. There were men in white hazard suits, unmarked, with big yellow devices leaking a similarly colored gas. Students, faculty and visitors alike were on the ground, coughing, spasming, or laying unnaturally still. Kade opened his mouth to shout but found he couldn't. The smoke-the gas, whatever it was had entered his body. He began coughing and sputtering, immediately sinking to his knees. The taste was so beyond foul he could hardly think of the words to describe it. He could his body seizing up, as if under attack in all places all at once. He tried to scream but his lungs were filled with the deplorable gas. Oxygen was being sucked out of his body like a milkshake through a straw and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. The last thing he remembered as his breath slowed to an intermittent wheeze was the armed, faceless men. They said nothing as they stared down at him, their forms and the barrels of their guns looking like wraiths wrapped within the smoke. His last thought was of the beautiful family he'd never see again._

 **1800 Hours**

 **February 5** **th** **, 2018**

 **Herefordshire, England**

 **Hereford Base, The Spire**

Ela traced the U.S Army Infantry Insignia tattooed on his thigh as he spoke. Silence and comfort were best at times such as these. The only reason she didn't have a panic attack right then at there at the mention of the gas was because Kade was right there next to her, his calming presence deterring anything other than peace.

"When I awoke in the hospital they'd claimed that something had happened to me and that test would need to be completed in order to fully access the changes. They transferred me to a military owned hospital and took things from there."

"What did they find?" Ela asked. She had a feeling it would have something to do with how absurdly fast his arm had healed.

"That the gas had seemingly done what the White Mask had intended it to do. Create super soldiers." Ela's eyes flicked up to his at the remark.

"Super soldiers?" Kade nodded.

"What little intelligence could be gathered about the attack was that they planned on kidnapping survivors and turning them into weapons. Their plans went awry when everyone involved in the attack died; except for me. It was a miracle they assumed I was a lifeless corpse." he explained.

"What makes you a super soldier?" she asked. Kade got a far away look in his eye as he passed her the lit cigarette.

"Enhanced strength, senses, healing. An increased lifespan. High pain tolerance. High resistance to the negative effects of drugs. High resistance to disease and illness. The list goes on." he rattled off.

"Do Robert and Anna know? Erik?" Kade shifted uncomfortably.

"No, Robbie and Anna don't. Erik does." They said nothing after that, the silence stretching like long mountain valleys, the shadows of the clouds passing slowly over pure green pasture.

"Well?" Kade said.

"Well _what?"_ Ela answered. There was no hostility in her voice, just confusion.

"Do you...think differently of me now?"

"Why would I? What happened was out of your control and irrelevant to who you are as a person." she said, moving to trace the outline of the telltale glove, anchor and eagle of the insignia of the USMC.

"Is it so far removed?" Kade wondered.

"You ask if these changes of yours makes me see you in a different light. I'm telling you no. It is that simple." Kade let out a long breath.

"Really? Damn, now I feel a little stupid for being so worried." Ela chuckled as she exhaled smoke.

"You are severely underestimating my devotion, _kochanie_." (translation: darling) "Why tell me now? Did something come up?" she questioned. Kade let out a sigh.

"That smoke, the X-virus, was just a trial run of what you now know as the Chimera virus. They're going to weaponize it again. At Metropolitan college, on the 17th anniversary of the attack, March 1st. Harry asked me to take point for the Op." Kade said. Ela stopped tracing her finger on the Marine insignia. She could feel a light dread creep just beyond the glowing happiness and comfort she was feeling at the moment.

"Those _skurwysyns_. Why Metropolitan again?" (translation: bastards) Kade's tone grew serious.

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping the general our team captured will be able to give us some idea. But what it does tell us is we are no longer dealing with a group led by faceless board of execs. They have a figurehead." he said. Ela crinkled her eyebrows.

"Hm. Extrapolate. Tell me more." she said. He chuckled,

"Nice vocab."

"I learn from the best. Now explain. When you go into lecture mode it _excites_ me." Ela said, giving him a sucking kiss on the inner thigh. He smiled in the way one does when they've had the perfect amount of drugs and sex.

"Let's see...I'll use a metaphor. Let's say the White Mask is a business. If-"

"Give the business a name. Makes it more fun that way." Ela said playfully. Kade chuckled as he lit another cigarette.

"Fine. Fine. Let's say _Evil Incorporated-"_

" _Boring"_

"Deal with it." Kade said, clearing his throat to continue. God she _loved_ getting him all lecture-y.

"-were planning to release a new product. In order to test this product for maximum profit and gain, the business would choose the most pragmatic, safe and reliable procedure of testing said product. That's what makes choosing Metropolitan as the new "testing site" so odd. It is the least pragmatic, least safe and least reliable way of doing things. I could name several other places in Manhattan alone that would be one-hundred times more suited for the attack."

"Do you think it is a ruse? A plot to get our attention on one complete location instead of the intended site?" Ela said. Kade shook his head.

"Unlikely. The data your team retrieved was heavily encrypted and all marks indicate it being incredibly vital intel for the White Mask. The choice of site and date exhibit signs of a singular personality, one that intends to make a statement with the next attack."

Ela shifted her position so that she was sitting comfortably between Kade's legs, though facing away from him.

"It is perplexing, how much you seem to make from so little." Ela said. She sighed happily as Kade grabbed a brush from the nightstand and began sifting through the knots and tangles that their passionate love making had produced.

"If I boiled it down simply, I'd say it's because I read a lot of books." he said.

"Am I pretty, Kade?" she asked suddenly. He stopped brushing her hair. She didn't have to turn around to see the baffled look on his face.

" _Pretty_? Elizbieta, I can safely assure you that, in my eyes, the words to describe the measure of your beauty do not exist."

"You're too sweet, Kade. Though, I only asked because I wanted to hear you say it."

"I thought we were above fishing for compliments." Kade said, amusement in his voice. Ela glanced over her shoulder,

"Not when they're coming from you." she said sweetly. She noticed with a thrill his cheeks turning red.

" _Kade!_ Stop being so cute or I just might _eat you up_." she flirted. Kade's hand glided across the small of her back. She felt his breath tickle her neck and ear.

" _Why don't you_." he whispered. That was all the encouragement she needed. She turned and pounced on him, her lips forming into a smirk.

"What do you say, _nadcz∤owiek_ , one or two more rounds before the bar?" (translation: superman) she said suggestively. Kade grinned with a predatory smile, making her fingers tighten on his back.

"Double that, angel face." The next moment he was inside of her. The rest was bliss.

 **2000 Hours**

 **Herefordshire, England**

 **The Old Black Lion, Hereford County**

The Old Black Lion was, as the title implied, an old family run Pub and Inn with years of service under their belt. The original operators of Rainbow had gone barhopping all over Hereford county until they stumbled across The Old Black Lion. It served good drinks, good food, had live music and was spacious enough that it could accommodate for all the operators at Hereford Base. Kade and Ela rolled up to the bar in Ela's final gift to Kade; his newly restored black hooded 1967 Camaro. Ela had made some friends in GROM, one of them being Oleg, who loved to restore vehicles in his spare time. When she had found out that the car had been, in fact, Ryan's and _not_ his father's she had what was left of the vehicle sent to Oleg and his shop back in Poland. The best part was that she didn't have to pay for any of it. He owed her a lifetime of favors after how many times she had to cover for him either because he drank too much the previous night, or snuck out of base to spend the night with a stranger. It had brought tears to Kade's eyes, to see his Brother's car sitting before him once again, restored to its former glory and more. Oleg had even taking the courtesy of installing bulletproof plating and windows, making it a little sturdier should their date night get "crashed" once again. As they had driven there, classic rock playing over the radio, Ela couldn't help but sink into the passenger side, close her eyes and imprint the happiness she felt deep within her memory. Whatever happened from here on, she _never_ wanted to forget this day. For the night out, Kade had decided on a simple cream-colored sweater with black slacks and some slick brown lace-ups. Ela meanwhile had decided on a white crop-top that had _The Analogs_ printed on it in bold red letters. She then completed the outfit with a fur lined jacket, leggings, sneakers and a custom-made cap that had the letters _GROM_ printed on them. Alfons and Zofia got out of the backseats.

"I take it you intend to stay the night, you two?" Zofia asked. Kade nodded.

"Kade is the birthday boy, it would be a punishment to not let him get drunk." Ela added.

"If I didn't see Kade's stomach get pumped I would've told you to go easy on him. Now Alfons and I are taking bets on how many drinks he can finish tonight."

"I bet 12!" Alfons added enthusiastically. Kade gave the couple a look,

"I _do_ want to remember tonight, you know." he said. They walked in, the rustic bar glowing with soft light and shining bar tops. Ela went ahead of them as the other three took off their jackets by the entry way. A middle-aged man stood behind the counter, a crisp black shirt and white apron signaling his position as the barman.

"What can I do for you, miss?" his voice was light but his pale blue eyes were intelligent and observant. Being a former soldier, why wouldn't they?

"Hey, James. You got my call didn't you? About it being someone's birthday? Do you want me to pay now or tomorrow when I leave?" she asked. James eyed the others at the door.

"Finally found a special someone, did you? Paying tomorrow would be fine, Ela, I'll keep track of your tab." Ela grinned.

"Thanks James, you're the best!"

Before long, the four were seated at the bar, drinks in their hands and complementary bowls of spiced almonds.

"Are you currently working on anything?" Alfons asked Kade. Kade sipped his Stella Artois, looking as if he was going through a mental checklist in his head.

"I'm working on a couple projects. The one I have the most progress on is how warfare shapes a culture; looking particularly at countries like Vietnam, Syria, Iraq and Afghanistan. I have another that is just in its beginning stages giving a proper analysis on the state of military veterans on a global scale and what it says about our society." Kade said.

"I'll be excited to read them. I've always found your style...intelligent and charming, if I had to describe it. You never come off as haughty or excessive. You give the gruesome details with imagery few can match yet balance the blackness with your honest, charismatic voice. In fact, I've found myself so fond of them that I haven't been able to stomach any other military authors." Alfons continued, making Zofia groan.

"I have to deal with this enough at home, Kade. _Please_ stop indulging him." she begged. Alfons looked at her.

"And what would _you_ do if you met your favorite author?" her husband asked.

"I _know_ I will never meet Joan Didion, so I don't need to entertain the fantasy." Zofia replied. Kade whistled,

"My my, not exactly the kind of woman you read when you have a happy marriage and family; though I do find her take on post modernism fascinating. Have you ever read Don DeLillo? He's another fantastic postmodernist author, I did a fifty-page thesis comparing the two and their contributions to the genre when I was in Harvard." he said. Ela gave him a nudge,

"You're babbling again, my sweet. Drink more beer, would you?" she said, downing another shot of Tequila.

"What made you want to enlist in the Military, Kade? I remember you mentioned it briefly before but I admit I forget what you said." Alfons said. Ela and Kade glanced at each other briefly. While the "Manhattan Incident" Kade had disclosed to her would more than likely be revealed to the rest of the operators before the next op, Kade wasn't sure he wanted to disclose it just yet.

"When my brother died During Operation Enduring Freedom let's just say I felt the call. The university I was teaching at, at the time, Metropolitan, was less than four miles from the towers. Though, analyzing my own reaction to the events, I realized I wanted to find out _why_ rather than retaliate on an attack against my country; though that certainly was part of it." Kade said, eating a handful of spiced nuts. Ela glanced over at the band beginning to set up their instruments. _Man_ did she want to dance. She had never danced with Kade and was excited to take him to the dancefloor. The door opening took her out of her thoughts, where she saw her fellow operators pouring in.

"Ah, James how ya doin' mate?" Sledge said as he walked through the door.

"Very good, Seamus. Am I to expect a full house tonight?"

"Yeah, place'll be crammed. Hope ye don't mind." Sledge said, giving a nod to his fellow operators at the bar as he made his way in. Kade had found that his little spat had been a one off as far as his personality was concerned. From all their interactions henceforth, Sledge had shown himself to be charming, of strong moral character and quite easy to talk to and get along with. Kade supposed that the heart made the fool of many.

"Happy Birthday, Kade. How old are ye now? Ancient?" he said, Kade glanced at the door to see the other SAS operators shuffling in.

"Getting closer to that every day. Forty-five, though, to answer your question." Sledge whistled.

"Damn, son. Respect for staying in the game so long. Make sure I buy you a pint by the end of the night, yeah?" the SAS operator said, clapping Kade on the shoulder before joining his fellow Englishmen at the pool table.

"Huh. Who would have thought he'd become more amicable to you?" Zofia said. Alfons looked at her in confusion.

"Why? I thought he was a decent fellow." Ela waved her hand,

"It is a _long_ story Alfons. And-"

"He _is_ a decent fellow." Kade interrupted, earning a glare from Ela. Kade shrugged.

"It's only fair. I vividly remember you interrupting me quite frequently earlier."

Zofia and Alfons observed the two with fondness. They'd fostered something so precious in so little time. Time would only tell where they would go but the married couple were relatively optimistic.

It wasn't long before things were in full swing at the Old Black Lion. Drinks were being downed at an astonishing rate, games of pool, cards and darts were all well under way. Food was flying out of the kitchen to those playing cards, sitting at tables, or the bar. The live band was also doing their job, playing some jazz that got toes tapping and heads bobbing. Kade and Ela now sat with two of the newest operators, Mozzi and Gridlock at a table near the bar.

"Your girl was kickin' crazy ass, man! You shoulda seen her, bloody dartin' left and right like she was on fire!" Mozzie said enthusiastically, recounting their meeting during phase one of Operation Scorched Earth.

"What he _hasn't_ mentioned is that he almost blew her up into the bloody stratosphere. He's got the worst itch for demo." Gridlock said in an apologetic tone. Ela laughed,

"Don't worry. Flying out of the danger zone was probably what saved me!" Kade nodded in agreement,

"A toast to coming back alive!"

"Right on, mate!" Mozzie said.

"Cheers to new friends." Gridlock proposed, everyone raising their glasses. _Clink_. Ela could see Mira and Twitch getting up on a table out of the corner of her eye. _Isn't it a little early for that?_ The band briefly stopped in preparation for whatever the two women had to say.

"Hello? Everyone? I- _we_ -have an announcement to make, regarding the birthday boy." Mira shouted, her eyes staring into Kade's. Kade covered his face with both hands in misery. _Jesus Christ, why?_

"Yes! Our sneaky little _professeur_ tried to hide some rather important news from us!" (translation: professor) Twitch exclaimed.

"Not true!" Kade shot back, Ela looking at him quizzically.

 _Manhattan Incident_? She mouthed. Kade shook his head.

"Do we air each other's dirty laundry on the reg here? I don't wanna scare anyone off." Mozzie joked.

"Doctor Summers here did not mention that _he_ is the new head of the Psychology and Resources department!" Mira declared with excitement. She was met with silence.

" _And_? What in the bollocks does that mean?" Smoke questioned.

"Harry's old job." Mute answered, his voice barely audible.

"Well then where the hell does Harry work now, eh?" Maestro asked from the card table, Alibi sitting in his lap cradling a gin and tonic.

"Harry is now the Deputy Director! Kade has his old job now!" Twitch said, a smidgen of frustration in her voice.

" _And_?" Smoke said again, making the bar erupt in raucous laughter.

" _Jésus baise Christ_ , it means he's our new shrink you blockheads!" (translation: Jesus Fucking Christ) Doc shouted. His proclamation was met with silence once again.

"That's supposed to be a good thing?" Pulse joked, making the bar erupt in laughter, Mira even joining in.

"You all suck! Choke on your drinks! _Mourir!_ " (translation: Die!) Twitch yelled. It was clear she was more than feeling the effects of her drink. As soon as the two operators got off the table Clash raised her cup.

"To Kade!" she burst out, all the others laughing, cheering and raising their drinks. Twitch began to explode in a stream of pure French cursing and rage but Mira put her arm around her waist, laughing and urging her to calm down. Ela turned to Kade.

"And you did not mention this to me?" Kade looked sheepish.

"I was going to...through an email." Ela didn't look pleased. Mozzie laughed,

"Trouble in paradise! Lozza'll put me in the dog house when I'm being what some call a little _reckless_." he said.

"I think the word you're looking for is stupid, Goose. When you act stupid." Gridlock clarifed.

"You have children, don't you, Max?" Kade said, happy to take the subject off him.

"Oh yes I do! My littles! My angels-here they are along with my absolute beauty of a wife." he said, pulling a picture out of his back wallet. There they were, two newborn babies with Mozzie and his wife Lozza, all beaming at the camera.

"You have a beautiful family, Max." Kade said. Max grinned

"You don't have to tell me, mate. My whole damn world in one teensy picture. You got family, Summers? Ex-wives? Kids?"

"No. No I don't. I was rather reclusive and fully absorbed in my work in my younger days. Love however, has appeared to find me in this one." Kade said, taking Ela's hand in his.

"I suppose I'll forgive you for interrupting. Just this once." Ela said.

"You two are aces. The only love of mine has ever been Izzy and working in the shop. Muckin' around with cars is like nothing else, I can tell ya that." Gridlock said.

"Mind if I bum a ciggy, mate? Haven't had a chance to get new ones." Mozzie asked, Kade handing him one, sparking the lighter once the Australian operator had it held between his lips. Ela fingered one out of the carton and did the same. She loved watching the firelight dance in Kade's eyes.

"I wasn't sure if I was ever going to find it either, until I met Kade. I think once you meet the person, you know." Ela said. The warmness in Kade's eyes turned her insides to mush. Mozzie elbowed Gridlock.

"Ah! Hear that, Tori? You still gotta chance! Maybe your special someone is in this _bar_." Gridlock shoved his elbow away and stole the cigarette form his hand.

"Who knows? I'm not gonna go lookin' for it. I have all that I need right now." Ela looked over at Kade. She too, had all she needed sitting right beside her.

It was when Kade requested that the band play "Dancing In the Moonlight" that Ela finally grabbed his hand to dance. She'd been itching to do it all night and decided that she'd waited long enough. There was no method in the way the two danced, simply keeping their hands on each other and following the beat with their bodies. That being said, it was apparent very quickly that dancing _wasn't_ Kade's forte, but that didn't matter. He danced anyways and wasn't afraid to make a fool of himself, his confidence was something Ela loved about him.

 _Dancing in the moonlight_

 _Everybody's feelin' warm and bright_

 _It's such a fine and natural sight_

 _Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight_

It was an almost magical feeling, being in that bar, dancing with the one she loved, the smell of pine and alcohol, the touch of Kade's hands on her lower back and waist. For that time, no one existed in her world but her and Kade. Kade spun her around and she couldn't help but let out a laugh. She wouldn't have been surprised to see firefly's flying all around her, so light did her heart and feet feel. Time felt limitless and the buzz she felt made her feel like nothing could bring her down. That was, of course, until she felt someone that wasn't Kade grab her ass. She whipped around, her eyes flashing. A tall, handsome man leered down at her. He was young. Stupid. Worse, he was military. No doubt from the base that served as a cover for Hereford. They would always invade their space, hoping to get with any of Rainbow's finest by the end of the night.

"Hey, cutie. Why not dance with me? Isn't he a little too old, anyways?" the brute said, making her insides light up in anger. She glanced at Kade, who was lighting a cigarette with the ghost of a smile on his face. He shrugged,

"Go ahead, dear. I won't take it from you." Without warning she faced the rude young man and cracked his jaw with the ring she was wearing, a gift from her mother. A cheer went up from her fellow comrades as the once confident man now staggered around, his eyes unfocused as his friends led him away.

"Solid right hook. Remind me not to grab your ass like that, my old brittle bones wouldn't be able to withstand it." Kade joked. A sensuous smile took over her face as she leaned in close,

"Oh you can grab it whenever you'd like _kochanie_."(translation: darling) she said, leading his hand exactly where she wanted it. He was the only one she wanted doing such things to her.

It was later in the night that Kade and Ela found themselves playing a game of pool with Maestro and Alibi. Maestro wasn't the greatest shot but Alibi picked up the slack, making it a relatively even game.

"So, Kade, about the next Operation. I heard from a little birdie that you're leading. Any chance Ari and I can get in on it?" Maestro said, a mirthful twinkling in his eyes. Alibi stood leaning against her pool stick.

"I agree. I don't think I've been in on a big op in months." Kade hit the red three in the pocket with a satisfying _smack_.

"Fortunately, you two are at the top of my list for the team I need. Though, I hope you have formal attire. We're going to Metropolitan college in Manhattan, New York. My previous place of employment." Kade said. Alibi's eyebrows crinkled but beyond that she said nothing.

"Oh? Do you miss being a _professore_?" (translation: professor) Maestro asked. Kade's features grew slightly melancholic.

"I do. Everyday. Helping young minds foster a passion for the wonders of literature is something I will love and miss to my dying day." Maestro shot the ball, the white orb going wide and hitting in a solid for Ela and Kade. He laughed sheepishly as Alibi stared him down with a disapproving look.

"Do you think you'll go back there when you retire?" Alibi asked. Kade shrugged as he chalked up his stick.

"If I live that long." Silence met his answer. Death was always the elephant in the room when it came to Rainbow. They were unnaturally lucky in how no operators had yet died in the line of duty. Of course, that never meant they wouldn't. Or that the next op they went on would be their last.

"I would like to see you teach a class." Ela said suddenly. She felt her cheeks warm. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Perhaps you'll be able to. I have you included in the list of operators I'll need." he said. Ela smiled. She had hated being deployed on separate ops from Kade. It had made worrying about him so much easier. It would put her heart at ease to be within arms reach of him at any sign of danger. _Especially_ with how much he'd been making a habit of getting shot, stabbed and hospitalized lately.

"Haha! Does this mean we get to roleplay as your students, Kade?" Maestro asked.

"Only if you're prepared to take some harsh punishment." he replied with a wink. That was her Kade. Charming, if not a little abrasive, until the end.

They were still awake in the early hours of the morning. They had, contrary to what most likely believed, sat most of it in comfortable silence, naked bodies intertwined with the sheets. The radio played just above the silence, enough to lull the couple somewhere between sleep and serenity.

"I read through the reports, you know. They scared me. Bad." Ela admitted into the darkness. She could feel his skin shift against hers, a pleasing feeling.

"I imagine they would. I have enough self-awareness to acknowledge that I was rather reckless this time around." Ela scoffed.

"Try _every_ operation you've been on so far. You're going to get yourself killed at this rate."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Kade asked in a deadened tone. Ela felt a rush of anger and fear at his words. A single candle gave her just enough light to see his eyes. He had that lifeless look in his eyes again.

" _Never_ say something like that again. You hear me? And _never_ look at me with those eyes. You can pull that with your enemies, other operators, but _do not_ look at me like that." she said, her tone something between stern and gentle. The peace hadn't been completely broken after all.

"I'm not a good man, Ela. There's no use in pretending I am. I'm not even a good man that does bad things. You don't work for the Special Operations Division and come out a good man. It doesn't work that way." Kade said. At least the look on his face had changed. He was more mournful now, pained. She opened her mouth to speak but Kade put a finger to her lips. He adjusted his body so her head lay between his shoulder and the crook of his neck. His mouth was about level with her ear, where she could hear his comforting low tones and feel his breath against her skin.

"I've made my peace with that. I felt nothing when I killed those innocents at Katari's request. I felt nothing when I gunned down Katari's wife. In fact, I should've killed the kids too. They're only going to become a problem later on." She didn't like the words coming out of his mouth but did nothing to stop them. She figured an admission like this would make any other person horrified. It made her wonder if something was wrong with her, to feel almost nothing but morbid curiosity at his admittance.

"Why would you kill the children?" she asked.

"Because the older one is more than likely plotting to kill me at Hereford as we speak. If not now, sometime in the future. He will spend the rest of his life consumed by hatred of me for killing his mother and ruining the life he once had."

"What about the middle child?"

"The middle one is too much of a coward. He'll be traumatized for the rest of his life, probably kill himself before he turns twenty."

"The baby?" _Why can't you shut your mouth, Ela?_

"Save him from misery. Their mother thought she was doing them a favor by forcing me to kill her. Thought they'd be able to live a life unmarred by their father's legacy. But she thought wrong. Those children are doomed to a life of suffering. Killing them would've been a mercy."

"Did you kill women and children in droves when you were in Special Ops?" Ela asked. She didn't want to know the answer but she couldn't stop herself. Laying in that bed, next to a very sinful, very dangerous man, she felt nothing but contentment with a dash of discomfort.

"If it was necessary to complete the mission, then yes." _God almighty_.

"I think I hate how you think." Ela decided.

"Then we're of the same mind."

"Why did you decide to enlist? Why join Special Ops? Why...why have you done this to yourself?" she asked. At that moment she felt something akin to sympathy for him, if only it wasn't buried under the heavy weight of all the atrocities he'd no doubt committed.

"When I laid on the concrete, choking to death on that gas, I could think only of my family and those around me. How they must've been suffering that same, horrible fate. How many young, innocent lives were taken that day."

"95." Ela supplemented. She had shuddered when he revealed how many students and faculty had died during the Manhattan Incident.

"When I awoke, alive and with the _enhancements_ I'd received, I decided that was it. That I'd been looking at the world in far too narrow a lens. Reading about death, destruction, conflict...that's one thing. Experiencing it is an entirely different matter. I vowed to myself I would stop at nothing to find those responsible for the attack and end their lives, their reign of terror. So I enlisted. Climbed my way through the ranks, re-enlisted into the Marines and raised hell until the CIA took notice." Kade said.

"You wanted to join them? That was your goal?" Ela asked. She felt Kade nod.

"It was. I figured if anyone would have intel on those responsible it would be an intelligence agency. I was, of course, rewarded with absolutely nothing of the sort when I joined up. I was tempted to take an early retirement, try to find them on my own. That was until I heard whisperings of Rainbow, a new initiative constructed purely to combat a new, dangerous threat."

"Do you want revenge?" Ela said. She had to ask. Had to _know_.

"No. The dead are dead, there's no point in trying to avenge a ghost. But as long as my body breathes, I will do all I can to prevent another Manhattan Incident. No one and I repeat _no one_ deserves to die in such a manner. Not even the White Mask." Kade said. Ela decided that would be the end of her questions.

"You don't have to understand how I think. What drives me. Or agree to what I do to achieve those goals. I have no right to ask but the only thing I beg of you is to stay by my side. I'm quite aware that I don't deserve you but that won't stop me from holding onto you."

"Will you force me to stay?" She felt Kade shake his head. But she knew what her leaving would do to him. She took his arm and embraced it with her own, slowly planting kisses down his arm.

"Well you don't have to. I can't say that I'm a good person either. We are all colored by the things we've done. You've sacrificed everything for this, Kade. For what you thought was _right_. For now, that is enough." Ela said. She could feel wetness fall upon her cheek. She wiped his cheeks, kissing them both lightly.

" _Masz moje serce_." (translation: you have my heart) she whispered, settling into his arms. Her mind flew through the darkness as she fell asleep. There was no simple way to justify war. Explain it in all its parts and come out with some coherent answer. Who should decide that thousands upon thousands deserved to die? Who had the right? These questions were unimportant on the ground. When you were there, in the thick of it, all that mattered was the man next to you. For the sake of the mind, body and soul, you fought for the brothers and sisters standing beside you. Still. _He didn't have to kill Isabel, did he?_


	21. Chapter Nineteen: The Shrink

**Chapter Nineteen: The Shrink**

 **0900 Hours**

 **February 6** **th** **, 2018**

 **Herefordshire, England**

 **Hereford Base, Kade's Office**

Kade found himself sitting at his new desk, in his new office, thinking of the words he'd spoken to Ela just hours before. To open up that darkness so soon? He may have overestimated how much of a burden Ela was willing to take on. It wasn't lost on him that he and Ela had moved incredibly fast in terms of the pace of their relationship. He didn't mind. He didn't have much experience in these matters and based on literature he'd read, every relationship seemed to have its own pace. Even so, he still had to wonder if telling her all those things was the right move. He looked at the stack of paperwork on his desk. Maybe now wasn't the time to be worrying about such things. It was his first day on the job, after all. There were two candidates Harry and Six were eyeing before Kade took over the position. Their names were Jalal El Fassi and Sanaa El Maktoub, natives of Morocco and members of the Groupe d'Intervention de La Gendarmerie Royale counter terrorist task force, or GIGR. Jalal in particular seemed like an outstanding candidate with his three decades of experience. Not that Sanaa was any less, her many expeditions through her journeyed career would be nothing but an asset to Rainbow. He would send communications through the proper channels and schedule a proper interview. He could just ask Harry to go if the timing interfered with Operation Scorched Earth. He began leafing through the other files, the majority of them being from counter terrorism units all around the world. That being said, there were also a few of recruits who had also applied for the position of operator. According to Six it had been much more common in the old days to have recruits trained as operators but with the variety of the recruits in the modern age, such a seamless transition wasn't nearly as frequent. That being said, one recruit had caught his eye. His name was William "Billy" Biddeford. Normal background, normal career path. The one thing that Kade saw that seriously interested him was a small note on the back of the file that detailed an almost "unnatural" ability to aim, shoot and eliminate targets at a blistering rate. Not that the operators in Rainbow had bad aim, everyone had above average aim at the bare minimum. But what Kade was seeing in the pictures and video links attached to his file were beyond anything he'd seen. His ability to snap to a target and deliver a kill shot in under three seconds was nothing short of remarkable. Kade knew he'd need work in other areas but his raw ability was certainly something he could work with. He supposed today would be a good day to visit the young man.

The bunks for the recruits reminded Kade of well-furnished college dormitories. They had state of the art bath, laundry and common rooms along with comfortable, spacious suites with multiple bedrooms. According to the file, William was in the third barracks, suite 204. Kade rapt on the door with three quick strokes, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door. The recruits had already finished their morning training so Kade was sure William would be there; or at least someone who knew where William was. A young man with a classic crew cut answered the door, his eyes bulging at the sight of Kade. He stood at attention, Kade returning his salute.

"Good morning, Recruit. I'm looking for William Biddeford. Might he be in today?"

"I-uh-yes sir! Billy! Get your ass out here, bro!"

There was the sounds of someone getting out of bed, grumbling, stubbing their toe and swearing venomously under their breath before a mostly naked, fit young man came stumbling out of a nearby bedroom, bleary eyed and clearly not ready to face the day.

"Jesus Billy, I told you to let me sleep, Keller kicked out-" William stopped speaking when his eyes Kade's. All traces of sleepiness were gone, his face rigid, emotionless and standing at attention. It reminded Kade of his early days in the army.

"At ease, Mr. Biddeford. I have something to discuss with you. Do you mind dressing and coming with me?" Kade said. William nodded vigorously, closing the door and presumably rushing to put on clothes. The boy was certainly earnest. Hopefully that would mean he'd agree to Kade's request.

Biddeford was nervous as they walked to his office. Not that he had no reason to be. Kade hadn't said a word and the last time the recruits had been personally visited by the scholar, a mole had been captured and nearly killed. William was praying to anyone who would listen that he wasn't suspected. He hadn't done anything like that in his life. He'd joined Rainbow because he believed in the cause and wanted to purge the world of the White Mask threat. William found himself rather intimidated by the tall operator. While his professorial look was welcoming and open to some degree, it was his demeanor and the way he carried himself that told William he was a soldier before all else. Kade's office was simple yet neatly furbished, with many pictures, awards and artifacts from Kade's younger days hung all around the room. Kade took off his coat, hanging it on the coatrack and motioned for William to do the same. Once they were sitting across from each other at Kade's desk, steaming coffees in front of them, William finally dared to speak.

"Um...sir? If you don't mind me asking, why am I here?" he asked. Kade smiled, locking his hands together as he did so.

"A reasonable question, Specialist Biddeford. But introductions first, no? My name is Doctor Kade Summers, though Kade or Doctor Summers is fine. Is there a different title in which you'd like to be addressed?" William squirmed under Kade's gaze. He wasn't used to being spoken to so formerly. Not even his commanding officer had spoken to him in such a manner. It reminded him of the brief meeting he'd had with Director Six when he'd first arrived at Hereford.

"I-um...my friends just call me Billy, if that's alright with you."

"Billy? Perfect. I'll get straight to the point, Billy. I was looking over your file and thought you would make a good candidate for Operational status. You are still looking to join the unit, yes?" William was struck speechless. He had submitted his resume as nothing more than a pipe dream. He'd been told by his commanding officers and more veteran recruits that his chance was slim to none.

"You want me, sir? I'll be honest, I didn't think you were the one that did these sorts of things. You know, recruitment and all." William babbled. _Damnit, William! Just answer his questions and don't sound like a bumbling idiot while doing it!_

"Perceptive, Billy. I was recently promoted to the head of the Psychology and Resource department, a position which was previously inhabited by Doctor Harishva. But yes, I _do_ have an interest in you. The question is, will you indulge me?" Kade said. William sat back in his chair, taking a big sip of coffee. It would be a big jump, to go from simple recruit to a full-fledged Operator. No, it would be more than a big jump. A colossal leap, more like.

"Sir, how do you know I'm ready for that?" William was kicking himself, his mind screaming at him to say yes, but he just couldn't. Not with a good conscience. He had to know why Kade was so interested in recruiting him, of all people.

"You're not. Not in the slightest. But what you _do_ have is something I've never seen before." Kade said cryptically. His straightforwardness stung but William couldn't be angered by it. His father had always told him that the truth hurt sometimes, you just had to step forward and accept it. Move on and try to be better. "Where did you learn to shoot, William?" William raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well that's easy sir-I mean, Dr. Summers. I grew up on a farm. My pops has always been real into guns so he taught me how to shoot when I was just a squirt, you know? Has a whole damn armory back at home. I just grew up with 'em." Kade nodded slowly.

"Fascinating. It would then stand to reason that your rather supernatural shooting abilities are borne of something biological-perhaps genetic. No one learns to shoot like you do by simply shooting beer bottles with bb-guns." William looked at Kade incredulously.

"Don't you think you're overselling it a little, Dr. Summers? I mean, I can't shoot better than all of you guys, right?" Kade shook his head.

"That's the thing, William. Ash may be able to rival your speed and Glaz your accuracy, but not one operator on this base can shoot as fast and as accurately as you do." he said. Williams head spun. How could that be possible? As far as he knew and as far anyone had told him, he was normal. Average. Sure, he could be a crack shot sometimes but he didn't think his abilities exceeded anyone else's. _Certainly_ not the Operators of the Rainbow Six initiative.

"Everything else you'd need can be taught here by the operators on base, provided the training will be rigorous and more demanding than you're used to but if you're up to the challenge..."

Kade let the words hang in the air. William sat straighter in his chair.

"I can rise up to the challenge, Dr. Kade." Kade nodded in a satisfactory manner.

"Good. Pack up your things and report to the Men's dormitory by eleven-hundred hours." William extended his hand. Kade took it.

"I really appreciate this opportunity, sir. I won't let you down."

"See that you don't, Billy. I'll see you again soon."

If there was one thing William could do, it was keep his word.

Ela didn't expect to be sitting across from Kade in his office, not as his lover, but as his patient.

"I've already explained this, El. Six requires every Operator that took part in Operation Scorched Earth to have a mandatory counseling session. You're here as a client, not the woman I love and that is how I must look at you for this session. Can we continue?" Kade asked, his tone gentle towards the end. Ela crossed her arms.

"Go on, then."

"How did seeing what you did make you feel?" Ela shifted uncomfortably. _Red, glowing eyes. Bloody, gnashing teeth. Screams so inhuman they clawed her heart and pumped it with cold, visceral dread._

"Nothing. Soldiers are paid to feel nothing. We follow orders and I followed mine."

"You almost died. Have you come to terms with that?" Kade said. _Damn him._ She felt like he was testing her and she did _not_ like it.

"Of course I have. That is a part of this job. What kind of soldier would I be if I let that get to me?"

"I suppose I should clarify, did it effect you knowing you might die to the infected?" Ela suppressed a barely contained shudder. Considering the horrific nightmares she'd been having about that exact subject, she wasn't exactly keen on unpacking it.

"I...it did, yes. I was terrified and I'm sure that anyone else that was there would say the same." Ela admitted. Kade nodded, scribbling on a notepad he held just out of view from Ela. "Kade, why are we doing this? You know I'm mission ready." she said. It wasn't that she didn't see the benefit of talking about what she saw and experienced during the operation. She just knew that Kade was doing likely, for a different reason than she imagined. Kade sighed and put down the notepad face down.

"Truthfully? I just wanted to check in on you. On everyone that was assigned to that mission. Choking to death on that gas was terrifying enough. Looking through the captures of what you all saw...it chilled me to the bone. This comes from a good place, I promise." Kade said. Ela smiled.

"Well I appreciate the thought, Kade. Have an op list for the mission yet?" she asked. A dark cloud passed over his face for just a moment. She wouldn't pry but it sent a pang of worry through her mind. Kade shook his head,

"Not yet, still working on it. But we're not here to talk about me, my _sprytny kochanek._ Have you had trouble sleeping?" (translation: clever lover). She inwardly groaned. She _hated_ talking to shrinks. With Kade it was slightly bearable but this line of questioning never put her in a good headspace.

"I think you know the answer to that question." she said with a coy smile. His eyes held nothing but love but his features were serious.

"For the sake of the record, I need you to answer the question seriously." Ela let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. Yes. The images...I have had nightmares. See them nearly every time I close my eyes."

"Do you think you could face this type of enemy again?" Ela paused at that. The first phase of Operation Scorched Earth had been one of the most taxing ops she'd done to date. To face such creatures that had no business existing in reality...in reflection the thought of facing them again was terrifying and revolting.

"I...yes. If I am ordered to then that is what I will do." Ela said, cringing at how unsure her answer sounded. She felt her anger rise as Kade scribbled away. Being _evaluated_ like this, it reminded her far too much of her father.

"You sound unsure. Is there a reason for that?" Kade prodded. She let out something akin to a growl.

"Well what would _you_ do?! Those things were _human_ once! What else _should_ I feel except disgusted and terrified at the thought of fighting them again?!" she shouted, standing rapidly and sending her chair to the floor. Kade's expression did not change.

"Like I said, we're not talking about me. Are you saying that you are not prepared to face these enemies again?" Something inside her snapped. She picked up the closest thing to her that was on the desk and hurled it against the wall. A stapler, now dashed to pieces, lay on the floor.

" _Enough!_ No more questions, Kade! I've had enough, please." she nearly begged at the end. He nodded once.

"I suppose we'll have to continue this another day. I'll send you an email for the next appointment. You may leave." he said coolly, making her bristle like the animal she was nicknamed after.

"Please, _do_. Don't talk to me until then. I don't even want to look at you face." she said harshly, aggressively grabbing her coat off the stand and leaving. His expression betrayed nothing right up until she closed the door. At that, he slumped against his chair and sighed heavily. _This_ was exactly what he was afraid of.

William Biddeford felt nothing but nerves as he made his way to the male dormitories for the operators. It still didn't feel real to him, the fact that _he'd_ be an operator. Kade had told him to be at the dorms by eleven hundred hours so he was sure to be there at least ten minutes before just to be safe. He had all his things backed up in a backpack and duffle bag but wasn't really sure where to go once he got there. He scanned his base ID at the door, breathing a sigh of relief when it beeped in greeting. He was greeted immediately by a group of gentlemen he'd only seen walking around base.

"Who the hell are you?" a man with a thick English accent asked. The men were all gathered in what looked like a common room, a couple couches with a TV, gaming system, a fridge and kitchenette area, as well as a pool and ping-pong table all set up to allow the operators to take a load off when off of a mission.

"I-um, recruit William Biddeford, sir. I was told by Dr. Summers to report here at eleven hundred hours. Sir." he stammered out, cursing himself for showing his nerves in front of the battle-hardened operators.

"Is that right? You can call me Mike. Kade must've already gotten to work recruitin'. Looks like you're the first." Thatcher said, William nodding enthusiastically. Maverick limped his way into the common room, no longer needing a cane. According to Doc even the limp would be gone within a week at most.

"Yup, Kade texted me. You're bunking with me, kid. I'll show you to the room." Maverick said. WIlliam moved to follow Marverick down the hall but was stopped when Thatcher stood in front of him.

"When it comes to a new recruit, gotta put ya through an _initiation_. Come back out here once you're settled, we'll have ourselves a little welcoming party in your honor." Thatcher said. William held back from gulping and simply nodded, the big Englishman letting him pass and follow Maverick.

"Name's Erik, by the way. William, right?"

"I-uh, yes sir. But you can call me Billy. Sir." he said rigidly. Maverick smirked.

"Drop the sirs, we don't do that here. And don't worry about Mike, he's a big ol' teddy bear once you get to know him."

"Right. How are you feeling? I heard from talk around the base that you got infected by those...things." he said, the images of the chimera-infected individuals haunting his mind-and his dreams. Maverick laughed.

"I actually have an appointment with Kade soon. Have to make sure those monsters didn't shake me up too bad."

"Oh, right. I got an email about that. It's nice of him, leaving his doors open for anyone to talk about what they experienced. I know a couple of guys from my squad who could really use that." William said, happy to be making conversation so easily with his new bunkmate. They hooked a right down the hallway before Maverick stopped in front of a door. _Room 206_. Maverick opened the door, revealing a relatively spacious room with two beds, dressers and desk. Maverick seemed to own few possessions, the most interesting thing being a poster of Afghanistan pinned above his bed.

"Right side is yours. I don't have too many rules. Just let me know beforehand if you're gonna have someone over for the night so I can go over to Kade's." with that, Maverick left before he could say anything more; no doubt to the appointment he had mentioned. William threw his bags on the bed and decided he would face this "initiation", whatever it may be. He went back out to the common room just in time to see Thatcher and Mute beat Mozzie and Gridlock at ping-pong.

"Bugger it all! I bet this all you do in your downtime, huh old man?"

"Aye, that and every other game you can possibly imagine. Just can't beat perfection, mate." Thatcher taunted, making Mute roll his eyes.

"Apologies, Max. He can be a bit of arse when it comes to these things." Mute said, receiving an elbow from his fellow SAS comrade. Thatcher grinned when he spotted William.  
"Ah! Time to go to the range new recruit, see what you're made of!" he said excitedly. William raised his eyebrows. How fortuitous.

Thatcher, William and Mute walked in the brisk Winter air towards the Operator's firing range. The recruit firing range was by no means spared an expense in terms of quality, but the operator's firing range was far more personalized, as William would soon find out. The space was expansive and fitted to have the best equipment money could buy. Adaptive targets, virtual technology combat scenarios and almost a limitless variety of weapons made it so operators could hone their skills to near perfection. Dokkaebi, Ela and Glaz were currently there, all doing individual training by the looks of it. William's eyes were immediately drawn to the wall to the right that was filled all the way to the ten-foot ceiling with weapons of all different shapes and sizes.

"Holy _shit."_ Williamsaid in wonder.

"Holy shit is right, mate. Bloody blew me away first time I laid my eyes on the wall." Thatcher said, nodding his head towards the three other operators in the shooting area.

"Them over there are Grace, Timur and Ela. Careful about the green-haired one, little feisty she is." he said. He studied her, her eyes focused yet her features hard; every burst more forceful than the last. Thatcher hit a nearby buzzer, making all the operator's targets instantly deactivate. Ela turned around almost faster than William's eyes could follow, her eyes flashing.

"Sorry boys and girls, got a new recruit! Gotta run him through the crash course, if you know what I mean." he said Dokkaebi rolling her eyes and Glaz mumbling something in Russian. Ela said nothing, simply wrenching off her headset and moodily sat on a nearby the bench. No one was dumb or brave enough to try and strike up conversation with the Polish operator. William found that Dokkaebi caught his eye and felt his face redden when he caught him staring.

"Pick your poison, William. Let's see what you've got." Mute said, his blank face holding the ghost of a smile. Thatcher laughed.

"Haha! Mark's just happy not to be the runt anymore, ain't that right?" he said affectionately. Mute rolled his eyes but said nothing. William's eyes roamed the selection with anticipation. To think he come in this building and fire _any_ of the weapons he wished filled him with unparalleled excitement. He finally decided on the TAR-21, having used it in his previous mission and feeling that its weight, kick and specifications were most within his comfort zone. He then went over to the resupply station and found pre-loaded 5.56 mm mags sitting in a case ready to be loaded and fired.

"Make sure you rack up whatever you use. It is our unspoken rule here." Dokkaei said, William nodding as he loaded the magazine and pulled back the charging handle.

"Alrighty, lad. Gonna put you on the crash course, everyone has to do it when they join up. Get a score of 200 and we'll respect ya. Beat Eliza or Timur and we'll bloody worship ya." Thatcher said.

"Who is this child?" Timur asked Mute quietly.

"Say's his name is William Biddeford. Recruit, snatched up by Kade. Mike's just putting him through the ropes." Mute said quietly. Ela's disposition seemed to sour even more at the mention of Kade's name.

"Hm. If he beats my record I will throw tantrum. No one will survive." Glaz joked.

"I can't imagine what you'll do when another sniper gets recruited on the team." Dokkaebi said, Glaz making a noise of disgust.

"Kade is smart. Knows I am best sniper. No room for other." Glaz said confidently. They all fell silent as the buzzer went off. William brought the TAR to his shoulder and took a deep breath. _Just do what you always do_. Mike's jaw hung open when William simply obliterated target after target with lightning fast speed. He was sure not to hit any of the civilian targets, some of the shots being nearly impossible to hit with how close they were to the terrorist targets. Glaz's eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets. Mute smirked, glad to see his SAS comrade rendered speechless. While her grumpy disposition was still obviously present, Ela did seem to perk up in interest at the impressive sight. Dokkabei was just as smug as Mute, happy to see the aging man's scheme backfire. Within a minute it was over and William Biddeford was the new record holder for the crash course; right behind were Glaz, Ash and Kade. Thatcher said nothing, only slowly clapping his hands together once William unloaded his weapon and took off his headset.

"I see why Kade chose you. With a little trainin' you're gonna be _nasty_." Thatcher said. William looked sheepish as he started to reload the magazine.

"Well I appreciate it, Mike. Shootin's been in my family since my great great grandaddy." William said, his face scarlet from the attention he was receiving. "Ya'll can call me Billy, by the way." he added on.

"If you're gonna throw that tantrum, now's the time." Mute said to Glaz snidely. Glaz could only shake his head in defeat,

"I am still best sniper. There is no debate." he said confidently, making Dobbaebi roll her eyes yet again.

"I'm going to the mess hall, Newbie, want to come with? How about you Ela?" Dokkaebi said with a friendly smile. Ela let out a sigh and nodded.

"I suppose I have cooled off enough. I will come." she said.

"That would be great, I'm pretty low in the tank right about now." he said gratefully. He was glad to have started off on the right foot with his new comrades. God knew if things had ended sourly, the repercussions would be enormous. He had to prove himself and he did just that, cementing a budding position amongst their ranks. Though, a thought stuck with him as he walked with the others to the Mess Hall. The persona that everyone seemed to be illustrating in regards to Kade was one of a puppet master; pulling all the strings so the pieces would fit just as he wanted. That slightly unnerving revelation left a couple of questions in his mind. What exactly did Kade have planned for him? Did he do this to everyone or was he a special case? How many people knew the _true_ Kade Summers?

"And that concludes my questions. Thanks for coming by, Erik." Kade said, stretching in his chair. He had been attending to appointments almost all day, evaluating his fellow operators that had been on phase one of OSE and establishing psychological profiles on Clash, Mozzie and Gridlock. Kade took out his ironsmoke whiskey and poured both he and Erik a glass, turning the open sign on his door to closed and shutting the blinds.

"Looks like my gift pays in dividends." Maverick said with a grin, raising his glass and swallowing the liquor. He glanced over at the broken stapler.

"Some didn't take too well to your questioning, huh?" his friend observed, Kade's look saying all Maverick needed to know. "You sure you're up for this, man? Seems like you're catching some flak already." Maverick pressed, Kade sighing and emptying his glass.

"I am. I saw this response coming from a mile away, so I can't say I'm surprised. My intellectual sensibilities love the exploring of another's mind but I'm more than aware that no one here shares my perspective." Kade said, Maverick looking up in thought as he let the whiskey swirl in his glass.

"I don't see it the way you do but I know mental health is paramount when it comes to this job. Nearly lost my damn mind in Afghanistan. If you didn't bring me back to your place, give me treatment..." Maverick trailed off. They let the silence sit for a while, sifting through their years of shared memories. Maverick was as sharp as they came, being in the top two percent percentile of intelligence often meant he was the smartest person in the room. That was, until he met Kade. The two had immediately taken a liking to one another when they were assigned on a joint op, finding themselves similar in many ways. They taught each other lessons, had each other's backs, and only ever moved forward. So when Maverick came back from Afghanistan, frayed and nearly broken, Kade welcomed him into his home with open arms.

"I heard you have the inside scoop on the next op. Can you talk?" Maverick asked, Kade shaking his head.

"Not yet. Not until I have everything planned out." his friend answered shortly. The Massachusetts native was put off by Kade's short answer but didn't press. Kade knew that if shit was bothering him bad, Maverick was the one to come to.

"Anyways, how is-" before Kade could finish, Ela entered the room without so much of a knock, looking rather determined. She paused when she saw Maverick, clearly not expecting the man. Maverick gulped down the rest of his whiskey, holding the cup up to Kade before setting it on the desk.

"Was just leaving. See you around, Kade. Ela." he said, closing the door slowly behind him. He'd learned very well during his time in Afghanistan when to take a hint. Ela locked the door behind him, Kade unable to tell exactly what she was planning. He lit a cigarette, keeping one eye on his lighter, the other on her. He glanced at the broken stapler. She did the same.

"I won't apologize." she stated, Kade nodding.

"Didn't expect you to. I knew what I was getting into." Ela scowled slightly.

"Then _why_ did you keep pressing?" she asked testily.

"Because that is what I was asked to do. I can't give you special consideration when it comes to this, no matter how much I might care for you. Which is quite a bit, I might add." Ela stayed silent for a while, no doubt, a flurry of thoughts flying around in her head.

" _Jezus Chrystus_ you are impossible sometimes." (translation: Jesus Christ) she said, her tone somewhat defeated.

"I know. And I'm sorry, truly. It wasn't my intention to make you that upset." he said, his voice apologetic and sincere. Ela stared at him, It was obvious to both of them that her defenses were crumbling. She let out a sigh.

"Fine. I accept your apology. I'm...sorry too. For breaking the stapler. I'll buy a new one." she said awkwardly. It was clear to Kade she wasn't used to apologizing. Kade waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, smoke settling in a haze in front of his face.

"Don't worry about it. The things in here don't come out of my pocket. Now come over here, won't you? I missed you after our spat." Kade said, an inviting smile splayed over his mouth. Ela flashed a grin of her own.

"I didn't come in here just to apologize, my love. I heard that make-up sex is some of the best. Figured doing it on desk might make it even _better_." she said, her words filling the air with a crackling lustful tension. Kade sat back in his chair, his eyes glittering.

"Oh? Well I should mention that this room _does_ have sound proofed walls. No one will interrupt up for as long as we wish. What did you have in mind? For starters, of course." Kade flirted back, making a tingle travel up Ela's spine. She threw off her coat.

"Take off your pants, _kochanek_ , I'm about to blow your mind in _two_ ways. _Starting_ right under that desk." she said, Kade's eyebrows lifting up.

"How forward of you, Elzbieta. Office space sex one of your kinks?" Kade asked, unhooking his belt as Ela threw off her shirt. She snorted in response.

"The best sex I had before you was in an office. Plus, I need to brush up on my role play if we're going back to your college someday, yes?" she teased, Kade chuckling at her playfulness. Kade had just taken his shoes off when Ela pushed his chair against the wall, wrenching off his pants before straddling him. She grasped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply as he rapidly lifted his shirt. She growled when he broke contact to toss the garment over his head, her hands greedily soaking up his tattooed skin. Kade grabbed her chin and brought her mouth back to hers, his tongue forcefully intertwining with hers. It wasn't long before she could feel him beneath her and broke contact once again, the two panting from the hunger they felt for each other. She slowly slunk down to the floor, dragging his chair closer to his desk. Kade let out a low moan as her tongue began its work on his phallus. Though slow and steady weren't often used words in Ela's vocabulary, so it wasn't long before she began increasing in speed and intensity. The pleasure was mind blowing indeed, so much so that Kade kept his eyes lifted to the ceiling, a cloud of indulgence fogging his mind. As Ela serviced his shaft with what could only be described as "extreme prejudice", a thought slowly crept into his mind. It would either result in their pleasure increasing by tenfold or ending it and ruining it for both of them. However, knowing Ela's nature, he had a feeling it would be the former. When he was starting to get close, he grasped the back of her head and hair without warning, forcefully taking control of her movement. She made a sound of slight annoyance at first but it quickly turned into deep moans that couldn't escape her lips. She put her hands on his knees, giving him full control. Kade could hardly think, the pleasure was mind-boggling and judging by the sounds Ela was making, she was of the same mind. "Fuck!" he gasped as his orgasm hit, Ela making pleasurable noises that sounded almost as if she was melting. The two sat in their respective positions, regaining their breath and functioning parts of their minds that weren't blinded with pleasure.

"That _was_ hot." Kade said breathlessly, Ela sensually smiling up at him.

" _Told_ you. Now, give me five minutes until my legs work again. Then you're going to take me on that desk."

It was into the early evening when William realized that the operators at Rainbow had more than just the crash course for "initiation". They had invited him to the rec-center, only to be blind folded and made to do whatever his superiors told him. After all humiliating exercises, dance moves and the like had been exhausted and the laughter was finally starting to die down, Blackbeard had the brilliant idea of making him drink a lethal concoction of "assorted items". William was currently over the toilet bowl of the rec-center, Dokkaebi holding a hand on his back as he vomited again and again, all while howling laughter could be heard just outside the door. The newly instated operator was blinded by tears and was praying to god to let it end. He did however, appreciate the 707th operator keeping him company, though. Her hand was warm and reassuring on his back. He finally stopped, dry heaving a couple of times before breathing hard over the toilet bowl. Dokkaebi reached over him and flushed it, William glad to see the "assorted items" swirl down the bowl.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I should have stepped in, told them to stop." she said apologetically. He glanced at her, her pretty face sympathetic. He'd really wanted to impress her with withstanding the initiation but his plans had backfired.

"Did you go through this?" he asked, his voice rough and scratchy from all the vomiting. Dokkaebi shook her head.

"I refused. Told them it was outdated and stupid. Mike did _not_ like my response." she said, William laughing in response.

"Haha! He seems nice enough, from my point of view. You guys have beef or something?" he asked, spitting into the bowl. He'd have to sit there for at least a few more minutes. No telling if his stomach was done emptying its contents; though he didn't understand how he could have anything left after that.

"He and I just have different ways of looking at things, I guess. Makes it hard for us to get along or agree on certain approaches for missions." William made a face.

"I thought it was to have opposing viewpoints. Makes for a better public discourse and the like. At least, that's what my sister says. She's a politician." William said. Dokkaebi smiled. His boyish, country-boy charm was quite endearing. It was different and refreshing; something she hadn't realized she needed.

"Well I think your sister's right, though we do not see through the same lens she does. In our line of work, having disagreements is a little more...messy." she said, William nodded slowly in understanding.

"Huh. Well, I'm sure if you two sit down and have an honest talk about it, something good would come out of it." he said, the look she gave him making him reconsider. "Maybe not?" he offered, making her suddenly giggle, a sound he found he liked.

"This isn't the time to be worrying about me and my troubles, anyways. Do you think you can stand?" she asked. William nodded, getting slowly but steadily to his feet.

"I'll be out in a minute. Thanks, Grace." he said, Dokkaebi smiling and nodding before leaving him to his devices. He turned the sink on, splashing some water on his face and making sure there were no traces of vomit left anywhere on his face. He didn't mind doing the initiation. The recruits had their own kind of initiations and he'd heard from the other guys that some military branches really took it full throttle. He saw it as a way to get closer to everyone but could certainly understand why Dokkaebi and others would have a problem with it. Either way, he was willing to jump through the hoops if it meant getting closer to his new comrades. He took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Well, I just emptied the tank fellas! Mike, open up that handle, we're getting _drunk_ tonight." he said, cheers erupting around the room. Dokkaebi smiled and laughed, shaking her head at William's foolishness. Mike clapped him on the back and handed him a glass of rum. Life was _good_.

It wasn't until the sun had set that Ela and Kade got back to the Spire from their "illicit" activities. It was a little chilly, so Kade immediately threw logs onto the fire, Ela expectantly standing by the island in the kitchen. Kade turned to see what it was she wanted, surprised to see he'd completely missed a rather large, wrapped gift sitting there. He looked at Ela in confusion.

"What is this, El?" She smiled.

"Late birthday gift. Takes a while for these things to be delivered to a secret military base, have to go through the _proper_ channels, blah, blah, blah. Anyways, open the small one first." she said, pointing to a neatly wrapped gift that sat on top of the larger one. Kade was rendered speechless. Even though the newly restored Camero had cost her nothing, it was still more than enough as a gift; not to mention the gifts all his fellow operators had given him. He was far too spoiled.

"You are just too much, my dear." was all he could say, his tone defeated, as he walked over to the island. She let out a giggle, starting up the coffee maker as he unwrapped. He stopped at the tag, admiring her handwriting.

"You have such beautiful handwriting. I could spend a day reading pages of meaningless scribbles if you wrote them." he said. Ela came up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, planting soft kisses up and down his neck and cheek.

"You are so strange, yet so sweet, I cannot help but love the things that come out of your mouth. Like a _Ptasie Mleczko,_ have you had them?" Kade shook his head as he finished opening the gift, which revealed a small yet long green box with gold lettering. Inside was a golden watch, one of the nicest he'd ever seen. He gingerly took it out of the box, the gold plating shining brilliantly in the light.

"I don't know what to say, Elzbieta. This is just...wow." Kade said, struggling to find the words. He was fairly certain no one had ever given him a watch as nice as this one and while he owned a variety of watches for different events and such, none could simply compare to the elegant brilliance of this one.

"Not that I don't like your other watches, I just figured you needed a special one. From me. That you could possibly wear when we go out on dates. Whenever we get the time." she said, Kade chuckling.

"Hm, dressing me in style for our outings, are we? Don't tell me you have an entire wardrobe in this one." Kade said, picking up the big box and shaking it slightly. It was much heavier than anticipating, telling him that is guess was incorrect. Ela laughed, untangling herself from him and pouring coffee into two mugs.

"No, you will find something a little different in that box. Something you'd never expect." she said cryptically, Kade raising his eyebrow at her as he undid the bow and tore the wrapping paper. Ela was certainly right when she said he wouldn't expect it. What sat before him was some sort of machine. The box reach PS4 but he had no idea what that meant. He looked hopelessly at her.

"I apologize, my love but I truly have no idea what this is." he said apologetically. She laughed,

"Oh don't worry Kade I knew you wouldn't. It is technically a gift for _us_. It's a gaming system, one for you and I to use. I figured we needed a hobby to share." she said. Kade's smile was wide.

"Well then, that makes me very happy. Thank you, Elizbeta." he said, taking one hand in hers as the other sipped his coffee. They moved to the couch, enjoying each other's warmth and company for a few minutes while they sipped on their hot coffees.

"You never told me _why_ you like psychology, Kade. It must do something for you if you're willing to endure my... _distaste_ for the sessions." she said, setting her empty mug on the coffee table and laying her head on Kade's lap. Kade stroked her head and ran his fingers through her short, green hair as he thought about it for a few moments.

"If I had to pin point it, I'd say it comes down to human connection. Getting to know someone by analyzing how their mind works...I find few things more fascinating and rewarding. " he said, Ela's finger tracing his jawline, her eyes narrowed in deep thought.

"Where do I fit, inside that brilliant mind of yours?" she said rhetorically, letting her words linger in the air. Ela had nearly fallen asleep when she suddenly opened her eyes.

"I'm all gross. Mind if I clean up?" she asked. Kade shook his head, giving her a quick kiss before she got up and headed for the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes from his dresser.

"I'm taking your clothes, too!" she called as she closed the door, Kade chuckling as she did so. Then the door opened, Robbie and Anna entering.

"Welcome, you two. If you texted ahead, I apologize. Haven't looked at my phone recently." Robbie looked confused, until he heard the shower turn on, then understanding filled his eyes. Before he could comment, his eyes fell on the PS4 sitting on the bar.

" _You_ bought a PS4? Am I dreaming?" Robbie said, turning to his wife who covered her laugh with a hand.

"Another birthday gift from Ela, actually. According to her it is a hobby that we will come to share. I'm excited for it, though I have little understanding of how it works. Coffee or tea, either of you?" he offered. Anna nodded,

"Black tea would be wonderful, Kade."

It wasn't long before they sat around the coffee table, mugs of tea and coffee steaming in their hands.

"Now I love your guy's company, but I assume you're here because you wanted to talk about something." Kade said, Robbie and Anna giving each other a look before starting.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not gonna beat around the bush, bro. I think we need to have a service for Ma and the guys. Here. Now. Of course, we can do a proper one when we go back home and have all that figured out but..." he trailed off, staring intently at Kade's face and looking for his reaction. Kade sat very still. He'd been packing and unpacking his grief in very small doses and knew that holding a service would likely bring all that work crashing down. His silence had Robbie speaking again. "I know it's not ideal, none of this is. But something just feels... _wrong_ you know? I haven't been able to really settle down since coming here and at first I thought it was because, you know, we're on a top secret military base but I started to think that maybe it isn't. I talked to Erik too and he thinks we should do it." he finished, waiting for his brother's response. Kade spoke after a long stretch of empty air.

"Okay. Yeah, let's do it. I'll send an email to Six, keep you guys updated on what she says." he said finally. Robbie nodded, looking relieved as he finished his coffee and put a hand on Anna's knee.

"Great. Thanks, Kade. Not that we don't enjoy _your_ company but it is getting late and we don't want to keep Zofia up all night with Mary and Amanda running around." he said, getting up. Anna walked over and kissed Kade on cheek.

"Love you, Kade." she said sweetly. Kade smiled,

"Love you too. Hear that, Robbie? That's how you say goodbye to your brother." Kade teased, Robbie rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Love you, yada yada. Oh! Zof wanted us to tell you that those kids that came back from that mission with you are being put into England's foster care system. Says she made sure they'd get the best treatment, resources and the like." Kade's mind immediately flashed to his and Ela's conversation, making him freeze. Robbie gave his brother a strange look.

"Uh hello? Kade-"

"Sorry, lost in thought. That's great, truly. Tell Zofia I said thank you, won't you?" he said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll pass it along. Night, bro." he said, unsure what to make of Kade's strange behavior.

Ela came out of the shower a little later, wearing a pair of Kade's sweatpants and one of his white t-shirts. She could immediately tell that something was wrong with Kade. He was stock still and loosely holding a handle of whiskey. She slowly approached him, sitting down next to him while leaning forward to look at his face.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked, rubbing his back and easing the bottle out of his hands. He sighed,

"Robbie came by. Says he wants to hold a service for my Mother and the guys. I don't know if I'm strong enough for it. The irony of me grieving over my mother after having just made three children orphans is not lost on me either. I don't know how to grieve yet fulfill my duties. It feels like I shouldn't allow myself to feel this way, yet my professional perspective says I should. I think I'm quite stuck, Elzbieta." he said, finally meeting her eyes. She'd envisioned thunder clouds to be hidden within his irises, yet, they were reflective this time, brimming with tears. She embraced him, hugging his head to her chest, slowly running her hand up and down his back.

"You are a good man who has done _very_ bad things, Kade. When you can't hold yourself accountable for whatever reason, I will. You have given everything for this life, for a purpose you believe is right. People can tell you it's wrong, right or somewhere in between but they _can't_ take it from you. I had to do some questionable things as a PMC too. We all carry that burden. But I am here to carry it with you, my love." she said, pausing to let Kade digest her words before speaking again. "Your burdens are now mine. No matter how dark or twisted they may be. I chose to love you, no matter what may come. Sometimes, you piss me off and frustrate me. Sometimes you make me sad. But I'm sure I do the same to you. And that can be okay, because more than any of that I love you and want to be with you. We will take on this world together, _kochanie."_ (translation: darling) she said, hoping her words would reach him. He gripped her hand tightly.

"I thank all the stars above for your companionship and support, Ela. You are, without a doubt, the single best thing in my life. Thank you, _mój anio∤ z góry_." (translation: my angel from above) he said, his voice tight from holding back tears. He looked up at her, a watery smile on his lips. She smiled back, wiping away a single tear slowly making its way down his cheek.

"You don't need to thank you for something I _should_ be doing anyway. Now, go wash up while I set up our game." she said, kissing his cheek before springing up and grabbing the PS4 box. He sighed, wiping at his eyes and watching Ela as she opened the box, humming an unknown tune to herself. It was then that he remembered a pertinent quote from Roman Payne: "I wandered everywhere, through cities and countries wide. And everywhere I went, the world was on my side." Many things had gone both wrong and right in his life. Ela made him feel time and time again like nothing at all could touch him. He only hoped the world would stay on his side for just a little longer, as long as it meant spending one more day with his beloved.


	22. William Biddeford Character Profile

**William "Billy" Biddeford Character Profile**

Name: William "Billy" Biddeford

Callsign: "Kidd"

Date of Birth: March 18th, 1996

Place of Birth/Origin: Calhoun Falls, South Carolina. United States.

Affiliation: Recruit of Rainbow Six Counter Terror Initiative

Height: 1.80 m

Weight: 73 kg

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brown

Unique Ability: "Sharpshooter". Can acquire, shoot and kill targets at a blistering rate. Reaction time is also shown to be significantly better than most other operators.

Background:

William grew up on a farm in South Carolina where he learned the value of hard work and family ties. Thanks to an ironclad contract and owning rights, the Biddeford family has managed to stave off big companies looking for their land, all while remaining middle-class giving Billy a relatively easy life. When he was old enough, he enrolled in the South Carolina Criminal Justice Academy (SCCJA) before his talents were noticed by Six's recruitment team and he was placed into the Rainbow Counter Terror Initiative. He served as a recruit for two years before being promoted to Operator status by Doctor Summers.

Training:

-SCCJA academy training

-Rainbow Six Initiative Recruit Training Program

Relevant Experience:

-Operation Scorched Earth (Phase One)

Psychological Report:

William is earnest and adaptable; two things I like in an operator. He's young and has lived a relatively sheltered life so I have to wonder if he'll be able to handle the grey areas of the job. Being the first recruit to join the Special Operations Unit since the days of old, William no doubt feels pressure to perform and prove himself, which could lead to some trouble down the road. I have yet to fully determine if Operation Scorched Earth had any severe effects on his psyche, as it has many others, but so far sessions have proven his adaptable nature. He gets along well with the other operators, particularly Dokkaebi, thanks to his affable personality and naïve charm. I just hope his southern upbringing taught him enough to not let the others walk all over him. Regardless, this promising young recruit is psychologically primed, ready and raring to go. -Doctor Kade Summers

Notes:

Keeping his young, untested nature in mind, he would be best paired with a veteran operator during missions. Thatcher, Montagne, or Blackbeard are good ops to start with. Not that anyone needs to be regulated to babysitter duty, just make sure he doesn't get himself killed trying to prove his worth. -Summers


	23. An Annoucement

**An Update**

Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well. This is just a quick update of sorts to tell you where I'm at and to thank you all for your kind support of my story. I'm currently a college student enrolled in my final year, student teaching multiple classes (which takes up 90% of my time at this point) which is why my updates have been sporadic to say the least. Obviously I have not and never will give up on this story and see it going far; probably farther than both you and I imagine. In an effort to reciprocate all of your kind support of my story, I would like to open the door to doing requested side stories on established pairings I currently have in my story. I've already planned on doing side stories (have one currently in the works) for a while, but I thought this could be a neat opportunity to give back to you guys. So, if any of the pairings I currently have in my story intrigue you and you want to see the pairing do something in particular, DM me and we can hash out the details. I'll be sure to credit you at the top/beginning for your idea, of course. I'm also open to suggestions as far as other OC's but know that introducing another OC can be a long and difficult process so don't be surprised if I don't see an opening for them in the story (although that doesn't mean there never will be!). Basically, just DM me with any questions or proposals and I'm sure we can work something out! So once again, I thank you all so very much for your support and hope that this gesture can establish a closer and friendly rapport between myself and fans of the story. To all of those who have left comments, favorited, or even read the story in passing, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and hope to continue receiving your kind support.

Much Love,

SunkenMoon


	24. Side Story: The Hammer and the Scalpel

**Side Story: The Hammer and the Scalpel**

 **1100 hours**

 **February 10** **th** **, 2018**

 **Herefordshire, England**

 **Hereford Base, Operator Firing Range**

The combat scenario zone was dead silent, still and not a sound could be heard. It was dark, derelict and as close to a real encounter scenario as money and effort could give it. Kade watched as Dokkaebi and Thatcher cleared room after room with professional efficiency. Their objective was to clear the sector of hostiles and disarm any enemy ordinance in the area. Kade was overseeing the drill from the bunker while two recruits manned cameras, enemy targets, etc. Charlie, their overwatch operator was there too, giving the operators a reminder as the clock ran down.

"Attention all operators, thirty seconds remaining in combat scenario" he announced, Kade observed as Dokkaebi and Thatcher stacked up on the door. Another responsibility of his new position was to check in on the progress and proficiency of all operators, so that meant having the operators go through simulated combat scenarios from time to time to observe their teamwork, synergy and overall performance. Time was racking down and Kade saw Dokkaebi flash a hand to Thatcher before typing rapidly on her military grade laptop before Kade picked up the SAS operator swear under his breath and throw in an EMP, just in time for the simulation to end. _Yikes_. He knew that the two had never really seen eye to eye, but this just might be the tipping point.

"- _Two_ more seconds and we would have had eyes in the room!" he heard the microphone pick up. Charlie looked at Kade.

"Don't worry Charlie, these things have a way of working themselves out." Kade reassured. Charlie looked at the monitor again.

"You sure about that, Professor?" he said, nodding towards the screen. He could see some harsh words were exchanged between the two, Thatcher all but slamming the armory gate in Dokkaebi's face. _Double yikes._ It was then, no surprise to Kade, that Dokkaebi was outside the barracks, waiting for him.

"We need to talk, Kade."

"No lag! Can you believe he said that?!" she said, holding up the knife he had so kindly gifted her. Kade took the knife, inspecting it.

"Not as nice as the one he gave me. Shame." he said, making Dokkaebi snort and roll her eyes, sitting heavily in the seat across from his own.

"I just hate how he treats me! Like I'm just a tool of his to be used. It feels like no matter how well I do it's never enough for him." she ranted, letting out a long sigh afterwards. "I just don't want to have to prove myself anymore." Kade seemed to be listening intently.

"Hm. A tool you say? Lovely use of metaphor." he said, Dokkaebi groaning at his lack of support on the matter.

"Enough with your English lessons you _gajjaui_ , I want your advice not your quips!" (translation: dummy) she said exasperatedly, Kade chuckling.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry, Grace. It's within my nature to tease everyone to some degree. Mike's treatment of you is what I would expect from a veteran operator such as he." Kade said, Dokkaebi clearly not liking his answer.

"What? Are you saying he's _right_ to treat me like this? Like I'm some untrained, undisciplined _nobody_ who can't find their way around a simple _knife_?!" she said, her voice raising as she shook the knife with emphasis. Kade held his hand up in surrender.

"Let me explain, Grace, if you would. Going along with your tool metaphor, Mike is very much a hammer. Offensive, powerful and almost universally useful. He's used to being the big dog, part of the generation where the simplest, most direct method was always the best solution. But that is no longer the case." Kade said, getting up from his chair and beginning to pace around the room. "He's a man out of time, now living in a world where the golden standard is constantly changing and morphing into a variety of forms. I think his defense against this changing world is to stick with what he knows and reject what he doesn't."

"What does that mean for me?" Dokkaebi asked, now intrigued.

"If I were to once again use the tool metaphor, I would consider you a scalpel. Precise, sharp and useful in specific situations. Your gadget may not be as widely applicable as Mike's but when it works, it _works_." he said. Dokkaebi seemed to like this answer a little more.

"Okay. But isn't my being _unreliable_ in Mike's eyes the reason I'm here?" she said. Kade shook his head.

"You're not unreliable, Mike simply hasn't seen your gadget work the way it's truly meant to. There is two gaps that separate the two of you. One that is a generational gap and another that is one of trust." he explained.

"Then how do I close the gap?"

Kade shrugged, pausing his pacing.

"I can't entirely answer that question for you, Grace. My suggestion would be to sit down and talk to the man. Forage a connection, get to truly know one another. From there, you might be able to come from an understanding." Kade said, Dokkaebi made a face.

"Mike? Sit down and talk with me? I can't imagine it." she said. He chuckled,

"I didn't say you wouldn't have help, did I? I'll talk to him, push him towards the idea of opening up to you." he said, Dokkaebi scoffed.

" _Opening up?_ Mike? Do you _know_ him? I can almost guarantee that getting that man to _open up_ about his feelings is about as difficult as hacking a bank's back up servers!" she said. The lack on Kade's face was mischievous. The 707th operator crossed her arms.

"You must have something in mind, then." she said, waiting for his explanation.

"I wouldn't call it a plan as much as it is a scheme. I don't typically like using my knowledge of behavioral psychology on those I consider my friends, but in times of great need I'll bend my morals _just_ slightly." he said craftily, Dokkaebi letting a smile grace her face.

"Huh. I guess Harry did alright, picking you for this position." she said. Kade tipped an imaginary hat atop his head.

"Thank you, Ms. Nam, I aim to please. I'll be sure to keep you updated. I should ask, however, how is Billy? You two seem to have gotten friendly." he said. Dokkaebi almost grinned.

"He's good. So positive and optimistic it hurts sometimes. And that shooting ability...how'd you figure he had it?" she said. Kade shook his head,

"A story for another time, preferably one where it's late at night and we're surrounded by good company and booze. I have some things to take care of, now. Take care, Grace." he said, opening the door for her to take her leave. Dokkaebi nodded in thanks before leaving. Kade Summers had never really stopped being an enigma around Hereford Base, even after some of his secrets had leaked out. No one knew what made him tick, how exactly he was able to create all his plans and schemes and his nearly inhuman ability in the field; save for Ela and Maverick. Perhaps, with Kade taking Billy under his wing, there was a chance Dokkaebi would learn more. Her curiosity had been brimmed since the moment she'd been unable to access his personal history and official psychological report. Speaking of Billy, he _was_ a good listener. Perhaps he'd be willing to listen to her Thatcher-related woes.

Thatcher said nothing as Kade began stacking weights on the bench press next to him. He'd needed to blow off some steam after the failed run with Dokkaebi. He'd learned from experience that sometimes you didn't need fancy gadgets and gizmos to get the job done. He just wished Dokkaebi would see it the way he saw it. Thatcher sometimes forgot how built the former professor was, his toned, corded muscles hefting each weight with relative ease. It didn't help that he almost always wore a vest and collared shirt, making only his tattooed forearms visible most of the time. Thatcher nudged an earbud out of his ear.

"Gotta trade notes with you, mate. Need to put in the extra work 'cause of agin' and all that nonsense." he said, Kade chuckled,

"Give yourself a little more credit, Mike. You're still head and shoulders above the best the world has to offer." Kade deflected, making Thatcher set down his bar and look at the other man.

"Ah come off it, now. I think we both know who would score better on a fitness performance test. Not that I'd be too far behind ya." he said with a confident smirk. Kade laid down on the bench and lifted the bar off the bench, his muscles flexing and straining against the weight as he lifted. Thatcher got up to spot the man, counting the weights as he did.

"150 kilos. Pretty good, mate."

Kade nodded, his face reddening with the effort.

"Thanks. I try. To push. Myself. Hard." Kade replied between breaths. Mike helped him ease the bar back on the rack after his first set was done. Kade got up from the bench, jumping up and down a few times and letting his muscles loosen up. "How about we go grab a drink after this?" Kade proposed as he laid back down on the bench. Thatcher looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure. I can ask Mark-"

"-Just. The two. Of us. I should. Clarify." Kade cut him off, Thatcher's face looking only more confused.

"You askin' me on a date, mate? You and prickles break to pieces already?" the SAS operator joked, Kade let out a breath that sounded something like a laugh.

"Not quite. I'll explain. One sec." Kade said, lifting the bar another few times before getting up again. "You're one of the most well-respected members of this organization yet I hardly know anything about you. I figured we could go out to a nice bar, have some drinks, some lunch and chat a bit. What do you say?" Thatcher stroked his beard, eventually letting out a sigh.

"Why the hell not, eh? I know a good spot we can go, got themselves a smooth pale ale. Aces fish and chips too." he said.

"Wonderful. Want to spar for a round or two in the ring first, though? Haven't quite worked up my appetite." Kade proposed. Thatcher cracked his neck, then his knuckles.

"I'm always down for a scrape, mate. Let's get it."

"Well he seems alright to me, despite your misgivings' with him." Billy said. Dokkaebi narrowed her eyes. This was not what she'd invited him to the mess hall for.

"You are supposed to _agree_ with me, Billy. That is how this exchange is supposed to work." she said. He chuckled. He was always good natured, jovial and nice to everyone. She realized then that while he was a good listener, it would be nearly impossible for him to say anything disparaging about someone else.

"Maybe I ain't the one you should be talkin' to." William said. He stabbed his fork into a string bean and took a bite, the crispness of it making a _crunch_ as he chewed. For all the jokes the operators made about the food, it was of pristine quality; Six would have nothing less, after all. Dokkaebi let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh I _suppose_ I'll keep you around, Billy. I've been thinking about it a while, didn't you say you grew up on a farm?" she said. Billy's eyes widened a little as he took another crunchy bite of a fresh string bean.

"Yes, I think I mentioned it a couple times in passing. Surprised you remembered honestly." he said. Dokkaebi snorted.

" _Please_ , I can remember something as basic as your background, Billy." she said, clearing her throat before continuing. "Anyways, I was just thinking that it's ironic you grew up on a farm, yet you only eat vegetables." She wasn't the only one who thought it was strange. Even Echo, Mute and Frost agreed it was strange when she'd mentioned it to them. She had observed that he'd always gone to the vegan food station every time she'd gone to the mess hall with him. Billy chuckled. His demeanor towards her comment made Dokkaebi realize he was quite familiar with this particular conversation.

"You ain't alone. My family's peers in the farming world think it's even stranger but I don't mind. My sister and I are actually vegans. Ma and Pa are pretty much vegetarians, but they'll sometimes use the milk and eggs from our animals to make their own pastries and what not. Them and the rest of my siblings love sweets to much to make the full change." Dokkaebi nearly dropped her fork.

" _You_?!" she exclaimed. Operators and recruits alike were drawn by the noise, curious looks on their faces. Dokkaebi felt her cheeks heat up and ducked her head down. A vegetarian she could understand. But a vegan? That was the last thing she'd expected William to be. He was surprisingly built compared to the rest of the recruits; muscles that other operators had in part from eating various types of meat for vital nutrients.

"You had farm animals and _didn't_ kill them?" Dokkaebi said, doubt evident in her voice. William shook his head.

"No. Our farm was actually a sanctuary for animals in a way. Saved 'em from the slaughterhouse or neglect. We had pigs, chickens, cows, goats, horses, cats and dogs. Had-sorry, _have_ -just about every animal under the sun." Dokkaebi let the information settle in her mind. A measure of guilt started to creep into her thoughts as she realized she'd stereotyped him completely. His southern drawl and naïve but friendly nature had Dokkaebi thinking he was a simple farm boy with a good ear for listening. She realized now that he was much more than that.

"I...I'm sorry, Billy. I think I misjudged you. Badly." Billy looked confused at her sudden apology.

"Why? Everyone's perspective is created by all our experiences, right? I ain't gonna hold something against you that you can't control. Wouldn't be fair, ya know?" he said. He finished the last of his beans then moved onto his sweet potato, which was covered in cranberries and some sort of dark red glaze. "But, while I'm on my high horse so to speak, maybe you've done the same thing to Mike? Just some food for thought." William's words hit Dokkaebi like a gut punch from Kapkan. She stared at him with something akin to amazement.

"You're really something, Billy, you know that?" she said. William's face reddened slightly as his eyes darted to anywhere that wasn't her.

"I-uh, nah, Grace, it was nothin'. Just sayin' what comes to my mind is all." She smiled. His sheepishness was kind of cute.

"And that's why I keep you around, Billy." Her tone was affectionate paired with an appreciative smile. He briefly glanced at her, his face reddening even more. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I-um. Well, I really don't know how to take compliments well." Dokkaebi scooped up a spoonful of yogurt and ate it. Strawberry, her favorite. A teasing smile crept across her lips.

"I know. It's cute," she said. William's face got so red she could barely see his freckles anymore. She found that teasing the new operator would provide near endless entertainment. And perhaps something further down the road, if she liked the direction they were taking.

"...holy _shite_ your brother just sounds like my baby brother, Paulie!" Thatcher exclaimed. His voice was loud, boisterous filled with laughter. He'd been on the fence about going to the bar but found that Kade made for one hell of a drinking partner. Kade took a long drag from his glass of pale ale.

"He'd always been known as a scrapper but from that day on my tormentors never laid a hand on me again. He taught me how to take care of myself," Kade said. The two men were dressed in civilian clothes, Kade with his usual collared shirt and vest (an eye-catching shade of purple that had earned him the attention of the female bartender). Meanwhile Thatcher was in a simple cotton t-shirt and jeans, the clothing doing little to hide his massive frame. The establishment Thatcher had brought them to was called _The Pot_ , a local yet disheveled little dive. The walls were a thick green color, reminding Kade of the slime and muck of the jungle from times long ago. The furnishings were worn but had a dull shine to them; as if there was a time the business was far more vibrant and bustling. The tables and chairs were of a durable, smooth cedar, the floor below them of a similar finish. To the back of the floor were red couches, that, while worn with age and use, still looked comfortable and pleasing to sit on. There was an old-style jukebox near the bar where Kade and Thatcher sat that was filling the atmosphere with the rhythmic but upbeat music of James Taylor.

"And that Camaro of yours, it was your brother's?" Thatcher asked. He'd remembered seeing it when they'd all gone out to The Old Black Lion but actually riding in it was a whole different experience.

"Indeed. Before he passed, Ryan told me that it would be my first car. Taught me how it worked and how to take care of it. It's the only car I've ever driven," Kade said. He did a quick nod with his head towards the smoking room, to which Thatcher obliged him. The bar was almost entirely empty save for an older man in the back nursing a dark ale with a frown that hadn't left his face since they'd walked in.

"Come back quick, you two. Your stories are the only thing passing the time." the bar tender called after them. She was in her late thirties and plain looking but her kind smile and natural charisma made her perfect for her job.

"Don't worry, love, won't be long," Thatcher said.

"Just going for a cigarette, my dear Diane! I'll tell you about little Robbie's bottle rocket incident when we return," Kade said as he put a cigarette between his lips. The smoke room looked closer to a mudroom, the floorboards dirty with grime and lacking the shine of the ones in the main floor. There also wasn't much in the way of furniture, save for a few sets of tables with chairs; ash trays in the middle of each. Kade fiddled with his vest pocket until he produced a lighter. The flame's glow was dull in Kade's stormy eyes as he stared into Thatcher's. Kade found that at some points, silence was better than conversation. Kade offered the English man a cigarette but he shook his head, seemingly content with his Old Speckled Hen ale. Kade got through half of his cigarette before Thatcher broke the silence.

"How do ya do it, mate?" Kade let the smoke out in a cloud away from Thatcher.

"As much as I love solving riddles, I'm afraid you'll need to be more specific." Thatcher chuckled.

"Right. What I mean to say is, how do you get everyone to instantly like you? Like Diane in there is smitten with ye and how long have we been here? An hour? Maybe two? You're like a bloody social chameleon." Kade leaned back in his chair, letting his cigarette hang from his lips like a lazy trapeze artist.

"I suppose there are times when I use my knowledge of the mind to worm my way into one's good graces, but, I'll be honest Mike, most of the time that isn't even necessary," Kade said, pausing to let the smoke escape his lungs. "Most of the time, being kind, confident and keeping your thoughts and body language open is often what'll do the trick." It was Thatcher's turn to sit back in his chair and consider Kade's words.

"Huh. Guess I never thought of it that way," he said, suddenly showing his teeth. "Little hypocritical though, in'it? Ye _did_ punch Jordan right in the face the first couple days." Kade shrugged.

"Fair enough. However, most people don't know my background, making it much easy to follow those principles." he conceded. Just as Thatcher was about to reply they could hear raised voices and the sounds of a commotion coming from the main floor. Kade snubbed his cigarette. "Seems we've some troublemakers. Why don't we tend to them?" he said. His tone was cheery but Thatcher could see his eyes harden.

"Yeah. Let's give 'em a warm welcome." When the two operators arrived back onto the main floor, a group of rough looking individuals had the bar surrounded, their ring-leader gripping Diane's forearm with barely concealed hostility.

"-I told you I never wanted to see you again, George! Get out of here before I call the police!" she cried. George's face twisted in anger and he gripped her harder, making the poor woman cry out in pain. Thatcher took a step forward.

"I would unhand her, if I were you." Kade said from behind him, his tone pleasant with a slight edge to it. George's posse took a menacing step towards Thatcher but both operators kept their cool. George looked at them with about as much disdain as he would a bug under his shoe. He had a handsome face, but taking one look at him Kade knew there was a monster lurking underneath.

"Oh yeah? I ain't scared of you old codgers." George said, venom dripping off his every word.

"Clearly not. How could you be, surrounded by your friends as you harass a defenseless woman," Kade said, the taunt making something of a snarl come out of George's mouth.

"Fuckin' beat these pricks bloody," George growled, his four buddies walking towards the two operators with their fist raised. Thatcher wasted no time in seizing the closest one by the shirt collar and smashing his skull against the thug's. The man's body was instantly limp and Thatcher threw him aside like a child would a toy. Before they could retaliate Kade darted in front of him, sending another to the ground clutching his throat and wheezing. Kade had crushed his windpipe with a pair of brass knuckles. The other two hesitated at this point and it was the only opening Thatcher needed. With a roar he charged forward, one heavy swing sending one of the goons flying over the nearest table. The last one tackled Thatcher around the waist and kept running forward until the big man hit the wall. Thatcher brought both his fist down on the attacker's back. He fell to his knees. Thatcher pushed him off and brought a knee to his face, knocking the man out cold. George grabbed the nearest bottle, broke it on the bar counter and held it to Diane's neck.

"Come near me and she's dead!" he yelped, fear evident in his tenor. Kade pulled out his service pistol.

"Believe me when I say I can drop you before that bottle even punctures her skin. _Drop it_ ," Kade said, his eyes lighting up like stormy grey thunderclouds; he wasn't playing games.

"I'd do what he says, mate. Seen him on the range. Ain't often he misses," Thatcher said, rolling his shoulder and looking relatively unconcerned about the whole situation.

"B-but you'll kill me," George almost whimpered, his hand holding the bottle beginning to shake.

"Not if you put down the bottle. Take your friends and leave. If you ever step foot in this establishment again, we will hunt you down and _kill_ you. Understood?" Kade said, his voice laced with threat. George dropped the bottle, helping his friends to their feet in a hurried and anxious manner before the injured troop stumbled out of the bar. Kade glanced behind them at the old man, who hadn't moved an inch. There was no change apparent from him at all except that his scowl had grown even deeper. Diane blew a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Fuckin' arsehole he is. Thanks for helping me out with that bit of mess, loves. Free drinks for life for the two of you," Diane said, flashing an appreciative grin. Kade smiled back.

"I would normally refuse your very generous offer, I believe my friend Mike here would have my head if I said no. Thank you, Diane." Thatcher belted out a laugh.

"Bloody right. While I'd bury shite-stains like that for free, your Old Speckled is just too good to let the offer pass," Thatcher said, his teeth flashing for a good-natured grin. Thatcher looked down at Kade. 'One more round, mate?" Kade shrugged.

"Why the hell not?"

It was nearly an hour later that they finally decided to leave _The Pot._ Kade had only a couple of rounds so he'd still be able to drive them back. He had an old Kings of Leon CD playing in the background while the rain tapped on the window, the wipers lazily wiping the watery mess away just before it overwhelmed the glass.

"Dreary day, perfect for a drink," Thatcher said, contentment evident on his features. Kade glanced at him, his lips upturned slightly.

"Interesting. You're saying that almost as if it was _your_ idea," the former professor said, making Thatcher let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. You academic types always hoggin' for ye name in something." This made Kade roll his eyes.

"Oh _please_. I'm not so crass as to wish my name on all things; that territory is for arrogant bastards and phonies."

"Haha, seems I ruffled a few feathers on ye Doctor Summers. I know you ain't that type of guy." They let the silence sit and the guitars from Kings of Leon croon and moan as the rain continued to tap on the glass.

"You know something, Mike? You should do what we did today. With Grace." It was Thatcher's turn to roll his eyes.

"Bloody hell. You think she'd want to go out for drinks in some skeezy little dive bar? Get in a scrap and laugh it off with another round? Don't make me laugh, mate," he said with something that sounded like disdain.

"Perhaps not. That's something that you and I would do; that I'm _happy_ to do with you. I greatly enjoyed our time together today. What I'm trying to say is she might broaden your horizons. Make you realize that maybe there _are_ other ways to have fun," Kade said, taking Thatcher's silence as an indication he could continue. "Look, this goes higher than just making sure the team synergy isn't off kilter, okay? If you and Grace keep going at the rate your going, it _will_ reach Six. And she _doesn't_ tolerate this shit, alright? Her whole mission is showing the world; mostly the UN, that military specialist from all corners of the world can come together, get along and get the job done. If your little spat with Grace reaches her, she's the kind of person that's going to make you two sit in a tiny room until you're _forced_ to like each other. I'm trying to step in before that happens, for the benefit of you both," Kade finished, letting the quiet encompass them once again. An entire song played before Thatcher finally let out a sigh.

"Fuck it. Fine. You're right, I suppose. I should at least meet the lass halfway, eh?" Thatcher said. Kade smiled. Sometimes all it took was a little push.

 **1200 Hours**

 **February 11** **th** **, 2018**

 **Herefordshire, England**

 **Hereford Base, Operator Firing Range**

The combat scenario zone was silent once again, but Kade, standing up in the operations booth, was much more optimistic about today's run. Both Thatcher and Dokkaebi had seemed much less sour about the aspect of working together than where they had left things off, which made Kade think his intervention had come at the perfect time. Kade watched on the cams as the two capable operators swept room after room, taking out targets and securing "friendlies" with an efficiency that indicated some sort of an unspoken agreement. They once again stacked up on the door that led to their V.I.P target; the obstacle that had divided them on their previous attempt. Thatcher nodded at Dokkaebi. Her fingers flew over the screen and within seconds buzzing could be heard coming from the room. Thatcher threw an EMP grenade through the door, the blast darkening the room. The two then stepped in, dispatching the targets in the darkness by the light of their phones. Kade made a sound of approval. A smooth strategy. _Nice_. The announcement system blared; the telltale noise of success. Charlie leaned forward towards the microphone:

"Congratulations, operators. The simulation was a success. Rack up so the next group can move through." Kade smiled at Charlie. The former professor wasn't sure if Charlie knew just how important he was to the successful operation of Rainbow base.

Thatcher and Dokkaebi were silent as they racked their weapons and ammunition in the armory. Other than the barely audible _click_ of bullets exiting magazines and the metallic _zing_ of the slide being pulled to clear the chamber of chambered bullets, they didn't even look at each other.

"That was a good strategy. Wouldn't have thought of it. Glad ye shared it," Thatcher said, a reluctant tone in his voice. Dokkaebi's hand froze, just about to push the slide back and lock the chamber.

" _Mike_ , am I hearing things or are you actually _complimenting_ me on an approach to tactics?" she said, mock shock in the tone of her voice. Thatcher grunted and muttered something unintelligible.

"Yes, I did. I know you ain't deaf, lass. Quit being smart and just accept the compliment." Dokkaebi laughed.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Mikey, really. I thank you for the compliment, I _do_ appreciate it when my talents are acknowledged by my peers." Thatcher raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mikey?" Dokkaebi cocked her head sideways.

"Don't like it? Seeing as we're actually getting along, I thought giving you a little nickname might bridge the gap. If you don't like it I won't use it, though," she said, looking a little crestfallen at the aspect of not using it. Thatcher cleared his throat.

"Works fine with me, Grace. Just haven't been called it since I was in primary school," he said, his clear inability to interact smoothly with those of a younger generation making it hard for Dokkaebi not to laugh.

"Huh. Maybe you can tell me why over a cup of tea. Earl grey after a simulation is the _best_." she said, Thatcher's head swinging to her, his mouth slightly agape.

"Did I say something?" the 707 operator asked, confused by his sudden surprise.

"I bloody _love_ earl grey. You like it too?" Dokkaebi smiled. Perhaps getting along with this old man would be a little easier than she thought.


End file.
